


A Spirit of Courage

by CelebrienTinuviel



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Inspired by a Biblical Story, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 103,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelebrienTinuviel/pseuds/CelebrienTinuviel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After killing off his defiant queen in a fit of rage, King Niklaus must choose a new queen from the vampires and witches of Mystic Falls. Caroline, a witch, is forced from her home to compete for a power she does not want. Sparks fly, enemies scheme, and Caroline is put to the ultimate test to protect the people she loves. Klaroline AU. Based on the Book of Esther in the Bible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got around to getting an AO3 account! Yay! I'm going to post all the chapters I have for this fic so far, and for future chapters I'll post to both AO3 and FF.net. If you've never read this fic, then please leave comments or you can talk to me over on Tumblr at klarolinessecondbreakfast.tumblr.com (Or if you've already read it feel free to comment too, I absolutely live for reviews!)

"Are you out of your senses? This is the second pillow I've destroyed this week! Stefan is going to catch us and kill me, and it will be your fault, Katherine!"

"Caroline, there is no chance of that! He's still out on the night watch at the gate. It'll be hours before he returns!" Katherine pouted, a childish plea resonating in her voice.

"Oh…fine! Just once more, Katherine, but if I am caught you are going to wash my clothes for a month! Stefan is already irritated with me as it is what with my attempts to levitate everything in the house." Caroline Forbes hissed as her two best friends Katherine and Elena Gilbert ripped one of Caroline's pillows and let the feathers fly all over her room. The beautifully tan, brunette twin sisters chuckled with mischief, spreading the feathers until they carpeted the dark wood floor of Caroline's small bedroom. Their equally stunning blonde friend grunted in exasperation.

"Seriously? Is it necessary to destroy my room like this?" Caroline fretted in spite of the slow smile beginning to spread over her face at her friends' antics.

"Oh, Caroline, don't be such a spoil-sport!" Katherine snorted, shooting Caroline an amused glance and jumping on Caroline's wooden bed. "Besides, you know you can never resist showing off."

"Please, Caroline! Show us the magic!" Elena begged excitedly, joining Katherine on the bed with a grin.

Knowing resistance was futile, Caroline nodded, inhaling deeply while stretching her arms outward into the air. Suddenly, the pillow-feathers that carpeted the floor slowly rose into the air. Katherine and Elena gasped and whooped softly in pure delight as Caroline twirled a finger and the feathers slowly began circulating in the air around them, the light from the candles giving off an eerie, mystical aura.

"It's amazing, Care! I still can't believe you are a witch!" Katherine said in awe.

"Believe me, I can hardly believe it either. Stefan only told me about a month ago," Caroline replied, grinning. Stefan Salvatore was Caroline's older cousin and legal guardian and had taken care of her ever since Caroline's parents had tragically died in a fire when she was a girl. He also happened to be a warlock, as was the rest of Caroline's family before they died. Caroline had lived in blissful ignorance of her identity as a witch until her eighteenth birthday the month previous, when she had accidentally almost set the house on fire in a fit of rage over a ripped dress. After dousing the small blaze and calming down a shell-shocked Caroline, Stefan decided that it was as good a time as any to enlighten her on her status as a witch. Initially terrified, Caroline overcame her fears and had acclimated to her new-found powers with relative ease, most likely due to her rather controlling personality. It also helped that Stefan was a brilliant and patient teacher.

"It must be exhilarating, Care. Having all that power at your fingertips…you're free to do practically whatever you want," Katherine remarked enviously, watching as the feathers swirled around in the dim light.

Caroline's smile faded into a more pensive look. "It does feel wonderful and exciting, Kat…but I'm not certain I would agree that I am free to do as I wish. Especially in Mystic Falls of all places," she finished seriously. Katherine and Elena shared a grave look at her words.

"Stefan should have told you about your magic sooner. It's a rather large burden to spring on someone, considering how the general populace views witches," Elena said quietly, giving Caroline a concerned look.

Elena and Katherine were vampires (albeit young ones—only about four decades old) and part of the few vampires in their city who did not belittle and talk down to witches as lesser beings than themselves. Mystic Falls, the supernatural capitol of the world, was controlled by the vampires, although a modest population of witches called it home as well as a number of humans that the vampires allowed in to serve as a source of food and 'entertainment.' The witches lived in their own section of the city where they were allowed to practice their magic, but it was no secret that most of the vampires took advantage of their abilities and threatened them with force to do their bidding, whether the witches agreed with them or not. All in all, being a witch was not exactly the best lot in life.

Caroline sighed heavily, her elation at performing magic waning. She brought her arms back to her sides, dropping the floating feathers into a neat pile on the floor, and then proceeded to sweep them under the bed. She shook out her blue dress to rid it of any remaining feathers. "Stefan was only trying to protect me. Don't worry, Elena. I can take care of myself. I am eighteen after all and I have Stefan to protect me, and we know that he is much more powerful than he lets on."

"Yes, he could probably set the whole city on fire what with his 'smoldering eyes' as Elena describes them," Katherine teased her sister, who they knew harbored a crush on Stefan.

"Who has smoldering eyes?" A voice called from the entryway.

Elena blushed bright red, jumping up and straightening her modest dark green dress while Caroline and Katherine collapsed into silent giggles on the floor.

"Stop laughing, you two traitors! He'll suspect something!" Elena pulled them to their feet. Breathless from laughing and with mussed curls, Caroline and Katherine exchanged amused glances while brushing off their own dresses in a poor attempt to look presentable. They made their way out into the main living room of the small house Stefan and Caroline called home. The room consisted of a worn oak table and a few stuffed armchairs, along with a large bookcase where Stefan kept most of his grimoires and an adjoining cabinet that housed magical herbs and ingredients for spells. A fire roared in the hearth, casting a cheerful glow over the cozy room. A young man with dark blonde hair, dark eyes, and an easy-going smile stood in the doorway.

"Good evening, ladies. How are my favorite girls this evening?" Stefan smiled fondly at the trio. "And you still haven't answered my previous question. I'm waiting," He added, raising his eyebrows in anticipation.

"Never you mind, Stefan, although if you must know, it is someone you know very, very well," Katherine hinted with a smirk, her sparkling brown eyes contrasting wonderfully with her burgundy dress. "And before you ask, no more hints."

"No more hints? It must be someone important for you to be so guarded around me. All the more motivation to figure the riddle out," Stefan joked as he removed his cloak and sword and hung them by the door. Stefan acted as a gate guard to the Mikaelson castle, the home of the Originals, the ancient family of vampires who had founded and ruled Mystic Falls for centuries.

"Your intelligence will do you no good, Stefan. I doubt even your powerful magic can help you figure it out," Caroline laughed, her blue eyes dancing with amusement as she busied about the small kitchen preparing Stefan's supper. As a night-watch guard, he often returned home late at night and as such ate at odd hours.

"We shall see," Stefan smiled, sitting down at the table and motioning for Katherine and Elena to join them as Caroline placed his food on the table.

Clearly not amused by her friend and twin's joking at her expense, Elena quickly changed the subject as they sat down. "How was guard duty tonight, Stefan?" She asked him with a soft smile.

Stefan returned her smile over the rim of his mug of ale. "The same as always, Elena. No one tried to break in and storm the castle, at least," he chuckled. "Inside the castle, however…" he trailed off, his face abruptly contorting into a serious frown. Caroline watched him, confused, as he appeared deep in thought about something. After a brief pause, Stefan looked up suddenly and cleared his throat. "Now, I truly dislike breaking up the fun, but it is late and there is important news I must discuss with Caroline."

"News? What news? What do you mean, Stefan?" Caroline queried, her curiosity piqued by Stefan's sudden change in demeanor. Katherine and Elena had equal looks of confusion on their faces.

Stefan hesitated, glancing at the twins. "I would rather wait until Katherine and Elena have returned to their homes to discuss it, Caroline—"

"Stefan, you know Caroline would tell us anyways. Isn't that right, Care?" Katherine interrupted quickly, looking to Caroline for confirmation.

Caroline nodded eagerly. "Out with it, Stefan."

Stefan sighed as he settled into his chair, running his fingers through his brown hair in resignation. "Well, I suppose I can tell you all now. You would have found out sooner or later in any case." He paused. "Queen Tatia has been…disposed of…by King Niklaus."

The girls let out gasps of shock and horror. The queen of Mystic Falls was dead?

"What happened, Stefan?" Caroline asked softly, hardly daring to breathe.

Stefan exhaled sharply, his brown eyes glancing around at the girls and taking in their worried features. "You all know that King Niklaus recently defeated the army of vampires from France led by King Niklaus's father, Mikael the Destroyer?" he began.

The trio nodded silently. Mystic Falls had been under siege for about two weeks before its forces finally managed to rout the opposition by sending in a surprise force led by Prince Elijah to pin Mikael's army between his own forces and the walls of Mystic Falls in a brilliant pincer movement. Surrounded, Mikael and his forces were utterly destroyed, thanks to the meticulous cruelty of the Originals, who killed even those vampires who begged for mercy. It was truly an epic battle, the stuff of legends, and only added to general belief that the Originals were the most powerful rulers of the supernatural world.

Stefan continued on. "Queen Tatia Petrova, as a relative to the Petrova vampires who sided with Mikael and sat on his council, was extremely angry with the death of her relations at her husband's hands, not surprisingly. So angry, in fact, that she apparently refused the king's invitation to the feast celebrating Mikael's defeat…and everyone knows King Niklaus is not a patient or forgiving man when met with defiance of any kind."

His speech was met with silence. Caroline shuddered inwardly, rubbing her sweaty palms on her cornflower blue dress, imagining the king torturing the queen with vervain and driving a stake through her heart. King Niklaus's hot temper and brutality were legendary even among the vampires of Mystic Falls. No one crossed him and lived to tell the tale.

"So, what happens now? There must be something else, Stefan, or you wouldn't look so worried," Elena finally spoke up, breaking the silence.

Stefan nodded, dragging a hand over his face. He spoke his next words so softly that Caroline had to strain her ears to catch them. "The Council has decreed that all the single female vampires and witches of Mystic Falls be taken to the castle in order for King Niklaus to choose a new wife and queen."

Silence. Then…

"What?! You mean…we are going to the castle?!" Caroline cried out, not processing Stefan's words. He must be joking!

"For how long, Stefan?" Katherine asked, a tremor in her usually carefree voice.

"One week, at least," Stefan replied somberly. He slouched over the table and finished off his remaining ale in one large gulp. "Then each girl will be given one evening with the king to showcase her talents and aptitude for the crown, and the king will choose who he sees fit."

"A whole week?!' Caroline repeated. She jumped up and began to pace the room anxiously, her long glossy curls bouncing frantically with each step. "What are we going to do at the castle for a whole week? Or longer, depending on when we meet with the king?"

"I am not entirely certain," Stefan said, brow furrowed. "I expect you will find out when you arrive there."

Caroline's mind spun. How could this be happening? It must be some sort of sick nightmare. She in no way wanted to become a queen and rule a city. She had just found out about her powers, for goodness sake! _What if I am tortured by the Originals? Or even killed? Or even worse, what if by some twist of fate, I am chosen to be queen? What then?_ Her head ached from all the worry and the questions springing to her mind.

Finally, after a long moment, Elena turned her gaze to Stefan. "Stefan, when do we leave for the castle?" She whispered with fear in her brown eyes.

With a shaky breath, Stefan looked at her grimly. "Tomorrow morning."

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson settled back into his comfortable chaise lounge, sketching away on a piece of parchment. After the disaster of the previous evening, the king of Mystic Falls needed a calming distraction, and art had always been his way of escape. Alone with his thoughts, he drew in peace for a while, his mind blank and relaxed. It was only when he was adding the finishing touches to his landscape sketch that a knock on the double doors of his study interrupted his serenity. He ignored the knock and stubbornly settled deeper into the chaise, an annoyed frown etched on his handsome features. A moment later, the knock rang out once again, much louder this time. Cursing the visitor under his breath, Klaus continued sketching, still as absorbed in his work as ever.

"Niklaus, I know you're in there. You've been hiding in there since last night. We have much to do thanks to your impeccable show of restraint towards a certain queen who is now dead," his brother Elijah called through the door.

Klaus groaned at the unwanted interruption of his elder brother and made no move to answer the door. "Leave me in peace, Elijah. I am in no mood for another of your infamous lectures on my moral ambiguity and impulsivity," he shot back in annoyance.

In response, Elijah burst into the study, prompting a sigh of resignation from Klaus as he rose to greet his brother, abandoning his sketchpad on the mahogany desk in the corner of the large and elegantly furnished room. "Seeing as there will be no peace until you speak, out with it, brother. What is it you wish to speak to me about?" He asked, retrieving a bottle of wine from his desk and pouring two glasses, offering one to Elijah.

Accepting the wine, Elijah took a dignified sip. "While you have been lurking in your chambers, the Council held an emergency meeting over what to do about the Tatia situation." He settled himself into the armchair opposite Klaus, fixing his brother with his usual cool and intelligent stare.

Klaus snorted and collapsed back onto the chaise, drink in hand. "'Situation'? You mean betrayal, brother." He took a swig of his wine, sloshing a bit down the front of his loose white shirt in his anger. "She deliberately defied my orders in front of the entire court, not to mention the delegations of vampires from the surrounding country, and made me look like a fool. Surely you must know we still have enemies. In their eyes, if I cannot control my own queen, then how shall I control my own people? Would you rather leave to chance that a spark of rebellion in my own household will not catch fire among the people, brother?" He asked with a patronizing glare at Elijah.

"I agree with your assessment, Niklaus, although I believe you could have bestowed a less cruel punishment than death for mourning over the loss of loved ones. Even you can understand and admire family loyalty," Elijah replied calmly, sipping more wine as he leaned toward his temperamental younger brother, his brown eyes meeting Klaus's cerulean ones.

"Ah yes. Family above all. Ever the sentimental, honorable nobleman, Elijah." Klaus recited their family's motto with a smirk, propping his boots on the intricately carved oak table in between them. "Of course I admire familial loyalty. You of all people should know that by now." He lowered his voice. "However, when it comes to threats to our family, I do not care who is involved. I will gladly rip their hearts out without hesitation," he hissed threateningly, a flash of gold shining in his normally blue eyes, betraying the hidden ferocity of the Original hybrid.

Elijah nodded solemnly as he gazed at his younger brother. "I am glad to hear it, Niklaus." After a pause, he cleared his throat. "Now, back to the matter at hand: The Council has decided that in order to appease the people and to minimize the damage that Tatia's execution may cause to your public image, you must choose a new queen to rule at your side."

Klaus groaned loudly. "I could not care less about my public image or finding a new queen, Elijah." After Tatia's defiance, women seemed more trouble than they were worth to him.

"Even so, a new queen must be selected, whether you like it or not," Elijah replied firmly. "Now, we have acted quickly and already issued a decree throughout Mystic Falls instructing the guards to collect any single female vampires and witches and bring them to the castle to present to you as possible candidates. After a week of preparation, you will spend an evening with each candidate and subsequently decide on a queen."

Rolling his eyes in irritation, Klaus gulped down the rest of his drink and poured himself another. "As I said before, brother, I do not give a damn about this queen nonsense. Do as you see fit with the situation, and do not bother me with it until absolutely necessary. I wish to be left alone," He growled, rising and already reaching for his sketchpad.

Recognizing his dismissal, Elijah sighed. "As you wish, brother," he said quietly, and left the room, leaving Klaus to lose himself once again in his artistic pursuits.

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline awoke to a tickling sensation, feeling a small draft from her window caressing her face. Stretching and stifling a yawn, she snuggled deeper into the covers and closed her eyes, unwilling to leave the comfort of her bed to start her usual routine. All of a sudden, she sat bolt upright, brushing her blonde tendrils out of her face as last night's events came rushing back to her. The decree stated that the guards were to collect the eligible women this very morning!

Throwing the woolen blanket and sheets off her body, Caroline scrambled out of bed and into the kitchen, fixing herself a quick breakfast of eggs, cheese, and an apple. Sitting down at the table, she mentally ran a list of items she would need to pack for her week-long stay at the Mikaelson castle. Not that she had much topack. Despite their magic, the witches of Mystic Falls were no strangers to poverty, largely due to swindling and threats from the vampires who cared little for their comfort.

Still shoveling cheese into her mouth, Caroline decided a bath would help relieve the tension she felt as well as cleanse her body. Entering the bathroom, she was surprised to see Stefan already there, drawing a bath. Turning around and straightening up from his task, Stefan shot her a small smile. "I hope you don't mind that I drew this for you. I've been awake for some time already, and I thought to myself, who knows? This might be my future queen I'm serving," he chuckled jokingly.

Caroline laughed. "Of course I don't mind, Stefan. Although we both know there is no possible way that I would be selected," she said, her expression suddenly grave, shivering at the thought of being the wife of King Niklaus.

Stefan's expression softened. "Do not underestimate yourself, Care. You would make a wonderful and just queen."

"At what cost, Stefan? My freedom? Leaving you forever? Not to mention a husband who has committed atrocities I can only dream of," Caroline replied, her voice melancholic. She was quickly becoming emotional, overwhelmed with the thought of leaving home, and let out a shaky laugh that almost sounded like a sob. _I don't want to cry in front of Stefan. I can't be weak…I don't want to be weak. I must be strong and make him proud of me._ She lifted her chin and managed to regain some semblance of control. "I thank you for your unwavering confidence in me, Stefan, but I shall cross that bridge when I come to it. Which is hopefully never," she added in jest. She shoved Stefan out of the bathroom playfully. "Now the possible-future queen demands that you leave her to take her bath."

"As you wish, Your Grace!" Stefan made a great show of bowing to Caroline, grabbing her hand and kissing it fondly.

Caroline giggled. "Now leave me in peace, Salvatore, before I have your hands for a trophy!"

Stefan's face contorted in horror. "Y-yes, Oh Mighty Queen! I am but a slave to your every whim!" With that, he ran out of the room and slammed the door, grinning to himself as he heard Caroline's triumphant laugh.

* * *

Caroline emerged sometime later, freshly bathed, with her lovely curls tamed in a long braid down her back and wearing her most becoming gown. It was a light sea-green, with long sleeves and pretty white flowers embroidered into the bodice. She figured that although she was poor, that was no excuse to not look as presentable as possible. After all, she was staying with royalty.

Stefan looked at his young cousin fondly, thinking she had never looked prettier. "Katherine and Elena will be here soon to accompany you to the city square; that's where the guards will escort you to the castle. Are you packed yet?" he asked her.

"Yes, I am just about ready," Caroline replied. She set her leather satchel that held her small amount of clothing, shoes and accessories down by the door. Reaching for her warm forest green cloak that hung on a peg by the door, she made to fasten it around her neck when Stefan interrupted.

"Here, let me do that," he offered. Caroline chuckled softly. Stefan, ever the sweet gentleman. How can I leave him and do this alone?

"Well…I suppose this is goodbye, for now," Caroline said finally, her voice slightly strained. She felt that she was about to break down, but she wanted to stay strong for Stefan's sake if not her own.

"Caroline, before you leave, I must tell you something of great importance," he said, catching Caroline's bright blue eyes with his own and giving her a serious look.

"Yes, Stefan?" she replied with a nervous voice.

Stefan clasped her hands in his and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "This may come as a surprise to you, but you are the only witch of eligible age that will be entering this competition."

Caroline's eyes widened. "Wh-what?" she stuttered. "But…but how is that possible?" she wondered, her brow furrowed in confusion. Surely there must be other witches involved?

"Think about it, Care. Do you have any witch friends your age?" He asked.

Caroline frowned, searching her brain for names and faces, but she eventually shook her head.

Stefan smiled sadly. "There are so few of us left because of the vampires, and most witches and warlocks are much older than you and I, or have fled the city altogether in fear. This decree included the witches for the sake of appearances, as a farce, to give an illusion of justice and equal representation—or at least that is my opinion. But I need you to promise me something, Caroline." His grip tightened on her hands.

"Promise you what?" Caroline whispered.

"I need you to promise me that no matter what happens, you will not reveal to anyone inside the castle that you are a witch. You could become a target to the other vampire competitors, not because you are human, but because they could exploit your magic. Just keep your head down and keep vervain on you at all times. Here."

He handed her a small leather pouch, containing small vials of the precious vervain water. "Ingest this daily so it will stay in your system. And I think it is time I give you this."

From his pocket, he produced a thin silver necklace with a small pendant of deep blue stone overlaid with silver. "The blue stone is called lapis lazuli. This belonged to your mother. I managed to rescue it out of the fire that your parents died in," he said softly. "I have waited for the right moment to pass it on to you. It has vervain in it and as long as you wear it, it will protect you from compulsion," he continued as he walked behind Caroline, brushing her braid back and fastening the clasp around her neck.

Caroline's lip trembled. "It's beautiful, Stefan." She had vague memories of her mother, but before now had no keepsake to remember her by. She closed her eyes, her throat closing up as she willed the pain away, burying it deep within her heart. _Now is not the time for weeping_ , she told herself sternly. Opening her eyes, she caught Stefan regarding her with a mixture of concern and worry in his dark eyes.

"I have already asked Katherine and Elena to keep a close eye on you and protect you. Promise me you will not reveal yourself, Caroline," he pleaded.

"Of course I promise…but I'm terrified, Stef" she whispered. "You have been my protector for as long as I can remember. How can I do this without you?" Caroline cried, her restraint on her emotions cracking. Abandoning her façade of strength, she threw her arms around Stefan's neck and sobbed into his white shirt. Stefan embraced her fiercely, tucking his chin over her head affectionately.

After a few minutes when Caroline was calming down, he cupped his hands around her face, his thumbs wiping away the tears that were still slowly trailing down her cheeks. "Shh, it's alright, dear one," he soothed her, reverting to his pet name for her when she was younger. "I will always protect you. But nothing happens by chance. You were chosen to undergo this ordeal alone for a reason. In time, it will become clear to you what that reason may be, but for now, you need to trust yourself and your strength to carry you through it."

Caroline took a deep, steadying breath. "You are wise beyond your years, cousin," she half-smiled through her drying tears.

Just then, a knock at the door announced the arrival of the Gilbert twins. Stefan embraced her once final time, rubbing her back gently, before releasing her. "Now, go show the world what Caroline Forbes is capable of," he grinned at her, striding over to answer the door. Caroline squared her shoulders and followed him.

_Well, here goes nothing._

* * *

Mysic Falls' city square was located close to the center of the city, a good two mile walk on foot from Caroline's home in the witches' neighborhood. Elena had arranged for the three friends to ride on the back of a vegetable cart to avoid the walk, which none of them had the desire or energy for in their current state of anxiety. The twins had also dressed in their finest clothes, Elena wearing a lavender dress with matching violet-colored belt, and Katherine in a more daring scarlet dress with a low neckline and a belt of gold. After arranging their belongings in the back of the cart, the girls sat on the edge, each observing the buildings and people passing by. They soon left the humble witches' sector for the more ornate structures of the rest of Mystic Falls: beautiful stone buildings, various shops and street vendors, and citizens dressed in richer fabrics.

Caroline was deep in thought, having never left the witches' sector before and taking in all the sights and sounds enveloping her, when Katherine interrupted her musings.

"Listen, Care, we know Stefan told you not to reveal your identity as a…well…you know," she said quietly, looking around to make sure no one in the street had overheard.

"Yes, he told me. You two are supposed to help protect me, he said," Caroline replied just as quietly.

"As if Stefan had to ask for us to keep our best friend safe," Elena's voice dripped with sarcasm, shooting Caroline a grin.

The blonde grabbed her best friends' hands and squeezed, showing them her gratitude.

"Thank you both," she whispered.

"Don't thank us just yet. We've discovered a slight problem. Vampires will be able to tell that you are human by the scent of your blood, especially since you will be the only witch among the competitors," Katherine stated seriously.

Caroline's eyes widened. She had certainly not thought of that. How could Stefan miss that?

Elena continued, "Luckily, Kat and I have concocted a credible explanation should anyone discover your humanity: just explain to them that you were passing through the city square and were accidentally rounded up with the others in all the confusion. Besides, your scent will most likely be difficult to detect when you will be constantly surrounded by the smell of vampires" she added.

Caroline nodded. "That makes sense. Even so, I can only hope no one will question me," she said. She could feel the stirrings of fear rising up within her chest, straining to overtake her faculties.

"We will keep you safe, Caroline. No one messes with Katherine Gilbert's best friend and lives!" Katherine nudged her, trying to cheer her up and lighten the mood.

"Indeed. God help the poor soul who crosses Katherine Gilbert," Caroline nudged back, giggling. "Your wrath knows no bounds!"

"And don't you forget it, either!" Katherine said loudly, swinging her legs back and forth.

Laughing, the trio forgot their troubles for a little while, chatting animatedly as the city passed by. After a short while, however, the cart began to slow rather abruptly, throwing the girls off-balance in the process in a tangle of limbs.

Detaching herself from the other two, Elena sat up and turned around, craning her neck. "Kat, Care! Look! We've arrived!"

* * *

 

 ****  



	3. Chapter 3

Caroline lifted her head in amazement as she, Katherine, and Elena exited the cart and rescued their luggage. The city square was essentially an enormous marketplace crawling with all kinds of people, supernatural and human. Street vendors and merchants lined the perimeter, boasting a variety of goods and services. A large fountain graced the square's center, the rushing water sparkling as it caught the rays of the morning sun. Caroline immediately noticed a large crowd gathering at the fountain, mostly females, where a small contingent of guards in their black uniforms was standing on the fountain's raised wall. Behind the fountain, she could make out a line of horse-drawn carriages.

"Come, Caroline. We don't want to be late for the summons," Elena's voice drew her from her observations. Gripping their belongings, the trio quickly made their way over towards the crowd at the fountain. Caroline gawked at the sheer numbers of women that were present.

"How on earth are we going to fit in the castle? Surely they don't have that much room to spare," she remarked, turning to her friends.

Elena frowned. "I haven't a clue. I'm sure they have a plan of some sort."

All of a sudden, one of the guards blew a short fanfare on a trumpet, effectively reducing the crowd's loud chattering to a dull murmur that quickly faded to silence. Another guard began speaking in a loud, piercing voice.

"By order of Niklaus, king and sovereign of Mystic Falls, and by the will of the Council, you have been summoned to the castle to compete for the honor and privilege of the royal title of Queen of Mystic Falls," the guard's voice rang out. "However, there has been a late addition to the criteria of eligibility."

The silence of the mob was deafening. Caroline listened with bated breath.

"An age restriction has now been placed on candidates for the queenship. No female above the age of four decades is permitted to participate."

His words were met with a roar of angry voices. Katherine and Elena exchanged glances.

"Damn, we just missed the cut-off. It seems as though we are stuck with you, Care," Katherine said in an undertone.

Caroline felt sorry that her friends were not quite old enough to escape, but she couldn't help feeling a bit selfish and thankful that they would be remaining with her. Still, she was puzzled by the announcement.

"Why would they do such a thing? Wouldn't they want an older, more experienced vampire to rule?" Caroline asked.

"No, an age restriction makes perfect sense," Katherine answered. Seeing Caroline raising an eyebrow in disbelief, she elaborated. "They obviously want someone young and impressionable enough so that she won't try to defy the king and create a problem like Queen Tatia did. Everyone knows that the queen has no real authority, what with the king's temper and obsession with power."

A blast from the trumpet brought the clamorous shouts of the crowd down to an angry muttering.

When it was once more quiet, the guard continued, "Those of you who are above the age of four decades, you are dismissed."

Caroline was shoved into Katherine as vampires all around her cursed under their breath and left the crowd, leaving only about twenty young vampires remaining at the fountain. Caroline shifted uneasily on her feet, a pit of dread forming in her stomach.

"That's all of you then, is it? Well then, it's off to the castle for you. Four to a carriage. Step lively, now!" The guard barked out orders.

The remaining contenders frantically started moving towards the carriages. Caroline caught hold of Katherine and Elena, and they scurried over, climbing into the first carriage they came to. Just before Katherine could shut the door, a pretty blonde girl with a cheerful face and bright dark eyes clambered in.

"May I join you? All the other carriages are full," the girl explained with an apologetic look.

"Certainly," Caroline smiled at the newcomer, who proceeded to sit in the vacant seat next to her.

"My name is Alexia Branson, but you can call me Lexi," the blonde offered her hand to Caroline.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lexi. I'm Caroline Forbes, and these are my friends Elena and Katherine Gilbert," she replied, shaking Lexi's hand and gesturing to the twins across from them.

After making the necessary small talk, Caroline turned to look out of the carriage window. They had almost reached the northern end of the city where the Mikaelson castle was located, judging by the increasing elegance of the buildings that flew by. After a few more minutes, the carriage came to a halt just in front of a wall with a wrought iron gate, where a wide avenue continued onward, lined with tall fir trees.

"We've reached the castle's outer walls. Not much longer now," Lexi said with a nervous edge to her voice.

The carriage rumbled on through the gate, the four girls lapsing into an uneasy silence.

In spite of her fear, Caroline also felt a twinge of excitement at seeing the castle for the first time. She often imagined what it looked like after hearing Stefan's description of it when he returned from his occasional visits there. Her expectations were not disappointed by the reality, as the last trees blocking her view disappeared, revealing an immense structure, with walls made of grey stone. Numerous turrets jutted into the sky, their roofs decorated with gargoyles. There were more windows and balconies than she could count, and the whole castle was surrounded by lawns covered in green grass and dotted with flowers. It was a strangely beautiful place, and Caroline found it difficult to imagine dark creatures such as vampires residing here.

Finally, the carriage stopped at the front of the imposing structure. As they descended, servants came to whisk their bags away to their chambers, the guards motioning the pack of girls to follow them.

The guards led the way inside the castle, passing though the gigantic carved wooden doors and into the entrance hall. Caroline uttered a soft gasp, as did most of the other girls around her. Never had she seen such grandeur in her entire life. Directly in front of her was a marble staircase that led up to the second floor and branched into two directions, one for each wing of the house. Large stained glass windows let in the sunlight and produced a myriad of colors. Tapestries hung on the walls, depicting scenes of epic battles and the like. It was a beautiful yet intimidating atmosphere.

Caroline was so overwhelmed that she barely noticed the two figures standing in the middle of the staircase facing the candidates until Elena nudged her.

"Care, look! It's Prince Elijah!" she murmured.

"Is it really? Who is the woman with him, then? Princess Rebekah?" Katherine asked quietly, studying the prince intently.

"No, the princess has blonde hair," Lexi answered. "I suppose we'll have to wait and find out."

Caroline focused her attention on the imposing pair. Prince Elijah was tall, with an attractive face and a dignified and noble air. His hair was a dark brown that matched his eyes, which were roving over the visitors with a calm yet calculating gaze. There was no doubting his royal blood as he stood silent and imposingly, dressed elegantly in leather trousers, a loose dark green shirt, and a vest of silvery-white. The woman beside him, though much shorter, was no less pleasing to look at. Her dark skin and long black hair contrasted beautifully with her dark green eyes, and she wore a riveting navy blue silk gown. She also was observing the crowd, though Caroline perceived her eyes contained much more warmth than the prince's. Caroline was drawn from these thoughts by the prince clapping his hands loudly.

"Good morning. I am the Prince Elijah, and on behalf of my brother, the King Niklaus, and on behalf of the Council, I bid you welcome to the castle that has housed the royal monarchs of Mystic Falls since its foundation many centuries ago." The prince spoke with a gentle accent, and though his voice was by no means loud, Caroline thought that here was one who would suffer no provocation. She shuddered inwardly, recalling that Prince Elijah was after all a vampire like the rest of the royal family, and had most likely ripped out hearts on many occasion.

"Today, you will be touring the castle and later settled into your chambers, which are located on the third floor of the east wing. While you are here, you are in the charge of our housekeeper, Miss Bonnie Bennet," he gestured to the woman at his side, who smiled. "If you have any troubles during your stay, she will attend to you. Now, I would like to—"

"ELIJAH! Where are you? Off lecturing servants again for forgetting to polish the suits of armor, are we, brother?" a voice bellowed, echoing loudly off of the walls of the entrance hall.

"Elijah, come join Kol and me for a drink, it might make you look less grim and miserable for a change!" a second voice joined in with mirth.

Some of the girls erupted into silent giggles at the interruption. Almost succumbing to the temptation to laugh, Caroline managed to keep a straight face, while Katherine snickered and even Elena had a slight grin on her face.

Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose, cursing under his breath. Bonnie muttered an irritated "Oh for goodness' sake!" as two young men emerged from a door off the left side of the entrance hall, laughing raucously while holding large mugs of ale. Caroline looked on in an almost horrified fascination as the pair meandered through the murmuring group and up the stairs towards Elijah and Bonnie, howling gleefully.

"There you are, noble brother, here, have a drink—"

"Kol! Damon! Silence!" Elijah barked out, effectively shutting up the handsome men who were drunkenly swaying on the stairs, clutching the railing for support.

"Oh my stars! That must be Prince Kol!" Elena breathed in Caroline's ear.

Prince Kol was well-known as the hedonistic black sheep of the Original family, always chasing women and often disregarding his responsibilities to pursue his own pleasure. He looked strikingly similar to Elijah, although shorter and lankier, and obviously lacking Elijah's dignified manner.

"Oh, come now, 'Lijah! We were just having a bit of fun!" Kol whined, his beady, mischievous black eyes crinkled in mirth as he chugged some more ale.

"Kol and I decided to come inspect the crop of lovely ladies and see if there aren't any we can sneak away for ourselves before Klaus finds out," the taller raven-haired man added loudly, smirking seductively as his light blue eyes surveyed the pack of women in front of the staircase. Caroline wasn't sure if she imagined it or not, but she thought she saw his gaze linger on Lexi a bit longer than necessary. Interesting.

"Exactly! Nik is far too moody and boring to be of any interest to the ladies, and besides, he shouldn't have all the fun! Surely you agree with me, Miss Bennet?" Prince Kol asked Bonnie flirtatiously, reaching for her hand and kissing it, smirking up at her. With a roll of her eyes, Bonnie pulled her hand away and gave Kol a light smack.

"Enough, Kol; you are making a scene and frightening the candidates," she replied calmly.

"My mission has been completed, then," Kol laughed triumphantly, bowing deeply to Bonnie. "Come, Damon! Let us leave the beautiful ladies to their own devices. We shall see them all again soon enough," he said mysteriously, beckoning to Damon. The pair staggered up the stairs and disappeared off to the left, their laughter echoing behind them.

Surrounded by girls tittering softly, Caroline allowed herself a brief grin at the scene she had just witnessed, but quickly turned her attention back to Elijah and Bonnie as the prince clapped his hands for order once again.

"I apologize for Prince Kol's rude interruption. As I mentioned earlier, Bonnie will now take you on a brief tour of the castle and grounds. You will then have the rest of the day to yourselves to settle into your rooms and familiarize yourselves with the castle. I now take my leave of you. Good luck." Elijah bowed to the girls, who responded by curtsying deeply, and ascended the staircase.

"So that's Prince Elijah? I will admit, he is frightfully handsome, although he could do with some loosening up I imagine," Katherine muttered to Caroline.

"Careful, Katherine. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're developing a little crush," Elena responded, smirking.

Katherine huffed. "I am not. I am just stating a verifiable fact. No need to make a fuss over the truth," she said, smoothing down her red dress.

Caroline chuckled. Katherine would never admit it, but she was a hopeless romantic underneath her rather rough and brash exterior.

"Now then, ladies. Prince Elijah introduced me as Miss Bennet, but please, call me Bonnie. I am far too young to be called Miss Bennet," Bonnie's voice addressed the group, smiling. "If you would be so kind as to follow me."

Caroline fell into step next to Lexi, with Katherine and Elena just behind them. Bonnie descended the stairs and motioned for the group to follow her to a large door on the right. They emerged into another hall, but it was much grander and more elegant that the entrance hall. The floors were golden-brown, with a series of large windows along one long wall that stretched from floor to ceiling, adorned with scarlet curtains. Caroline was almost dizzy with the elegance of it all. _What would Stefan say if he could see this? What is this place?_

As if reading her thoughts, Bonnie spoke. "This is the grand ballroom. It is where feasts and balls are held when a celebratory occasion arises. Speaking of which, you may have been wondering what Prince Kol was referring to when he let slip that he would see you all again. There will be a ball held here in two days' time to welcome you all, and to give you a taste of royal life here in the palace. It doesn't hurt your chances with the king, either, as he will be in attendance along with his other family members," Bonnie smiled at the girls, some of whom were looking around anxiously.

Caroline internally jumped in excitement. She adored dancing, recalling all those times that she had forced Stefan to be her dance partner in order to learn. _At least my dance skills were not entirely wasted,_ she thought.

Exiting the ballroom, Bonnie returned to the entrance hall and led the group through a myriad of other rooms, including the armory, library, dining hall, and kitchens, each as beautifully furnished as the rest of the castle. Caroline was especially intrigued with the armory. Having never learned to fight with a weapon, she was fascinated by the shining, lethal swords and burnished shields on display. She thought it would be interesting to learn how to sword-fight, not only to learn a valuable survival skill, but to be able to enjoy the beauty of the swords themselves in action. _Although with my magic at full power, I could probably set an enemy on fire instead_ , Caroline thought, her lips quirking up at the unbidden image her mind conjured of setting Prince Kol on fire.

"There is but one last stop I would like to make before we break for luncheon: the gardens," Bonnie said, guiding the pack outside glass doors and onto a patio at the back of the castle, which overlooked the extensive grounds. Caroline had never before seen such natural beauty. Nearer to the castle, magnificent flowerbeds of all sorts were charmingly arranged into geometric shapes, with paths running in between. Rosebushes and hedges were trimmed and formed a maze-like walk with benches at various points along the path. In the distance over a green lawn, she spied a small river, with trees lining its banks. Caroline inhaled deeply, smelling the fresh air and relieving the tension she had been harboring all day. The gardens radiated a peaceful, serene atmosphere.

After eating a sumptuous lunch in the dining hall, Bonnie had given permission for the girls to take some time to run about the grounds in the sunlit afternoon, which is exactly what they did. Caroline, Elena, Katherine, and Lexi (with whom they were becoming fast friends) strolled along the pathways through the flower beds, smiling and taking in the beauty around them. While the other girls were content to walk in the gardens, Caroline decided she wanted to explore the banks of the river for some much-needed time alone. As a witch, she felt most comfortable and whole outside in nature, and it was hard to do that at her home inside the city walls.

"It's alright, Kat. I'll be fine. I just want to go down to the stream for a few minutes and clear my head," Caroline assured a slightly troubled Katherine.

"Just this once, Care. But don't stay out there for too long. You know Stefan will kill us if anything happens to you," Katherine replied, concerned.

"Don't worry so much, Katherine. It might give you wrinkles," Caroline quipped, chuckling as Katherine shot her a sarcastic look.

"Touché, Forbes," Katherine grinned, waving her away and turning back to Elena and Lexi, who were chatting by some hydrangea bushes.

Finally alone, Caroline ambled over the lush lawn, reveling in the freedom that seemed to sparkle in the air. She walked for a few minutes until she reached the river, which was semi-secluded by the trees. Sighing heavily, she sat down on a nearby rock, not caring if her nicest dress was dirtied.

 _No matter how lovely this place is, it is an illusion. It is no more than a cage. A beautiful cage, but a cage nonetheless. If I became queen, would I want the stay locked up here forever? With a sadistic vampire for a husband?_ Caroline wasn't sure what she would decide, if it even came to that. _As if the king would let me decide my fate if he did pick me,_ she internally scoffed.

As much as she tried, she couldn't shake the melancholy thoughts overtaking her brain. She let out a noise of frustration as she rose, pacing along down the bank of the small river, pushing past the shrubbery that obstructed her path. She had just made her way around a particularly large bush when she froze. In the river not ten feet from her and lazily swimming around with his back toward her, was a man. Caroline blushed as she noticed with alarm that he was naked from the waist up, exposing a strong back with muscles that rippled as he swam. Catching herself quickly, she held her breath and stealthily turned around to make her escape, when she stepped on a branch that split with an audible crack.

 _Oh no._ Closing her eyes in terror and whimpering softly, she waited for a moment, before slowly turning towards the river and opening her eyes. The sight that met made her freeze, goosebumps rising on her flesh.

The man in the river was standing upright, facing her, his sinewy body glistening with water as the current swirled around him. Caroline's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't stop herself from simply gazing at him. The stranger had a mop of curly, dark blonde hair that glinted in the sunlight, full red lips that were currently fixed in a predatory smirk, and a strong jaw covered in blonde stubble. Before Caroline had a chance to ponder if she was dreaming, the man broke the silence.

"Hello, love. Come to join me for a swim?" he asked casually, flashing her a dimpled grin and gesturing towards the water with his arms.

Caroline's eyes snapped up to his face, finally meeting his intense gaze for the first time. His brilliant blue eyes were such a piercing blue that Caroline felt as if lightning had struck her and burnt her to ashes.

Recovering her faculties, she dropped his stare, looking at a point past his shoulder.

"N-no," she stuttered. Regaining her confidence, she continued in a stronger voice."I was not aware anyone was out here, otherwise I would not have trespassed on your privacy. I apologize," she managed to say, already turning to leave the stranger.

"Wait."

Caroline paused, lifting her head to look at him. The man's tone held a commanding edge, and she knew it would be unwise to try to run. _Who is this stranger, anyway? One of the servants, perhaps?_

The man spoke again. "Turn around, sweetheart, and close your eyes," he commanded softly.

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" Caroline replied, panicking slightly as the man started towards her through the current.

He chuckled. "Relax, love. I would like to be more formally attired to continue this little introduction. Unless, of course, you'd prefer to join me in here." He raised his eyebrows at her, a smug grin in place.

Caroline nearly choked, spinning around and clapping her hands over her eyes. "I think I prefer your first suggestion," she replied, utterly amazed and rather indignant at the man's audacity. _Who does he think he is?_

She heard the sound of water sloshing, followed by the rustle of clothing being pulled on.

"Am I free to look now?" Caroline asked cautiously.

Without warning, she felt warm hands on her shoulder.

"Yes." His voice breathed into her ear.

Gasping in fright, Caroline jumped and turned around, only to be seized by her upper arms and pulled close to her captor's chest. She breathed a sigh of relief that he was now dressed in a burgundy shirt and black trousers, his hair still dripping with river water. She struggled in his arms, but he was having none of it, only tightening his grip on her. Giving up any chance of escape, she stilled and lifted her chin in defiance as she faced the gorgeous man.

"Who are you?" She demanded, striving to not show any fear or uncertainty to this cocky stranger.

"Ah, that's the existential question, isn't it?" he chuckled, his eyes twinkling. "Believe me, sweetheart, it would take an eternity to discover and unravel the mystery of who I am. Therefore, to save precious time, I believe a more appropriate question is to ask who you are," he replied, his lips quirked into a smile.

In spite of his arrogant attitude, some small part of Caroline found that she rather liked his smile.

Pushing that thought to the back of her mind, Caroline decided to exercise politeness and answer his question instead of shoving him into the river for his forwardness. "My name is Caroline Forbes."

"Caroline," the stranger breathed, her name rolling off of his tongue in a delicious, lilting accent. "A fitting name for an exquisite creature such as yourself."

Caroline scoffed, her exasperation quickly overcoming her manners. "Flattery is merely a form of insincerity. I much prefer honesty over charm, a trait you clearly lack as you have not yet deigned to answer my question," she continued, wondering where on earth her sudden courage was coming from.

The handsome stranger shot her a penetrating stare, a small smile playing around his lips. Caroline felt as though he saw right through her, his eyes were so blue.

"You are making assumptions, Caroline," he responded lightly, still holding her eyes with his own. After a beat, he looked away and began walking through the trees towards the castle. "And you will find out the answer to your question soon enough," he called over his shoulder, disappearing into the trees.

Caroline stared after him, a million questions racing through her mind, before she growled in frustration and started after him. _What in heaven's name had just happened?_

* * *

 

 ****  



	4. Chapter 4

"Where on earth have you been, Care?" Katherine hissed as Caroline joined the rest of the girls on the patio outside the castle. "You were out there forever!"

"Calm down, Kat, she looks fine," Elena scolded her twin.

Caroline instantly felt guilty that she had inadvertently caused her friends distress over her whereabouts.

"I'm sorry, it was so peaceful out there by the water and I was lost in thought and lost track of the time," she lied, choosing not to inform her friends of the stranger at the river. That would go over well!

"Well, thank goodness you're back. Bonnie is just about to show us to our rooms, and I don't want you to lose your way and die and have Stefan burn me alive as a result," Katherine replied dramatically, only half-joking, as Bonnie began ushering the girls back inside the castle.

They walked back to the entrance hall, climbing up the marble staircase and turning to the left, entering the east wing of the castle. Ascending another staircase, they arrived at a long, red-carpeted corridor. Numerous wooden doors lined each wall. Bonnie halted.

"Here is where you will be lodging for your stay at the castle. You are free to pick your own room. The servants will be around to give you your belongings and help you unpack if you wish. I have arranged for dinner to be brought up to your rooms in an hour, as I imagine you would all like some time alone and to rest from today's proceedings. Are there any final questions?" Bonnie asked, glancing around. "No? Well then, I shall leave you to it. Breakfast is at eight o'clock sharp tomorrow morning. Goodnight," she concluded, nodding to the girls as she took her leave.

"Quick, let's find some rooms that are all together!" Elena said, squeezing her way through the group and already half-sprinting down the hall toward the opposite end. Caroline, Katherine, and Lexi followed close behind, managing to claim the last rooms at the far end, with Caroline and Katherine's rooms on one side and Lexi and Elena's rooms on the other.

"Alright, let's unpack and eat, then after dinner we can meet in my room to discuss the day's events," Katherine addressed the others, taking charge.

"Are you sure that is allowed, Kat? What if it's against the rules and they catch us?" Elena replied, her eyes nervously searching the corridor for eavesdroppers.

Katherine scoffed. "I doubt that they will punish us for simply talking, 'Lena. They must know we're all on edge about being here. Why shouldn't we be free to relax in each other's rooms?" she responded, confident in her words.

"Katherine's right. I don't think they will bother us here," Caroline chimed in. "So we'll meet in a couple of hours then, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Lexi replied with a mock-salute. After a pause, Elena sighed and reluctantly nodded her head in agreement.

Caroline turned and opened the door to her room, pushing the heavy wooden door open. She gasped in surprise. The room was small and decorated in a color scheme of deep blue and white. It was furnished only with a four-poster bed with deep blue coverings, an ornate vanity with a mirror and washbasin, and a dresser, all made of black walnut. A large window allowed Caroline a breathtaking view of the gardens behind the castle.

 _And to think this is only a tiny guestroom! I cannot fathom what the king's chambers must look like_ , Caroline thought.

A knock at the door announced the arrival of a servant bearing her small satchel, which he placed on the dresser for her. Thanking him for his trouble, Caroline once more shut the door and proceeded to unpack her clothing and other items, arranging them neatly in the dresser with her work, she flopped down unceremoniously onto the soft, comfortable bed, sighing deeply. It all seemed so surreal: her staying at the palace to compete for the king's hand.

_How did it come to this? Just yesterday I was ripping pillows and levitating feathers, without a care in the world. I miss magic already._

She scoffed bitterly, cursing her misfortune. _I just want to go home. If I can survive this week, I can return to Stefan and live my life again._

Rolling off of the bed, she stood by the window, stroking her mother's necklace. _I am Caroline Forbes. I can do this._

_I have no choice._

* * *

Klaus lounged in his chair at the head of the table in the royal dining room, ripping into the throat of a young brunette serving girl currently sitting on his lap. For some reason, draining brunettes had become an immensely appealing pastime to him as of late. He suspected it had something to do with the fact that Tatia had been one. 'Projecting my anger onto others' and all that nonsense Elijah goes on about, he internally snickered.

Feeling the girl's heartbeat drastically slow, he retracted his double fangs, licking the blood still dripping from his mouth, and compelled the girl to run along. The girl obeyed, her eyes clouded, tripping out the door and back to the servants' quarters.

Settling back in his plush chair and wiping his mouth daintily with a linen napkin, Klaus focused his attention on the rest of table, watching the other vampires finishing their meals and compelling the servants they had fed on to leave. The rest of the party consisted of Mystic Falls' Council, which was essentially a more democratic and official term for the rest of the Original family: his brothers Elijah and Kol, their other siblings Rebekah and Finn, and two of Klaus' most trusted advisors and friends, Damon and Marcel. They served as part of the Council, despite their lack of relation to the Originals.

Wanting to wash down the blood he had just ingested, Klaus clapped his hands, ordering a nearby servant to bring out a bottle of scotch, as Elijah raised his voice to address the table.

"I would like to inform you all that the maidens eligible for the queenship have arrived this afternoon and are settled into their chambers," he spoke, his attention fixed on Klaus, who let out an irritated huff, grabbing the bottle of scotch and pouring himself a generous drink.

"And my, are they a delicious-looking bunch," Kol chimed in gleefully, downing his drink and wiggling his eyebrows.

Elijah shot him a glare.

"Oh, don't look at me with that disapproving frown, 'Lijah! Your face might be stuck with it permanently if you're not careful."

Amused at the image Kol's retort conjured, Klaus burst out laughing, earning himself his own frown from Elijah.

"Yes, lighten up, Elijah! Kol and I were just having a good joke at your expense. You're still not furious about that, are you?" Damon laughed, pouring himself a tumbler of scotch. "I must admit, embarrassing you in front of the ladies was priceless," he added, exchanging a smirk with Klaus.

Elijah grunted in annoyance, clearly not amused at their mockery.

"Please tell me you didn't already spirit away some of those girls to your rooms already, Kol," Rebekah said, placing her head in her hands in mock despair. As the only sister and the youngest of the Mikaelsons, she was rather spoiled and vindictive, with a temper to rival Klaus' when she was displeased.

"Not yet, sister, but don't worry your pretty head about it. After all, I'm sure Nik will share the wealth with the rest of us," Kol replied smartly. Damon laughed at the innuendo.

"He will allow no such thing, Kol," Elijah cut in sharply. "They are here for a purpose other than warming your beds."

"Are they indeed, brother?" Klaus drawled lazily, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "I was under the impression that the entire point of this ridiculous plan was to find someone to warm mybed," he chuckled sarcastically, throwing his arms behind his head and peering up at Elijah with a smug face.

"Enough, all of you. I've reached my tolerance level for your petty complaining," Finn spoke with a groan. Finn came second in the line of siblings. He often avoided family dinners due to his more subdued personality and general loathing of familial squabbling, a near constant occurrence in the Mikaelson family. "Now, if you don't mind, I am off to bed, if that's all there is to discuss, Elijah," he asked the oldest Mikaelson.

Elijah nodded. "Yes, that will be all for this evening. Goodnight, brother."

"Give our regards to Sage, brother! Don't keep her waiting!" Kol sang out in farewell.

"Shut it, Kol, or I'll rip out your tongue," Finn threatened with a scowl, striding out of the room. Sage was Finn's pretty red-headed wife, who had been with Finn for centuries after he had turned her into a vampire. Although she was technically part of the Original family by marriage, she had no interest in the politics of the Council, preferring to do as she pleased in the castle.

"And the death threats have at last begun. I was almost ready to bet Damon that we were finally capable of surviving one dinner without them. Luckily, I decided not to at the last minute," Marcel remarked jovially, much to the general amusement of the remaining party. One of Klaus' oldest friends, Marcel had been a vampire for about two centuries. Klaus himself turned him after finding Marcel bleeding from a chest wound that he had acquired from a duel. He had an easy-going manner and was often found running about causing trouble with Kol and Damon, but he was also intelligent and charismatic.

Damon chortled. "It wouldn't be a Mikaelson family dinner without at least five death threats, Marcel. You underestimate the power of sibling rivalry," he added.

"I'll drink to that!" Kol sniggered, raising his glass to Damon and drinking deeply.

"Have you all quite finished? Because if so, I would like to speak to Niklaus in private, if you don't mind," Elijah said icily, sipping his scotch and looking around the table with cool indifference.

"I think we've successfully ruffled your feathers enough for the night, big brother, so I suppose we shall let you off easy, just this once," Kol grinned, pushing his chair back and standing. "But tomorrow morning is fair game," he laughed, beckoning to Damon and Marcel, who had also risen from the table.

"Thank you, Kol. You are too kind," Elijah replied with a straight face. Klaus snickered.

"You are pathetic. All of you," Rebekah yawned, shaking her blonde hair as she stood. "Good night and good riddance, brothers," she said in feigned annoyance as she left the room behind the three men.

"Nighty-night, little sister," Klaus drawled after her. Rebekah just waved her hand in response.

The room now emptied save for the two of them, Klaus leaned back in his chair, waiting for Elijah to speak his piece. They sat in silence for a few moments, a part of their brotherly dynamic. Finally, Elijah lifted his head and glanced at Klaus.

"There will be a welcoming ball in two days in honor of the candidates' arrival. You will need to make an appearance, at least, and perhaps take advantage of the evening to get to know some of the girls. You shall have to choose one of them eventually," Elijah spoke mildly, regarding his younger brother whose face had contorted into a frown.

Klaus's eyes narrowed. "Who says I have to choose anyone? I believe I can rule quite well on my own."

"That may be, Niklaus, but for the sake of appearances, you must choose a queen. We agreed on this," Elijah replied steadily.

"No, brother, I did not agree to this. You forced this on me, and I have half a mind to drain these girls dry and rip their hearts out for all the trouble they are causing me," Klaus hissed, his jaw clenched. As quickly as his temper flared, it dissipated, as he relaxed back in his seat, sending Elijah a sneer. "But because the noble Elijah has asked this of me, who am I to refuse?" he mocked, gulping down his scotch and allowing the bitter taste to course through his veins.

Elijah sighed in resignation. The brothers remained silent for a while, the only sound the swirling of liquid as they continued to nurse their alcohol. Klaus stared into his drink, feeling the urge to sink his fangs deep into someone's throat and drain them of life. Elijah's voice pulled him from his murderous musings.

"You cannot kill her, you know."

Confused, Klaus snapped his gaze back to Elijah, noticing his elder brother's serious look.

"Kill who? What are you going on about, Elijah?" he growled, slamming his glass onto the table.

"You cannot kill the woman you choose to be queen at the first sign of difficulty, Niklaus," Elijah responded calmly, his eyes boring into Klaus'.

Suddenly angry, Klaus leaned forward in his seat, eyes flashing. "Do not presume to speak to me about my relationships, brother," he snarled. "Tatia deserved a cruel death for her insolence. I do not take betrayal lightly, as you well know. And do not think that I had not noticed your little infatuation with her from the beginning, either."

Elijah stared back stoically, but Klaus caught the flash of hurt that made a brief appearance in his brown eyes. It was enough to send him over the edge.

"You are a sentimental fool, Elijah. Remember what I told you? We are vampires. We do not feel and we do not care. Do not expect me to do either," he spoke in a dangerously soft voice.

Furious, he stood quickly, shoving his chair to the floor with a loud crash, facing Elijah once more.

"I shall do what I see fit with my queen, your concern be damned. Sweet dreams, brother," he jeered and stalked out of the room.

* * *

Klaus retreated to his chambers in the west wing, cursing the whole bloody queen business under his breath.

_Damn Elijah and his ridiculous plans and foolish ideals. How dare he attempt to manipulate me, as if I can be controlled!_

Still seething with ill humor, he marched straight to his bedroom, divesting himself of his leather boots and shirt. Throwing himself onto the bed, he attempted to rein in his exasperation. He began to relax after a few minutes, deciding that another drink would help ease his anger. Pouring a glass of wine from his desk, he strode through the glass doors that led to his private balcony. From his vantage point, the glittering lights of Mystic Falls could be seen, stretching on into the night. He stood at the grey stone railing, resting his elbows on it and gazing out into the night, the evening breeze ruffling his hair.

Closing his eyes at the sensation, he sighed. Unbidden, an image appeared in his mind—a figure of a woman, with flaxen hair that glinted in the sunlight and eyes as blue as the open sky.

_Caroline._

He opened his eyes, a slow smile spreading over his features. The girl who so brazenly stood up to him without fear.

Klaus would be the first to admit that he was startled by her appearance at the river. Not many ventured to the river's banks anymore, except himself and occasionally one of his siblings. At first glance, he had assumed she was a servant of some sort, but upon closer inspection, he noticed her clothing was too elaborate for a simple serving girl. Recalling that Elijah had mentioned that the girls would be arriving that day, he had realized this girl must be one of them.

 _And quite an alluring one, at that_ , he thought, thinking of the girl's shapely figure and flawless, fair skin.

He smiled at the memory, but his face faded rapidly into a puzzled frown. There was something…off about the girl. When he had held her in his arms, he couldn't help but breathe in the scent of her skin, a pleasing hint of lavender lingering around her. She smelled like a vampire, but he couldn't help but think that there was much more to her than what she appeared to be.

Deep in thought, Klaus stroked his stubble and returned to his room. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he was determined to discover Caroline's secret, whatever it might be.

* * *

 

 ****  



	5. Chapter 5

The morning sun peeked through the crack in the velvet curtains and shone on Caroline's face, the light jolting her awake. Groaning, she stumbled out of bed, throwing open the curtains before dragging herself over to the washbasin, splashing her face with water and drying it with a clean white towel. She stretched her arms over her head, her muscles protesting the sudden movement.

Caroline and the girls had stayed awake rather late the night previous in Katherine's room, mostly gossiping about how handsome Elijah, Kol, and Damon were. Caroline had taken the opportunity to tease Lexi about Damon's apparent interest in her, to which Lexi responded by blushing furiously and denying Caroline's claim that he had noticed her.

Caroline grinned. _If she cannot win the king's hand, she may have a chance with a certain raven-haired Council member._

Bringing her attention back to the present, Caroline turned to the dresser and began rummaging for a suitable dress to wear. She was not entirely sure what the plan was for today, as Bonnie had given them no hints last night. In the end, she decided on a gown of pale yellow, the color of daffodils, with cream-colored sleeves. Not her most appealing outfit, but it would have to do. Slipping out of her warm nightgown, she pulled on the dress, and then sat in front of the vanity mirror to fix her blonde curls in a twist at the nape of her neck.

Abruptly, she remembered Stefan's instructions to ingest some vervain-water each day. Standing up, she pulled open the topmost drawer of her dresser, retrieving one of the vials Stefan gave her. She opened it, took a small gulp, and closed it, placing it back in the drawer. That should do the trick.

Finished with her morning routine, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror once more. Her mother's necklace glinted from the sunlight now streaming through the window. Stroking it once for good luck and realizing it was close to eight o'clock judging from the sounds outside her room, Caroline wandered out into the hallway, where a majority of the girls were already heading down to breakfast. She spied Lexi, Elena, and Katherine in the throng, who waved her over to join them as they descended the stairs and made their way down to the dining hall.

"Good morning, Care. Did you sleep well?" Elena inquired, still fixing the ribbon that held back her pin-straight hair.

"I did, although I swear I could hear Katherine's snoring through the walls," Caroline joked, provoking an eye-roll from the curly-haired Gilbert.

The four girls entered the dining hall and claimed seats at one of the circular tables that covered the room. In addition to glasses of fresh blood (which Caroline politely declined, making sure no one noticed), servants presented them with various dishes, some of which Caroline had never even seen before. Piling her plate with a little bit of each food, she dug in enthusiastically.

"I wonder what is in store for us today?" Lexi asked in between bites of toast.

"Who cares as long as they keep feeding us like this?" Katherine quipped, her mouth full of bacon. The other girls giggled at her feigned indifference to their situation.

Just as they finished eating, Bonnie entered, immediately causing the girls to cease their banter and pay her their undivided attention. The beautiful house-keeper looked around at the nervous faces before relaxing into a reassuring smile.

"Good morning, ladies. I hope your first night here at the castle was pleasant." Several girls nodded their assent.

"The majority of today will be spent picking out a gown and accessories to wear to the welcome ball tomorrow evening. I am sure you will each find something to your taste from the collection of gowns and jewelry we have provided for you. After all, you must look your best for the king and his family," she continued, her smile widening.

Excited murmurs followed her words. Caroline herself felt a shiver of excitement run through her body. Despite her frustration at being here in the first place, she was not immune to the allure of fine clothes and jewels that were reserved for royalty.

"Now then, if you have finished breakfasting, we are ready to proceed," Bonnie concluded, clasping her hands together.

A sudden scraping of chairs and flurry of skirts betrayed the eagerness of the group, who moved quickly to follow Bonnie out of the room.

"This is so thrilling! Just think, we'll get to pick out and wear our very own ball-gown and perhaps even dance with the king!" Lexi half-whispered, her face lit up with excitement.

Katherine snorted. "Somehow I doubt they will allow us to keep it, Lexi," she cautioned. "The royals are far too stingy for that type of magnanimity."

Lexi faltered slightly, but was quick to regain her high spirits. "Oh, I don't even care if we don't get to keep it! Just wearing it once is enough for me!"

Her obvious enthusiasm was contagious, and Caroline couldn't stop herself from allowing it to spread throughout her body as well.

The group returned back to the east wing of the castle, but instead of stopping at the corridor where their chambers were located, Bonnie continued up the stairs to the next floor, entering a large room. It was filled to the brim with tables which were covered with a wide assortment of dresses and jewelry, all organized by color. Gasps of amazement filled the air as Bonnie gestured for the girls to enter.

Elena let out a barely-contained squeal of delight.

"Good heavens! I've never seen such fine clothes in my life!" she whispered to Caroline, who nodded in astonishment at the wealth before her.

Bonnie clapped her hands to regain order of the room. "You are free to pick one gown and as much jewelry as you wish. Unfortunately, it is all on loan, so you may only wear them while you are here at the castle."

Lexi grimaced, while Katherine raised her eyebrows at her, communicating an unspoken 'I-told-you-so.'

"I and some of the seamstresses will be around to help you if you need it," Bonnie finished warmly. "Have at it, then," she smiled, gesturing at the tables.

A loud babbling broke out as the girls gleefully scattered across the room, inspecting jewels or rifling through the dresses on display.

"What should we look at first? Jewels or gowns?" Elena asked, facing the other three.

"Gowns, of course," Katherine replied, rolling her eyes. "It's better to settle on the dress and then find jewels to go with it. Otherwise you might find stunning jewels but no dress that matches them," she concluded in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Gowns it is, then," Caroline said cheerfully.

"How about we each pick our own gown, and then we can meet up and help each other choose jewelry? It will be good to have a second or third opinion on our choices," Lexi proposed, earning a positive response from her companions.

"Good luck, then!" Elena grinned, walking off towards the section of yellow and gold gowns.

Caroline wandered about idly for a time, occasionally pausing to inspect a dress or piece of jewelry. Her mind vaguely wondered what the king's favorite color was when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Startled, she spun in surprise and came face to face with Bonnie's kind face.

"Need some help?" Bonnie asked gently.

"Well, I—I mean—yes, some help would be nice," Caroline stuttered, caught off-guard by Bonnie's offer.

"I believe I have just the dress for you," Bonnie said encouragingly. "Here, come with me."

She took Caroline's arm, guiding her to a secluded corner of the room containing dresses in a variety of blues. Caroline stood by as Bonnie delved into the pile of gowns.

"So, I must say I'm surprised to see a witch brave enough to answer the summons and enter this competition," she remarked casually as she worked.

Caroline's eyes widened in surprise and alarm, looking up quickly to ensure that no one was around to eavesdrop and feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of her. "How did you—"

"How did I know that you were a witch? Simple—I am one too," Bonnie responded with a soft smile.

Caroline gaped at her, too stunned to respond. A witch? Here in the castle?

Bonnie stopped for a moment, facing her and giving her reassuring look. "Don't worry, I am not about to reveal your secret. Although I amcurious as to how you managed to pull off a full-blown concealing spell on your necklace, considering it takes an awful lot of power and you seem quite young for a witch," she added, her eyebrows raised in question.

Caroline's features contorted into a puzzled frown. "My necklace is spelled?" she asked, confused by Bonnie's statement and fiddling with the object in question.

"Yes. I can feel the energy radiating from it. It has a concealing spell on it—a spell specifically cast to make the wearer appear to be a vampire," Bonnie explained, gesturing towards the blue and silver pendant.

Caroline paused for a second, her mind racing. Why would my necklace be spelled to make me seem like a vampire? Who…

Suddenly, it hit her. "Stefan," she breathed in realization.

"Stefan? Do you mean Stefan Salvatore?" Bonnie queried, intrigued by her answer.

"Yes, do you know him?" Caroline asked curiously.

"I believe I've met him once or twice. He's a guard, is he not?"

Caroline nodded. "He's my older cousin and guardian. He must have spelled this before he gave it to me yesterday, before I left home. He warned me not to reveal my identity to anyone inside the castle, especially because I am the only witch of age to compete. But he didn't tell me about the spell. He only told me the necklace contained vervain to protect me from compulsion," she said, her words spilling from her mouth in a rush. She wasn't sure why, but she felt that she could trust Bonnie and wanted to confide in her.

"I think he made the right decision by warning you not to reveal your identity," Bonnie said slowly, brow creased in thought. Sighing, she returned her attention to Caroline. "The Originals, like most vampires, are inclined to distrust witches on the basis that they could use their magic to take over the city. I am the one exception. My family has been in the service of the Original family for centuries, so I was raised here in the castle and took over my duties as their official witch when my mother died. Since then, I've almost come to regard them as my own family—although they can be quite the temperamental bunch," she chortled, staring into the distance for a short time, seemingly lost in memories.

Caroline studied her, intrigued by her confession and feeling more and more at ease with the green-eyed witch.

As if remembering she was not alone, Bonnie collected herself and cleared her throat, reaching back into the pile of dresses.

"I know that dress is in here somewhere…aha! Yes, here we are!" Bonnie exclaimed triumphantly, holding up the most beautiful blue gown Caroline had ever laid eyes on. It was a royal blue, made of silk, with silver sleeves and a low, scoop neckline. The bodice was form-fitting, studded with sparkling rhinestones and embellished with a pattern of silver thread.

Caroline simply gawked at it for a long moment.

"Do you like it?" Bonnie prompted softly.

"Do I like it?! It's gorgeous!" Caroline recovered her voice, reaching out to run her hands over the fabric. But she hesitated, hastily retracting her hands. "Although, I'm not sure I will be comfortable wearing something so elegant. It is hardly the type of thing I wear at home. I think I should wear something simpler."

Bonnie laughed. "In all my years here, never have I witnessed a young woman refusing to wear a gown fit for a princess. But I will brook no refusal, Miss Forbes. Besides, the king's favorite color is blue," she winked.

Caroline raised an eyebrow. _How did she know I was wondering that?_ "Why are you sharing that little fact with just me? Shouldn't the entire group know what the king finds appealing?"

Bonnie chuckled. "For the obvious reason that I like you, Caroline Forbes." Her face grew thoughtful, her green eyes catching Caroline's in a searching gaze. Caroline noticed her shift in mood, regarding her cautiously. Bonnie finally spoke in a quiet but firm voice. "And I believe you would make a perfect queen."

Caroline remained still, shocked by the woman's frankness and sincerity.

"But…but you hardly know me," she finally said, hanging her head, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I know enough," Bonnie said kindly. She cleared her throat once more, placing the dress in Caroline's hands. "Wear it," she said, cutting Caroline off as she opened her mouth in protest. "It brings out your eyes. And I have one final piece of advice."

She reached forward, her hand brushing lightly against Caroline's necklace.

"Wear this necklace as your only adornment to the ball. The king will appreciate your simplicity and your choice not to flaunt an excessive amount of jewels, trust me," she advised, the corners of her mouth quirking up slightly. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Caroline," she said, bobbing her head politely and taking her leave of Caroline to check on the other girls.

Caroline just stared after her, an equal mixture of bewilderment and elation running through her being.

_I believe I just found a new friend._

With that thought in mind, Caroline beamed and looked down at the dress, finding a small part of her silently hoping Bonnie's advice was correct.

* * *

After settling on a lilac-colored, sleeveless dress make of fine satin and picking out a matching gold ring, bangle, and necklace all studded with amethysts, Katherine grew restless. She glanced around the room, noticing Elena and Lexi still chattering away and looking for their perfect dresses, while Caroline conversed in the corner with Bonnie.

_We've been at this for a while now. When do they serve lunch?_ She wondered.

Struck with a brilliant idea, she decided to sneak down to the kitchens and see if she couldn't coax some unsuspecting servants into fetching her a snack, or preferably some blood. Figuring that she wouldn't be missed, Katherine stealthily backed out of the room and started down the stairs. She silently hoped she would not get lost on her way to the kitchens.

Vaguely wondering if the cooks made chocolate-covered strawberries, she rounded a corner and smacked into another body so hard she almost toppled over backwards. She yelped, bracing for the inevitable impact with the hard stone floor, when a pair of strong arms caught her. Flicking her eyes up to her rescuer's face, she opened her mouth to speak her thanks, when the identity of her savior crashed over her like a flood, rendering her speechless.

Prince Elijah returned her surprised look with an equally shocked expression.

"Forgive me, I did not see you there. I apologize for running into you like that," he spoke finally, his expression shifting from surprise to polished formality in a matter of seconds.

Roused by his apology, Katherine quickly found her voice.

"It is I who should apologize, my lord. I was not paying attention to my surroundings," she said, pulling away from him and dropping him a deep curtsey.

Elijah returned her gesture of politeness with a bow of his own.

"You are one of the candidates, are you not?" he inquired curiously, tilting his head to the side as he regarded her.

"Yes, my lord," she answered, subconsciously fidgeting with her hands in her discomfort at being caught red-handed, and by the prince no less.

"Might I inquire as to why you are sneaking around the castle, and not upstairs with the rest of them?" Elijah asked rather sternly, frowning slightly at her unexpected presence.

Katherine paused. She almost decided on lying to him and pretending that she had gotten lost or another similar story, but something stopped her. She couldn't explain it, but she didn't want to deceive this man.

"I—I was hungry and I have no idea when lunch is going to be served, so I decided to take matters into my own hands and scavenge for food myself from the kitchens," Katherine stated bravely, meeting his stare head-on.

For a moment, she honestly thought he was going to scold her and send her to the torture chamber or possibly rip her heart out for her disobedience and cheek, but to her complete astonishment, he suddenly smiled at her, his brown eyes radiating warmth as he chuckled lightly.

"And what food, pray tell, are you craving at the moment, Miss…?"

"Katherine. Katherine Gilbert, my lord," she curtsied once again, ducking her head in respect. "And to answer your question, I was craving chocolate-covered strawberries, although a goblet of blood wouldn't go amiss either, my lord," she added as an afterthought, rising.

Elijah continued smiling at her. "Well, Miss Gilbert, I think you shall find what you are looking for in the kitchens. And if any of the servants give you trouble, tell them that I gave you my permission to eat to your heart's content."

"Thank you, my lord," Katherine sighed with relief, returning his smile and dropping another curtsy.

To her utter bewilderment, as she rose the prince caught her right hand with both of his own, and placed a light kiss on her knuckles. Shifting her gaze to his face, she trembled slightly at the jolt of electricity she felt as their hands touched.

"My pleasure, Miss Gilbert," Elijah replied softly, bowing as he turned away. "And please, call me Elijah," he called over his shoulder as he rounded the corner and out of sight.

Once she was certain he was gone, Katherine collapsed against the wall to regain her bearings. _What in hell was that about?_

* * *

"Elena, that color will look spectacular with your skin tone!" Lexi squealed, as Elena showed off the cerise pink gown she had tried on, together with gold earrings and a large golden chain encrusted with diamonds.

"It certainly took you long enough to find one that you liked!" Caroline scolded her friend with feigned irritation.

Elena stuck out her tongue at her and did a quick twirl, her skirts billowing out around her.

"Don't poke fun at me, Caroline Forbes! I just want to look my best at the ball," Elena responded airily. "Besides, we have all day to look around to find the perfect outfit, and it's not as if we have anything better to do."

"Speaking of looking around for something—or more accurately, someone—wherever can Katherine have run off to?" Caroline asked, her eyes darting around the room in search of the other Gilbert.

"I haven't seen her recently, either," Lexi replied, frowning as she too searched the room.

As if on cue, the girl in question sidled back into the room, striding over to join them, with a small smile on her features.

"Kat, where were you? We started to worry!" Elena exclaimed, berating her twin and lightly smacking her arm.

Katherine leaned forward, motioning the girls' to come closer. "I was hungry, so I just nipped down to the kitchens to wheedle some food out of the cooks. You'll never guess who I ran into on the way, though," she whispered conspiratorially, her grin widening.

"Damon?" Lexi guessed excitedly, glaring when Caroline shook her head and laughed at her lack of subtlety.

"Good guess, but no. Two more guesses left!" Katherine sang.

"Prince Kol?" Caroline questioned.

"I know, the king himself!" Elena said in awe.

"None of the above," Katherine replied.

"Come on, Kat! You can't just leave us in suspense! Who was it?" Elena whined, scratching her head in confusion.

"If you must know…it was Prince Elijah," Katherine admitted, blushing slightly.

"You mean—and I quote—the 'frightfully handsome' Prince Elijah?" Caroline teased, pretending to swoon.

Katherine rolled her eyes at her antics.

"You are hilarious, Caroline; you should apply to be the next court jester. And of course that one—how many other Prince Elijahs are there? It's not a very common name," Katherine grumbled, suddenly very interested in her fingernails.

Her companions, exchanged knowing glances, grinning at Katherine's unusual display of shyness.

Eventually, Katherine lifted her head, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "What?"

"I knew it! You do have a crush on him!" Elena giggled, her eyes glinting in triumph. "I've never seen you so reluctant to talk about a man before. Just admit it, Kat—I was right!"

"I will admit no such thing!" Katherine retorted. "I like him, I suppose, but that is the extent of my feelings. End of discussion," she stated with a determined finality.

Elena opened her mouth to respond, but, catching Katherine's closed expression, thought better of it.

Taking her cue from the abrupt mood change, Caroline jumped in to change the subject. "Katherine, you've arrived just in time to help Lexi choose her dress."

"Yes, please help me out, Katherine! I've narrowed it down to these two, but for the life of me I cannot decide which one looks the best on me," Lexi pleaded, holding up two dresses in her arms. The first was cream-colored with a gold belt and a pattern of gold flowers sewn all over, and the second was a mint green, with a silvery underskirt that peeked through from where the dress cinched in at the waist and down to the floor. Katherine studied them, tilted her head to the side and flicking between the dresses and Lexi's face.

"Definitely the mint green, it will look better with your hair," she decided, confident in her assessment.

"Good, that's the one I liked better! I just need to find some jewels to match, though," Lexi added, looking at the dress intently.

"Why don't you wear those ropes of pearls and that emerald bracelet?" Caroline suggested, pointing over to the items she discovered on a nearby table.

"Perfect!" Lexi exclaimed, picking them up and holding them against the fabric.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I am starving," Caroline said, her stomach rumbling.

Luckily, Bonnie chose that moment to announce the lunch break.

"Let's stop by our rooms to drop off our outfits, then we can eat and enjoy the rest of the day to ourselves," Caroline suggested.

"Hmm, whatever shall we find to entertain us in a centuries-old castle?" Elena joked sarcastically, gathering her things.

"I'm sure we'll find something interesting to do, 'Lena. But first, let's eat!" Katherine said enthusiastically. They started for the dining hall.

"I thought you already ate?" Caroline teased. Katherine just shrugged.

"So? The food here is delicious. It'd be a shame for my portion to go to waste," she reasoned with a straight face. "And in any case, Prince Elijah gave me special permission to eat to my heart's content. His words, not mine. And I intend to take complete advantage," she added primly, flouncing her curls over her shoulder.

Caroline snorted in amusement. "No wonder the prince is in your good books, he's feeding into your food obsession. Pun intended," she chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Hurry up, you two, or we'll be late!" Elena called over her shoulder, silencing their teasing.

"Yes, Mother!" Caroline joked, hurrying to catch up. "God forbid Katherine misses lunch."

Katherine stuck out her tongue. "Just you wait, Forbes. I'll get you back for this," she warned with fake indignation.

"I'm looking forward to it, Gilbert. Give it your best shot." Caroline responded, the light of challenging shining in her expression.

"Oh, don't worry. I will."

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

The unwelcome feeling of several bodies jumping on her bed and shaking her soundly ripped Caroline from her pleasant dreams, announcing the dawn of a new day.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, Caroline! The day is finally here!" Lexi shrieked.

Groaning, Caroline shoved her off the bed, wiping her tousled hair from her face.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up! Katherine, get off of me! Enough with the tickling!" Caroline grunted, shivering when Elena ripped the covers off of her body and the cool morning air assaulted her skin. "Was scaring the ever-living daylights out of me really necessary?" she complained, crossing her arms furiously over her chest as she sat up in bed.

"Considering you sleep like the dead, absolutely," Katherine replied smugly.

"Seriously?" Caroline muttered, swinging her legs over the bed to wash her face, yawning and stretching her muscles.

"Considering it's already eleven o'clock in the morning, I'd say we were rather reasonable with the amount of beauty sleep we allowed you to catch up on," Elena added with a snicker.

"Eleven o'clock? Is it really that late?" Caroline asked, shocked and slightly ashamed that she had slept for so long. After a relaxing afternoon and evening yesterday, Bonnie had advised the girls to sleep in a little later that morning, as the ball would start at seven o'clock in the evening and last well past midnight. Apparently, Caroline had heeded her instructions all too well.

"Yes it is, Sleeping Beauty," Katherine teased. "Luckily for you, I, being the generous-hearted best friend that I am, took the liberty of fetching you a breakfast tray."

She gestured to the bedside table, where the delicious smells of toast and jam, sausage, eggs, and blueberries wafted up towards Caroline, whose mouth instantly watered.

"Hurry up and eat, sleepy-head! We only have a few hours to spare before we start preparing for the ball tonight," Lexi pretended to scold her.

"We were planning on visiting the gardens and taking in some fresh air before we're stuck inside all afternoon and night," Katherine explained as Caroline picked up her fork, picking at the sausages. "Meet us down there when you're finished eating and dressing, understood?"

"As you wish, oh Queen of the kitchens!" Caroline mock bowed, garnering titters from Elena and Lexi and a huff from Katherine.

"Yes, yes, we've established that I enjoy the food here immensely," Katherine rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, we'll be outside, alright, Care?"

"I'll be down shortly," Caroline smiled. "And thank you for the food, Katherine."

"Anytime, Forbes," Katherine drawled, as she and the other two made their way out of Caroline's room and shut the door.

Alone at last, Caroline ate slowly, willing time to slow down as her anxiety for tonight's ball reared its ugly head, freezing her insides with terror.

_Tonight, I will see the king. I wonder if his temper is as vicious as the rumors claim it to be?_   She supposed she would find out tonight.

With a shiver that had nothing to do with the coolness of her chamber, she dressed quickly in her simplest dark green woolen day dress, cleansing her face with water from the washbasin and ingesting a large gulp of vervain-water. Exiting her room, her mood brightened considerably at the thought of spending her free time in the gardens before the ball.

Her lips twitching into a smile, she set off in search of her companions.

* * *

Running about the gardens for the afternoon had the desired effect, as Caroline felt less agitated about the evening's events. Every once in a while, though, her gaze flickered to the line of trees concealing the river, and her thoughts were inevitably drawn to a certain handsome stranger with keen blue eyes and golden stubble.

She had not been able to banish him from her mind ever since their awkward encounter, and she still wondered what he meant by his parting words to her.

_No matter, I shall most likely never see him again_ , she thought, with a tiny pang reverberating through her chest.

Ignoring the odd sensation and snapping her focus back to the present, her faced flushed with exercise, she and her friends retired back up to their rooms to catch a quick snack and to prepare themselves for the long-awaited ball.

When Caroline arrived in her room, a steaming tub of rosewater had been placed over near the window, along with a fluffy white towel and various scented soaps. Relieved at the thought of cleansing her sweaty body and soothing her rather sore muscles, Caroline wasted no time stripping out of her dress and sliding gratefully into the tub with a sigh, taking her precious time to clean herself of any dirt and grime.

After a good half-hour of cleaning and simply relaxing in the warm water, she decided she may as well dry off and begin the process of getting dressed. Whimpering at the rush of cold air on her skin as she rose, Caroline grabbed the towel and dried herself off, rubbing the towel vigorously all over her skin and through her dripping blonde tresses.

Let the fun begin, she grimaced to herself, pulling on her undergarments and bringing out the beautiful blue dress Bonnie had given her. Lifting it over her head, Caroline shimmied into the gown, the fine silk caressing her body and rustling as she moved it in place. Glancing at her reflection, Caroline stifled a gasp.

The dress looked breathtakingly gorgeous. It hugged her body flawlessly, flowing gracefully over her curves. The rhinestones twinkled in the fading sunlight, and Caroline was inclined to agree with Bonnie's opinion that its deep blue color made her eyes shine more radiantly.

_This ball may not be so terrifying, after all. I actually look like I belong at here, at least. If only Stefan could see me now!_

With a surge of confidence and recalling the promise she had made to herself to make Stefan proud, Caroline set to work on taming her blonde curls. After a brief internal struggle, she decided to put her hair up instead of leaving it down. She twirled her hair and pinned it into an elegant twist on her head, leaving a few loose curls to hang down, framing her face.

Now for the finishing touch.

She carefully picked up her mother's lapis lazuli necklace, clasping its thin silver chain around her neck. Standing up, she took a proper look at herself in the vanity mirror, tilting her head to the side to take in her appearance.

She almost didn't recognize the lovely young woman gazing back at her.

Without warning, the homesickness that had been pent-up inside her since her arrival at the castle tore through her heart, making it ache with loneliness. Caroline breathed deeply several times, eventually calming down from the emotions swirling within her.

Fingering her mother's necklace, she thought once more of Stefan, and it was only the thought of staying strong for his sake that drove the threat of tears away.

* * *

Katherine, as the self-proclaimed leader of the quartet of friends what with her commanding personality, designated her room as the place for the girls to meet at a quarter to seven to walk down to the ballroom together. "Strength in numbers," she had explained with the air of a strategizing general preparing for battle. Once Caroline had finally finished dressing, it was close to the appointed meeting time, so she stole out of her room, running into Lexi at the same time in the corridor.

Caroline beamed at Lexi. "Lexi, you look fabulous! The green really suits you," she said in awe.

Lexi smiled, running her fingers through her long, straight blonde hair.

"You look quite lovely yourself, Caroline! You'll be in no want of dance partners!" she responded sweetly.

"We shall see!" Caroline just laughed, turning to knock at Katherine's door, who answered and dragged the pair inside.

Caroline and Lexi spent the next several minutes fussing over Katherine's gorgeous purple outfit, her dark hair falling in ringlets over her shoulders.

"If Prince Elijah does not ask you to dance at least once, I will think him the most idiotic man in all of Mystic Falls," Caroline teased.

"I'm more interested in how Damon will react to dearest Lexi here," Katherine wiggled her eyebrows at her, prompting a faint blush from the cheerful blonde.

"Where in the king's name is Elena?" Lexi quickly changed the subject. "It's exactly a quarter to seven. We don't want to be late!"

The door slammed open as Elena rushed in, almost tripping over her lovely pink gown in her haste. "I'm here! I apologize for being late, my hair was not cooperating with me and took longer for me to arrange than expected," she moaned, throwing her plaited hair over her shoulder to emphasis her point.

"It's alright, Elena, you look wonderful," Caroline replied sincerely.

Elena smiled in gratitude.

Katherine clapped her hands, prompting the others to fall silent. "This is it, ladies. The entire vampire aristocracy and royalty await our arrival. Let us descend with dignity and prepare to break some poor men's hearts by our cool indifference," she recited dramatically, waving her arms in emphasis.

The others burst out laughing.

"Always so melodramatic, Kat." Elena chuckled.

"Yes, not all of us have the privilege of being friends with princes with breakable hearts," Lexi grinned. "Some of us are hoping to capture the attention of at least one dance partner!"

"Prince Elijah and I are not friends, we are mere acquaintances," Katherine pronounced airily. "Now, are we ready or not?"

"As ready as we shall ever be, I suppose," Caroline stated bravely, a nervous pit growing in her stomach.

"Alright, then. Forward!" Katherine cried, leading the way out of her chamber.

And with that, their hearts beating erratically in anticipation, the four descended to the ballroom.

* * *

Caroline held her breath as she entered the grand ballroom. It was even more splendid than she remembered, with long tables along each wall boasting a variety of food and drink. The musicians were situated at the far end of the ballroom, consisting of a variety of string and reed instruments. Although it was not quite seven o' clock, the room buzzed with the excited chatter of hundreds of vampires, whose number increased as the guests kept pouring into the ballroom. Caroline noticed that most of the other candidates were already there, making small talk and no doubt arriving early to ensure that they would not miss the king's entrance.

Pushing their way through the crowd of guests, Caroline and her companions stopped at one of the refreshment tables to grab a drink. Popping open a bottle of champagne, Elena poured them each a flute.

Katherine raised her glass. "To us, that we may survive this night without embarrassment," she toasted, clinking her glasses with the others.

"Cheers!" Lexi exclaimed, drinking deeply from her glass.

Caroline just smiled and took a sip, praying that the alcohol would help in calming her nerves and racing heart.

As she continued absently sipping her wine, she scoured the crowd, wondering if the king had made an appearance yet.

She spotted Prince Kol across the dance floor, surrounded by women and flirting outrageously as he held his customary drink. To his right, she spotted Damon conversing jovially with gorgeous blonde woman dressed in a magnificent yellow gown whom she had never seen before.

Before she had time to study Damon's companion further, she was roused by someone clutching her upper arm in an iron grip.

"Katherine? What is it? Whatever is the matter?" she asked her friend with concern, taking note of Katherine's wide eyes and terrified expression.

"Look, over there, near the entrance. It's Prince Elijah. Oh no, I think he's coming over here! What do I do?" Katherine muttered frantically, her head moving back and forth in search of an escape.

Caroline grasped her hand firmly.

"Katherine, calm down. Take a deep breath, and smile."

Katherine followed Caroline's soothing instructions just in time for the prince's unexpected arrival at their little circle.

"Miss Gilbert," Elijah smiled, bowing politely to Katherine, who curtsied in return.

"My lord Elijah," she murmured back, with a tremor in her voice.

"Will you do me the honor of introducing me to your friends here?" Elijah asked warmly, looking around at Caroline, Elena, and Lexi.

"Of course, my lord. This is my twin sister, Elena, and my friends Caroline Forbes and Lexi Branson," she gestured to each of her friends, who dropped the prince a curtsy as he nodded to each of them in turn.

"It is a pleasure to meet each of you. I hope you are all enjoying your stay at the castle?" Elijah continued making small talk in a mild voice.

"Yes, my lord, you have a beautiful home," Caroline spoke up.

"I thank you for your compliments, Miss Forbes," he replied graciously.

"I wonder, my lord, if the king will be making his entrance soon?" Lexi cut in politely, a hint of hopefulness creeping audibly into her voice.

"I'm afraid my brother never was one to abide by court traditions, Miss Branson," Elijah laughed. "He likes to appear unexpectedly. It's an old habit of his."

As Elijah finished speaking, a voice right behind Caroline interrupted their conversation.

"Brother, I hope you will not keep all the beautiful women to yourself this evening. Won't you introduce us?" the suave voice carried over the dull roar of the other guests.

Caroline stiffened.

_I know that voice...oh no..._

She spun around so rapidly that she almost sloshed her champagne all over the speaker. Raising her eyes in utter amazement, she came face to face with a pair of familiar blue eyes and a mop of burnished gold hair.

She instantly froze, staring in disbelief.

"Certainly, brother. Ladies, it is my pleasure to introduce to you my brother, the King Niklaus. Brother, these are some of the candidates—Katherine and Elena Gilbert, Lexi Branson, and Caroline Forbes."

"King Niklaus?" Caroline blurted out without thinking, confusion and alarm written all over her face.

The king just laughed.

"Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please, call me Klaus," he addressed Caroline, smirking widely at her.

Caroline, her cheeks stained a rosy pink from embarrassment, almost forgot to curtsy, she was so flustered.

_This cannot be happening to me._

"Now that we have been properly introduced, Miss Forbes, would you care to join me for the first dance?" the king asked smoothly, holding his arm out to Caroline, eyebrows raised in question.

Speechless and feeling panic rising like a cloud of smoke to choke her, she glanced at her friends, hoping against hope that she could talk her way out of this situation with their help.

If she wasn't so flustered, she would have burst out laughing at her friends' expressions, their mouths agape and eyes flickering between the pair in front of them. Even the normally impassive Elijah had a look of mild surprise playing across his face.

"Come now, sweetheart. I won't bite," the king—Klaus—urged softly, lips still quirked in that cocky grin that she was beginning to find extremely irritating.

Defeated, Caroline nodded slowly, still trying to process all of the emotions threatening to overwhelm her. She felt rather than saw the king take her hand gently and place it on his arm, pulling her body close to his and leading her out onto the ballroom floor.

Low murmurs rose from around the guests at the unusual sight of the king joining the dance set with a beautiful blonde stranger on his arm.

Valiantly resisting the urge to flee, Caroline took her place at the head of the set across from Klaus, who was studying her intently, his gaze slowly roving over her form. She avoided his stare, instead looking to her left, and was pleasantly surprised to see Elijah leading Katherine to dance next to them. Her small smile at the couple widened even more when she noticed a shy Lexi further down and opposite none other than the infamous Damon, who had a smirk on his face to rival that of Klaus.

_Maybe this will not be as painful after all—at least my friends are here next to me._

The anxious knot in her stomach lessened considerably, and she felt her usual courage slowly but surely returning. She lifted her head high as music soared through the hall, playing the first strains of a stately pavane.

The pair moved slowly towards each other as the dance required, joining hands as they met in the center. His skin was so warm on her cold hand, his calloused palm encasing hers gently but firmly. An involuntary shiver ran down Caroline's spine at the contact.

Judging from Klaus' half-grin, he had noticed her body's reaction to him. _Damn him!_

They slowly turned, now facing the entrance of the ballroom, moving slowly in time with the music. She took the opportunity to glance up at him surreptitiously, taking in his handsome face now displaying a contented grin.

Suddenly, she couldn't bear the silence that had fallen between them, and her anger at his deliberately withholding his identity from her when they first met by the river rapidly rose to the surface. Capitalizing on her burst of courage, she forced herself to break the silence.

"I would like to thank you, Your Highness, for catching me off-guard in front of my friends and your brother just now," she forced out coldly, staring straight ahead. "Humiliating people so thoroughly seems to be a happy talent of yours."

Klaus chuckled, tilting his head towards her. "I shall take that as a compliment, love. I have had centuries of honing the art to perfection," he replied smartly. "And I believe I asked you to call me Klaus. 'Your highness' sounds far too formal a name to be used between such great friends as you and me."

Caroline scoffed at his audacity. "And I believe I decided to disregard your request, Your Grace," she replied emphatically, refusing to give in to his wishes.

"Very well, then, Caroline," he said smoothly as they continued dancing, his grip on her hand never faltering. "Onto more mannered subjects, then, such as how ravishing you look in that dress." His lips twitched into that aggravating smirk again.

"Yes, well, if you must know, I was more or less forced into it by Bonnie," Caroline stated, deflecting his obvious compliment.

"Did she really? I shall have to thank her profusely later," he said lightly, glancing over to where Bonnie stood on the sidelines, conversing with Elena as they watched the line of dancers. "Although I must say, the gown itself isn't half as ravishing as the woman currently wearing it," he added boldly, gently squeezing her hand with his own and giving her a lingering, heated stare.

Caroline blushed, choosing not to acknowledge his open admiration of her person.

"Do you recall what I said to you about flattery, Your Highness? It will not work on me so easily," she retorted.

"Ah, but your statement implies that it will indeed work, with the proper investment of time and effort," Klaus parried, clearly amused at her irritation.

Determined not to allow him to get the best of her, Caroline remained silent, focusing once more on the dance.

They turned back slowly to face one another again, and then proceeded to turn again, now facing the opposite end of the room and able to look down the set of dancers. From her new vantage point, Caroline noticed Katherine and Elijah deep in conversation, while Lexi laughed at some silly remark of Damon's. She smiled slightly at her friends' good fortune in finding gentlemanly dance partners, wishing her own luck had been more rewarding.

"What are you smiling at?" Klaus' amused tone interrupted her musings.

"Nothing in particular, Your Highness. I was merely admiring the general splendor of the ball itself, as I have never had the opportunity to attend one before."

Why am I suddenly willing to engage him in conversation? Focus, Caroline!

"Is that so?" he murmured, intrigued. "Then I am honored to be your first partner at your first ball. You're quite the dancer."

"I have had some training. My cousin taught me from a young age," she replied, again wondering why she bothered answering his intrusive and unwelcome inquiries.

"Ah, your cousin. Might I ask for the name of your dance tutor?" Klaus asked.

"Stefan, Your Grace," she answered, deciding at the last second not to give away his last name. "He is acts as a guard at the city gate," she elaborated, proud of her cousin's service to the city.

"A guard? Is that so? That does surprise me. I take it that you are not from an aristocratic family, then?"

"No, Your Grace. I am not. I am but a poor, ordinary, humble citizen of Mystic Falls who was not raised on a silver spoon," Caroline stated proudly, meeting his curious gaze head-on, a defiant glint in her blue eyes.

"I meant no offense, love."

"Of course you didn't, Your Highness," she muttered sardonically.

Klaus turned to face her then, his hand tightening around hers into a grip of iron. "Caroline, if I have to ask you a third time to call me Klaus, I might lose my temper, and we can't have that, now, can we? I should hate for there to be blood spilled and spoiling such a magnificent evening, and it would be a shame if it were caused by your stubbornness. Would you like me to start by ripping out the hearts of your little friends? Elena, perhaps?" he said in a low, dangerously sweet tone, his blue eyes flashing angrily in contrast with the polite smile plastered on his handsome features as his head jerked in Elena's direction.

Pure terror flooded her senses. She internally cursed her idiocy in almost forgetting that her dance partner was the Original hybrid—the only hybrid, for that matter. Knowing she had overstepped, Caroline lowered her eyes in fear and shook her head, her entire body trembling.

"N-no, Your—Klaus," she responded faintly.

"Fantastic," he said cheerfully, all signs of fury gone from his face as if it had never appeared.

Just in time, the music began to slow, signaling the end of the dance.

As they finished and made their respective bow and curtsy to each other, Caroline let out a sigh of relief.

Wishing to put as much space as physically possible between herself and Klaus, she immediately made to walk away in search of her friends, when she felt a tug on her hand.

She slowly turned back to face Klaus, whose brilliant eyes blazed with a mixture of emotions she couldn't quite discern. Raising her hand to his full red lips, he planted a lingering kiss on the back, his eyes peeking up at her through blonde lashes.

"It has been an honor and pleasure dancing with you, Caroline," he purred in his silky accent, a wolfish grin spreading over his face. "I look forward to our next meeting."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at his cavalier behavior, Caroline managed a quick nod. "I am at your service, Klaus," she responded quietly, ripping her hand from his grasp and walking as quickly as she dared away from the perplexing and enigmatic ruler of Mystic Falls, feeling his stare boring into her back as she went.

* * *

"I cannot believe that you did not tell us about your chance meeting with the king! How could you keep such a thing from your best friends?" Katherine demanded in a furious whisper as Caroline drained an entire glass of champagne in one mouthful.

Lexi had been asked to dance by a few other men, as had Elena, but the three managed to corner Caroline during a lull in the festivities and interrogate her ruthlessly about her acquaintance with the king. Distressed and not wanting to keep the secret any longer from her friends, she explained her meeting with Klaus by the river—although she chose not to regale them with certain details to preserve her dignity.

"Because I knew this would be your reaction!" Caroline hissed back, throwing her arms out frantically. "It is a small matter of little importance, Katherine, can you not just let it go? Dancing with the man was torture enough!"

"Was it really?" Elena asked mildly. "It looked like you rather enjoyed his attention, at least from what I could see. He seemed extremely interested by you and your words."

"I did not enjoy it one bit, Elena Gilbert! His questions were as intrusive as his endless supply of charm," she retorted.

A small nagging voice in the back of her head whispered that she was not entirely truthful with her statement, however.

Suppressing that line of thought, she took advantage of the brief pause and seized the opportunity to deflect the conversation away from herself. "Enough about me—what about you, Katherine? Prince Elijah is certainly very interested in you, considering you danced with him three times," she asked the curly-haired Gilbert.

Katherine scowled. "Elijah and I are just friends. Friends dance with each other," she shrugged offhandedly.

"Oh, so it's just 'Elijah' now?" Lexi teased.

Katherine groaned in response. "You have no room to talk, Lexi Branson! I saw you out there with Damon, wrapped up in his enticing blue eyes," she said mischievously, smirking at the blonde vampire.

"He's a talented dancer. Not to mention quite handsome," Lexi grinned, her face flushing a little from the combination of alcohol and dancing. "He even introduced me to Princess Rebekah! She is absolutely lovely, but rather cold and intimidating, I must admit," she lowered her voice.

"My reputation precedes me," a feminine voice drawled nearby.

Caroline turned towards the speaker and saw the woman with the beautiful yellow dress she had seen earlier conversing with Damon.

Lexi jumped in surprise at the woman's appearance.

"Princess Rebekah," she curtsied hastily, visibly trembling in the presence of the female Original.

"Lexi," Rebekah acknowledged her curtly. "Are these your friends?"

"Yes, this is Elena and Katherine Gilbert, and Caroline Forbes, Princess," Lexi introduced them with a falsely cheery voice.

Rebekah looked them over haughtily as they curtsied.

"You're the tart who danced with Nik, aren't you?" she directed her blunt question at Caroline.

Caroline felt her blood boiling at her insinuation. _How dare she insult me!_

"Yes, I did dance with your brother, although I fail to see how that makes me a tart," she answered coolly, steadily meeting Rebekah's blue eyes with her own.

Elena shifted uneasily beside her, while Katherine watched the princess with narrowed eyes. Lexi looked on in plain terror.

Rebekah opened her mouth to respond, but her reply was cut off by the arrival of an inebriated Kol, who stumbled up and threw his arm over his sister's shoulders, Bonnie hurrying just behind him.

"Insulting guests again, are we, little sister? I see the green monster of envy rising from the ashes!" he said loudly, causing some heads to turn in their direction.

"Kol!" Bonnie hissed, attempting to pull him off his sister in vain.

"Get your drunken arse off me, Kol, or the next thing to come out of your mouth will be your teeth!" Rebekah screeched, shoving Kol away from her.

She glared back at Caroline, whose mouth twitched in spite of herself.

"Don't think for a moment that because Nik charmed you with his little show of attention, he won't dispose of you the minute he sees fit. He'll bed you once like he has all the others and then bleed you dry and leave you to rot. You're nothing but a little blonde distraction to him. Just a friendly warning," the blonde princess spat out viciously, pushing in between Elena and Katherine and stalking off, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she went.

Hot tears spilled into Caroline's eyes, her throat closing in anger and shame. _What have I done to deserve this?_

"I need some air," she muttered, walking off before her friends could say anything in comfort. She caught Bonnie looking at her sympathetically as she passed.

Caroline quickly made her way over to the glass doors leading out onto a large terrace, which was thankfully deserted. The cool night air caressed her face, which was now wet with fresh tears. She couldn't tell whether they were tears of anger at Rebekah's cruel insults and lack of manners, or tears of sorrow that there might be some truth to her words about a certain infuriating individual.

She stood for some time, silent tears pouring down her face as she looked up at the velvety-black sky dotted with shining stars, the luminous moon casting a silvery light over the grounds. Even in her distress, Caroline couldn't help but admire the natural beauty.

She inevitably thought of Stefan as her fingers were drawn to her necklace, knowing that he would be the first to wrap his arms around her in a comforting embrace, soothing her and easing her suffering as only he could.

Closing her eyes, she shivered, the cold air finally catching up with her. She crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to block out the chill, sniffling and stifling another sob.

A sudden warmth around her shoulders made her squeak in surprise. Startled, she spun around, not caring about the tears that betrayed her inner misery.

Klaus stood in front of her holding a warm shawl, his blue eyes serious as he intently assessed her.

She immediately pulled away from him, furiously swiping at the remaining tears on her cheeks as she strode over towards the balcony's stone railing. She held her head high, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her weak and vulnerable. Not that he is capable of any sort of compassionate feeling whatsoever.

She heard him pause for a moment, and then his footsteps sounded on the hard stone pavement as he closed the distance between them to stand directly behind her.

He once more placed the warm shawl around her, his hands lingering on her shoulders as she shuddered slightly. Subconsciously, her hands came up to grasp it and hold it tightly to her body.

They stood there like that, staring out into the night, the breeze ruffling their hair and slowly drying the tears on Caroline's face. Sounds of music and boisterous laughter drifted through the door, though neither of them seemed to hear it, lost in their own thoughts.

"I heard what my sister said to you."

"Don't. Seriously," Caroline spoke sharply, straightening up and squaring her shoulders. "I don't want to hear any excuse you've come up with for her behavior towards me. Her words had the intended effect, in any case."

He did not answer her, instead remaining silent behind her.

She exhaled and faced him then, her gaze boring into his. "Is any of it true?"

His gaze, formerly soft with a hint of what in any other being she would describe as pity, turned cold at the accusation that hung in the air.

"Yes. It is," he responded without emotion, returning her glare with his own. "Not that it is any of your concern, love."

"Do not call me that, _Klaus,_ " she spat ferociously, taking a step back from him.

He moved so fast that she hadn't even had the chance to blink in shock before his arms were wrapped around her, holding her back flush against his hard chest.

"Careful, sweetheart. You're treading on dangerous ground," he growled in her ear, his warm breath raising goosebumps on her skin as he lifted one hand to graze against the side of her neck.

Caroline froze as raw terror ripped through her body.

One decisive twist of his hand could end her life.

Her courage crumbling, she inhaled shakily. "Are you going to kill me?"

His arm around her waist flexed briefly at her barely audible question, his hand still brushing back and forth along her neck. Her entire body trembled in fear, waiting for the blow to fall.

The moments passed, his hand on her neck exerting a little more pressure on her skin, provoking a shiver not entirely of fear from her body.

At last, he spoke.

"Do you really think that low of me?" he murmured huskily, his hand moving to play with the curls framing her face, his warm breath still caressing her skin.

"Yes," she responded, her voice still shaky but with a confident edge to it.

He hummed in response, not once relaxing his grip on her waist or removing his hand from her hair.

Caroline slowly began to relax, her racing heart returning to its normal pace as she unconsciously leaned into him slightly, her brain gradually registering the pleasant feeling of his hard muscular form pressed against her.

After a few more long minutes, his grip slackened, unwinding his arm from around her waist and spinning her gently around to face him again.

Caroline sucked in a breath as she beheld the pure intensity of his gaze. She vaguely wondered if it were possible to drown in his oceanic blue eyes.

Klaus broke the heavy silence between them.

"You should get some rest, Caroline. It's been a long evening for you," he said lightly, gesturing inside.

Reluctantly, she nodded.

As she moved passed him, he fell into step beside her, his hand resting lightly against the small of her back. Ignoring the unexpected gesture, she allowed him to lead her inside, back to the music and chatter of the ball, an unspoken understanding passing between them.

* * *

 

****  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Klaus made absolutely certain that Caroline was taken care of, placing her in Bonnie's capable hands to escort her up to her room. He watched her leave the ballroom, head held high, her golden curls bouncing with each step. He thought he had never seen anything more beautiful, stubborn, and altogether entrancing than she in all his long years spent wandering on this earth.

_Speaking of blonde and stubborn…_

His mind bombarded with the image of a distressed Caroline, and with fury rising steadily in his chest, Klaus searched the crowd for Rebekah, determined to wreak some havoc on his dear little sister for insulting Caroline. He was not entirely certain why he cared so much about the girl—he had just met her, and by the gods, she was magnificent to look at and with a mind to match-but he had never felt such a strong instinct to protect someone other than family before. He quickly filed that trail of thought away for further examination, allowing his anger to fully take over his faculties.

Spotting Rebekah standing off with Damon, Klaus strode over, his eyes narrowed, blue eyes flashing fiercely.

Reaching his sister, he seized her by the shoulder and roughly spun her around.

"You will not speak like that to Caroline ever again, Rebekah, is that understood?" he growled menacingly.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, Nik?" she hissed, struggling vainly to pull free from his grasp.

"Don't avoid the subject! I heard every word you said to her, and if you ever cause her distress again I will make sure you regret it for the rest of eternity!" Klaus replied venomously, shaking his sister hard to emphasize his point.

"I was looking out for _you_ , Nik! You do realize that all these tramps are completely unfit to be queen? They just want the power that comes with the title, and I refuse to put up with some trollop prancing around the castle lording the title of queen over me!"

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, Rebekah," Klaus smirked.

"I am _not_ jealous!" Rebekah cried, stamping her foot in indignation.

"Feeling a bit threatened, are we, little sister? Don't want to share and play nice with the other girls?" Klaus taunted.

"You're such an arse, Nik! But by all means, continue carrying on with your little plaything. The moment she recognizes you for the monster you are and she runs for the hills, don't say I didn't warn you." Rebekah replied contemptuously, pulling out of his grip and sauntering off.

Damon gave a low whistle.

"Don't you say a word," Klaus hissed.

Damon held up his hands in surrender. "My lips are sealed."

Rolling his eyes, Klaus grunted, any good feeling that the ball had produced waning rapidly. He would never admit it out loud, but he hated quarreling with Rebekah, as she held the title of his favorite sibling. _Nothing that a peace offering of new clothes can't fix_ , he thought wryly as he walked out of the ballroom, the party still in full swing. He ignored the bows and curtsies thrown his way by the scores of young women fawning over him. A drink in his study seemed to be in order.

The sounds from the ballroom slowly faded away as he climbed the marble staircase to his chambers in the west wing, his mind still processing the evening's events, particularly his time spent with a certain blonde spitfire.

_Caroline._

She was a creature so unlike any he had ever encountered before. She certainly did not cower to him, king or not, nor did she put on airs or parade around wearing excessive jewels and playing at being royalty in hopes that he would take notice of her, like the rest of the candidates. No, Caroline Forbes did not want power or wealth.

He didn't know what to make of her behavior. She acted as if he had absolutely no effect on her, but Klaus knew better. Her body had betrayed her in his arms on the balcony. He knew she had tried to suppress it, but she felt something for him. The thought brightened his sour mood considerably.

As he threw open the door to his place of refuge, however, his sister's words rang in his ears, taunting him, deflating his momentary elation. Much as he was loath to admit it, Rebekah had a sensible point. Many of the candidates were no doubt power-hungry peasants who wished for nothing but wealth and luxury and didn't care one jot about himself. _As if I give a damn what others think of me_ , he seethed, grabbing the wine off of his desk and taking a swig directly from the bottle.

Even as he finished that thought, a niggling doubt snaked its way through his mind, whispering that there was one whose good opinion he desired above all else. That seed of doubt gave him pause.

Did he truthfully desire Caroline's good opinion? The notion was exceedingly unfamiliar and frustrating. He had no idea why the thought of the stubborn beauty hating him and thinking ill of him made his heart clench with an uncomfortable feeling of sorrow. He did not want to find out what it meant, either.

Despite his inner turmoil, the events of the evening had made on thing clear to him: he wanted Caroline. Something about her drew him towards her like a moth to a flame-her vivacity, her wit, her breathtaking smile and unfathomable eyes...her unflinching courage and loyalty.

Loyalty. The one thing so frequently denied him, even by his own siblings on occasion-the one quality that Tatia had lacked and had led him into this very situation. Caroline had shown it to him tonight when she protected her friends from his wrath, swallowing her own pride in the process. Her actions only increased his admiration of her.

Klaus balled his fists, his strategic and calculating intellect at war with his naturally impulsive emotions, reminding him that Caroline could prove to be a weakness-and he had no place for such things. He knew he could not afford to care for the girl. After all, had he not always maintained that love was a vampire's greatest weakness?

He was utterly terrified of how much he wanted-no, _needed_ -Caroline Forbes to be his, and his alone.

Growling in frustration, Klaus strode over to the corner of his room where his easel stood, frantically searching for a blank canvas on which to project his muddled thoughts. Seizing his paints, he set to work, lost in his artistic world, allowing his inspiration to guide the strokes of his brush on the canvas.

Halfway finished with his creation, Klaus took a respite, using the pause to study the canvas and what his muse had led him to portray. He breathed in sharply, his eyes perusing the partially-complete painting. A face with pair of familiar blue eyes stared back at him, surrounded by a halo of golden locks.

In that instant, his mind was made up.

He would choose her to rule by his side, as his queen.

Exhaling and with a new-found determination, the beginnings of a plan formed in his mind. He would need to speak to Elijah in the morning to make the necessary arrangements.

Klaus picked up his paintbrush, an immense satisfaction and excitement coursing through his veins as he resumed his task.

Caroline would be his, and he'd be damned if he had to wait any longer.

* * *

Elena ate breakfast alone the morning after the ball. She had knocked on both Katherine and Lexi's doors, but received no response. She chose not to wake her exhausted friends, especially Caroline. She walked down to the dining hall, all the while worrying about Caroline after her humiliation at Rebekah's hands. _I'll bring her up some breakfast and check up on her_ , she decided, swallowing the blood in her goblet.

After finishing her breakfast, Elena spent the next few minutes organizing a tray of food to bring up to Caroline. _I do hope she is awake and alright_ , she thought anxiously, carrying the tray carefully out of the room and towards the chambers. Upon reaching the corridor, she almost dropped the tray in surprise at the person poised to knock on her friend's door.

" _Stefan_?"

* * *

Caroline snuggled deeper into the warm blankets, refusing to leave the comfort of her bed and start the day. She figured she had earned a lazy day with all she had been subjected to the night before. Closing her eyes and willing sleep to return, her mind unconsciously drifted to her conversation with Bonnie as she left the ball last night.

_"I am so sorry that Rebekah insulted you like that," Bonnie said sympathetically, taking Caroline's hand with her own and giving it a comforting squeeze. Caroline's mouth twitched into a slight smile._

_"Don't apologize, Bonnie, you had nothing to do with it," she replied, glancing at the brunette witch._

_Bonnie sighed. "I know, but I should have put a stop to it. I should have protected my own," she said quietly._

_Caroline knew exactly what she meant, and this time, it was she who gave Bonnie a genuine, reassuring smile. "There's nothing you could have done, Bonnie, but I thank you for your concern," she replied._

_Bonnie returned her smile. "You are welcome. Ah, well. At least Kol's drunkenness managed to produce a good deed tonight," she chuckled a bit._

_Caroline laughed out loud, feeling marginally better than before. "Indeed."_

_They strolled leisurely through the corridor in a companionable silence, their muffled footsteps the only sounds that could be heard. Upon reaching Caroline's room, Bonnie broke the silence._

_"Do you need any help preparing for bed?"_

_"No, thank you, Bonnie. You've already done more than enough to make me comfortable." Caroline replied gratefully._

_Bonnie nodded, turning to leave. Suddenly, she turned to face the blonde witch. "I watched you dance with the king. He is quite taken with you. Well done," she said softly._

_Caroline raised her eyebrows in surprise, scoffing. "'Taken with me'? He hates me! He almost killed me out on the balcony, not to mention threatened to murder my friends in front of the entire room for my impertinence! What on earth gave you the idea that he is even remotely interested in me?" she cried, completely outraged at Bonnie's observation._

_Bonnie shot her a half-smile. "When you have known the king and his vicious temper as long as I have, Caroline, you take notice when he acts completely out of character by choosing to dance, something that I have never seen him participate in willingly in all my time here. He also chose as his only partner of the evening the woman with the least amount of vanity and the greatest amount of selflessness, not to mention honesty and bravery in giving her low opinion of him to his face. If those facts alone do not make you believe that he is intrigued and fascinated by you, then the look in his eyes when he is focused on you speaks for itself," she replied wisely._

_Caroline gawked at her. Before she had a chance to form a rebuttal, Bonnie bobbed her head and walked swiftly down the hallway, leaving a puzzled Caroline to escape her troubles in her dreams._

A knock on her door snapped her back to reality, pushing all thoughts of a certain hybrid away for the moment. Groaning at the interruption, Caroline rolled out of bed and marched over to the door, ready to give the person standing on the other side a piece of her mind for disturbing her. Yanking the door open, her angry words stuck in her throat at the sight in front of her.

"Good morning, dear one. Surprised to see me?" The beloved voice of her cousin greeted her, his face amused at her reaction.

" _Stefan_? What in heaven's name are you doing here?" Caroline shrieked, throwing her arms around him and holding on for dear life.

She felt him chuckle deeply.

"Easy there, Caroline. I would rather not be crushed to death at such a young age," Stefan teased cheerfully, hugging her back just as fiercely.

Caroline pulled back, just drinking in the sight of him. "I cannot believe you're here! How…?"

"Today is my day off, and I figured I would visit you and see how you are enjoying palace life so far," he replied.

"Oh she's enjoying it so far," a voice chortled behind Stefan. Caroline finally caught sight of Elena holding a tray of food. "You two have a lot to catch up on," the brunette finished slyly, raising an eyebrow at Caroline.

"Really? I always seem to miss the most interesting events," Stefan remarked. "Now, Care, are you going to let me in? It's a bit drafty in the hallway in any case."

"Yes, and not to mention I'm carrying a heavy tray with your breakfast because you slept in again," Elena teased, raising the tray pointedly.

Snorting with laughter, Caroline pulled Stefan into the room, where he made himself comfortable on the bed. Elena set the tray down on the bedside table, as Caroline thanked her profusely for her thoughtfulness.

"Anything for my best friend, Care. Well, I shall leave you both to it," she said, walking over to the door.

"Wait, Elena." Stefan's voice stopped her. Elena glanced over her shoulder questioningly. "I'd like to speak to you after my visit with Caroline, if you have the time?"

Elena returned his gaze, while Caroline's eyes flicked between the two of them with great interest. "Yes, of course, Stefan. I will be across the hall whenever you are ready," she responded, a hint of shyness flashing across her face. She smiled at them, and the door closed behind her with a thud.

Caroline looked at Stefan, a large grin on her face.

Stefan cocked an eyebrow at her. "Is something amusing you, Caroline?"

Caroline burst out laughing. "I cannot believe my eyes! You like Elena, Stefan!"

She collapsed on the bed, shaking with mirth, even more amused when Stefan scowled.

"It is no laughing matter, Caroline, and I have always liked Elena. She's you friend, after all," he replied mildly.

Caroline huffed. "I can see right through you, Stefan. I know you better than anyone, and I have never seen you like this before!"

Stefan sighed. "Truly, Caroline, you are imagining things."

"You are such a liar, Stef. But because I love both you and Elena, I'll let you in on a secret: she likes you as well." Caroline leaned forward, whispering conspiratorially.

Stefan wasn't quick enough to cover the flash of surprised elation that covered his features.

Caroline beamed in triumph, satisfied with her work of match-making.

"Well, enough about me," Stefan cleared his throat, avoiding a verbal response to Caroline's little revelation. "How are you, Care? Are you enjoying it here?" His dark eyes conveyed so much warmth and affection for her that all the emotional stress from her time at the castle overwhelmed her. She could never hide the truth from Stefan.

Tears trickled unwillingly down her cheeks. "Stefan...it's...it's been horrible," she confessed quietly, stifling a sob.

"Oh, Caroline…tell me everything," Stefan soothed her, hugging her to him and laying against the pillows.

Through her tears and the occasional sobs, Caroline managed to narrate the events that had occurred in the past few days, starting with her chance meeting with Klaus. Stefan listened attentively, stroking her hair affectionately.

When she brought up Bonnie and the help she had given her for the ball, Caroline sat bolt upright and shoved Stefan hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" Stefan cried, his brow furrowed.

Caroline glared at him. "My necklace, you fool! Why did you not tell me that you had spelled it with a concealing spell that gave me the appearance of a vampire?" she demanded.

Stefan sighed. "I didn't lie. I just omitted part of the truth. I didn't want you worrying over it and stressing you out even more. You had enough on your plate as it is. Besides, there's no harm done, as your identity has not been compromised," he said matter-of-factly.

"You didn't want me to worry? I've never heard that one before," she said sarcastically, her eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry, Care. I didn't think you'd be this upset over it," Stefan apologized, with the slightest bit of guilt in his tone.

Caroline huffed, but laid her head back on Stefan's chest. "I know, I know, you're right. It's of little importance," She raised her head to look at her cousin. "But thank you all the same for spelling it. You're always there to protect me, even if we're apart," she smiled happily.

"No thanks are needed, Caroline. You're my family. Besides, witches and warlocks protect their own." He echoed Bonnie's words, bringing Caroline's thoughts back to the events of the ball and what Bonnie had told her about Klaus's interest in her.

She recounted her encounters with Klaus, Rebekah's insulting behavior, and finally Bonnie's parting words to her, while Stefan listened intently, his face expressionless.

"Do you think what she said may be true?" Caroline asked nervously, waiting for him to respond.

Stefan remained silent for a beat, and then raised his head to face her.

"I've met Bonnie once or twice when I've visited the castle before. She is a very powerful but very kind and wise witch, who still cares for the witch community and wishes to help them from what I have heard others say, although her servitude and sworn loyalty to the Original family makes that a nearly impossible task. But she makes a fair point. She has known the king all her life, and if she speaks the truth…" He paused, running his hands through his hair distractedly, jumping off the bed and beginning to pace the room. Caroline watched him, a little confused by his suddenly agitated manner.

At last, Stefan ceased pacing and came towards her, sitting down on the side of the bed. He grasped her hand, holding it firmly in his own.

"This is what I think: if the king does show an interest in you, there is a fair chance that he might choose you as his queen."

"What? You think he'll choose me?" Caroline cried in astonishment. This was certainly not the answer she expected.

"It's a distinct possibility, Care," Stefan said seriously. "King Niklaus is notorious for getting what he wants in the end. And if he indeed wants you and asks for your hand, I think you should accept."

Speechless, Caroline stared at him. _Is he serious? Marry Klaus?_

"You're joking, Stef," she barked out a fake laugh, certain that her cousin was toying with her. "You want me to marry a centuries-old immortal hybrid murderer who would rip of my head at the slightest hint of insubordination on my part? And all for some worthless royal title and power that I don't even want?" her voice shrilled, her eyes wide and full of fury and bewilderment.

"No, that is not why I think you should accept," Stefan answered stoically. "You're a witch, Caroline. You know how much our people have been dragged through the mud and abused by the vampires in this city, even by the Originals themselves. Now think of how it might be if a witch was in a position of power. Not a servant like Bonnie, but a queen. You could do so much for the witch community, Care. You're stronger and much more resilient than others give you credit for. You could rule, and perhaps find a way to eradicate the persecution of our people."

Caroline stilled.

"But...what of my freedom, Stefan? My hopes, my dreams...my magic? Klaus would kill me without a thought if he knew what I am!"

"'Klaus'?" Stefan asked, his eyes widening in surprise. "You are on first name terms with the king now?"

Caroline mentally smacked herself for her slip-up. "Only because he forced me to, he threatened my friends when I refused to address him as such," she scoffed, remembering the blazing fury in Klaus's eyes when she had initially declined his request. The rumors about his ill temper had certainly proved true.

Stefan laughed then, to the utter bewilderment of Caroline. "And that is exactly why you have a chance, Caroline. Not only did you stand up to the king, but he allowed you to live after the fact. There are very few in all of Mystic Falls who can say the same. Even his sister recognized his difference in manner towards you, otherwise she would not have lashed out at you. I must say, I'm extremely impressed."

Caroline threw out her arms in irritation and defeat. "Alright, so he may have shown a tiny shred of respect for me. But even if he did choose me, I could never rule a city! I have only just begun learning how to use and control my magic! I am completely unfit to be a queen, and I do not care for power."

Stefan exhaled, bringing his arm around Caroline's shoulders, holding her to him. She leaned her head against him, her head aching. He finally spoke in a low voice.

"You may not realize it now, Caroline, but often those who do not desire power are those best suited to wield it. You are selfless, brave, and loyal, and a myriad of other qualities that render you a good leader that others would look up to and follow. I know that it all looks bleak, but you may be able to do much good for this city in the end. But you will never know unless you take the opportunity and let go of your fear."

Caroline sat quietly, processing Stefan's words. Every fiber of her being screamed in protest, but deep down she recognized that Stefan was right. Was it worth more to keep her freedom and remain in her little bubble of happiness at home than to risk everything on the slight chance that she might be able to help her people? She honestly did not know what she wanted anymore. Her inner turmoil written all over her face, she eventually sighed and pulled away from Stefan.

"Thank you for your advice, Stefan," she said slowly. "But if I am somehow chosen, I cannot promise you that I will accept. I need time to think about it and weigh my options."

Stefan smiled slightly. "A diplomatic answer. I expected no less from you, dear one," he said, squeezing her hand. "I will always love you, no matter what you decide in the end."

"I know you will, as I will love you," Caroline replied, a soft smile gracing her features.

They remained quietly for some time, soaking in each other's presence, each lost in their thoughts. At long last, Stefan cleared his throat and stood up.

"As much as I wish to remain here all day, it is time for me to return home," he said sadly, straightening his clothes.

Caroline rose as well, embracing her cousin firmly. "Thank you for visiting me, Stef. It was exactly what I needed," she said, her blue eyes conveying her gratitude.

"I am glad you hear it," Stefan nodded happily, pecking her lightly on the cheek as he returned her embrace, rubbing his hands on her back.

"Now leave me in peace, Salvatore! Your fair maiden Elena awaits you!" Caroline giggled as they broke apart.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "As you wish, my lady," he mocked, his hand grasping the doorknob. He gave her one last searing look as he opened the door.

"Take care of yourself, Caroline," he whispered.

"You as well, Stefan. "

He smiled once more, and left the room.

* * *

 


	8. Chapter 8

Stefan's impromptu visit had at once both comforted and unsettled Caroline. She had not expected him to advise her to accept the throne if by some misfortune Klaus chose her out of all the others. After preparing herself for the day, she did what she had promised him: to ponder his advice and weigh all of her options.

As many of the other candidates chose to explore the outside of the castle due to the lovely weather, Caroline avoided venturing where there was a chance of being interrupted by anyone. She needed a quiet nook in which to relax and think in peace. And there was nowhere better in the castle to do that than the library.

She wandered through the corridors, recalling the library's location on the first floor near the ballroom from her first tour of the castle. She descended the marble staircase and passed by the ballroom, the sight of its door sparking memories of the evening with Klaus, his large calloused hand encasing her softer hand, his dark gold hair glinting from the candlelight glittering down from the crystal chandeliers…his warm breath on the back of her neck as he held her flush against him on the balcony, his hand fiddling with stray wisps of her hair…She wondered what else those strong hands were capable of doing…

 _No_ , Caroline reined in her musings harshly, suppressing her overactive imagination before it took her into realms of thought she was not yet ready to explore or acknowledge. Thankfully, by this time she had arrived at the entrance to the library. Grasping the handle firmly, she pulled it open slowly, the door creaking on its hinges from the movement.

Caroline stood in awe of the beautiful room. It was two stories high, containing shelves upon shelves of books of every subject—dusty old tomes of history, leather-bound collections of poetry, books of legends and folklore, and the like. To her left, a spiral staircase led to the second floor, and to her right a large desk stood, scattered with pieces of parchment, quills, and inkwells. An enormous hearth adorned the wall directly opposite the entrance, with a number of comfortable armchairs and sofas in front of it. Above the hearth, Caroline noted with interest a large ornate painting of what she believed to be the river on the grounds in the back of the castle. On either side of the hearth two large bay windows with seats attached at the bottom stretched to the ceiling, the green velvet curtains pulled back to let in the soft waves of sunlight.

The tranquility of the room seeped into Caroline's being. She began to relax, wandering around leisurely and inspecting the different volumes, occasionally reaching out and running her hand over their spines. The place felt less intimidating and more cheerful than the sheer opulence of the rest of the castle, the very air rife with a feeling of serenity.

Caroline continued on in this manner for some time, her unhurried footsteps gradually leading her to one of the bay windows. The sun shining through the glass felt wonderfully warm on her face. She sank down onto the window seat, her back resting on one wall, bringing her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her knees. She closed her eyes, resting her chin on top of her knees, reveling in the comfortable quiet.

"Dreaming about me, sweetheart?"

Caroline's eyes snapped open, groaning inwardly at her bad luck. She should have known he would find her here.

"You wish," she muttered under her breath, not caring about how rude she sounded.

"I do indeed," Klaus agreed complacently, gracefully making his way towards her, an amused expression on his face. "And please, don't trouble yourself on my account," he raised his hand to prevent her from standing in his presence and making the expected courtesies.

Caroline snorted and stood up anyways, dropping him a quick curtsy before turning her face to the window once more and avoiding his gaze.

Klaus dropped into the now empty window seat, stretching his arms behind his head and obstructing her view of the grounds, that infuriating smile still plastered on his features.

Giving up any hope she might have had that he would leave her alone, Caroline shot him a glare. "Is there something you wanted, Klaus?"

His smile widened even more at her words. "Ah, so I see you've finally dropped the formalities."

"Well, it is not as if you have given me much of a choice!" Caroline threw her arms out in exasperation.

"No, I suppose not," Klaus mused, stroking his chin with one hand pensively.

The action drew Caroline's attention, her eyes taking in his strong, scruffy jaw and those full lips. An unbidden image of those tempting lips caressing her skin prompted Caroline to flush with embarrassment.

She looked away, hoping against hope that he had not noticed her body's reaction.

"You have a splendid library here," she said politely, in a desperate attempt to change the subject. "I have never seen so many books in my life."

Klaus smiled at that—a genuine smile, if Caroline's eyes did not deceive her. She thought it suited him as it softened his features a bit and made him appear less cynical and cavalier.

"I am glad you enjoy it. You are free to come here and read to your heart's content," he replied.

Caroline found herself smiling back gratefully in spite of herself.

"Thank you," she said truthfully.

Their gazes locked for a beat, unblinking. Caroline shivered, feeling the goose bumps rising on her skin.

She broke away from Klaus's stare, rubbing her arms as she made her way towards the fire and the painting that hung above it.

"This is quite the impressive painting. That particular rock and that clump of silver maples look familiar. If memory serves, it depicts the river out on the grounds, does it not?" she asked, gesturing towards the painting and glancing at Klaus, who lazily came to his feet to stand by her side.

"Quite the astute observer, aren't we, Caroline?" he drawled, looking up at the painting. "You must have fond memories of the place if you can recall such minute details." He shot her a meaningful grin.

A flash of a muscular chest and abdomen glistening with droplets of water obscured Caroline's mind and rational thought for an instant. Mentally shaking herself, she rolled her eyes at his insinuation and shrugged.

"It's an example of natural beauty untouched by gardener's hands, a spot of refuge from the world; how could one not recall the details?" she said casually. To prove her point, she continued with her train of thought. "Rivers are places of solitude, where the water drowns out one's thoughts and cares. The painter has managed to capture that aspect perfectly, or so I believe. This painting…it's just…" she struggled to find the proper words. "There's something…lonely about it," she concluded rather lamely, her brow crinkled in thought as she studied the painting.

Klaus turned to look at her then, studying her intently. "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

_What?_

Caroline's eyes darted between his face and the painting, realization dawning on her. "Wait a minute…did you do this?" she asked incredulously.

Klaus looked down at the floor with a hint of what Caroline would label as embarrassment if it weren't for her firm belief that nothing could fluster the Original hybrid.

"Yes, I did. Art is something of a passion of mine," he replied, lifting his head to face her once more.

Caroline gaped at him. Clearly, there was much more to Klaus that what met the eye initially.

Catching herself staring, she fidgeted with her hands and looked back at the painting. "It's lovely. You have a gift," she murmured honestly, sneaking a glance at him.

Klaus seemed taken aback by her compliment. "Thank you," he replied, so quietly that Caroline almost didn't catch it, a small smile curled on his lips and a tinge of vulnerability in his stormy blue eyes. Caroline's breath caught at the sight.

As suddenly as it appeared, that look was gone, replaced by his usual mask of smug arrogance. He moved closer to her, his chest now brushing up against her upper arm. Spinning to face him, she eyed him warily. He surprised her by reaching out and slowly tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"In answer to your original question, Caroline, there a great many important things I want from you, none of which you are ready for," Klaus remarked seductively, fixing her with a heated stare, his hand lingering on the side of her neck before bringing it back to his side.

Caroline's breath hitched, her eyes widening and heart racing. _Surely he couldn't mean…?_

"No need to get all flustered, love. All in good time," he continued smoothly, his supernatural senses picking up on her almost imperceptible reaction. "I do, however, have a less important subject to discuss with you at the moment."

"And what exactly would that be?" Caroline snapped, her temper flaring at his insinuations.

"The fact that you are not what you appear to be. You are not really a vampire, are you, sweet Caroline?"

Caroline's face drained of color, her eyes darting about wildly. _How did he know? Oh God…_

"I'm waiting, love. Answer the question," Klaus pressed her, his face hardening at her reticence.

"No…no, I am not a vampire," she responded finally, realizing that lying would prove useless.

Klaus smiled at her, a venomous glint in his eye. "I appreciate your honesty, Caroline." He leaned in closer, invading her personal space and trapping her arms in a vice-like grip. "Now, if you are not a vampire, I would like for you to explain to me in detail what you are and how exactly you came to be among the candidates when the Council's decree summoned only the vampires and witches of Mystic Falls," he hissed, and Caroline thought she saw a flash of yellow pass through his blue eyes.

She was fairly caught. Stefan warned her that revealing her identity as a witch was perilous, but she also knew she could not blatantly lie to him, the Original hybrid who could detect a falsehood as easily as snapping a neck.

Closing her eyes in panic, she suddenly remembered the story Katherine and Elena cooked up for her. Throwing caution to the winds, she opened her eyes to meet his.

"I'm a human," she stated, slumping her shoulders in defeat. She dropped her gaze, concentrating on a slight crack on the floor. "I was in the marketplace on the day when the guards were rounding up the candidates, and I somehow got mixed up in the confusion and ended up in a carriage with the others. I know I should have rectified the mistake and returned to my home, but I…I've never really been anywhere before, and I wanted to see the castle for myself. I've always dreamed of seeing it, ever since I was a child." She finished her tale, praying that her slight manipulation of the truth had been convincing enough.

Klaus tilted his head to the side. "I see."

After what seemed like hours, he released her, his face expressionless. He clasped his hands behind his back, slowly circling her, a skilled predator stalking his prey.

Caroline held her breath, nearly paralyzed with dread at his close proximity and wondering what he was planning to do with her.

His accented voice pulled her from her haze of terror. "A very dramatic and traumatizing experience for you, I'm sure. That still doesn't explain your appearance as a vampire, although I would hazard a guess that it has something to do with that necklace that is constantly gracing your pretty little neck?"

His soft, dangerous tone sent shivers racing down her spine.

Thinking quickly on her feet and determined to keep both her and Stefan's magic powers a secret, she straightened up and fixed him with as brave a look as she could muster under the circumstances.

"I have a friend back home who is a witch. She did not like the thought of my wandering about the streets as a human and risking my life as a potential food source for a vampire, so one day she gave me this necklace that she spelled so I could blend in with the vampires. It also contains vervain to protect against compulsion for good measure."

To her alarm, Klaus's hand darted out towards her neck, but instead of choking her to death as she had initially feared, his hand lowered to her chest, one long finger stroking the pendant in a languid manner.

Her heart stilled, entranced with his deliberate motions.

Lazily, he curled his fingers around the necklace and pulled it up slightly for his inspection, fingers brushing her chest gently in the process.

That small touch lit Caroline on fire, spreading from where his skin had touched hers all the way down to her toes.

Suddenly, Klaus dropped the pendant back in place. Caroline froze, waiting for the blow to fall.

"You are lucky indeed to possess a devoted and ingenious friend, sweetheart. Many would kill to have such loyalty," he breathed, his tone light, but surprisingly sincere.

Caroline stared at him. "Yes, I suppose I am. But…forgive me, but are you not going to lock me up in the dungeons and torture me for my actions?"

Without warning, Klaus laughed at her. "Now why would I want to add even one blemish to that lovely complexion of yours?" he chuckled, looking her up and down with a searing gaze. "Besides, who am I to deny you your childhood wish of experiencing all that my castle has to offer?"

Hardly daring to believe her ears, Caroline still hesitated, wringing her hands in anxiety. "So…you are not angry with me?"

"On the contrary, sweetheart, I believe I am more upset at myself for allowing you to slip past me undetected for this long. Although in my defense, you cheated," he teased, nodding towards her necklace.

Caroline exhaled in relief, a shaky laugh escaping her lips. "So it would seem."

He continued grinning at her. "I am glad we cleared up that little matter. And as much as I want nothing more than to continue this interesting conversation, I have business elsewhere."

All of a sudden, his hand reached out and grasped hers. Caroline snapped up to face him, their eyes locking. She could lose herself for hours in those eyes of his, their fathomless depths calling to her.

"Enjoy your time with your friends here, Caroline. This might be over sooner than you expect."

Before she had a chance to question his cryptic remark, he had flashed away, with a blast of air that rustled her skirts.

Caroline sank down into one of the armchairs, trembling, her confident façade rapidly crumbling as the knowledge of staring death in the face once more and escaping by the skin of her nose crashed over her.

The fire blazed forth out of nowhere, a slight wind whipping around the room.

Her restraint on her emotions had finally cracked and her magic was seeping out of her.

Dreading the consequences if someone witnessed her magic, Caroline dropped her face into her hands, taking deep, steadying breaths, willing herself to calm down, just like Stefan had taught her the first time her powers had appeared.

The minutes crawled by, and eventually the fire resumed its cheerful crackling and the wind died down, leaving nothing but a heavy silence in its wake.

She sighed, sinking back into the comfortable chair and tilting her head to look at the ceiling. Her mind had settled enough that she remembered why she had come to the library in the first place, before the king had interrupted her.

Could she marry someone as bloodthirsty and vengeful as Klaus? As much as she hated to admit it, but her few encounters with the Original hybrid had revealed some things about him that she had not expected. His artistic talent, for example. Or when he had given her a shawl that night on the balcony to keep her warm, or his apparent yearning for loyalty from those around him...and the way he looked at her, like she was some sort of riddle that he was desperate to unravel, his gaze a mixture of appreciation and something else she dared not name.

But all these thoughts were shattered as the memory of his threat to kill her friends resurfaced—and that fact that he had definitely thought about killing her twice.

_How can I give up my life for someone who doesn't even care for me, let alone care for the rest of the population of Mystic Falls?_

Stefan believed she could help the witches. Caroline knew that their people were suffering, and it would only grow worse with time. _Even if I was queen, would I be able to do a damn thing to help them? Klaus would never relinquish any part of his authority to anyone, least of all the queen that only exists for appearance's sake._

Her thought returned to this afternoon, to their playful banter, before he had confronted her. He acted so differently when they were alone. He was still every inch the ruthless Original hybrid king, but she caught glimpses of humanity in him when she least expected it, something she was sure had never happened in the public view.

_Could I live with him if it meant I had a chance to stop the witches' persecution? Could I give up my freedom for that cause?_

At this point, she honestly did not know what to think.

Caroline groaned, her mind going in circles, all of her thoughts blurring together into a jumbled mess until she could not focus anymore.

She rubbed her temples in frustration, defeated. Forcing her body out of the chair, she decided that a quick walk outside would help ease her troubled mind, hoping that she would never have to make that choice.

* * *

"I would like to inform you that the Council, at King Niklaus's request, has decided to begin the process of your individual interviews with the king tomorrow, instead of waiting out the rest of this week."

Bonnie's calm words at dinner that evening were met with a stunned silence, followed by the rumble of female voices overlapping in fear and anticipation.

"Tomorrow?" Elena choked out, glancing around at Caroline, Katherine, and Lexi, who had equal looks of fear and confusion on their faces.

Caroline's heart rate sped up, her mind instantly recalling Klaus's parting words to her that afternoon.

"It appears so," Katherine replied seriously, downing a goblet of blood. "At least we can get it over with that much quicker."

"I suppose," Elena said apprehensively. She sighed, leaning her elbows on the table with her head in her hands. "I am definitely ready to go home."

Caroline glanced at her friend intently, knowing exactly why-or, to be more precise, _who_ -she wanted to return to.

"I'm more interested to know who will be going first, or if there's any specific order to it," Lexi chimed in, twirling a lock of hair around her finger absently.

She was cut off by Bonnie's voice ringing out over the hubbub.

"I have compiled a random list of your names which we will follow as to the order in which you meet with the king. I will now announce the candidate who will be the first to go."

The silence was deafening. All eyes were on Bonnie as she unfolded the piece of parchment in her hands.

Caroline held her breath. _Please, please don't let me go first._

Bonnie looked at the list of names briefly, then raised her green eyes to her audience.

"Lexi Branson."

* * *

 

**  
  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Locked away in his study, Klaus had just finished his evening feeding when he heard a sharp rapping on the door. Flinging the serving girl to the floor and licking his lips for any excess blood, he strode over, throwing the door open to reveal Bonnie and Elijah on the other side.

"Bonnie, Elijah," he nodded at them in greeting, standing back and allowing them passage inside. He took a seat on the sofa, leaning back comfortably and stretching his arms behind his head, while his visitors remained standing. "I take it you have good news for me?"

Bonnie glanced at the body on the floor, suppressing a scowl at Klaus's careless treatment of the poor girl who had just been drained. A lifetime serving the Originals, however, taught her to hold her tongue about their gruesome feeding habits.

"I rearranged the order, like you asked. Lexi Branson, Caroline Forbes, and Elena and Katherine Gilbert are at the top of the list. The Branson girl will be going first," she reported curtly, handing him the list of candidates.

"Excellent," Klaus smirked, taking the parchment and unfolding it, giving it a cursory glance.

Elijah looked as if he were about to speak, but Klaus cut him off without looking up from the list. "Oh, and don't worry, brother, I promise to leave the rude Gilbert girl alone. I will never understand what you see in her."

Elijah shifted slightly on his feet, his face impassive as ever. "Thank you for your generosity, Niklaus. And as to your unwarranted remarks about my taste in women, I should think that you of all people would recognize genuine beauty when confronted with it. If I recall correctly, there was a time where you found brown curls and olive skin extremely attractive," he said politely, a corner of his mouth pulled up ever so slightly in what Klaus knew was meant to be a mocking smile. As the resident mediator and consummate politician, Elijah always was one to deliver taunts with a honeyed tongue—a master of word manipulation and feigned cordiality.

"Perhaps my definition of genuine beauty has changed over time," Klaus parried indifferently, concealing his bubbling anger at Elijah's hint at his short-lived affection for Tatia. The topic at hand, however, suddenly directed his thoughts to a pair of fine blue eyes and straw-colored curls.

"Perhaps," Elijah agreed complacently, clasping his hands behind his back.

Bonnie choose the brief lull in conversation to intervene in the brothers' little struggle of wills.

"I am still very much interested into why you went to all this trouble to arrange an order for the interviews. I was originally going to draw the names randomly," she asked curiously, a small half-smile playing on her lips as she regarded Klaus. "Is there something these particular girls have in common?"

Klaus shrugged, leaning forward in his seat and passing the list back to Bonnie. "If I must choose a queen, then why not start with those who have caught the eyes of some of the Council members?" he replied easily, staring innocently right back into Bonnie's narrowed, playfully suspicious eyes.

He distinctly heard Elijah clear his throat in disapproval at his apparently shallow logic.

"Hmm, I suppose you have a fair point," the witch conceded, her expression still intrigued. Klaus had the rather uncomfortable feeling that she guessed more than she was letting on.

He withdrew his gaze from her, folding his hands together in his lap and looking expectantly at Elijah, knowing from countless years of experience that the dark-haired Mikaelson still had a lecture or two left in him.

He was not disappointed.

"Niklaus, I hope you will remember to leave the candidates in one piece when you are finished. No need to cause a riot in the streets," Elijah began, his arms crossed across his chest as if waiting for confirmation from his temperamental brother.

Klaus groaned, throwing his head back over the back of the sofa childishly. "You wound me, Elijah. We're not savages, after all," he remarked sardonically, throwing his arms out in a gesture of mock acquiescence.

"I am glad to hear it. Now remember, you're to meet each candidate at precisely five o'clock in the private dining room for dinner. There is no time limit on the interview, so the rest will be up to you," Elijah explained, brushing off the non-existent lint on his velvet tunic.

Klaus waved a hand at him impatiently. "Yes, yes, I will be on my best behavior and play the part of the kindly sovereign," he huffed indignantly.

Bonnie snorted, provoking an annoyed glance from Klaus. "Wonderful. Now that everything's settled, I shall leave you. Kol has taken to terrorizing the kitchen maids again, and I need to put a stop to him once and for all," she sighed, rubbing her temples in exasperation at the youngest Mikaelson brother.

"Well then, it is fortunate that he actually listens to you, Bonnie," Klaus chortled, shaking his head at his younger brother's antics. Personally, he believed Kol deliberately caused trouble for their witch housekeeper, as she would probably never give him the time of day otherwise. Subtlety never was one of Kol's stronger suits. Still, the plan seemed to work for Kol, as Bonnie was usually fit to be tied with all of the trouble Kol caused her on a regular basis.

"This time I really believe he actually wants me to give him a migraine," Bonnie mumbled under her breath as she left the room, knowing the other two could hear her. "His masochism has reached an entirely new level."

Klaus erupted into a fit of laughter as Elijah snorted at her parting remarks.

"Be sure to throw in a broken leg from me along with that migraine, Bonnie," the hybrid called after her, his dimples appearing in full force.

Elijah smiled in spite of himself. "I take my leave as well, Niklaus. Remember my instructions, and good luck tomorrow. I hope you find a worthy candidate," he concluded.

He nodded briskly at Klaus, following Bonnie out of the chamber, the sound of his footsteps receding.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Klaus let out a low chuckle.

"Don't fret, big brother. I'm always one step ahead."

The conversation finished, Klaus looked over at the serving girl still lying unconscious on the floor, blood seeping out of the bite marks on her neck. Cursing slightly as the girl's heartbeat was barely audible and not wanting to have Bonnie on his case again about replacing perfectly good and able servants, he bent down, biting his wrist as he did so and thrusting it against the girl's mouth. He sent her off to her duties when she was able to stand, the girl almost ramming into the door in her haste the escape the hybrid's clutches.

That taken care of, and making a mental note to have the blood wiped off of the floor before it left a stain, Klaus strode out of the room, a strange desire to take an evening swim in the river leading him outside.

He took his time meandering through the grounds, breathing in the cool breeze and the faint light of the stars scattered across the twilight sky, reflected in the rushing water as he arrived at a familiar patch of silver maples along the solitary bank.

Throwing himself unceremoniously onto the grass, he began to undress, throwing his shirt onto a nearby rock.

Recalling his earlier conversation with Bonnie and Elijah, he smiled to himself, diving into the stream. Everything was falling into place, just as he planned.

* * *

Lexi paced nervously about her chamber, fists clenching and unclenching as her agitation grew by the second. It was half past four already, and Bonnie had informed her at breakfast that she would come to escort her down to the Original's private dining room to meet the king at a quarter to five. She had spent the morning and afternoon with Caroline, Katherine, and Elena, who had made it their mission to distract her from her impending doom. They had succeeded somewhat, as Lexi had calmed down from her anxious crying the previous evening, where she had fallen asleep in Caroline's room. However, the blonde vampire's anxiety was steadily seeping into her again as the clock ticked ever nearer to five o'clock. The only vaguely comforting thought was that Bonnie had explained to all of the candidates that they would all remain at the castle after their own interviews, until all the girls had a chance and the king reached a final decision. At least she would not be sent home in disgrace tonight after it was over.

"Lexi, come and sit down. You're going to wear a hole into the carpet if you're not careful," Caroline spoke up in an attempt to lighten the mood that had fallen on the four of them, as she and the twins watched their friend with concerned expressions.

"And besides, you look lovely. The king is sure to pay attention to you, and he would be a fool not to appreciate your kind personality," Elena smiled in encouragement, gesturing to the white and gold patterned dress that Lexi had chosen to wear for the evening.

She did make quite the picture, her long blonde hair matching the golden threads of the dress.

Lexi paused, swishing her skirts in embarrassment at the compliment.

"Thank you, Elena, you are too kind," she answered with a weak smile. "And as for the king, I can only hope that I do not end up with a stake in my back," she added, shuddering at the gruesome (but very real) possibility. She then pretended to faint, throwing herself into the chair and making a great show of shaking in the throes of a death, clutching her chest.

Caroline covered her mouth with her hands, shaking silently in mirth at the sight, while Elena gasped in horrified amazement and burst into a fit of nervous giggles.

Katherine snorted at Lexi.

"A bit overdramatic, don't you think? He seems to me like "bite 'em, then let the werewolf venom kill 'em slowly" type. Hybrid and all that," Katherine mused, only half-jokingly.

That shut everyone up. Everyone present knew the horrible effects werewolf venom had on vampires—terrifying hallucinations, coughing up blood, the poison spreading tortuously through the body, destroying from the inside in a whirlwind of pain.

"The soul of tact, as usual, Kat. Well done," Elena chastised her sister sarcastically.

"What? I'm just preparing her for the worst. The best being death by the stake, obviously," Katherine replied nonchalantly, lounging back against the headboard of the bed.

Caroline scowled at her friend's thoughtless, ill-timed remark. She turned her attention to Lexi, whose face had turned pale and drawn at the thought of a hybrid bite. She laid a soothing hand on Lexi's arm, shaking her slightly so Lexi would look at her.

"Don't worry, Lexi. I know the king has a reputation of ruthless cruelty, but trust me when I tell you that there is more than just brutality in him," she said softly and earnestly, slightly surprised at her own words.

Lexi gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about, Caroline?"

A muffled rap on the door took away any chance for Caroline to elaborate.

Elena jumped off of the bed and opened the door to a solemn-faced Bonnie, who crossed the threshold gracefully.

"Come, Miss Branson. It's time."

Visibly trembling, Lexi bowed her head in resignation. Caroline gave her one last reassuring squeeze before she released her friend, who headed toward the door after Bonnie.

Turning around, Lexi swallowed and looked around at her friends' worried gazes. "Will you wait up for me?" she whispered meekly, wringing her hands.

"Of course we will," Caroline said, shaking her head vigorously. "We'll see you later tonight."

Smiling faintly, Lexi left the room and followed Bonnie down the hall, amid the whispers of the small crowd of candidates hovering to watch the proceedings.

Poking her head out of the door, Caroline looked on as they parted down the middle to let Lexi pass, until she reached the end of the corridor and was lost from view.

Drawing a deep breath and closing the door quietly on the chattering gossip that broke out in the hallway after Lexi's departure, Caroline retreated back into the room, flopping onto Lexi's bed as she exhaled.

The silence that had fallen on the three friends persisted, until Katherine broke it in a low voice.

"I hope she does come back, the poor girl. I only pray that he hasn't already drawn and quartered her."

Two voices groaned in unison, followed by a shriek as Katherine found herself shoved off of the bed and onto the floor. A pillow smacked her square in the face to add insult to injury.

"Ouch! I'm just trying to be realistic!"

"Yes, well, try less, it won't kill you!" Elena's voice threatened angrily.

Scowling, Katherine sat back up, running her hands through her hair in an attempt to tame her wild curls. "You know I'm right," she mumbled under her breath.

_THUMP._

"OUCH! Mercy, please!" she begged, toppling back to the ground as another pillow hit her, a chorus of giggles coming from the bed as her two friends bore down on her, their childish play distracting them for now from their worry over the fate of their friend.

* * *

Klaus strolled leisurely into the family dining room exactly ten minutes late, reveling in the chance to outwardly ignore Elijah's strict scheduling—as if his brother could possibly dictate when he would come down to dinner, like a mere child at the beck and call of his mother.

Snorting inwardly, Klaus immediately noticed the young vampire— _the Branson girl, Lexi, was it?_ —sitting at the far end of the long table. She was currently looking into her lap, the rapid fluttering of her heart not escaping Klaus's superior senses.

He could practically smell the fear on this one.

The knowledge made him smirk a bit, his predatory nature awakening, as he cleared his throat to announce his presence.

The blonde's head snapping up at the noise. Scrambling to get out of her seat, the girl rose and curtsied hastily.

"Your highness," she said, her greeting barely audible and with a tremor in her voice.

Klaus lifted one eyebrow mockingly, returning the favor with the smallest of nods, his eyes trained on her face.

"Miss Branson, how charming to see you again. I hope this evening finds you well?" He lazily motioned for her to sit, drawing out his own chair opposite her at the head of the table. She complied with his order, sinking into her seat with almost supernatural speed.

"I am, thank you, Your highness," she replied meekly, lowering her gaze to the table.

"Excellent. Now, I wonder, Miss Branson—or may I call you Lexi?" he questioned, cocking his head to the side.

At the bob of her head, he continued. "I wonder, Lexi, if you would prefer the interrogation now or after some refreshment? I am in a generous mood tonight, so the option is yours."

He grinned up at her, his elbows resting on the table, with his chin resting on his folded hands. The plan he had formed was simple: convince Bonnie to begin the interviews with the girls closest to Caroline. It would give him a perfect window of opportunity to gather information on the blonde whom he had already decided to make his queen, as well as keeping up appearances of interviewing at least a few of the candidates.

"If it pleases your majesty, I would rather begin with the questions," the vampire spoke up, straightening up in her seat while keeping her gaze lowered respectfully.

Klaus laughed at that, relaxing in his chair. "Quite anxious to get it over with, aren't we? Very well, then."

He gave her a calculating look, wondering where exactly he should start.

"Let's begin with something more trifling. Favorite color?"

"Green, your majesty."

Klaus shook his head in mock regret. "Nothing in common so far; I prefer blue." Out of nowhere, memories of a pair of cornflower-blue eyes surrounded by long dark lashes assaulted his mind. "Cornflower, to be precise."

Lexi nodded mutely, shifting in her seat. Her obvious discomfort amused him.

"Now, then, onto the next question: what is your family background? I assume you hail from within the confines of Mystic Falls?"

"Yes, your highness. That is to say—I live here now. I was actually born in northern France, but I moved here after I was turned at the age of twenty-one. You see, I was alone back then—my parents had died of infection, and I didn't even know the vampire who turned me one day while I was wandering in the woods near my village—but after adjusting to the lifestyle, I heard about the refuge that Mystic Falls offered to vampires, so I made the journey and have lived here for the past fifteen years," she finished, regarding him apprehensively.

Klaus lifted his eyebrows, amused at the sudden rambling of the young vampire. No doubt she wanted to be as thorough as possible in her answers under the circumstances and with the present company—or else suffer the unpleasant consequences reserved for those caught lying to the hybrid. He appreciated that she was truthful in her answers, as it made everything that much easier for himself. Although he would be damned if he married a vampire who originated in France—a cruel reminder of the battle he had fought and won against his accursed step-father and his army from that blasted country.

"Ah, France. I knew there was something," he drawled, stroking his stubbled chin pensively, for a moment lost in memories of destroying his accursed step-father once and for all and proving his own strength and power as the Original hybrid to the entire supernatural realm. Mikael had underestimated him for all of his life-a mistake the older Original paid for with his life. _Vengeance is indeed sweet._

Pushing all thoughts of Mikael away, he focused his attention back on Caroline's friend, the pure terror radiating from her filling him with that familiar heady rush of power.

"Don't worry, love, just a few more questions. What about your close friends?"

Lexi shrugged her shoulders at the question. "As I mentioned earlier, my family is dead, and I settled in Mystic Falls alone. I have many acquaintances in the city, but none I would label as close friends—although if it came to it, I have recently become good friends with Katherine and Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes, whom I met here."

Klaus smirked. _And there it is._

"Ah, yes, I figured as much from the ball. The four of you have become quite inseperable, haven't you? What is it you see in them, if I may ask?" he pressed, hoping she would elaborate on her dealings with one particular friend.

Lexi's brow crinkled in thought, before a small smile appeared on her features. "Well, I arrived here in the same carriage as they did. We were thrown together by circumstance, and our friendship proceeded quickly from then on as a result," she explained. Klaus motioned for her to continue. "The twins can be very friendly and entertaining, but Caroline especially has been wonderful to me. Her kindness and selflessness is what drew me to her initially. She has a very loyal and strong spirit, too. I can't help but admire her."

Lexi stared off into space and smiled in reminiscence. Suddenly, her smile faded and her head snapped back towards him, as if she suddenly remembered who she was talking to.

Klaus, for his part, grinned at her admission, pleased that his plan was working flawlessly.

"You must consider yourself rather lucky befriending Caroline, then," he concluded, leaning forward.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," Lexi stated, a surge of confidence in her tone.

"Will you continue the friendship after you leave here? Perhaps you live near her in the city?" Klaus remarked casually.

"I hope so, Your highness, although unfortunately I do not know anything about Caroline's family or where she lives," Lexi answered, confusion written all over her face at his odd inquiry.

"Really? No ideas at all?"

The blonde across from him was clearly puzzled at his persistence. "None...although now that you mention it, I do recall her saying something in passing about coming from the southern part of Mystic Falls, near the witches' sector."

Klaus merely nodded, his brow furrowed as he mulled over this new piece of the puzzle that was Caroline Forbes. The southern section of the city was mainly occupied by the witches, although there were also large pockets of humans and some of the poorer vampires that resided there as well. _Interesting_.

Recognizing that the blonde vampire before him would have no further information as to Caroline's background and had now served her purpose, he abruptly stood up, itching to leave already as his patience for the night was rapidly disappearing.

"This has been a fun evening, Lexi, but I think it's time for you to leave now," he said, already turning away from the girl towards the exit.

Lexi looked up in bewilderment. "But…I thought we were to eat dinner? Bonnie—"

"Unless I am very much mistaken, Bonnie Bennett is not the king of the supernatural realm, and therefore has no power over my decisions," Klaus growled, slamming his palms onto the table so hard that it shook violently. The younger vampire squeaked, flinching at the noise. "I thank you for answering my questions honestly, but I am not interested in pursuing one of Damon's many toys," he continued, his voice laced with venom. "Now, you can either heed my orders and return to your room, or I can reach down your throat and tear out your insides. The choice is yours."

Jumping out of her seat and shaking in fear, the girl flashed out of the room, without so much as backwards glance let alone a respectful curtsy.

His tense body relaxing, Klaus spun on his heel and exited the dining room after her, his mind racing over the bits of information he had gleaned from Lexi. For all her talk of not knowing Caroline very well, she had certainly solidified his impression of the feisty human-strong, beautiful, full of light and life. Nothing new there. He was, however, curious about the exact location of Caroline's home. He had assumed she lived towards the eastern side, where the human population was much more dense. Although she _did_ have a witch for a friend, what with her spelled necklace.

He hesitated, desiring nothing more than to send out a few spies to discover where she lived; but a small voice in his head whispered that there was no reason to be suspicious. After all, the Gilbert twins would surely have that piece of information for him and then some, as they were Caroline's friends from home.

His mind made up, he set out to find Kol, who was presumably somewhere in the castle, most likely drunk with Damon. Perhaps his little brother could help take his mind off of the situation with a good, old-fashioned game of terrorizing Rebekah, an activity that had long served to entertain himself and Kol to no end.

He smirked to himself. _Family above all._

* * *

 


	10. Chapter 10

"Lexi! Thank heavens! Are you alright? We were so worried about you!" Caroline exclaimed as she nearly barreled the other blonde over with the force of her embrace, Katherine and Elena right behind her. The three had remained in Lexi's room, restlessly waiting for her to return. The sight of their friend safe and whole had been a welcome occurrence indeed.

"Ooof! Caroline, not so tight! But yes, I am alright, if not very relieved that it was over," Lexi shuddered, pulling away from her and receiving a comforting hug from Elena.

"I must admit, I am rather impressed that you made it out of the devil's lair alive," Katherine stated soberly, looking Lexi over for any evidence of ill-treatment.

Lexi gave a weak smile. "Quite frankly, so am I. I thought at one point that he might actually rip my head off."

Caroline frowned at her words. Surely Klaus couldn't have been that awful…but then again, the only times she had seen him act with any sense of civility had been in his conversations with her.

"What happened, Lexi? Will you tell us?" Elena asked softly, concern sparkling in her brown eyes.

Sighing, Lexi sank down onto her bed, shuffling up so that her back rested against the headboard. The others made themselves comfortable at the foot of the bed, waiting patiently for her to speak.

"It actually was not as bad as I envisioned it was going to be," Lexi began, looking around at her attentive audience. "He arrived a bit late, and then we began the interrogation. He asked about my past and where I came from. I noticed he was rather upset when I explained I came from France originally, but I suspect that is only because most of the French vampires sided against Mystic Falls in the great battle."

"Well, I'd be angry too if my father had declared war on me. You must have triggered bad memories," Katherine interjected.

Lexi shrugged. "Probably," she agreed. "But in any case, he continued be asking me about my friends here in Mystic Falls."

She paused. Caroline realized that Lexi was giving her a strange look, a mixture of curiosity and unease swirling in her eyes.

Caroline shifted slightly in her seat, unnerved by Lexi's sudden scrutiny.

"Well then? What did you say?" Elena prompted.

Slowly, Lexi shifted her eyes to the brunette, fidgeting with the ends of her hair. "I told him that you three are the closest beings that I have come to label as friends. I'm a bit of a loner back home. I hope you three don't mind," Lexi said in a low voice, staring intently at the bedcovers, obviously uncomfortable and worried that she had overstepped since they had only met her a few days ago.

"Of course we don't mind—you _are_ our friend!" Katherine stated stoutly, reaching out to firmly grasp Lexi's hand, while Elena and Caroline smiled in encouragement and nodded their assent.

Lexi breathed a sigh of relief, her formerly anxious expression melting into a grateful smile. "Then I am honored and glad to have you as my official friends. I told the king as much," she said happily.

"And then what? Were there any more questions?" Caroline asked, eager to know what else Klaus had done. She wished rather than believed that he had acted gentlemanly and without his usual hostile attitude.

Once more, to her confusion, Lexi sent her that odd look of intrigue. "Not really. After that he said that it was over and sent me to my chambers—not before throwing in a death threat if I didn't respond with prompt obedience," she said with a hint of fear, shivering slightly at the memory.

Caroline sighed inwardly. She should be feeling extremely angry and infuriated with Klaus's behavior towards her friend; but for some reason—she did not know why—she only felt sadly disappointed in him, and even a twinge of… _pity_.

_Wait—what?_

The knowledge took her by surprise. How could she, even for an instant, feel the least bit sorry for him? This was _Klaus_ —the twisted, evil Original hybrid who took a cruel pleasure in bringing death and destruction onto any who dared oppose him, even to his own wife! He deserved none of her compassion or understanding.

She mentally shook her head, suppressing memories of a warm hand caressing her neck and instead envisioning a pair of murderous yellow eyes and bared fangs dripping with blood, one vicious hand clutching her friend's heart without mercy.

"I am sorry that he acted so repulsively, Lexi. But at least you are safe now, with us," she said kindly, leaning in to hug her friend, who returned the gesture enthusiastically.

"So am I, Caroline," Lexi breathed in relief. Caroline smiled at her.

"Well, now that we are sure you are feeling well, I think it's time that we let you rest," Elena chimed in sensibly. Lexi flashed her a grateful look as the trio rose and gave her affectionate squeezes before taking their leave.

Closing the door behind her, Caroline let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

_One down, three to go._

* * *

The following morning saw only Caroline and the twins sitting together over breakfast, as Lexi had asked them to not wake her and to allow her to sleep off her draining ordeal with Klaus. They ate quietly, a sense of foreboding blanketing the dining hall, as every girl knew that at some point soon Bonnie would be announcing the next victim to see the king that night.

Caroline had just washed her last bite of bacon down with a glass of water when a hush fell over the room, all eyes fixed on the witch at the front of the room.

"If I could have your attention please, ladies." It was an unnecessary request, as the room had been deadly quiet as soon as Bonnie entered the room. "I will now announce to you the candidate who will interview tonight."

"At least the three of us are probably safe. They must be doing this alphabetically," Katherine muttered, tapping her fingers absently against the table top.

Caroline wasn't so sure. With how her time at the castle had gone so far, she wouldn't exactly place herself or her friends on the side of good luck.

By this time Bonnie had unraveled the rolled-up parchment, glancing down quickly, before she coughed and looked out at her audience. "Tonight's candidate will be Elena Gilbert."

"No!" Katherine said loudly, attracting every eye in the room to their table.

"Katherine, be quiet! It's alright, I'll be fine," Elena hissed, restraining her twin from making any more of a scene.

Caroline was in shock. Two of her friends picked in a row? This couldn't be a coincidence…

"I know you'll be fine, but I have many doubts concerning whether or not the king will be fine! Let's not forget about his reputation as a cold-blooded killer!" Katherine whispered fiercely, her voice laced with anger and even a tinge of fear. Caroline knew from experience that the older Gilbert was extremely protective of her more fragile, slightly younger twin.

Elena hushed her sister, nudging her in the side with her elbow and standing up to face Bonnie, who had reached their table. The witch's lovely face held a sympathetic expression.

"I will be by your room to escort you to the king at a quarter to five o'clock, Elena," Bonnie addressed her softly. "There is no need to worry; you will be perfectly fine."

She shot Caroline an odd look of satisfaction then, which caught Caroline off-guard.

First Lexi and now Bonnie giving her strange looks that were bursting with hidden meanings?

She recalled her conversation with the witch on the evening of the ball, after her tussle with Rebekah. Bonnie had expressed her confidence in her ability to be the queen that both the king— _Klaus_ —and Mystic Falls needed, not to mention the witches.

Clearly, something was afoot with those two, and in that instant, Caroline made it her mission to track down both Lexi and Bonnie today and question them on the subject.

She needed answers.

All of these musings passed through the blonde's mind in a few seconds. Katherine had snorted loudly at Bonnie's reassuring remark. Elena promptly scowled at her sister's rudeness.

"I will be ready. Thank you, Bonnie," Elena replied, a small smile stretched tightly across her face.

Bonnie nodded, spinning on her heel and exiting the dining hall amid the loud gossip of the rest of the group.

Elena sighed then, sinking down back into her chair and throwing her head in her hands. Caroline took it upon herself to rub soothing patterns on her friend's back.

"I can't do this," Elena moaned, her voice muffled by her hands.

"Oh yes, you can," Katherine retorted. "You're a Gilbert, after all. We always survive." She picked through the remains of her breakfast plate.

"I know," Elena smiled at her twin, lifting her head out of her hands. "But for shame, Kat! How could you let your temper get the better of you like that! All of us have to go through this, you know," she admonished, frowning.

Caroline remained silent, watching the twins' argument with quiet amusement. Ever since she had befriended the Gilberts, she had borne witness to many a ridiculous sibling fight, often stepping in to act as the intermediary and bring peace to both sides. For all their little tussles, however, she could see the affection each had for the other as clear as day. On more than one occasion, she had felt envious of them, as she had no siblings, and she had only known her parents as a little girl before they were ripped from her side in that awful house fire. Although she did have Stefan as a pseudo-father and brother, reminding her that she still had someone who cared for her no matter what.

Katherine raised her eyes to the ceiling. "I know that…it's just that…well…" Suddenly, Katherine looked sheepish, avoiding her companions' eyes.

"'Well,' what?" Caroline pressed. Katherine finally looked up, struggling to arrange her features into the picture of innocence and failing miserably. The blonde resisted the urge to laugh at her friend's obvious discomfort.

"I know that look, Katherine Gilbert," Elena scolded teasingly, wagging a finger at Katherine. "There is something you're not telling us. Out with it."

Katherine scoffed. "It's nothing. You're imagining things. I'm simply worried for your safety," she stated matter-of-factly.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at her suspiciously, convinced there was more to it than that.

"Don't change the subject, Kat. I know you're hiding something," Elena probed, leaning towards her sister, who nervously gulped down some blood in her goblet.

Katherine groaned, slumping down in defeat. "Alright, you win, 'Lena, as usual. I am upset because not only are you facing the devil tonight without my help, but also Prince Elijah cornered me yesterday and asked me if I would accompany him on a walk around the grounds today. There, are you satisfied?" Katherine confessed with ill-humor, setting her goblet down harshly on the table with a clatter.

"Yes, quite satisfied," Elena responded smugly, exchanging a grin with Caroline. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Did you accept?" Caroline jumped in.

"Yes, as much as it pains me to do so," Katherine sighed dramatically. "I would rather not have my heart ripped out for rejecting an Original."

Caroline squeaked in excitement. Elena just continued grinning at her. "Forgive me if I do not give a single ounce of credence to your act of indifference to Elijah's attentions, Katherine."

"Yes, you are quiet rusty with your deceptive skills, Kat. You know we can always tell when you're lying," Caroline chimed in, a teasing laugh escaping her.

"Believe what you wish, you two," Katherine drawled, setting down her utensils. "I believe I shall follow Lexi's good example and return to my room to rest up for the day. I don't want to anger Elijah by falling asleep suddenly."

"Perish the thought!" Elena cried mockingly, earning a scowl from her twin.

"Caroline, that leaves you with Elena duty. I am sure you can find a way to entertain her while I'm gone," Katherine replied, fixing Caroline with a serious gaze.

Caroline nodded. "Absolutely. I'm sure we'll be fine without you."

"Good. Well, wish me luck—and do me a favor and try not to get killed tonight, 'Lena," Katherine said in farewell, walking out of the dining hall.

"Behave yourself, Kat!" Elena called after her, only half-joking.

Katherine waved an arm lazily in acknowledgement, not looking back.

Elena shook her head at Caroline, both of them succumbing to giggling at Katherine's blatant case of denial about her feelings for Elijah.

"Oh, she has got it bad!" Elena wheezed.

* * *

Once they had calmed down enough to leave the dining room with a semblance of decorum, Elena shooed Caroline away in spite of Katherine's orders and insisted that she would be alright by herself for a while, desiring to visit the library and indulge in some reading to take her mind off of things. With a promise to meet up in Elena's room later in the afternoon, Caroline focused on her mission to interrogate Lexi and Bonnie about their strange behavior towards her. Reasoning that it would be easier to break Lexi down first and because she knew where she was currently, Caroline returned upstairs as quickly as possible, not wanting to waste a second. Her determination grew with each passing step. Rounding the top of the stairs, she sprinted down the corridor to Lexi's room, wheezing slightly at the exercise and knocking gently on the wooden door.

"Who is it?" A sleepy voice sounded from within. Caroline suppressed a giggle at Lexi's lazy morning in bed.

"It's Caroline! May I come in?" she responded brightly, her foot tapping impatiently against the carpeted floor.

Before she broke down the door in her haste, it swung open, revealing a tousle-haired Lexi.

"Good morning, sleepy-head," Caroline teased.

"Ughhh, good morning. How can you be so bright and full of sunshine this early?" Lexi groaned, rubbing her eyes as Caroline followed her inside.

"It's a blessing…or a curse, depending on your perspective," she joked, taking a seat at the foot of the bed.

Grumbling, Lexi crawled back under her covers, sitting up and pulling them up to her chin. For all her moping, however, she couldn't stop the smile on her face. "What brings you here at this obscenely early hour, Caroline? Obviously, it's not to bring me up some much-needed nourishment."

Caroline felt instantly guilty—she had been so preoccupied with her mission that she hadn't even thought of it. "No, although I apologize for my thoughtlessness on that matter. I'm actually here to ask you some questions about the odd looks you were giving me last night. You're hiding something, aren't you?" She lifted one eyebrow in question, catching Lexi's eyes in her frank gaze.

Lexi immediately looked away, fiddling with her sheets. "I have no idea what you mean, Caroline."

"Oh, I think you do," Caroline shot back, not unkindly, but she was not about to back down on this either. She knew that Lexi was holding something back, and her instincts were taking over. "And because we're friends and friends don't keep secrets, I think you will tell me."

Lexi held her gaze at that, clearly hesitating. Caroline stared her down. There was no way she was going to let Lexi off the hook with this. Not for nothing did Stefan tease her as being the most stubborn being he'd had the pleasure of knowing.

Lexi seemed to realize her determination, however, for she at last let own a resigned sigh, dragging her hand through her hair haphazardly. "Alright, yes, I was giving you odd looks. It was just…just some things that the king said last night…" She stopped, looking at Caroline appraisingly, now fidgeting with her hands. Caroline impatiently motioned for her to elaborate half-crazy with curiosity.

"Remember when I told you that the king asked me about my friends?" Caroline nodded. Lexi continued. "Well, when I mentioned you, he was very interested in my friendship with you. He asked me how we became friends, and if I had ever visited your home." Lexi's expression suddly turned worried. "I told him that you had mentioned living near the witches' sector, a fact which seemed to intrigue him the most, before he sent me packing."

Caroline stomach dropped. He could not find out where she lived. _If he ever found out the truth…_

Lexi must have caught her tense expression. "Caroline, are you alright? Are you angry with me?" Her eyes searched Caroline's in desperation.

Caroline buried her anxiety, forcing it away from her mind. "No, Lexi, of course I'm not angry with you! You answered honestly, and that's all that matters," she lied, her tone placating.

It was true. She was not angry at Lexi, the poor girl, but her anger at Klaus was an entirely different story. Why was he so interested in where she lived? Oh God, did he suspect something? She wracked her brains, searching her memories for any times she might have let something slip to him, but came up blank.

Lexi's soft voice brought her back to the present. "Are you sure you are alright, Caroline? You look distressed."

Caroline raised her gaze to the other blonde, pasting a bright smile on her face. "No, I'm not distressed. I'm just wondering why the king would be interested in my home, that's all," she shrugged, praying that Lexi did not press her on the subject.

Lexi nodded, falling into a more pensive mood. "It is a bit strange—although, you are the only candidate he has actually danced with and therefore the one he has had the most contact with," she mused.

"I suppose so," Caroline agreed, rather reluctantly.

She stood up suddenly, the overwhelming urge to leave and process Lexi's information consuming her. She needed to be alone. "Well, thank you for telling me, Lexi," she said sincerely, ignoring Lexi's slightly stunned face as she made to leave. "I'm glad you are rested, and I will see you later."

"You're welcome, and good-bye, Caroline," Lexi called after her, her confusion at her friend's abrupt exit obvious.

Caroline paid her no heed as the door swung shut, her mind so engrossed in Lexi's words that she didn't realize her feet were guiding her towards the large glass doors leading out to the gardens until the bright sunshine hit her face, temporarily blinding her.

She picked her way through one of the pathways and sat down on one of the stone benches, next to a bed of creamy white gardenia blossoms, their sweet-smelling fragrance washing over her in the faint breeze. Mercifully, there was no one around to witness her little breakdown. Taking deep breaths, she calmed down, the power of nature seeping into her being and bringing with it her rationality.

She went over the facts of the matter again, closing her eyes and tapping her nose in thought. Perhaps she had been too hasty in her fear. True, Klaus was showing interest in aspects of her personal life that she had no intentions of sharing with him, but hadn't he had taken an interest in her from the very beginning? The more Caroline thought about it, the less worried she became. Klaus most likely asked Lexi because it was the path of least resistance to discovering more about her-the resistance being her own guardedness whenever she was around him. Of course, that still didn't explain his interest in her at all-a fact she was still attempting to figure out with no success-but it did explain his questioning of her friend. _And Lexi only told him that I live_ near _the witches' sector, not that I live in it_ , she reasoned, her fingers coming up to absently fiddle with her necklace.

"Watch out, you might break the chain if you're not careful."

Her eyes shooting open, Caroline squeaked in surprise at the interruption, meeting the dark-green eyes of Bonnie twinkling down at her. Embarrassed at her frightened reaction but elated with her luck, Caroline released the necklace and dropped her hands in her lap. "It's a bad habit. Besides, even if it did break, I am sure I could find some sort of repair spell in some grimoire."

Bonnie laughed, coming to sit down beside her on the bench. "I have no doubt of it. You are quite resourceful for a young witch."

Caroline tensed at the word, craning her head to survey their surroundings. Thankfully, the garden still appeared to be deserted.

Bonnie noticed her hesitation. "It's alright, we shan't be disturbed. Look." She pulled out a small bundle out of her pocket, which Caroline recognized as a bunch of sage leaves. Bonnie placed them on the ground and muttered a few indistinguishable syllables. White-hot tongues of flame licked at the leaves, giving off a thin smoke with a pungent aroma. Bonnie returned to her seat, facing an impressed Caroline. "Now none can hear our conversation."

Caroline nodded mutely. This was her chance to talk to Bonnie, and now that the opportunity was actually here, she could not for the life of her think of how to start.

Luckily, Bonnie seemed to guess what was on her mind.

"So, Caroline, I have a feeling you have some questions for me, judging by your face this morning at breakfast." Bonnie leaned over and plucked out a single gardenia, holding the flower right up to her nose and inhaling deeply. "What's on your mind?"

Caroline looked fixedly at the blossom in Bonnie's hand, wondering if Bonnie was so advanced in magic that she could read minds. "Well..." she hesitated for the barest second, then plunged on hurriedly, "I was wondering why you gave me that strange look when you told Elena she was not to worry about meeting with Kla-I mean the king."

"Is that all?" Bonnie mused mildly. "That is a question easily answered. Elena-and Katherine and Lexi, for that matter-are safe from Klaus because of their relationship to you."

Caroline's jaw dropped. "Me? What do I have to do with it?"

"A great deal more than you know," Bonnie responded cryptically, looking at her with that same, secret look of satisfaction she wore earlier.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Caroline asked rather rudely, her patience waning. She was done with all of the riddles.

"It means," Bonnie began softly, "that whether he acknowledges it or not, you are important to Klaus, and as such, he will not harm your friends or those close to you."

Caroline swallowed, uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was now taking, her face contorting in disbelief. "How do you know this?"

"Because I have never seen Klaus so protective over anyone else, except his siblings. You do know that he was infuriated with Rebekah, his favorite sibling, for her insulting words to you on the night of the ball? After you and I went upstairs, he made his displeasure with her actions very clear to her-and believe me, it is no small matter when Klaus is upset at Rebekah. Thick as thieves most of the time, those two."

Caroline shook her head, surprised that Klaus had even bothered to defend her against his sister. "But...but I don't want to be someone important to him! He is a manipulative, power-hungry harbinger of death and agony who is incapable of real feelings, even why he's trying to be charming! I just want to go home!" she burst out, frustration and denial coursing through her veins.

She rested her elbows on her knees, placing her head in her hands in despair. She felt a sudden wave of homesickness engulf her, a longing for the simpler days when Stefan was there for her to comfort and soothe and take care of her. It so was suffocating here, always hiding her true nature from everyone, unable to practice her magic, and worst of all stalked by a charismatic and sadistic hybrid who wreaked havoc on her peace of mind...not to mention her body, what with his gentle caresses that had made her feel small bursts of desire, not matter how much she fought against him. Klaus had certainly made an unforgettable impression on her, one that she could not shake. _The infuriating scoundrel!_

She tensed at the weight of a small hand on her shoulder, rubbing a calming pattern there. It felt wonderful, and it made her think of Stefan's comforting touch. The tension slowly ebbed from her body as Bonnie continued soothing her.

"I know it's hard, but all will be made clear in time," Bonnie's quiet voice reached her ears. "When the time comes, you will know what to do. Trust yourself. You are stronger than you think. Strong enough to be a witch...and strong enough to be a queen."

Before she could so much as lift her head and open her mouth in protest, Bonnie was already leaving, her skirts rustling around her as she rounded a corner in the path and was lost to Caroline's sight, the sage still smoldering on the ground, mixing with the scent of gardenias.

* * *

 

**  
  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Klaus sat in the ornate armchair, deft fingers racing across the page with stunning precision. The scratching of the quill against parchment was all that could be heard in the room that doubled as his personal art gallery and work space, his refuge of solitude. All was quiet—that is, until…

"Nik?...Nik, where are you? Come on, we're waiting for you!"

"Hmmm?" Klaus looked up from his sketchbook and was greeted with the sight of an indignant Rebekah, hands on her hips and glaring.

He groaned inwardly. Trust his sister to invade his artistic space and ruin his peace.

"Something the matter, Rebekah?" he asked innocently.

"Don't give me that look, you were deliberately ignoring me!" his sister scolded, lunging toward him and flinging his book across the room, where it hit the wall with a resounding thud and fell to the floor, the quill oozing ink from where it landed on the rug.

Klaus scowled at her.

"Charming, as always, little sister. No wonder you are incapable of keeping any friends," he snarled in retaliation, coming to his feet and towering over her.

Rebekah's lip curled in disgust. "As if you have any room to talk, Nik. And if I'm not mistaken, the reason I have no friends is because every time I make one, you manage to tear them apart by dawn," she sneered, refusing to back down, her chin thrust up in defiance.

"Guilty as charged," Klaus admitted proudly, holding up his hands in mock surrender and earning a scowl from Rebekah. As his favorite sibling and the only female in the family, he liked to keep a vigilant eye on Rebekah, who too often had her heart broken by the short-lived pathetic little flings who professed their undying love to her. He figured that disposing of them before they had a chance to betray her was a rather magnanimous gesture on his part, and it had the added advantage of keeping her close where he could exercise some control over her volatile nature. All things considered, it was an arrangement that had worked well over the centuries. Certainly it was more generous than thrusting a dagger into her heart to keep her out of trouble.

Ignoring his earlier jab, Rebekah continued to glare at him, her mouth pressed in a thin line of contempt.

Knowing she wouldn't leave him alone any time soon, Klaus sighed in defeat, raising his eyes to the ceiling. "What is it you want, Rebekah?"

"I want you to get up off your lazy arse and come down to the throne room this instant for the hearings this morning. Honestly, Nik, you've been doing it every day for years, how can you have forgotten?"

_Of course, the bloody hearings._

One of the royal duties, the hearings were held for a few hours every day in the throne room, with the entire Council present to listen to grievances of the inhabitants of Mystic Falls and deal out judgment. It was a tedious, but necessary, task, one that Elijah had painstakingly implemented, with strict rules. Citizens had to first send a letter detailing their specific issue to the palace, which was screened and sorted according to its urgency. The Council would then send out letters of summons with specific times for each citizen to appear in court.

Klaus rubbed his temples, cursing his duties. It was such a bore most of the time. Everyone, be it the wealthiest courtier or poorest peasant, showered him with unwanted attention and obsequious flattery, hoping to gain his favor, and it grew tiresome. It was only interesting when someone entered without a summons—a crime punishable by death or torture, depending on his mood. Only the Council members were allowed to enter the throne room as they pleased; the rest of society needed an invitation, as was tradition, whether it be a palace servant or a member of the court. The law also helped to keep the riff-raff out—otherwise there would be complete chaos and everyone would be clambering for a chance to greet the royals and saddle them with their petty problems. However, Klaus usually delighted in the occasional task of dismembering an offender; it helped take the edge off when cases were especially boring.

"I haven't forgotten anything, Rebekah," he grunted in reply. "You know how much I enjoy making a fashionably late appearance."

"Well, your fashionably late self has just missed all the fun. Marcel just ripped the arms off of one of the guards. Seems the imbecile was caught by a few of the servants stealing and peddling some of the finest mead in our cellars."

Klaus snorted, shaking his head. "The dolt should have known better than to pilfer Marcel's favorite drink. I'm surprised he didn't draw his suffering out further." His protégé had a general habit of playing with his victims, a trait they both shared. Marcel was well-known for drowning his victims in water filled with vervain or wolfs-bane, often for days at a time, before he finished them. Klaus himself favored a more hands-on approach. Etching patterns onto the blank canvas of bare skin with knives was much more appealing and satisfactory to his taste. Besides, the screams were much more audible.

Rebekah simply huffed. "You know Marcel—always looking for a chance to show off in front of a crowd."

Klaus chuckled. He had ambition, that one. Klaus admired him for it, as it was another trait they had in common. But Marcel had always tempered his aspirations for power by his unwavering loyalty to Klaus, and the combination had helped him quickly rise through the ranks and earned him a seat on the Council.

"Truer words have never been spoken, sister," he replied. "Come now. We can't let Marcel have all the fun. I might even let you help this time." He smiled wickedly, beckoning for Rebekah to follow.

"I am perfectly capable of inflicting pain on my own, thank you very much," Rebekah sneered, jabbing him slightly in the ribs.

"Well excuse me—it's not like I have any expertise in the matter."

"Such humility, Nik. I do think Elijah is beginning to rub off on you."

Klaus shuddered, coming to a halt in front of the doors to the throne room. "Have a little mercy, Rebekah, you go too far," he placed a hand over his heart in mock offence. He grabbed hold of the doorknob, the distant babble of voices drifting through the walls. Throwing one last backwards glance, he wrenched the door open.

"Time to play, little sister. Let's not keep Elijah waiting."

* * *

The sunlight shining through the window showered a welcome warmth on Caroline as she reclined in the small bathtub in her room, her head tilted back and her eyes closed. The warm rosewater felt incredibly wonderful on her muscles, and provided a much needed distraction from everything that had happened in the past day. Elena had returned from dinner with Klaus last night relatively unscathed, albeit very shaken. Katherine, who had yet to relate a single word of what had happened between herself and Elijah, had taken charge of her twin, making sure she was comfortable and that she took a much-needed rest from all the excitement. Caroline smiled at the memory. For all her brash exterior, Katherine harbored a soft spot for those she loved. The relief that two of them had survived Klaus cheered the foursome up, and they spent the remainder of the night alternating between swapping stories and interrogating Katherine about Elijah, with absolutely no success.

There was one small moment, though, that still stuck in her mind. She and Elena had been left alone while Katherine and Lexi had gone off in search of some wine to celebrate Elena's safe return.

_"I hope they aren't gone too long. It's an hour or so until midnight, and I know you would like to rest," Caroline said, affectionately patting Elena's shoulder as they looked out into the moonlit sky from the window._

_"We are in agreement there," Elena replied, with a little laugh. She sighed heavily, tapping her fingers against the glass window-pane._

_Something in her distant and agitated demeanor made Caroline instantly on the alert._

_"Elena? Is there something wrong?" she said hesitantly, her gaze taking in the brunette's tense stance. Elena's hand was now fisted in the drapes. Yes, something was clearly afoot._

_"There's something I need to tell you," Elena replied in an undertone, finally turning to face her, her brown eyes wide. Caroline arched an eyebrow, silently urging her on. Elena drew in a breath. "When the king interviewed me, he asked an awful lot of questions about you."_

_Caroline's heart sank. Seriously?Again? What is he doing?_

_"What kind of questions?" she asked, trying valiantly to keep the desperate edge out of her voice._

_"At first he asked how long I had known you, what sorts of things we did when we were together…and what your favorite dessert is," she finished, her mouth twitching up slightly._

_Caroline snorted. "Of course he did." The sneaky bastard._

_"I did my best to cover for you about the more personal topics—I made sure to avoid Stefan's name and obviously the fact that you're a witch, but when he asked about your family I…I told him about the house fire and your parents."_

_Caroline tensed. That was a subject she did not wish to breach, not with anyone. Even after all these years, her parents' early demise still stung as if it had happened yesterday. Anger and hurt boiled inside of her at Klaus's intrusiveness. She didn't want him to know of that particular part of her life. He would only laugh at her pain. He was most likely doing it right now, reveling in her sorrow as she was certain he had done with countless others over the centuries of his immortal existence. She balled her fists, silently vowing to give him a piece of her mind when she saw him next—if she ever saw him again. Should that happen, it would be entirely too soon for her taste._

_"I'm so sorry, Care…" Elena trailed off, sensing her change of mood._

_"It wasn't your fault, Elena, please, don't apologize," Caroline replied forcefully. She knew Elena would stew in guilt when she had done nothing wrong if she didn't say something now; the younger Gilbert was too compassionate for her own good. "You were under duress, and he would have found out eventually."_

_Elena sighed in relief, hugging the blonde in affection. "I am glad you aren't angry with me."_

_Caroline laughed then, shaking her head. "Elena Gilbert! I could never be angry with you!"_

_"Really?" Elena said, a mischievous grin stealing across her face. "What if I told you that I told a certain someone about you little horse-trough escapade?"_

_Caroline gasped. "You did not."_

_"Oh, but I did. I remember it so well…" Elena smirked in triumph._

_"You…you traitor!" Elena squealed as she shoved to the bed, rolling over to avoid the pillow aimed at her face. "I take my forgiveness back! How could you reveal that secret…and to the king, no less! I might have to kill you!" Caroline cried, her face turning crimson with embarrassment._

_The 'horse-trough escapade' was one of her less-than-stellar moments that Elena and Katherine liked to tease her about the most. She had been fifteen at the time, still blissfully naïve and unaware of her magical powers thanks to Stefan. There was a boy named Jesse for whom she had nursed a secret infatuation—always waiting by the window at precisely the right moment when Jesse would walk by selling his assortment of fruits, stopping by his stall at the small market down the street and flirting rather than actually buying anything. Elena had accompanied her down the market one day to run some errands, and while they were admiring a few of the beautiful horses tied to the post at the edge of the market square, Jesse had trundled past them, his cart in tow and giving Caroline a friendly salute. She had been so flattered that in her excitement of waving back, she had taken a step backward and fell right into the horses' water trough, making a spectacular splash and upsetting the beasts. Jesse had laughed at her then, and from that moment on all thoughts of Jesse were banished forever, and Elena had never let her live it down since then._

_"Well, it's fortunate that I am immortal, then," Elena shot back, shaking with laughter and effectively dodging a poorly-aimed pillow that flew past her head. "Missed me!"_

_"I won't miss you when I pour water all over your sleeping face during the night!" Caroline hissed, already reaching for another pillow and desperately trying to keep from laughing._

_"We come bearing gifts!" The door burst open, with Katherine and Lexi stumbling through holding several bottles of wine._

_Caroline pointed a finger at Elena, eyes narrowed in challenge. "This isn't over yet, Gilbert. I'll get you eventually."_

_Elena wiggled her eyebrows. "I'll be waiting with baited breath, Forbes."_

Caroline sighed then, sitting up and running some water through her long curls. It had been such a merry evening. She should have known it was all too good to last.

She thought back to this morning. Even now, Bonnie's clear voice declaring her name as the next candidate to meet with Klaus still rang in her head, disturbing her relaxed state. She could still see the incredulous looks of her friends as yet another of their little group would be put to the test.

Tonight she would face Klaus.

In hindsight, she should not have been surprised—she even suspected Klaus had planned it so. It would be better this way and get it over with sooner rather than later—at least then she could stop worrying about it, and more importantly, _him._ In all honesty, she was intrigued to see how he would behave with her. Would he be the suave, charming royal who danced with such agility and gallantry? Or the hot-tempered, rampaging hybrid who had inflicted pain on more people than there were stars in the sky? She would have to wait and see.

In any case, she was more concerned on sticking to her cover story, especially since he had been sniffing around her already what with his interrogations of both Lexi and Elena. No doubt he would have plenty of questions to pose to her in person, and she could only pray that she didn't slip up.

After a final rinse to ensure all of the grime was erased from her body, she stood up, shivering in the cool air, and wrapping the fluffy towel around her body. She methodically rubbed down her wet skin before using it to pat down her drenched hair. Satisfied with her routine, she approached her drawers. Crouching down, Caroline rummaged through them hastily, throwing articles of clothing onto the bed as she went. She had absolutely no idea what she was going to wear to her evening with Klaus tonight. Her dresses she had brought from home seemed laughably shabby compared to the gown she had worn to the ball, and she didn't even own that one. Briefly, she considered asking Bonnie if she could select another gown from the castle's collection. It would certainly make her feel less like a simple peasant in Klaus's presence… _No_ , she scolded herself firmly, her stubbornness rising in full force. She was not about to prance around in fancy borrowed clothes to cater to Klaus of all people. Why should she care about her appearance? She owed him nothing, especially not after all of the trouble he had caused her what with threatening her and her friends every other minute.

Her mind made up, Caroline chose her least appealing gown of simple brown linen. She had just managed to pull it on when a gentle rap on the door interrupted her. She opened the door, and was intrigued to see Bonnie's smiling face greeting her.

"Hello, Bonnie. What brings you here? It's only three o'clock, and I thought I still had another hour or so—" Caroline rambled, afraid she had mixed up the time when Bonnie was to escort her to the king.

Bonnie laughed. "No, no, Caroline, you still have time left. I am actually here to bring you something you will need for this afternoon." It was then that Caroline noticed the witch's hands were full of what looked like men's clothing. "Do you mind if I come in?"

Wordlessly, Caroline stepped back, closing the door behind Bonnie and watching curiously as the brunette laid the garments on the chair.

"What exactly are those for?" Caroline inquired, tilting her head as she took in the black pants, leather boots, and dark blue tunic.

"The king has requested that you wear this to your interview."

Caroline stared. "Whatever for? I can't just walk around the castle in men's clothes—what on earth is he playing at?" she hissed, more to herself than Bonnie. She could just picture Klaus's smug face at her ridiculous attire, and the image only infuriated her more.

Bonnie laid a hand on her arm. "Relax, Caroline. Honestly, stranger things have happened than a woman dressing as a man around here." She cocked her head toward the door and listened for a second, then looked back a Caroline with a knowing smile dancing in her green eyes. "I shouldn't be saying this, but I gather he has quite the interesting evening planned for tonight, hence the strange attire," she glanced at the clothes. "I know you're upset with him, but please wear them? It will do no good to antagonize him," Bonnie coaxed, her eyes pleading.

Caroline debated for a moment, desiring nothing more than to wear her humble dress simply to defy the hybrid his wish. But eventually, she heaved a long-suffering sigh. "I suppose I shall put up with it, just this once," she agreed reluctantly.

Bonnie's tense expression relaxed. "Thank you, Caroline." She dropped her hand from where it had rested on Caroline's arm. "Now that it is quite settled, I shall let you get dressed. I will return at a quarter to four." At Caroline's nod of understanding, the pretty witch disappeared out of the room.

Releasing an exasperated huff at the recent events, Caroline pulled her dress off and stuffed it back in its place in the dresser drawer. She eyed the garments on her chair, their presence silently mocking her. Steeling herself, she resigned herself to her fate, her hand grabbing the deep blue tunic and shimmying into it. Her senses were promptly assaulted with an overwhelming, masculine scent that reminded her of… _Klaus_. She breathed in deeply, the smell surprisingly comforting. Tugging the shirt in place, she threw her head back with a groan. She was going to spend the evening with _Klaus_ , and wearing _his_ clothes. _How mortifying!_ She wished that the floor would simply open up and swallow her whole so she could avoid the embarrassment.

Her cheeks flaming and cursing her misfortune, she tugged the pants up her legs with ferocity. She stood up, glancing at her reflection in the vanity mirror. Although the garments were rather baggy on her slim frame, she begrudgingly acknowledged that they were extremely comfortable, the softness of the fabric warming her skin.

After donning the leather boots, she spent some time taming her curls that had finally dried from her bath, coaxing them into a long braid down her back. Satisfied with her appearance (for the most part), she flopped back onto her bed, staring at the ceiling and preparing herself for the evening ahead. She wondered what Klaus had in store for her.

Yawning and figuring she may as well rest for a short while before Lexi, Katherine, and Elena came to see her off, she closed her eyes, and drifted into an uneasy doze.

* * *

Caroline stood outside the imposing door made of black walnut wood and wrought iron, her hand poised to knock. Bonnie had left a mere second ago, instructing her to knock on the door three times. The other witch had been very secretive, leading her into unfamiliar parts of the castle that she had never seen before. She was fairly certain she was somewhere in the western wing of the castle where the Original family had their chambers, judging by the increasing opulence in the décor as they walked. The corridors were lined with exquisite tapestries, stone busts set on columns of marble, brightly polished suits of armor…it was a splendid sight.

The flames shining from the brass wall sconces mingled with the fading light from the windows and flickered over Caroline, holding her head high as she steeled herself to knock.

Before she had even moved, however, she felt a rush of air behind her, followed by a cheeky voice.

"Sneaking around the castle, are we? The west wing is off-limits, or didn't you know?" Caroline whirled around, coming face to face with Kol. She stiffened, recalling all the stories she had heard about the prince and his rakish ways. He leaned against the wall casually, regarding her with an expectant yet mocking gaze, arms folded across his chest.

Caroline recovered quickly. "I was summoned here, my lord," she said bravely, curtseying. "Bonnie brought me just a moment ago."

"Ah, so you're one of the candidates!" Kol exclaimed, giving her an appreciative once-over. Caroline crossed her arms, uncomfortable with his ogling. "I thought you looked familiar. Weren't you the girl who danced with Nik at the ball?"

Caroline nodded brusquely. "Yes, I am." Uneasy in his presence and itching to be rid of him, she turned back towards the door. "Now if you don't mind, my lord, I need to—"

She got no further as Kol grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. She stiffened as he brought his lips to her ear.

"It's rude to turn your back on an Original, darling…what was your name?"

"Caroline," she bit out, already trying to pull away from him. "And it's rude to assault a woman, my lord." The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

Kol merely laughed. The next moment, Caroline's breath was knocked out of her as her back crashed into the hard stone wall, pinned between it and Kol, who had a wicked smile plastered to his handsome face. "I like pretty little things with sharp tongues." He leaned closer, both hands resting on either side of her head. "I don't think Nik would mind if I whisked you off for a bit, you look like a tasty little thing—"

Suddenly, Kol let out a sharp cry as he was thrown off of her and into the opposite wall. Caroline gasped as she beheld none other than Klaus, pure rage emanating from him, choking Kol with both hands as he shoved him against the wall.

"Say another word to her and I'll tear out your liver," the hybrid snarled at the younger Original.

Kol kicked him in the shins, clawing at the hands currently crushing his windpipe. Klaus loosened his hold enough for him to choke out, "Come on, Nik! It was only a joke!"

"Really? I should think the bruises on Miss Forbes's arm say otherwise," Klaus spat, shaking him soundly.

"Klaus, let him go," Caroline stepped closer, not enjoying the scene. She knew Kol deserved it, but the pained whimpers escaping his lips softened her anger—not to mention that Klaus inflicting pain made her heart clench painfully.

Klaus' head turned slightly to the side, aware of her presence, but he did not release Kol, whose struggles had slowed as air was sucked from his lungs.

Realizing he needed more persuasion, she hesitantly placed her hand on his shoulder, pressing into it gently but firmly. "Please," she whispered.

He faced her fully then, his clenched jaw relaxing the smallest bit as he locked gazes with her. Slowly, Klaus turned back to Kol, releasing his hold on him and dropping him to the floor, the air filled with Kol's loud wheezes.

Caroline pulled her hand away from him and avoided his eyes, looking at Kol instead and offering him her hand. Klaus made an irritated noise at the gesture, which she stubbornly ignored. "Need a hand?"

Kol grinned at her, taking her proffered hand and coming to his feet, rubbing his neck. He turned to Klaus. "I like her, brother. She has spirit." He winked at Caroline, who slowly smiled back at his compliment.

"Get out, Kol, before I set Bonnie upon you," Klaus bit out, stepping in between her and Kol, invading his younger brother's personal space.

The younger Original looked positively horrified at the threat.

"Now, now, Nik, there's really no reason to drag Bonnie into this—"

"On the contrary, Kol, I believe Bonnie would enjoy giving you a taste of your own medicine, it's been far too long since she last set you on fire—"

Kol raised his palms in surrender. "Bloody hell, Nik, alright, I give in! There's only so much violence I can take!" he replied quickly, already backing down the hall. "It was lovely to meet you, sweet Caroline!" he yelled, disappearing around a corner before Klaus could do more than growl at him. They were left in a heavy silence.

Unable to control herself, Caroline giggled, immediately pressing her lips together and looking at Klaus out of the corner of her eye. He lifted an eyebrow at her in response.

"I believe that was the first time I ever saw an Original truly frightened before," she giggled some more, unable to wipe the smile off of her face.

Klaus looked at her for a moment, the fiery anger in his eyes slowly giving way to amusement. He let out a chuckle and shook his head. "Bonnie has him on a tight leash. Kol is a nuisance, but she has a measure of control over him that the rest of us have yet to attain. It can be very convenient at times, I can assure you."

Caroline laughed outright. "I'm sure she is." Her amusement was cut short by the little hiss of pain that escaped her lips as soon as she moved her arm. Kol might be a nuisance, but he had a grip of iron.

Klaus's expression darkened, his brow furrowing. "Give me your arm."

He reached out, bringing her arm that Kol had injured up close for his inspection. There were faint fingermarks on her skin, already turning a shade of brown. He gritted his teeth at Kol's behavior, silently vowing to have a little chat with his brother later. Preferably with some vervain-soaked knives.

"It's fine, I'll be alright," Caroline said.

She sensed that the mood had shifted by the way Klaus cradled her arm and the intense stare he directed at her. Unable to look away from those piercing blue eyes, she jumped when the felt him press a few light, tender kisses against the bruises Kol had left.

Before she could even blink, he had released her arm and taken a step away from her.

She swallowed and shifted on her feet, unsure of how to respond.

Thankfully, Klaus seemingly regained his composure, clearing his throat and jerking his head towards the end of the hall. She took the hint and followed slightly behind him. Every so often, she caught him giving her sideways glances before he would hastily turn away again. Once, he opened his mouth, as if to strike up a conversation, but promptly shut it. It was rather amusing—the villainous hybrid trying to pluck up the nerve to speak to her of all people. There was something else, though—a small twinge of power, knowing that she affected him in some small manner. She felt an immense satisfaction at the knowledge; and besides, it was only fair, especially since deep down she knew he had an effect on her as well that was slowly infiltrating her defenses. _At least we are on somewhat of an even footing._

They had reached a set of doors that led out into a part of the grounds that Caroline had never seen before. Klaus led her through an expanse of trees, the trail winding past shrubs and plants in full bloom, a warm breeze whispering through the woods. They walked on, still maintaining a safe, comfortable silence, when Klaus stopped them.

They had cleared the woods and stood on the edge of an enormous field, the sun still radiating its final late afternoon rays before dusk, covering the field in a blaze of orange light. Caroline noticed with some perplexity that the field was fenced in all around. About a stone's throw away to the left stood a large barn, the whinnying of horses audible on the evening breeze. Her surprised expression gave way to awe as Klaus nudged her to the right. She caught her breath. Tethered to one of the fence posts was a beautiful black horse, snorting and stamping the grass impatiently. Caroline forgot all about Klaus standing next to her as she instinctively inched closer to the magnificent creature.

"His name is Stian," she heard Klaus murmur in her ear as he stood behind her.

"Is he yours?" she whispered.

"Yes."

She smiled, not taking her eyes from the horse that was now tossing his head stubbornly at the newcomers. She chuckled inwardly. Apparently, horse and rider had much in common.

"He's beautiful." She reached out, extending her hand towards Stian, who stilled, eyeing her curiously. He sniffed at her hand, and to her utter surprise, nuzzled into her hand. Her fear at being bitten subsiding, she brought her other hand up to touch the impossibly silky mane dangling down his forehead. A laugh escaped her as Stian leaned over the fence and into her touch.

Klaus remained rooted to the spot in astonishment. "He likes you."

Caroline turned around at his incredulous tone. She raised her eyebrows in question.

"Stian usually shies away from strangers, or bites them. He can be a little mood," he elaborated.

Caroline snorted. "Like rider, like horse, I suppose."

Klaus rolled his eyes, but smiled at her.

"Have you ever ridden before, Caroline?" he asked casually.

Caroline looked away from him then. "No, I have not," she breathed. She had only ever seen the beautiful creatures when they made the occasional appearance on the streets near her home. To be able to ride one… "But it's always been something I have wished to experience," she blurted out without thinking.

She cringed, mentally smacking herself for her slip-up. She hated feeling so incompetent and inexperienced in front of him. The ancient hybrid who had probably experienced everything that this world had to offer and more. What had happened to ignoring his attempts at charming her? She couldn't let him know that he had made a crack in her resolve with this.

Judging from the pleased expression on his face, he already knew. _Damn him._

"It would be my greatest pleasure to fulfill this wish." He offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

Hesitantly, Caroline moved closer and took it. His smile widening, they started towards the barn.

* * *

Klaus proved to be an exemplary rider. At her request, he first put Stian through his paces around the enclosure while Caroline watched from the sides, spurring Stian on so fast that horse and rider became a blur of black flying around the field. Klaus looked so…carefree. She could see him smiling and laughing as he spoke to Stian, the horse answering his every command. It was difficult reconciling the image of this genuine, almost human Klaus with the mask of indifference and cruelty he assumed so frequently.

He made good on his promise to fulfill her wish of riding, although he wouldn't hear of allowing her to attempt to ride by herself as it was her first time. Instead, he pulled her up in front of him, her back pressing into his front.

"Now I understand the choice in clothes," she commented, grateful that she didn't have to worry about becoming entangled in her skirts. "I suppose I should be thanking you."

Klaus chuckled behind her. "No need for that, love...I've already received my reward," he hummed suggestively in her ear. "You look stunning."

Caroline froze as he brought his arms around her, hands brushing lightly against her thighs. She swallowed, acutely aware of how his extremely close proximity, the way he was cradling her against himself. She closed her eyes, her mind growing cloudier by the second, his touch causing an involuntary shiver all over her body.

A whicker from Stian, however, broke the spell, and Klaus's hands moved to grip the reins.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" he asked softly, holding the reins with one hand and moving the other tightly around her waist, pulling her to him.

Caroline nodded, ignoring the thrilling feeling of his body surrounding her, and grabbed hold of his arm with both hands.

"Hold on." With a low command to Stian, they were off, trotting around the field.

Caroline held onto Klaus's arm like a vise, the unfamiliar rocking motion increasing her fear of falling. Her body tensed.

"Don't be afraid, Caroline. I won't let you fall." Klaus encouraged her, sensing her trepidation. "Just breathe and try to relax."

She obeyed, willing herself to calm down. After a few minutes, she felt much better, and her fear eventually melted away as Klaus dug his heels in Stian's sides, urging him to greater speeds.

The world spun around them in a whirlwind of colors as Stian cantered on, the wind whipping around them. Caroline let out a whoop of laughter at the sudden intoxicating feeling of freedom, of weightlessness, the adrenaline pumping through her as they sped on.

If only she could see the dimpled smile of contentment gracing the face of the rider behind her.

* * *

Much later, Stian was spent and Klaus had settled him back into his stall for a well-earned rest. Caroline had never felt more alive: her hair tousled, eyes bright, and complexion flushed after the afternoon's activities. It had been a perfect afternoon.

As they ambled back to the castle, however, her conscience began to take over.

She had just spent what felt like some of the best moments of her life in the company of the most notoriously ruthless man in Mystic Falls, and what was worse, she found that she had actually…enjoyed it. This side of Klaus was new and intriguing. She had seen flashes of humanity in him before, but it all paled in comparison to his behavior this afternoon. She found herself wishing to know more of this gentler side of the Original hybrid, and wondering how he could be like this one minute and severing heads the next.

_Speaking of severing heads…_

Memories of his threats towards her and her friends, his ill-treatment of Elena and Lexi—the entire situation—flooded into her brain all at once. She cursed herself for letting her guard down. How could she have forgotten who she was currently walking next to? This was Klaus. He killed off his former queen just because they had a disagreement. He also was one who never did anything without an angle, some benefit for himself. What if this whole show of generosity was a pretense, a way to play with her before he dug his claws into her and ripped her to shreds? She wouldn't put it past him; charming his victims seemed to be his style.

Well, she wasn't going to be a gentle little lamb led to the slaughter—not without a fight, at least.

"Klaus, wait." She stopped walking, nervously fidgeting with her hands. She knew what would happen when they retired to the castle, and although his questioning of her was inevitable, she couldn't stand to put it off any longer. She wanted it over and done with here and now.

"Yes, love? What is it?" Klaus followed her example and paused. They were still in the middle of the woods, out of sight of the castle or any prying eyes.

Biting her lip, she straightened up and looked him square in the face. "I am waiting for your interrogation to begin. That is the entire purpose for me being with you, and I would rather you do it now than put it off any longer."

Klaus's eyes narrowed, holding her firm gaze. "Would you indeed?"

"Yes, I would," she stated bravely. "And if this whole outing was your way of luring me into a false sense of security, then it hasn't worked," she added, in what she hoped was a convincing tone, her anger rising every second.

His blue eyes turned to ice in an instant. They bored into hers for a moment, before he finally straightened and gave her a curt nod. "As the lady wishes."

She stared back at him coolly, arms crossed in defiance.

He began to circle her, his featured hardened into a menacing glare. "I believe the best course of action to save precious time would be for me to lay all of my cards on the table, Caroline. Would that be agreeable to you?" he mocked her, all vestiges of humanity closed off.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Caroline answered with false sweetness. Klaus narrowed his eyes at her impudence.

"Very well." He stood right in front of her, his face so close that she could feel their breaths mingling together. "I want you, Caroline Forbes, to be my queen."

Time ground to a halt as the words reverberated loudly in her brain as a soft gasp escaped her lips. "What?"

"You heard me." Klaus picked up her hands hanging limply at her side and enfolded them with his own. "I want to you to stand by my side, as my queen, my wife…and my lover. I want you to wake every morning in my bed, flushed from a night of passion. I want you to learn how to ride a horse all by yourself, and even learn to paint under my guidance. I want to take you to see the world outside of this city—places of adventure and genuine beauty. I want you to entrance the whole of Mystic Falls with your charm and beauty and grace, so that you are well-loved by all, but every single man in the entire supernatural realm will know that you belong to me alone."

He spoke in a low, seductive whisper, thumbs absently tracing patterns on her hands. "And one day, when you are ready, I want to ensure you will never leave my side for the rest of eternity." He shot her a meaningful look.

Caroline could barely breathe, caught up in his honeyed words. He wanted her to be queen. _His_ queen. The queen of Mystic Falls. He even wanted to change her into a vampire, if she understood him rightly. She would have laughed out loud at the sheer insanity of it all if it wasn't such a serious situation. She could only imagine the look of Stefan's face if he could see her now.

"Well, sweetheart? What say you?" Klaus smirked at her, clearly pleased at having her so flummoxed.

His question was like a spark, kindling her simmering fury into a white-hot blaze.

"What say I?" she mocked, pulling her hands firmly from his grasp. "I say, no."

Her muscles clenched with real fear when she saw his expression turn black.

"No?" he repeated softly, his hands balling into fists. She took a step back.

"I thank you for the honor, Your Majesty, but I must decline your offer."

"Why?" He stood rigidly, shoulders tense, brow furrowed, eyes flickering with rage.

"Why?!" Caroline threw her hands out incredulously. "Because I do not trust you, I don't even like you! I have been forced to stay here against my will, all so that you may pick out whatever girl you wish to toy with, only to kill her the moment she stands up to you when you killed her family!"

"Do not dare to speak to me about Tatia," he seethed. "That is no business of yours."

"Very well, then let's talk about how you treated my friends with contempt and used them to gather information on me!" she retaliated, victory flashing through her as Klaus tensed. "You threatened their lives when you could have simply asked me myself! But instead you reverted to cowardice and manipulation. It must be nice to just snap your fingers and get whatever you want at the expense of others."

"Enough! I will not be spoken to in this manner!" Klaus bellowed, towering over her. "For your information, I spoke to your friends first for the sole reason that you have lied to me about yourself before, love." He lowered his voice to a hiss. "I wonder what your poor, deceased mother would say about your deceitful behavior."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Caroline exploded.

Her mother, whom he damn well knew was dead—the woman who had been torn from her when she was small, the pain of her loss now fresh in her mind, the wounds ripping open to choke her with sorrow once again.

Her eyes burned with wrath, her entire being focused on her anger towards Klaus. The next second, he fell to the ground with a grunt of pain, clutching his head.

"What the…Caroline?" his voice rang out with another moan of agony as she focused on him, so wrapped up in her emotional turmoil that she barely knew what was happening. All she could see was red.

"Don't you dare bring my mother into this, you bastard!" she shrieked in fury, her hands shaking.

The air began swirling around them, branches from trees cracked and fell with loud crashes, the magic within her finally free of the tight seal she kept on her emotions. She closed her eyes, shocked at the power coursing through her. It felt...amazing...like she could do anything.

A sharp cry from Klaus, however, broke her from her almost trance-like state. She blinked, shaking her head, and noticed Klaus on the ground. She gasped; she had never done anything like that before. _I did that to him…oh no…_

She fell to the ground, panting heavily, trying to get a grip on the magic. No, no, no, no, no! He can't find out!

"Caroline! Stop!" she heard Klaus bark out next to her, still reeling from the migraine she had inflicted on him.

"I'm trying!" She screamed in response, curling up into a ball and focusing on taking deep, relaxing breaths. She could almost hear Stefan in her ear, soothing her with comforting words.

_You're going to be fine, dear one. Just relax._

Gradually, the wind died down as she recovered her control, the tension in her muscles loosening with each breath she took. Finally, she opened her eyes and sat up, shaking slightly. "Klaus?"

"You're a witch." A low, calm voice rang out from behind her. She hurriedly stood, turning towards where Klaus now leaned against a tree, his face impassive, but his eyes regarded her with a mixture of shock and chagrin.

There was no chance she could talk herself out of this. She was caught.

"Yes." Her shoulders slumped in defeat as she looked at the ground, completely exposed to him.

Before he could open his mouth to speak, she cut him off, her voice quiet but firm. "And if you have any respect left for me, you would never speak about my mother like that again."

She watched him cautiously, catching a flicker of guilt flit across his handsome face. It vanished as quickly as it had come, his face returning to its previous impassivity.

"You lied to me."

Her head snapped up, opening her mouth to protest. "Don't deny it, love," he cut her off, coming towards her exactly like a predator closing in for the kill, that hint of gold surfacing in his blue eyes. "And just when I thought we were in the business of being honest with each other..."

"I did it to protect myself!" she exclaimed, not caring that she was practically poking the beast.

"Ah, yes, because your access to magic renders you so weak and defenseless. What was it you said earlier about cowardice, hmm?" he spat sardonically, running his hands through his curls, snarling at her. "Why did you lie to me, Caroline?"

"Because…because…I didn't want you to take advantage of me! It was bad enough that you discovered I wasn't a vampire, but I knew you would have murdered me without a second thought if you knew I was a witch," she explained furiously, shaking her head at him. "We're not exactly the most respected beings in Mystic Falls, as you well know." She rubbed her temples in frustration. "And really, can you blame me for withholding the truth from you? Vampires like you think witches like me are the scum of the earth. How else was I supposed to survive in a den of vampires who would either drain me dry or manipulate my powers to their advantage?"

Klaus shot her a strange look, a mixture of irritation and desire. Her breathing stilled as she was swept up in his gaze.

"You are not the scum of the earth, Caroline. I would have protected you."

She froze in place, mouth agape, staring at his blunt answer. She could feel her pulse racing as she beheld a hint of vulnerability in him, in his confession.

Regaining her composure, she cleared her throat nervously, wringing her hands. "You didn't even know me. Why on earth would you protect me? Don't you hate witches?"

Klaus shrugged. "In general, yes. They can be very stubborn and judgmental—no offense, love," he added at her noise of protest. He paused then, catching her eyes with his own. "But I fancy you."

Caroline blinked, certain she had misheard him. Surely, he was joking. "You…fancy me?" she scoffed slightly, although her heart was fluttering madly.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes!"

"Why?" He questioned her. "You're beautiful, you're strong, full of light…I enjoy you." He lowered his lashes, exhaling a huff of air before he added softly, "And I am sorry about your mother."

Speechless, Caroline stood there, bewildered. At length, she recovered her voice. "I accept your apology, but-I do not want to be queen. I do not want that power—I have never wanted it. Please, just choose someone else and let me go home, where I can live in peace," she pleaded, the exhaustion from the magic she had accidentally performed combined with the evening's events finally taking their toll on her.

Before she could so much as blink, Klaus moved impossibly closer, their noses almost touching. She stopped breathing altogether.

"Be that as it may, I choose you, and only you, Caroline."

She looked up, his features so full of determination, that handsome, stubbled jaw set.

It was too much—far too much to absorb in a single evening. She warred against herself, her heart whispering that Klaus felt something for her, that he had thought her worthy of the title, just as Stefan and Bonnie did, and it was a chance for her to make a difference in the lives of the witches as well as a chance for herself to spread her wings and drink in the world around her, as Klaus had promised her so temptingly—but her mind screamed at her to run, to return to her comfortable and safe existence with Stefan and Katherine and Elena and leave the queenship for another to bear, to escape from the hybrid king who had so quickly wormed his way into her soul and who was bound to destroy her, by death or by ensnaring her with a feeling that she dared not name, a feeling she feared she already harbored for him in the deepest recesses of her self.

She chose the latter.

Without a word, she turned on her heel and ran from him, pumping her arms and legs to move faster through the woods, but knowing that there was no escape.

He appeared in front of her just as she reached the edge of the flower gardens. She ran into his hard chest and toppled backwards, thrown off balance. He swiftly caught her in his arms and pulled her into his chest, his red lips brushing her ear.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, Caroline. You will be mine."

She shuddered at his closeness, the way her body molded to his so perfectly…and she hated him for it, the way he made her feel, like she was everything...

_No._

She pushed away from him forcefully. "You would force me to stay? You would keep me here, locked in a cage, as your trophy?" Her voice shook with barely suppressed anger.

Klaus thrust his face into hers, startling her. "Yes."

She stamped her foot, screaming in protest. "You cannot make me!" She lowered her voice, eyes flashing. "I will hate you for the rest of eternity if you do."

"Eternity is a very long time, sweetheart," he chuckled hollowly. "And there's a very thin line between hate and love." His blue eyes darkened with desire, as he brought his hands up to cup her face gently.

She could lose herself in those eyes, so mesmerizing were their depths, just waiting to be explored by her...

No.

Caroline breathed in sharply.

"I won't stay here," she stated resolutely.

Suddenly, Klaus snapped. He picked her up roughly, ignoring her loud protests, flashing them inside the castle. The next minute, she was sitting on her bed in her room, disoriented and dizzy from the supernatural speed.

Klaus stood by the door, the picture of cool indifference; but Caroline could see his mouth pressed into a thin line.

"You have no choice but to remain at my side, Caroline," he spoke in a low voice. "I am the king, and you will obey me." She opened her mouth, but he cut her off. "And if I catch you so much as thinking about a glorious escape, your friends' lives will be forfeit."

Without another word, he was gone, the door slamming shut behind him.

Tears sprang into her eyes. Caroline collapsed back on the soft sheets, her body wracked with incessant sobs. The horse ride, their argument, his decision, his stubborn selfishness in taking away her freedom...it was too much to bear...she could never be queen, no matter what they all told her...

A knock sounded at the door. "Caroline?"

It burst open to reveal Katherine, Elena, and Lexi, all of whom stopped short at the sight of her tear-stained face.

She hid her face in her hands, ashamed that they had witnessed her distress.

"Oh, Caroline…" Elena whispered.

The compassion in her friend's eyes only made her cry all the more.

The three of them crawled onto the bed with her. She turned her face into the pillows, faintly comforted by Elena's hands rubbing soothing patterns on her back.

The quiet murmuring of Katherine's voice bidding her to sleep was the last thing she heard before the darkness took over.

* * *

 

**  
  
**


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you absolutely certain about this, Niklaus? There is a rather large contingent of candidates left for you to interrogate, I believe you should take the time to review all of them before you make any rash decisions—"

"Of course I'm certain, Elijah, otherwise I would not have summoned you here!" Klaus barked out, raising his eyes to the ceiling in annoyance. It had been an hour since he had deposited Caroline back into her room, an hour in which he had escaped down to the dungeons beneath the castle to release the pent-up wrath that threatened to overwhelm him at his fight with Caroline, an hour which he spent still processing the undeniable fact that she was a witch—a witch with considerable power, for that matter. He had reveled in the high-pitched screams of his victims as they hung from the ceiling by their wrists, giving himself over to the heady rush that inflicting pain and agony brought him.

Witches…the most self-righteous beings on this earth. And Caroline was one of them. He cursed himself for his folly, allowing his attraction to her to distract him from the obvious. He should have known better. The spelled necklace, her blonde friend's little clue as to where she lived…the signs were there. But he had let his guard down with her.

For all his fury at the revelation, however, his intentions towards her never varied for an instant. He meant what he said to her—that in spite of his lack of compassion towards her kind, she was the exception. Witch or not, he would make Caroline his queen, even if it meant she despised him for it. He was nothing if not selfish, a trait that he was unabashedly proud of.

But one thing was certain—Caroline's magic would be kept a secret, even from his siblings. There was no telling how they would react to her powers, and he knew that Rebekah for one would make life a living hell if she knew that a simple witch held the crown over her. But there were other reasons to keep it quiet. He had no shortage of enemies, even with the threat of Mikael eradicated. Werewolves, rival vampires, even other witches would have no qualms about ripping Caroline from his side in cold-hearted revenge. Making her heritage public knowledge would both endanger her and could quite possibly start riots in the streets—witches trying to sway her to their side, enlisting her help to spy on the dealings within the castle, vampires who would sooner stake themselves than bow to a witch.

No, only he would know of Caroline's little secret…although perhaps Bonnie should be informed as well to keep an eye on her and ensure she was safe. No doubt the Bennett witch would be pleased to have another of her kind inside the castle to talk to.

"Well…if you're sure then, brother," Elijah replied hesitantly. He cleared his throat. "We must begin preparations for the wedding and coronation at once." Suddenly, he smiled at Klaus. "Rebekah will be thrilled to help with the planning."

Klaus chuckled, nodding his head in agreement. "Our sister does enjoy throwing a good party."

"Perhaps I should appoint Bonnie to help keep her in check, otherwise we'll find our entire fortune spent overnight," Elijah shook his head as he rose to take his leave.

"An excellent idea, brother."

"Well then, if this is what you wish, then I shall make the announcement to the Council tomorrow. Goodnight, Niklaus." Klaus inclined his head, already turning back to the wineglass in his hand. Before he could lift it to his lips, however, Elijah's quiet voice stopped him.

"I believe you have made a wonderful choice in Miss Forbes, Niklaus. From what I have seen of her, she seems to exude an inner beauty and compassion that could melt even your heart of stone. Well done." Klaus's head snapped up, noting the warmth and approval radiating in the older Original's brown eyes. Elijah merely smiled once more and flashed away, leaving Klaus to ponder his words.

* * *

Caroline woke with a start just before dawn, utterly alone, the grey light from the window slowly penetrating the darkness surrounding her. She noticed that the blankets had been drawn up around her up to her chin—the work of her friends, she presumed.

What a night.

To be offered not only the crown, but the hand of the Original hybrid in marriage…the thought was still too overwhelming for her to completely process just yet.

She sat up slowly, her head still aching from her restless sleep. Her throat felt dry and rather tight from the amount of tears that she had shed earlier. A glass of water sounded wonderful right now.

Yawning, she rolled out of bed, her muscles groaning in protest. As she reached the vanity where the water pitcher stood, however, something caught her eye. A long, rectangular velvet box tied with a white silk ribbon sat on the vanity, a scrap of parchment tucked in with it. Frowning, she picked it up, turning it over in her hands. Her curiosity finally getting the better of her, she swiftly untied the ribbon and opened the case. She gasped. Nestled inside was the most beautiful bracelet she had ever laid eyes on, fashioned of sparkling silver and magnificent diamonds. She stared at it, then silently picked up the parchment.

_Fondly, Klaus._

Her heart trembled, and she drew in a sharp breath. Slowly, her fingers touched the sparkling jewels, feeling equal parts amazed and irritated. The latter soon took over her mind.

Of course this was his doing. The arrogant scoundrel actually thought he could just drop off an extravagant piece of jewelry and think that everything between them would be smoothed over without a fuss. The thought made her clench her fists in renewed anger.

Well, she was not about to be taken in by his little mind games.

And without a second thought, she slammed the bracelet back onto the vanity and turned away. Now fully awake, she felt an irresistible urge to go outside and watch the sun rise. Heaven knew she needed to escape the suffocating silence of her room. Quietly, she threw on her dressing gown and a warm shawl and stole quickly through the long corridors and staircases of the castle. The cool early morning breeze ruffled her mussed hair as she crept outside, her footsteps leading her to the very same bench that she had sat down with Bonnie only days earlier, the scent of the gardenias permeating the air. She sighed. If there was ever a time she was in need of wise counsel, it would be now.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be wandering about?"

Startled, Caroline looked up. _Speak of the devil._

She almost rolled her eyes at the coincidence. "Seriously? How did you know I was here? Is this some magical mind-reading thing?"

Bonnie chuckled, her green eyes twinkling. "Possibly."

Caroline huffed, making room for the older witch to join her on the bench. "Well, since you're here, I suppose you can keep me company."

Bonnie merely smiled as she sat down. Her face quickly turned serious, however. "I heard about what happened to you with the king."

"I suppose the entire court knows by now," Caroline bit out, furious. "I'm sure he left out the part where I refused him." She glanced at her companion. "Why are you here, anyways?"

"First of all, the entire court does not know, at least not yet. And actually, I come bearing a gift. No, not from Klaus," she hastened to add at Caroline's glare. "He knows nothing of this. I figured you might need a reminder of home." With that, she pointedly looked back down the path. A figure was making its way towards them.

Caroline's eyes widened in recognition.

" _Stefan_?"

* * *

"Stefan!" Caroline threw herself into her cousin's arms, relief crashing over her. How she had missed him!

"Easy, Care, I'm not as young as I used to be," Stefan replied fondly, ruffling her hair.

"How…?"

"How am I here? Bonnie sent for me," he explained, glancing at the other witch who nodded to him and began making her way back towards the castle, no doubt giving them some privacy.

Caroline swallowed harshly. "Did…did she tell you?"

With a sympathetic look, he nodded. "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner, but I was on the night-watch at the gate, and I couldn't slip away fast enough."

"But you're here now. And that's all that matters," she whispered, pulling him back into another embrace.

"Of course I'm here, dear one," Stefan said soothingly. He pulled back from her then, concern knitting his eyebrows together. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Caroline sighed, collapsing back onto the bench and drawing her shawl tighter about her shoulders. "It's all so overwhelming, Stef. Never in a thousand years did I think this would happen. To be the queen!—I just…I don't want to throw my life away. I want to come back with you and go on living as we did before." She paused, looking out over the beautiful scenery before them, dawn just beginning to break over the top of the trees. "But another part of me believes that accepting is the right decision. And Klaus is—" Here she stopped, not wanting to talk to Stefan about the whirlwind of feelings she harbored in regards to Klaus just yet. She turned back to him, a desperate edge in her voice. "What should I do?"

Stefan wrapped his arm around her, snuggling her deeper into his chest. "Remember my first visit here a few days ago, Caroline?" he finally asked softly. "I stand by everything I said then." He hesitated. "But there is something else I think I should tell you."

Something in Stefan's tone unsettled her. "What is it?" she breathed.

Stefan exhaled slowly. "I had a…vision, a few days before Queen Tatia's execution. It was about you."

Caroline stiffened. Visions were no trifling matters. Stefan had explained to her once that they were few and far between among the witches, but that they usually depicted something that could have a major impact on the supernatural community. He had later added that visions were not always completely accurate, but to ignore one would also be unwise.

"You had a vision about me?"

"Yes. But lately it's been coming back to me every night that you've been away at the castle." He paused, then continued on. "You must understand that I only catch glimpses. But it's always the same—I see the dark streets of home, vampires running rampant and abusing the witches houses catching fire and blood running through on the ground…then I see your face, smiling, radiant with happiness, light blazing forth." Caroline couldn't move, although she could almost hear the smile in Stefan's voice. "At first I think you are looking at me, but then I notice that there is a crown on your head…and you are looking at the darkness… at _him._ "

Caroline's heart stopped. "Is that all?"

"No. The final glimpse is that of the city, bathed in light, and a voice cries out 'She will bring peace.'"

Caroline's hands shook as she absorbed his words. "And by 'she'…does that mean me?"

"Judging by the rest of the vision, yes, I believe it speaks of you," Stefan said softly, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "That is why I made you come here in the first place. I could have hidden you at home and not answered the summons, but this vision…it has given me something that I thought I had lost long ago."

"And what is that?" Caroline whispered.

"Hope." Stefan's dark eyes caught hers. "Hope for this city, hope for our people…and hope for you. Hope that you will rise above your humble beginnings and make your mark on this world. Remember what I always told you?"

Caroline's lips quirked up into a half-smile, reminded of her childhood and the words her cousin used to calm her down every time something hadn't gone her way, and she had cried herself to sleep in his arms. "That everything happens for a reason."

Stefan nodded. "Yes, and that is true now more than ever. You were chosen here, by the king, for a reason. And if my vision is true…then you are meant to accept the king's offer and rule at his side, to bring peace to the city."

Caroline exhaled quietly. "But Stefan—I am just so terribly afraid—can I really do this?" she searched his face for answer, something to settle her troubled mind.

Stefan clasped her hands in his, squeezing them playfully. "You're Caroline Forbes. Is there anything you can't do when you set your mind to it?"

A sudden warmth spread through her then. Her cousin always knew exactly how to raise her spirits and bolster her courage. And because Stefan believed in her, she found that she had little strength of will left to refuse.

Looking back up at him, she leaned in and gave him a hug. Closing her eyes tightly, she made her decision.

"It's settled then. I will remain here."

Stefan pulled back to look at her, grinning. "That's my girl."

A sense of resigned relief flooded through her at the words.

A decision finally made, a course set, a future planned.

She would have to make the most of wherever this path would lead her.

* * *

"QUEEN? As in, queen of Mystic Falls? Oh my goodness, I can hardly believe it!" Katherine shouted loud enough for the entire castle to hear.

"Could you shout a little louder, Kat?" Caroline reprimanded sharply. "I'd rather not have the whole world find out about this just yet."

It was morning, and Caroline had finally dried her tears and dredged up the courage to sit up in bed and explain her dealings with Klaus to her friends. She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous about their reaction; although Katherine's was admittedly exactly what she imagined it to be.

"I still can't believe that you're a witch and that you managed to take out Klaus himself," Lexi said in hushed awe.

Caroline could see the slight hurt in her eyes that she had kept her identity from her. She reached out and took Lexi's hand. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me sooner. The fewer people who knew, the better. It was nothing personal," she apologized sincerely.

Lexi squeezed her hand. "I know. There's nothing to be sorry for."

"The only thing I'm sorry for is that I didn't get to witness Caroline bringing the Original hybrid king to his knees," Katherine interjected with a grin. "It must have been quite a show."

Caroline snorted in spite of herself. She couldn't deny there had been a certain thrill to seeing Klaus subject to her powers. If she was going to live here forever, it was good to know that she could hold her own against him.

"But Care, are you sure that accepting is a good idea?" Elena asked anxiously.

She nodded resolutely. "I've made my choice, Elena."

"But why?" Katherine questioned. "You'll be leaving everything and everyone you love behind. We know you, Care. You would never want to be queen purely for selfish gain. Why are you accepting?"

Caroline drew in a deep breath. "Because…I believe I was put into this position for a purpose." She laughed lightly. "Stefan used to tell me that there are no accidents, and that everything happens for a reason. Maybe this is what I was meant for. I mean, think about it! I have the opportunity to try and make changes in this city for the good of the citizens—especially the witches. Doesn't everyone dream about having that kind of influence?"

She finished rambling, noticing the impressed smiles on the girls' faces. "What?"

"This is exactly why you're perfect for the throne. You care more about helping the ordinary people than your own comfort." Katherine sounded positively gleeful. Then she sobered a bit. "But here's the issue: I'm all for you becoming queen and fixing the problems of society, but the sting is you'll have to marry Klaus. Could you live with someone like him for the rest of your life?"

Caroline sighed. She had purposefully left out Klaus's little threat against her friends because she didn't want them to worry. But Katherine brought up the one subject she was hoping to avoid talking about with them. Marriage to Klaus...it was something she was struggling with. She knew it was a necessary step in the coronation process, but that didn't mean she wanted to go through with it. But that small, infuriatingly stubborn part of herself that desired Klaus and all of his tempting promises of passion and adventure kept persistently resurfacing in her mind.

"To be honest, I don't know. Klaus is just so…complicated." She ran her finger through her hair, heaving a sigh. "Stefan always tells me that I am forgiving to a fault, that I always see the good in people." She lifted her eyes up to the three friends, each of them hanging onto her every word. She swallowed thickly. "And I think…I _know_ that there is some good buried deeply in Klaus. It's almost impossible to discern, but it's there. Do I want to get married to him? No, of course not, but I will. And who knows? Maybe someday, I might be able to forgive him for all of the horrible things he has done."

Elena smiled at her. "Well, if you're sure this is what you want, then we are here for you, Care."

"Thank you. I am so glad that you are here with me." Caroline replied sincerely. "Now, I just have one last thing to do."

"What's that?" Lexi asked curiously.

Caroline ran her hands through her hair with a sigh. "Inform the king of my decision."

* * *

Klaus had never been a patient man. He left that particular virtue to Elijah, with his self-righteous airs and noble manners. He got what he wanted when he wanted, and damn the consequences.

And right now, he wanted Caroline by his side.

The balmy breeze rustled the trees by the stream, where Klaus had found himself after a long morning of Council business—the worst of it being the announcement of his choosing Caroline for his bride. The thought made him smirk a bit. He could still picture Kol's smug face as he congratulated him on landing the blonde spitfire, and hear Rebekah's shrill objections to the "impudent peasant wench." The rest of the Council, however, were quite happy to have settled the matter, as Damon pointed out that he could now prey on the rest of the ladies without fear of dismemberment.

Now, if only the lady in question had been as content with his choice as the rest of them.

Sighing, he picked up a smooth stone from the bank, and, flicking his wrist with expert precision, watched the stone skip across the surface of the water a few times before it sank, creating small ripples as it disappeared.

_We do not feel and we do not care._

Had he not warned Elijah of this many times before? And yet here he was, the King Niklaus of Mystic Falls, the Original Hybrid, harbinger of destruction, reduced to a mere boy pining away for the sake of a woman.

Tricky little things, emotions.

No matter how much one buries them, they always find a way to spring up again, more potent than before.

The real question was exactly what his _feelings_ were towards the lovely blonde witch. He desired her, certainly. Any man with eyes and half a brain would. But something else drew him in to her besides her beauty. Was it her fiery temper? Or her sweet laughter as she experienced something new? Perhaps her generous heart towards those close to her?

He did not know precisely what he was getting into, but he did know that he was fairly itching to unravel the mystery that is Caroline Forbes.

Lost in thought, he mechanically picked up another stone to skip across the stream when he heard the telltale crunch of leaves behind him.

"Elijah, if you've come to fetch me back to yet another bloody kingly duty, there might be a dagger in your heart for the next month," he bit out, not bothering to turn around.

He heard a sharp intake of breath, followed by the faintest of scoffs.

"Your brother isn't here."

Eyes widening in surprise, he shot to his feet, startled at the melodious voice that had haunted his every moment since he first heard it all those days ago.

There she stood, arms crossed over her chest, head tilted to the side, eyes shining vivaciously, cheeks flushed from exercise—an absolute vision.

His undead heart fluttered.

"Caroline." He acknowledged her presence, finding himself for once speechless. He quickly cast about for something to say. "Why are you here?" he blurted out, immediately cursing himself for his blunt question. What is it about this woman that rendered him incapable of producing a single ounce of his usual wit?

Expecting a biting reply, he was surprised when her eyes lowered shyly. She fidgeted with her hands for a second before she met his gaze once more.

"I needed to see you. I…I had a feeling you would be out here." A blush painted her cheeks as she spoke.

Klaus's face split into a dimpled smirk, recalling their first meeting all too well.

"Ah, yes. We've got to stop meeting like this sweetheart—although I do seem to be wearing more clothing than necessary at present if we are to compare this to our first meeting here." His smirk widened. "What a shame."

He was not disappointed in his attempt to rile her up, as her rosy blush deepened, if that were possible. Rolling her eyes at him, she stepped forward. He grinned at her, enjoying the way her eyes flashed at him. Such a fiery little witch. Queen material indeed. He couldn't help but wonder if her temper would come out to play during more... _pleasurable_ activities. Something he was quite keen on discovering when the time came.

"Be that as it may, I'm not here for a swim. I have something to tell you." She straightened up, looking him square in the eye. "I accept your proposal, your highness. I will be your queen."

Klaus stiffened in shock. He had certainly not expected her to cave to his demands so quickly—although admittedly he had not given her much choice in the matter. However, the fact that she had purposefully sought him out to give him her acceptance caused a pleasant clenching in his chest.

Caroline was to be his—of her own volition.

The thought was immensely gratifying.

He cleared his throat, watching her intently.

"I see." He moved closer to her, invading her personal space. "Well I must admit I am more than pleased that you are cooperating, love. But why the sudden change of heart?"

"Does it matter? You've gotten what you wanted." Klaus frowned at her cool tone. She looked away from him, sinking into a curtsy. "Now if you will excuse me, my lord, I must return to the castle."

His hand was on her arm before she could even move. He would be damned if he allowed her to simply walk away from him, with that infuriating mask of indifference plastered on her face.

"Wait." He pulled her gently towards him.

"Yes, your grace?"

Klaus leaned in, feeling a twinge of satisfaction when her breath hitched ever so slightly at his touch. He put his lips at the shell of her ear. "Thank you." He murmured quietly, running his hands up her arms and softly settling them on her shoulders. "You do me great honor in accepting my proposal."

He pulled back slowly, resting his stubbled cheek next to hers, feeling her soft skin.

Before he even realized what he was doing, he turned his head and kissed her cheek tenderly.

Caroline let out a soft gasp. " _Klaus_ …"

He paused at that, not missing that it was the first time she let his true name slip from her lips since last night, the need to keep her in his arms and never let her go threatening to overwhelm him, lost in her spell.

Squashing that instinct, he released her abruptly as a whirlwind of thoughts erupted within him.

It was too much-the emotions just bubbling underneath the surface of his blackened soul, her warm body pressed up against him, his mind screaming at him to run and never look back while his heart begged him to remain in her embrace—he needed space.

"Forgive me," he muttered, sparing her one last glance, taking in her flushed and bewildered face, lips parted, golden curls ruffled in the breeze—and with a gust of air, he was gone.

* * *

 

**  
  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Caroline had no idea how she made it back inside the castle and up to her room.

She was still processing what had just happened.

Klaus had kissed her.

On the cheek, true, but still…

She had never been kissed before. _Thanks to one rather over-protective cousin._

She touched her cheek, still aware of the sensation of Klaus's strong, scruffy jaw gently scraping her skin before he pressed his soft lips against.

"Caroline? Where have you been?"

She jumped, whirling around to meet a concerned Bonnie walking briskly towards her down the hall.

"Hello, Bonnie, I'm sorry, I was out in the gardens—did you need something?" Caroline eyed the witch curiously.

"Yes, we have quite an amount of work to accomplish this afternoon," Bonnie replied, offering up her trademark smile. "The announcement of your engagement will be proclaimed at sunset in front of the court, followed by a dinner with the Council, both of which you will need to be present for."

Caroline groaned. An evening with the king and the rest of the Original family was bound to be disastrous. Bonnie chuckled.

"But first, Elijah is in charge of returning the rest of the candidates back to their homes. As the queen, you are welcome to choose a few ladies to stay with you here as your confidantes and ladies-in-waiting, if you so wish. But you must hurry—the carriages leave in an hour."

"Thank you, Bonnie." Caroline nodded her thanks. "I might have a few in mind already."

* * *

"Of course I'm accepting, how could I leave you in the castle all by yourself? Besides, now I don't have to pack my belongings."

Katherine threw herself at Caroline, as they both erupted into giggles.

"Have I told you lately how wonderful you are, Katherine Gilbert? Although something tells me you didn't stay for just me." Caroline raised her brow playfully.

"Caroline, you're being ridiculous. There is absolutely nothing going on between me and Elijah."

"Hmm." Caroline wasn't entirely convinced. Katherine had never actually told them what had happened on her little excursion with the older Original a few days ago. She would have to interrogate her on the subject later. "Well then, I need to go ask Elena and Lexi if they would like to stay here as well."

The two stopped by Elena's door, not bothering to knock.

"Caroline! We've been wondering where you were! Would you like some tea?" Elena asked her from her seat on the bed, Lexi at her side. A tray with a teapot and an array of pastries was beside them on the dresser, along with a few glasses of blood.

"We decided to have one last treat from the royal kitchens before we leave," Lexi added, taking a large bite out of one of the pastries. "Did you finish packing, Katherine?"

"No, because I'm staying here." Katherine grinned

"What?! Did Elijah ask you to?" Elena exclaimed, jumping up in shock.

"Why on earth is everyone bringing up Elijah today?" Katherine threw her hands out, exasperated.

Caroline chuckled. "Calm down, Elena. She's staying here because I asked her to. Apparently I'm allowed to have some ladies-in-waiting." She smiled at Elena and Lexi. "Would you both like to stay here with me as well?"

Elena stood up, coming towards Caroline with a sad smile. "You know I would love to stay and keep you company, Care…but I can't." She swallowed. "I've wanted to go home ever since we came here. There are some things that I can't leave behind," she spoke quietly.

"Stefan." Caroline whispered in understanding.

"Yes." Elena nodded. "That first day that he visited, he came to my room after he spoke with you…and he asked for permission to court me."

"He did? That rat, he never told me a thing about it!" Caroline laughed, shaking her head. "I take it you accepted?"

"Of course she did. She's been pining after him for the past year."

"Kat!" Elena exclaimed, smacking her twin playfully. "But yes, I did. And honestly, now that you are queen, I want to keep Stefan safe, in case anyone wants to exploit his connection to you."

"That is a masterful idea, Elena. I truly hadn't even thought of that before," Caroline mused, worry creasing her brow. She knew Stefan could hold his own against anyone, he was quite powerful after all, but one could never be too careful in Mystic Falls. Having a vampire around to protect him would certainly help her sleep better at night. "Although I don't plan on informing anyone that he's related to me. It's not safe."

"I agree," Lexi chimed in, standing next to Elena. "Which is why I'm going to go with Elena as well. Especially now that Katherine will be here with you, and I have really nowhere else to go." She glanced at Elena. "That is, if you want me to."

Elena squealed, launching herself at the blonde vampire. "I would love for you to stay with me!"

Katherine nodded gravely. "I'll be honest, I will feel much better knowing that you two and Stefan will be together to keep each other safe. Although I expect you all to visit us often," she threatened, wagging her finger at them.

Elena scoffed. "Of course we will. I know Stefan will want to ensure you are well, Caroline."

"He always was very protective of me. I doubt he'll be able to stay away for more than a few hours at a time," Caroline remarked dryly.

A loud knock interrupted their conversation. "Excuse me, miss, but the carriages are waiting." The servant's voice sounded muffled from outside the door.

"We shall be ready in a moment!" Lexi called out.

The four girls just stared at each other for a second, none of them wanting to make the first move.

"Well, I suppose this is farewell, for now at least," Caroline ventured, tearing up at the realization. "Oh, how I shall miss you both!"

"Yes, it is. But don't worry, we shall be back before you know it," Elena replied, eyes shining with unshed tears.

Caroline hugged each of them in turn. "Take good care of yourselves, and Stefan, please." She addressed Lexi, giving Elena and Katherine some space to say their own farewells.

Lexi nodded. "We will. You take care of yourself, too, Caroline. For the short time that I've known you, I sense your strength. You will be alright."

Caroline smiled back. "I surely hope you are right."

* * *

Bonnie had practically taken Caroline hostage as soon as Elena and Lexi had left the castle, informing her that she would now be living in her new chambers in the west wing of the castle, where the rest of the Original family lived. Katherine would be living in the same wing but a floor above Caroline, where court members stayed. It was a relief that Katherine would only be a short walk away—the closer their rooms were, the better.

They dropped Katherine off in her rooms to give her time to settle in before Bonnie whisked her away again. Fortunately, Caroline had only her small satchel to move from her old room, and soon enough Bonnie was leading her down to the marble staircase to the second floor, where they crossed over to the west wing. Recalling her encounter with Kol, Caroline glanced about the hallways somewhat nervously—after all, the vampire _had_ attacked her once, however harmless he seemed. They met no one on their journey, however, and Bonnie soon stopped at a large set of double doors decorated with wrought gold filigree.

"Welcome to your new home, Caroline," Bonnie smiled as she produced a golden key and unlocked the doors. She threw them open, gesturing for Caroline to come inside.

"There are four rooms in all. The king took special care in arranging them for you," Bonnie stated, amused at the sight of Caroline with jaw dropped in wonder.

She could not have imagined more perfect chambers suited to her tastes and wildest fantasies. Chaises and sofas filled the enormous drawing room, with windows stretching to the ceiling, bookshelves filled with novels, and lovely paintings of green fields and crystalline lakes decorated the walls. Caroline even spied a magnificent harp in the corner. Silently, she moved on to the dressing room, where an intricately carved wardrobe stood against the far wall, flanked by a matching vanity and a huge full-length mirror. A beautiful blue chaise lounge was placed in the center of the room.

The adjoining washroom housed an immense clawfoot tub made of porcelain. An array of scented soaps, perfumed oils, and other cosmetics lined the shelves on the wall nearest the tub, along with a lovely blue silk robe hanging on a hook.

Caroline's eyes widened more if possible when she at last reached her new bedroom. The afternoon sunlight shone through the windows, beautifully enhancing the soft yellows and ivories of the silky sheets and drapes of the gilded four poster bed. A matching gilded desk sat in the corner with a cream-colored armchair, and two small bedside dressers flanked the bed. Above the hearth directly opposite the bed, Caroline caught sight of a painting. On closer inspection, she realized with no small surprise that it was the very painting of the stream on the grounds that had previously hung in the library—the one painted by none other than the king himself, which they had discussed when he had found her there the other day.

"Are your rooms to your liking?"

Stunned, Caroline wheeled around at the familiar accented voice.

There stood Klaus, handsome as ever, eyeing her with genuine curiosity. Bonnie was nowhere in sight, most likely having left without her knowledge.

She inwardly cursed her bad luck before pasting a small smile on her face.

"They are quite beautiful, your majesty. Thank you," she answered softly, walking over to the bed to run her hands along the gauzy silk sheets before turning to face him once more. "May I ask what you are doing here?"

"May a king not see his bride-to-be simply to gaze upon her beauty?" he smiled, his eyes wandering slowly up her form, taking in her modest pale yellow dress. She blended in perfectly with the colors of the room, the airy, glowing atmosphere making her appear almost angelic. _Full of light._

She raised a challenging brow at him.

He shook his head in defeat. "I wanted to ensure that you feel comfortable here in your rooms—although I confess I am impatient for the day when you no longer need them as you will be warming my bed at night." Caroline opened her mouth, affronted, but he ignored her, smug grin still in place. "And I need to discuss a few things with you—alone."

Caroline nodded at him, still irritated at his earlier remark. If he thought that she would even consider joining him in his bed, he was sorely mistaken.

Klaus offered her his arm and after a brief hesitation, she took it. He led her back out into her drawing room, seating them both on one of the chaises.

"I see you haven't put on the bracelet I gave you," he remarked as he let go of her arm.

"As I might remind you, I cannot be bought," Caroline scolded, shifting further away from him on the chaise.

Klaus sighed. "What a shame. It was first worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you."

Caroline scoffed. "Is that so? Did you steal it from her after you drained her dry and ripped out her heart?" She knew she was provoking him, but she couldn't help herself. His presence was starting to grate on her nerves.

He merely chuckled. "Yes, actually. It belonged to Tatia—one of her family heirlooms, I believe. I pulled it off of her right after I killed her—it seemed such a waste to burn it along with her remains."

A wave of nausea swept through Caroline's stomach.

Of course. He had murdered his first wife in cold blood. What was worse was that he acted so... _casual_ about it. It unnerved her.

She swallowed, not entirely sure how to proceed with this particular topic of conversation.

Klaus seemed to pick up on her discomfort, however, as he cleared his throat and abruptly changed the subject. "Now, back to business. I'm sure Bonnie has told you of the announcement of our engagement to the royal court tonight?" At Caroline's nod, he continued. "Good. There is one thing that you must do for me, however."

"Yes?" Caroline prompted.

He moved closer to her, capturing her cornflower blue eyes with his own. "You must not, under any circumstance, reveal your identity as a witch to anyone at court—including the Council and my siblings. The reaction would be…unpleasant, for all parties involved, were anyone to get wind of a witch on the throne. Do you understand me, Caroline?" he grasped her hand firmly, narrowing his gaze at her.

"I am not a dimwit, Klaus. I never had any intention on telling anyone—other than Bonnie and my friend Katherine, both of whom already know," she replied coolly, pulling her arm away.

"Fantastic." Klaus smirked at her. "Oh, and I have also arranged for Bonnie to tutor you in your magic in secret, in her rooms."

"Oh? And why would you want me to hone my skills? Isn't there a risk I might become powerful enough to put you in your place for good?"

It was the wrong thing to say.

Before she could even blink, Klaus was towering over her as he leaned down into her personal space, both hands on either side of her, trapping her against the sofa.

She gulped.

"Of course there's a risk, love," he said silkily, his breath fanning her cheek. "But far be it from me to suppress another's natural instincts and passions." One long finger reached out and stroked her cheek, caressing her jawline. "And I rather think it will be me putting you in your place if you don't watch that delightfully sharp tongue of yours. Are we clear?"

"Perfectly, _my lord_ ," she sneered, staring right back at him.

"Well then, my lady, if all is settled, I must go," he replied, planting a small kiss on her knuckles as straightened. "I'll see you later, sweetheart." He strode out of the room, the doors booming shut behind him.

Caroline slouched back into the chaise. The next time she saw him, it would be too soon.

* * *

To say that Caroline was nervous would be a gross understatement.

She swallowed nervously as she waited with Bonnie outside the entrance to the throne room.

The buzz of a myriad of voices emanated from inside the huge hall, which did nothing to calm the sickening feeling in her stomach.

In a few minutes, she would walk into that crowd of court members and high-born citizens to be presented as the future queen of Mystic Falls.

Klaus and the rest of the Council had already taken their places inside at the far end of the throne room, where they sat in seats of silver, flanking the two large thrones of gold and red velvet reserved for the king and queen. While she had changed into the beautiful blue dress she had worn to the ball—Bonnie had insisted she wear it, as there was a chance that more people would recognize her—the witch explained to her that Elijah would make some opening remarks before he would call her forth to present her to the court.

"It looks as though Elijah is finished welcoming everyone." Bonnie's low whisper brought Caroline back to the present. "Now you need to wait for him to say your name."

Caroline nodded, absently stroking her mother's necklace, and concentrated on Elijah's speech.

"It is with great joy that I present to you standing here today the candidate who will soon be crowned queen of Mystic Falls," Elijah's calm voice began. "My brother has vouched for her as a woman possessing not only a lovely countenance, but a generous heart and a loyal spirit. I am sure that she will uphold the statutes upon which our beloved city is founded and rule by my brother's side with integrity." He paused for dramatic effect. Caroline held her breath. "I now call forth the Lady Caroline Forbes, your queen-to-be, to be presented to the court."

With a small nudge and a "Good luck!" from Bonnie, the guards drew open the oaken doors, and Caroline came face to face with hundreds of curious eyes peering up at her.

Composing her racing heart and pasting a bright smile on her face, she stepped forward, hesitantly at first, and then more confidently as she made her way down the scarlet carpet that lead straight to the dais. She was vaguely aware of the increase murmurings around her as she walked with her head held high, but she could scarcely focus on anything other than the dimpled grin and blue eyes twinkling down at her from his seat on the throne.

In a roomful of strangers, his smile put her at ease.

Gradually, her fake smile melted into a much more genuine expression.

As she reached the throne, she recalled her instructions to curtsy before ascending the stairs to the throne. However, she had not even bent her knees an inch before Klaus was suddenly standing right in front of her, gently tugging both of her hands up to his lips, where he placed a soft kiss, his dark blond hair glinting from the candlelight of the crystal chandeliers.

Warmth rushed through her at his public display of respect. Not to be outdone, she finished sinking into her deep curtsy, tilting her head downward, before Klaus once again tugged her hands upward, placing her left arm in his and leading her up the stairs. They turned around to face the crowd, and Caroline's awestruck mind could faintly make out Elijah's cry of "Lady Caroline Forbes!" before the hall erupted into thunderous applause, whistles and cries of her name ringing out from the many cheering faces before her, a melodious blare of trumpets piercing through the noise from the heralds at either side of the dais.

She trembled. Her doubts nagged at her mind, her insecurities about leading all of these people—soon to be _her_ people—flooding back. _I don't think I can do this._

She felt a warm pressure on her hand, followed by calloused fingers slipping their way and interlocking with her own. Glancing surreptitiously to her left, she caught Klaus's eye. She barely caught his wink before he turned back towards the crowd, his grip never ceasing as they continued to stare out over the crowd.

Unconsciously, she shifted closer to him, drawing strength from the seemingly endless aura of confidence and power he exuded. Eventually, she found herself tightening her fingers around his in return, her natural tenacity returning.

_Where there's a will, there's a way._

* * *

Caroline had hardly recovered from the announcement of her coronation before it the court had dispersed and Klaus had spirited her away to her first dinner with the Council.

Her anxiety ratcheted up again when she remembered the rumors surrounding members of the Council and tales of their horrific deeds that spread down in the city, Rebekah's cruel jabs at her from the ball coming to the forefront of her memory. She wished rather than believed that the rest of the Council would be polite and respectful.

There was only one way to find out.

"I must say Nik, your taste in women has increased tremendously since Tatia. Caroline, darling, you look simply ravishing."

"Leave it, Kol," came Klaus's hissed threat. Caroline giggled as a slightly inebriated Kol bowed dramatically before her, swaying dangerously. He smelled strongly of ale.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, my lord Kol," she answered politely.

"Now, now, Caroline, you must call me simply 'Kol' from now on—we are to be family soon enough! Although I do apologize that you are most unfortunately not betrothed to the most handsome Mikaelson," he smirked at her, dark eyes crinkling with mischief.

Noticing Klaus's continuous glare, Caroline smothered her laughter. "We shall have to agree to disagree in that particular belief, Kol," she answered with a straight face, noticing the flash of surprise on Klaus's face that quickly melted into smug satisfaction.

"You wound me, Caroline," Kol stated indignantly. "I have never met a lady who thought Nik more good looking than I—why even our sister—Rebekah!" he shouted, catching sight of the blonde vampire sauntering into the family dining room where they stood. He made a show of smoothing his hair, flashing her a bright, feral smile. "Tell me how handsome I am."

"Oh Kol, you know I can't be compelled," she sneered in return, brushing past him to her seat.

Kol wrinkled his nose at her amid Klaus's bark of laughter and Caroline's thinly-veiled snorts.

"Be warned, Bekah, you shall pay for that," he threatened, throwing himself carelessly into his own chair.

Still chortling, Klaus took Caroline's arm and led her towards the head of the table, pulling out a chair to the right of his own seat. She muttered her thanks as she settled in, her bright blue eyes absorbing the sheer opulence of the room and the feast artfully arranged on the table before her. Her mouth watered at the array of edible delicacies, the smell of roast chicken tickling her nostrils.

A clamor of voices from the doorway, followed by their owners, soon wrested her attention away from the food.

A woman with striking green eyes and red hair that shone like copper entered first, on the arm of a tall, grey-eyed man with dark hair similar to Kol and Elijah. Prince Finn and his wife Sage, she assumed. Elijah entered with his usual air of quiet power, and she caught the familiar smirk of Damon, who was conversing with a stranger.

Her interest was piqued. She had never seen him around the castle before. He had dark skin, an easy smile, and prowled with a feline grace.

She was suddenly reminded of Klaus—the same charming demeanor, the same aura of raw power exuded from both of them.

"Ah, brothers, Sage! Come to meet the lovely Caroline, have you?" Kol exclaimed, giving a sly wink in her direction. Her lips twitched in amusement. One thing she had learned about Kol—there was never a dull moment around him.

"I'm afraid I already beat you to it, Kol," Elijah replied as he smiled graciously at Caroline, raising her knuckles to his lips once he reached her.

"We, however, have not yet had the pleasure," the red-headed woman smiled. Not wanting to appear rude, Caroline hastily stood and sank into a respectful curtsy.

"Caroline, this is my brother Finn and his wife Sage," Klaus's voice suddenly sounded from her side, his hand gently caressing the small of her back, urging her to rise. The gesture was not unwelcome, as it inexplicably soothed Caroline's nerves for the moment.

"It's an honor to meet you," Caroline spoke up quietly.

"The pleasure is all ours," Sage returned kindly. Finn nodded his agreement, looking at her with an expression of polite interest before they moved aside.

Damon met her next, smirking at her. "My lady Caroline." He bowed. "I do hope you are strong enough to stomach the inevitable chaos and general pettiness surrounding the Mikaelson family. Quite a demanding bunch, they are."

Klaus chuckled, although Caroline felt him pull her more securely into his side, his hand settled firmly on her hip.

"I believe I will rise to the occasion, my lord," she replied sweetly.

"I expect nothing less." Still smirking, Damon spun on his heel towards his place.

"Well, well. You've certainly picked a beauty, Klaus." A suave voice rumbled. Caroline's gaze snapped up, meeting the face of the stranger, his white teeth glimmering in a smile.

"Marcel," Klaus acknowledged, clapping a hand onto the man's shoulder. He turned back to her. "Caroline, meet Marcel—captain of the guard."

"A pleasure, my lady," Marcel bowed gracefully, his dark brown eyes alight with mirth. "Klaus is a lucky man indeed to have caught the likes of you." His gaze swept over her. Caroline felt a cold shiver pass through her. Did she imagine it, or was there something oddly sinister about him?

Recovering herself, she forced a smile, but remained silent. Fortunately, Marcel had already turned his back on her before she could think of a coherent reply.

Dinner finally began after they had settled around the table. Still rather overwhelmed at the wide selection of food, some of which she had never seen before, Caroline piled a little bit of each dish on her plate and tucked in.

It wasn't long before the questioning began.

"So, Caroline, where are you from?" Damon asked her, lips quirked into a curious half-smile.

"I am a native of Mystic Falls. The southern half." She knew she would have to choose her answers cautiously. Unconsciously, she fingered her mother's necklace.

"What a beautiful necklace," Sage commented, noticing her fidgeting. "Where did you get it?"

As she couldn't very well give a truthful answer, Caroline wracked her brains frantically for a second. "Thank you; it's actually my daylight talisman," she lied easily. "I procured it from a witch."

Marcel whistled. "You must have paid a pretty price for a spell of that caliber. Witches can be very stingy when it comes to daylight rings and the like." He leered at her. "Unless you used more violent methods to obtain it."

Caroline shrugged, internally furious at his jab towards her people. "I didn't steal it, if that's what you're implying," she responded simply.

Beside her, Klaus was smirking, no doubt entertained at her web of deceit. She deliberately ignored him, popping a plump raspberry into her mouth.

Elijah took the ensuing pause to change the subject. "Niklaus, have you had a chance to inform Caroline of the wedding arrangements?"

"I fear it may have slipped my mind, brother," Klaus drawled. She raised an inquiring brow at him. He elaborated. "The wedding and coronation are set for a week from today."

She nearly dropped her fork, gaping at him. "A week? So soon?"

"It is really my fault, Caroline," Finn interjected, sipping at his goblet of wine. "There have been rumors of unrest among the vampire community in the south of France. It seems there have been a few werewolf attacks, possibly by an entire pack. As an ambassador of sorts for the Council, I must leave here as soon as possible with Sage to investigate."

"And we wouldn't miss the wedding for the world, so we decided to postpone our journey by a few days and hold the wedding sooner," Sage finished, rather apologetically.

"Besides, I'm sure between yourself and Rebekah the planning won't take very long," Klaus added smoothly, glancing over at his sister, who had yet to participate in the conversation. Rebekah simply shrugged carelessly, but Caroline noted the venomous glare the other blonde directed at her. She swallowed nervously. "I wasn't aware that I would be helping to plan the ceremony."

"Oh, there's no need. It might be too overwhelming a task for you, and we wouldn't want you to overexert yourself, now, would we?" Rebekah said sweetly, poison lacing her tone. "I can handle the work by myself."

Caroline felt her stubbornness rear its head at the veiled challenge. If Rebekah doubted her capabilities, well, she had another thing coming.

"Actually, I would be very happy to help out with planning the wedding. But thank you, Rebekah, for your kind consideration," She replied cheerfully. "I'm sure we will have a wonderful time getting to know one another."

She felt a twinge of fierce triumph at Rebekah's sour expression. She sensed that trading insults with the Original sister would be her favorite form of entertainment in her new home. _Serves her right, for all the humiliation she caused me at the ball._

The rest of the dinner proceeded in much the same manner, talk of the upcoming wedding and coronation interspersed with witty remarks made by an intoxicated Kol. Throughout the chatter, Caroline began to notice more and more that both Damon and Marcel had their eyes set on her—the former with a curious, almost knowing expression, the latter with intense interest. It bothered her to no end, and she made a point to avoid the two vampires as much as possible.

Caroline had just laid down her fork after having satisfied her hunger, when Klaus addressed the others from his place beside her, still sipping on his wine.

"Is everyone ready for dessert? I'm in need of a much more potent drink."

He snapped his fingers lazily. Immediately, nine servants walked into the room, their eyes glassy and unfocused.

She froze. _They've been compelled._

Before her horrified mind could process what was happening, it was too late. The human servants took up a position next to those seated, and with a mechanically synchronized motion, slit their wrists over the empty crystal goblets, the blood oozing from their wounds.

But it didn't end there.

The sickening sound of torn human flesh and the scent of fresh blood assaulted her sense, her whole body tensing at the sight of the entire Council feeding straight from the servants' wounded wrists. It was eerily quiet, the faces of the humans contorted in fear, some with mouths open in a silent scream, and yet they could not struggle.

She felt her stomach churning violently.

"Are you quite alright, Caroline? Is she not to your taste?" Elijah's voice sounded very distant.

"N-no, my lord," she stuttered, abruptly jumping to her feet. "I fear I am terribly exhausted from the day's events," she explained hurriedly, faltering when she caught sight of the king beside her. Veins sprouted around his glittering golden eyes, double fangs exposed in all their bone-white, feral glory. Unlike the others, he had pulled his serving girl into his lap, his hands tilted her neck to the side, his lips hovering over her neck.

The sight was terrifying, but she couldn't quite tear her gaze away, mesmerized. Unbidden, a jolt of heat ripped through her.

His predatory gaze never straying from hers, all of a sudden he sank his teeth into the girl's neck, a few stray drops of blood escaping, staining his lips.

Instantly, she snapped out of her daze, only one idea ringing through her.

_Run._

"Please excuse me, I need to rest," she managed to choke out in what she hoped was a neutral tone, before she spun on her heel and left, praying that she had raised no suspicions. The tears stung at her eyes and burned down her cheeks. Those poor, innocent people, treated as if they were nothing, no better than cattle led to the slaughter. Her fingers twitched, fairly itching to turn right back around and stop the utter cruelty with a few well-chosen spells. She bit back a scream of frustration, knowing that she was helpless. It would do no good to expose herself to the Council. She would be dead before she could even blink. Still, it might be worth it just to give them a taste of the pain they were currently inflicting on others.

"Caroline."

That damnable, lilting voice.

She kept on walking. "Leave me be. I need to rest," she repeated, ignoring him.

"Caroline, listen to me—"

"No, you listen to me!" She cried out, turning to face him. "I wish to make one thing perfectly clear. I may have agreed to marry you, but I will never see you as anything other than a monster who terrorizes the innocent and causes destruction."

Her back hit the wall, strong hands nearly crushing her forearms. "We're vampires, sweetheart. It's how we survive—or did you conveniently forget that little detail?" he hissed harshly. "I won't change who I am for the sake of your own comfort." A trickle of blood dripped over his chin, his vampiric features still on display.

Her tears flowed more freely, fueled by her fury. "You may need blood to survive, but you could at least heal them with your blood afterwards or—something!" she retorted, defiantly.

"You know, you are quite fetching when you're angry, love." Klaus smirked at her, although his face flashed with a warning.

She did not appreciate his change in tactics.

"Do not try to change the subject! Do you really think your charm would make me forget who you really are—what you've done? You've slaughtered thousands of people, and for what? To make yourself feel more powerful? To control people's lives? You have no right to cast away people like they don't matter!" she ranted wildly, hands pushing on his chest.

His face darkened. He blurred away, returning instantly with the serving girl he had been draining. He held her in front of him, the blood still visible from the fang marks on her neck. Caroline's blood went cold.

"I have every right! I am the king!" he bellowed, his eyes as fiery as molten gold. He lowered his voice dangerously, moving his head closer to the girl's neck, until there was barely an inch of space between his fangs and her skin. "People quake with fear at the sound of my name because I have the power to make them afraid. I've wandered this cursed earth for centuries, learning all of its secrets. I have the power to raze cities to the ground and to build them back up again in my image. If there's one thing that I have learned in my existence, it is that the lives of humans are fleeting, a mere flicker of light in the fires of time. Why is one meager life so important in the grand scheme of things?" he finished in a low voice.

Caroline didn't answer at first. She averted her eyes, the labored breathing of both the girl and the enraged hybrid before her the only sound.

She raised her eyes. "Because everyone deserves the chance to experience the world and what it has to offer…and because they have people who love them."

He stepped back slightly, scoffing. "Love." He spat the word out scornfully. "Love is for fools."

She raised her chin. "Then call me foolish, you majesty, for I believe it to be the greatest power one can possess." She stepped forward, closing the distance he had just put between them. His mouth was set into a thin line, his body tense, hands still holding the servant up in front of him. In a fit of courage and honesty, she continued on. "You may attempt to charm yourself into my good graces to your black and twisted heart's content, but know this: if you persist in murdering and torturing in cold blood those who are innocent, you will never have my heart."

The hands that had set fire to her skin and held her so delicately moved with a brute force, the sickening snap of a broken neck echoing in the hall.

She gasped, stumbling towards the lifeless body spread out on the stone floor, the girl's limbs sticking out at odd angles.

"Oh god…no…no, no, no!" she whimpered, cradling the head of the poor servant in her hands.

She bowed her head, sobs wracking her body for this innocent human whom she didn't even know.

She felt the guilt coursing through her. She should have never provoked Klaus, even if what she spoke was the truth.

And now…death had struck because of it.

Someone had just lost a daughter, a sister, a friend…all because of the murderous impulse of the Original hybrid and his need to prove a point.

When she looked up at last, the corridor was empty, the torchlight casting an eerie glow over the corpse in her hands.

Her heart hardened in bitter sorrow.

_I will never forgive him._

* * *

Stefan trudged the narrow streets of Mystic Falls, taking his daily route to the gates of the city as he was due to begin his night-watch shift. The rapidly fading rays of the evening sun cast a dim light on the walls as he reached his destination, touching a fellow guard on the shoulder to exchange places.

"You hear the news? Looks like the king's got himself a shiny new queen to play with. I only hope she lasts longer than the first," his comrade remarked, nodding his head at Stefan in both greeting and farewell.

Stefan hummed in agreement and watched the man disappear into the growing darkness, internally wincing at the subtle barb at Caroline.

He breathed in deeply, rubbing his temples.

It had been quite a day. The announcement of Caroline's impending coronation and marriage that had spread like wildfire throughout the city that day had put a spring in his step. A sense of peace filled his mind, as the vision he had harbored no longer weighed so heavily on his mind. Caroline would be alright.

Still, his protective instinct over his young cousin engendered constant worry in him.

If only he could manage to be reassigned to a position at the castle so he could be closer to her. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something were to happen to her there. After all, he had had a hand in putting her at the palace in the first place.

"Brooding again? Some things never change, Stefan."

Stefan tensed, his hand instantly gripping his sword that hung from his belt.

He would know that voice anywhere.

"Damon," he acknowledged carefully, taking in the brilliant blue eyes and sweeping raven locks of the vampire before him.

Damon chuckled, coming towards him until they stood mere feet apart. "It's been a while, little brother. I haven't seen you since our little encounter in that seedy tavern a few years back." He smirked, and stepped closer. "I'm sure you've deduced why I'm here to see you."

Stefan shrugged, affecting a casual air. "Actually, I have no idea why you're here, Damon, but I'm sure you have no hesitation in enlightening me."

Damon laughed. "Playing coy, I see. Alright, brother, I'll play along." He cocked an eyebrow. "I've just come from an evening spent meeting our newest queen—a tedious ceremonial dinner with the Council, the usual. Imagine my surprise when I learn the little blonde beauty's name. Caroline Forbes—cheerful, naïve human from the southern district of Mystic Falls." He narrowed his gaze. "Quite a coincidence, a girl from our home district sharing our mother's last name."

Stefan swallowed at his brother's glare, but said nothing.

"I believe you owe me an explanation, little brother."

Stefan gazed steadily at his elder brother. Damon, his impulsively wild, estranged sibling. They only crossed paths every few years or so, neither one keen on seeing the other. Ever since Damon had run away and willing turned into a vampire to spite their father and consequently bringing shame on the Salvatore family, Stefan had been at odds with him. To break the laws of nature and turn against everything the magical community stood for was a grave offense, and Giuseppe had disowned Damon on the spot. Twenty years later and Damon had become almost unrecognizable from the caring elder brother he had grown up with and loved dearly.

It was nearly too late to repair their relationship now, no matter how much Stefan wished for his brother's redemption.

"She's our cousin, Damon," he admitted quietly, eyeing him intently for his reaction to the news. Damon had left a few years before Caroline's birth, and therefore he had never known of her existence—until now, that is.

A low whistle escaped Damon. "So Uncle William and Aunt Elizabeth's magic potions and prayers to the spirits finally worked in their favor. Took them long enough." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Stefan noted with some trepidation the mischievous glint in his soulless eyes. "I wonder what the rest of the Council would do if they knew that a witch walked among them."

"Damon, listen to me, you cannot expose Caroline, do you understand? She's our family."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Relax, Stef. I won't touch her—not that Klaus would let anyone near her, to be frank. He's not one for sharing on a good day, but he has reached a new level of possessiveness with her. I assume Klaus knows about her heritage?"

"Yes, and so does Bonnie Bennett—but _no one_ else can know. She's so young, and you know as well as I do what would happen to her if someone like Marcel or Prince Kol found out." He stared at him for a second, making an internal decision. "Will you keep an eye on her for me? For old times's sake?" he added, hoping against hope that Damon would listen to him.

The vampire considered his request, tilting his head to the side thoughtfully. "Hmmm, a new chore for me to do. What's in it for me?"

"The satisfaction of knowing that you are doing the right thing," Stefan replied bluntly.

"Still harping on about redeeming me and wanting me to change for the better?" Damon scoffed, shaking his head. "It's too late for that, Stefan, and we both know it."

"Alright. Then I will owe you a favor of the magical variety—provided it doesn't harm or kill innocents or upset the balance of nature."

He knew he had won—even Damon couldn't pass up the opportunity of a free spell. After all, witches were scarce.

Damon let a mock gasp. "I'm shocked—Stefan Salvatore working for the dark side? What is this world coming to?"

"Do we have a deal, or not?"

Damon dropped his smile. "Fine. Deal—but don't expect me to be following her around all day like a lovesick puppy," he warned, extending his hand. Stefan grasped it firmly, shaking it twice.

"Certainly not. It might ruin your shining reputation," Stefan retorted mildly, the shadow of a smile gracing his face.

Damon barked out a laugh at that. "I like this. You and me, joining forces in a tentative alliance after all these years."

"Well we can only hope it will last," Stefan agreed. He coughed after a brief silence crept between them. "Now, did you have any spells in mind, or shall I come back later?"

A smirk spread over Damon's face. Clapping his brother on the back, he grinned. "I'm sure I can think of something."

* * *

 


	14. Chapter 14

"That's it, now, close your eyes. Take a deep breath—really feel your connection to the earth. When you think you are ready, begin chanting, and let the energy flow through your hands…Wonderful! Look!"

Caroline opened her eyes slowly, staring at the small silver ring that was glowing slightly.

"Did it work?" she asked breathlessly.

"Congratulations, you've just made your first daylight ring. Certainly a milestone in your magical progress," Bonnie answered, embracing the blonde witch. "You've done very well in the past few days."

Caroline smiled, slightly embarrassed. This was her third lesson with Bonnie, secretly tucked away in one of the more remote towers of the castle. It felt magnificent, being able to practice magic again. Not to mention it kept her out of the way of all the vampires wandering about, Council members or otherwise.

After her disastrous quarrel with Klaus, she had been very busy, helping Rebekah plan for the wedding and coronation. Initially, she had dreaded her time with the Original—after all, Rebekah had made it clear from their very first meeting that she disliked her immensely.

But Rebekah had surprised her.

_"There is no way on this cursed earth that I will allow a commoner like you to contradict me!" Rebekah's voice cut through the tension in the air. "There will be no commoners allowed at the palace for the celebration, and that is final!"_

_It was the morning after the Council dinner, and Caroline had barely been with Rebekah an hour and they were already clashing. Caroline had been woken early that morning by a servant who had instructions to escort her to Rebekah's chambers as soon as she was ready. Needless to say, Caroline had dressed rapidly, not wanting to provoke Rebekah, and on the first day at that. They had traded opinions on a color scheme for the decorations, finally settling on white and pale, sky-colored blue. That had been the calm before the storm. After expressing her desire to allow the humble citizens of Mystic Falls to join in the wedding feast at the castle, arguing that there was more than enough room in the palace including the grounds if needed, Rebekah had put her foot down-viciously. Caroline was at her wit's end, and absolutely sick of the Original's belittling attitude and snide remarks on her social status._

_"Those_ commoners _, as you call them, are our people, and they have just as much right to come to a feast as you do. Not everyone is lucky enough to be born into wealth and nobility."_

_Rebekah scoffed, flouncing her perfect curls. "I can see right through you, you know. You are only here for the power the marriage brings you," she sneered. "I'm sure you jumped at the chance to leave your insignificant life behind for my family's riches."_

_Caroline bristled. "The only reason I am here is because your brother chose me! I never wanted to become queen, not for an instant, and I told your brother as much! Why are you so determined to hate me? What have I ever done to you?" she demanded heatedly, clenching her fists._

_"Because you are a mere peasant and unfit for my brother—you will just break his heart like that Tatia did," Rebekah snarled, glaring. "I've seen the way he looks at you, how he keeps you close. The last time he cared about someone she betrayed him and our entire family, and I won't allow it to happen a second time." Despite her obvious anger, Caroline could detect the slightest hint of genuine concern in her. The fight went out of her then. Rebekah loved Klaus—that much was clear—and she supposed it was only natural for the other girl to feel protective over her sibling. And heaven knew that her own rude behavior towards Klaus had most certainly only confirmed Rebekah's beliefs._

_She figured she may as well be honest._

_"Rebekah, I know you care for your brother, and that you don't want me to hurt him," she began quietly. "But please believe me when I say that I have no intention of betraying him. It's just…he is a difficult man to understand, and I…I need time. To get to know him," she clarified, feeling very vulnerable in her admissions._

_Rebekah still wore a slight frown on her face, but her face had softened somewhat. After a moment, she cleared her throat, almost awkwardly. "Well, Nik does have a notorious habit of pushing those he cares about away, so I cannot say that I blame you for your caution," she said at last. Her face hardened once more. "But if I ever hear even a whisper of treachery on your part, I will have no hesitations in clawing your eyes out and leaving you to dessicate in the dungeons," she added menacingly, slipping easily back into her belligerent persona. Caroline opened her mouth to answer, but Rebekah cut her off. "I am glad you understand. We've still much to accomplish today, so let's continue, shall we?" She beckoned Caroline to sit down at a small table. "We desperately need to begin work on your wedding gown. Now, I've already come up with a few ideas that I had drawn up for you to see." She gestured to a few sketches scattered around on the table._

_Caroline's eyes widened. The gowns were gorgeous, each one more elegant than the last, all of them accentuated with patterns of lace and encrusted with sparkling diamonds and pearls._

_She would never get used to the luxury of palace life._

_"These are lovely…but I was thinking something much more simple," Caroline admitted, almost sheepishly._

_Rebekah huffed and rolled her eyes._

_"Listen, I may not like you very much at all, but you are to be my sister, and I will not have you looking like a mere peasant-bride on the arm of my favorite brother. My family has a reputation to uphold," she sniffed._

_Defeated, Caroline exhaled, giving in. "Very well." She studied the sketches with a critical eye. Finally, one dress caught her fancy. "How about that one?" she picked up the sketch in her hand, showing it to her companion. The gown had long sleeves, with a neckline that bared the shoulders slightly. A silver belt encircled the waist, and small diamonds were sprinkled all over the flowing skirt._

_"Hmmm…not as dramatic as would typically befit a queen, but—"Rebekah's gaze swept over her, musing. At last she nodded firmly. "I suppose it will do."_

_A few minutes later, Rebekah's personal dress-maker had taken all her measurements, promising that the gown would be ready as quickly as possible. From there, they had moved on to choosing the flowers, taking a stroll through the gardens for inspiration. Surprisingly, they found a common love of hydrangeas, and quickly decided to use bouquets of the lovely blue and purple flower with white roses and lilies. Caroline discovered that she felt much relaxed around Rebekah. Perhaps it was simply because they had cleared the air between them somewhat, or maybe because they had some things in common, such as an affinity for organization and a distinctly loyal personality. She wondered if, given time, they could even be something like friends. She smiled faintly. Having Rebekah as a friend would be interesting, to say the least._

Caroline played with the spelled ring, rolling it around in her hand gingerly. Yes, her time with both Bonnie and Rebekah had been keeping her busy—busy enough that she had not seen _him_ at all for the past three days.

She sighed.

Klaus.

Now there was a problem she had no idea how to solve.

"Bonnie…have you heard from Klaus at all?" she glanced up at the older witch, still fidgeting with the ring. She had been thinking of him almost constantly, with a mixture of frustration and sadness and—dare she say it—yearning for his presence. She hadn't forgiven him for his actions that night, and she had sworn that she never would—but she couldn't bear the thought of not seeing him. And she also knew that she had hurt him with her stinging words. She had relived the scene countless times in the past few days, filled with regret at the memory of his pained face after she condemned him as a monster. Even then, she knew she didn't mean it, but she didn't know how to reconcile that with the killing he had committed right in front of her.

Speaking to Bonnie, who had known Klaus for her entire life, seemed a good course of action.

Bonnie sank down next to her, tucking her knees under her body, giving Caroline a small, knowing smile. "Has anyone ever told you of how the Originals came to be?"

She frowned in thought. Now there was an unexpected question. "Well, I've heard rumors around the city, but I never put much stock in those tales. Stefan did tell me that they've been alive for at least five centuries, maybe more."

"Six, to be precise. So you have heard nothing about the nature of their relationship with their father, Mikael?"

"No, only that they've been enemies for a long time and that he wanted them dead. Most say he was simply jealous of their power and wanted it for himself. And of course there were the stories that Klaus is not his true son," Caroline answered, still frowning. "But I never did understand how their own father could be so opposed to them. They are family, after all."

"Families are torn apart by division and hatred every day. A family that has been alive for centuries is bound to have troubles—and many have been festering for far too long." Bonnie sighed, idly turning the aged pages of the grimoire that lay on the floor beside her.

"What do you mean, troubles? Will you tell me?"

"I shall, but I warn you it is not a pleasant tale, nor would it be prudent to speak of it to anyone outside these walls." Caroline nodded her understanding, silently prompting Bonnie to begin.

"The Original family has been alive for the past six hundred years. No one knows exactly where they hail from, although there are rumors that the originated in somewhere further east, before they settled here in Mystic Falls, long before the city was built.

"Mikael, together with Esther, their mother and a very powerful witch, lived peacefully before a plague took the life of their eldest son. Unable to stay in a place that held so much grief and sorrow for them, they moved here, where the land was good and relatively unsettled. The couple began anew, and had six more children."

"Six?" Caroline interrupted, confused. She was sure she had only counted five siblings.

"Yes. Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik, the youngest." Bonnie smiled sadly. "Henrik was loved dearly by his entire family, and his death was the catalyst for the creation of the vampire race."

"How did he die?" Caroline asked quietly. She was shocked at this news. Klaus had never mentioned another brother. Not that she had ever asked him, but still, she thought it odd that she had never heard of him before.

"Werewolves," Bonnie answered. "There was a neighboring pack that lived near their village, and during the full moon the villagers would hide in caves while the wolves roamed the forest freely. But one night, Henrik and Niklaus stole away to see the men transform into beasts….and Henrik was mauled to death." She finished quietly.

"How awful," Caroline whispered, feeling a deep sadness overtake her. She couldn't even imagine losing a younger sibling—not that she had ever had any—but the thought of Stefan dying was enough for her to empathize with Klaus and his siblings.

"Yes. Needless to say, it took a huge toll on the family. And so, Esther and Mikael, having lost two sons to the hand of Death, searched and searched for a way to keep their family safe, to make sure that the rest of their children would never suffer such a fate. Finally, Esther concocted a spell to make her children immortal. They would be much stronger than the werewolves, with every sense and ability and emotion enhanced. But the price of such power was high, and the consequences of such an imbalance of nature were…devastating. The sun and the earth, in the form of the vervain flower, would cause them pain, and food and drink did not satisfy their overwhelming hunger."

"Blood," Caroline whispered.

"Yes. To sustain the life of few, many would be sacrificed. And it goes on to this day." Bonnie sighed heavily. "My ancestor, Ayanna, was a close friend to Esther. She opposed the spell and everything it stood for, and had warned Esther countless times against it. But Esther and Mikael would not listen."

"But what changed? Clearly something else happened, or Mikael would not have been so devoted to the destruction of his children." Caroline queried, becoming more intrigued by the second.

"Oh, yes. One other detail that had been a source of consternation in the family. I'm referring of course to the fact that Klaus is not Mikael's true son, and was actually the product of an affair between Esther and one of the werewolf chieftains—hence, his existence as a hybrid and why Mikael was always particularly hell-bent on ending Klaus for all of these centuries."

"So it's true," Caroline breathed, the pieces falling to place. "I mean, I always wondered why he was different, but I thought that he had found some powerful spell or potion that gave him wolf-like powers. So he's truly a werewolf then?"

"Yes, he is both vampire and werewolf. Besides being incredibly powerful and strong, his one particular advantage is that he can control his transformations. He is not a slave to the moon like the others—he may change when he wishes." Bonnie explained.

"Have you ever seen him—as a wolf?" Caroline asked. She couldn't exactly wrap her head around the idea. Klaus was frightening enough as a vampire as it was.

Bonnie chuckled. "No. There aren't many occasions that call for it, and when he does he is very discreet about it, sneaking out in the middle of the night and returning in the morning, covered in dirt and who knows what else."

Caroline ruminated for a moment, mulling over the story. Something in her thoughts didn't make sense. "I understand that Mikael hated Klaus for his parentage, but why the other siblings?"

"Ah. I was wondering when you'd bring that up." Bonnie said. "As it turned out, Esther did not account for the murderous nature of her newest creations, in particular Klaus, whose existence as a hybrid manifested itself as soon as he made his first kill as a vampire. The spirits of nature would not stand for such a gross imbalance of power, and so Esther tried to fix her mistake. She attempted to curse Klaus and bind his werewolf side, but he was too strong for her...his anger at her rejection was too much and…he killed her."

Caroline gawked at her. Klaus had killed the woman who bore him and raised him. Unbidden, thoughts of her own mother's death sprang to her mind. Elizabeth had been an unfailingly kind soul. She had been a hard worker as an accomplished seamstress, but always made time, however little, to be with Caroline and shower her with love. A lump formed in her throat. She missed her mother dearly, and though they had had their arguments, they always forgave each other, loved each other. And the thought that a mother would seek to kill her own children, no matter their state of being, was enough to both disgust and sadden her.

Yes, Klaus and his siblings had committed many crimes, but with _such_ a mother and father…surely that lessened the blame somewhat for the way they chose to live out their emotionless existence.

_Doesn't it?_

Thoughts swirling, she forced herself back to the present. "He killed Esther?" Caroline prompted.

"He did. But not before she was able to turn Mikael into a vampire as well, tasking him with fixing their mistake and ridding the world of the night-walkers that fed on the blood of the innocent. And he pursued them until his dying day in the siege of Mystic Falls, when Klaus himself brought him down with the only weapon that can kill an Original vampire."

"A white oak stake. I remember that day—everyone was celebrating in the streets and praising the king's name." That day seemed so long ago, although it had only been a short time. Life was simpler back then—back before she lived in blissful ignorance of the Originals, before her life had taken this sharp turn into unchartered waters.

"It was a victory indeed, for Klaus especially. Killing an Original vampire is hard enough, but with the added hatred between step-father and son…To this day I still wonder how Klaus managed it."

"But a white oak stake has magical powers, does it not?" Caroline asked, curious.

Bonnie shook her head. "Not strictly, no, but I am told that they do not easily miss their mark. White oak stakes are extremely rare—though rumor has it that Klaus has more of them tucked away if need ever arises. Hopefully, the time of war is over, and Mystic Falls can finally be at peace again." She sat, brow furrowed, deep in thought. Suddenly, she looked up, eyeing Caroline intently. "Now, enough talk of things long past. I believe you asked after Klaus and his whereabouts."

Caroline nodded.

Bonnie smiled. "Do not worry. He will show himself in time. He's most likely brooding over his actions towards you, if I am not mistaken." She tilted her head slightly, green eyes twinkling. "But I think our time would be bettered served by asking you about your feelings towards Klaus."

Caroline smiled slightly, fidgeting with her hands in her lap. "Well…if you wouldn't mind—I mean, you know him better than anyone, aside from his family, of course—"

"Of course I don't mind!" Bonnie exclaimed, grabbing her hand. "I'm here to help you, Caroline. Don't even feel ashamed of asking for my advice or help, or anything at all." She squeezed her hand affectionately. "Besides, I'm a very patient listener. Now, tell me about Klaus."

Caroline felt a rush of gratitude for Bonnie. The green-eyed witch had such a kind and honest manner, and it was wonderful to have someone to confide in, someone who wouldn't mock her or her choices.

"He's so…complicated," Caroline admitted, crossing her arms. "I know that he has done so many horrible things, and slaughtered thousands, not to mention he is stubborn and temperamental, but…there is more to him than that. He seems so, so _human_ sometimes when he is with me, and I cannot understand it. What does he want from me?" she said, throwing her hands out in frustration, speaking more to herself than Bonnie.

Bonnie laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I think that Klaus wants what any other man wants from the woman he loves."

She started. _Love? He doesn't love me._ The idea was absurd—but her memories scratched at her brain, inundating her mind with flashes of Klaus smiling at her, holding her hand, protecting her from Kol's attack…kissing her cheek. Surely that couldn't mean…

Her heart swelled inexplicably at the thought, those pesky feelings of attraction brimming at the surface.

But she covered her thoughts with a scoff. "So that's it? He desires me simply for my body?" she bit out, the sarcastic carelessness of her tone belying her apprehension of Bonnie's answer.

"No." Bonnie answered calmly. "He wants your heart—your love, freely given." She leaned forward. "And when Klaus wants something, he will stop at nothing until he possesses it."

Caroline gaped at her, clearing her throat nervously and desperately attempting to squash the excited hammering of her heart. "And what if I cannot give that to him? If I do not reciprocate his affections?" she whispered.

Bonnie smiled knowingly. "I think we both know that you have already begun to care for him, Caroline." She stood up, walking towards the door. Once her hand was on the knob, she looked back over her shoulder. "A seed that is tended to with care will flourish greatly. All it needs is a little time."

* * *

"You summoned me, you grace?"

Caroline kept her eyes on the floor as she curtsied to the Original hybrid, still unsure of how to act around him.

After three days of letting her anger at him simmer down somewhat, and with her illuminating conversation with Bonnie, she couldn't deny the sense of loneliness she felt without him. She had sat in the room after Bonnie left, endeavoring to make out her feelings. Whether she liked it or not, he had managed to snake his way into her soul, the fire of attraction only blazing higher the longer she was exposed to him. She knew that his very self had been twisted and burnt by his ordeal with his parents and the lust for power that he had nursed for centuries, but try as she might, she could still see the flashes of humanity and goodness that still lingered somewhere deep in the recesses of his being.

He had summoned her to his presence a few hours after she had finished her lesson with Bonnie, and she had spent the better part of a half an hour wondering what on earth she would say to him.

Much as she disliked the idea, she knew that they had to clear the air between them if they were to ever move forward.

And, being Caroline Forbes, she decided to bring it up first. Let it not be said that Caroline Forbes cannot swallow her own pride.

 _When_ she would bring it up still remained to be seen.

"I did indeed. Come, I have something to show you." He spoke calmly, but Caroline could decipher the rigidity of his shoulders and was not fooled for an instant. He was still upset with her.

Still, she remained silent, opting to follow him instead and wait until they had reached their destination to broach the subject.

They walked through the castle and out the back entrance, crossing the grounds until they entered the woods, threading their way through the foliage, treading the narrow weather-beaten path in a tense silence.

After a time, Klaus halted, and took her hands in his. "Close your eyes."

She obeyed, reluctantly, her apprehension increasing with each small step forward, Klaus's firm grip steadying her so she wouldn't fall.

All at once, he stopped her. "Wait here," he said, releasing her hands. She could faintly discern the clink of metal, and the scrape of a metal lock being opened.

"May I open my eyes now?" she asked.

"Yes."

Her eyes shot open at his unexpected close proximity beside her, but the sight in front of her quickly drive away any words of rebuke.

A stone wall stood in front of them, its wooden gate swung inward to reveal the most beautiful garden Caroline had ever seen. Two apple trees laden with the delicious red fruit stood like sentries on either side of the entrance. A babbling stream made its way through a culvert at the base of the wall, winding through the grass until it reached a crystalline pond, the water reflecting the light of the afternoon sun. An ancient willow tree grew in the center of the garden. Its roots stretched partly into the pond, its leaves almost completely concealing its trunk from view, but a sharp eye could detect the wrought-iron bench leaning against the trunk. And scattered all around were rosebushes, not pruned to perfection, but wild and untamed, as nature intended. It was a place of rustic beauty.

She walked in a daze, certain that she had stumbled into some vision of paradise.

"What is this place?" she whispered, awestruck.

"It's yours." She turned her head in surprise, but he faced forward, gaze fixed on the willow tree. "When I was wed to Tatia I had it built for her pleasure and amusement—somewhere away from the bustle of the palace, where she could be alone with her thoughts." He paused, turning to face her. "You may come and go as you wish, for it belongs to you now."

"Thank you," she breathed. Without thinking, she wandered off, almost completely oblivious to Klaus's presence, as she took in the fragrant scent of the sun-soaked plants, her face positively beaming.

Klaus, for his part, watched her with growing complacency, the weight of anger and guilt that he had carried around with him since that night lessening. He had buried himself in his duties, distancing himself from Caroline and her words that she had spat at him.

_Monster._

The word his father had constantly flung at him ever since he was young, and like a barbed arrow, its poison had spread through his veins until he had not the strength or will left to question its truth.

He had thought he was numb to it, after all these years.

But hearing it fall from Caroline's lips—he could not remember the last time he had felt such rejection, such pain.

Was he truly a monster? Certainly, his countless misdeeds would affirm the notion, not to mention his status as a hybrid—two merciless, inhuman species forged into one, nigh-unstoppable being.

But lately, he had felt that infinitesimal connection to his humanity pulling at his conscience, forcing him to reconsider things he had not thought twice about before the blonde witch had discovered him that first day at the stream.

He wondered if she truly meant it.

"Klaus?"

Her mellow voice jostled him from his thoughts. "Yes, Caroline?"

She glanced about nervously before looking in his eyes with a determined air. "I wish to speak with you about the other night."

He stared at her, only slightly surprised, and nodded his assent, wary of what she would say next.

"I want you to know that I am still angry with you—"

He snorted. "Of course you are," he muttered before he could stop himself.

"And I have every right to be!" Her formerly neutral tone grew harsh as she glared at him. "You took an innocent girl's life simply because you were infuriated with me and with what I said to you! Why do you always have to prove that you are the most powerful?"

"I don't have to prove anything, love—I am the most powerful!" he retorted, refusing to back down. "You do realize that you are living under a roof of vampires? We must kill to survive, Caroline!"

"Of course I realize that!" she fumed, crossing her arms defiantly and stepping closer to him. She sucked in a breath, trying to calm her emotions. "I'm not asking for you to starve," she stated in a low voice. "I am merely pointing out that you can survive off of human blood without killing every time you feed."

To her utter astonishment, he laughed. "And you think that I do not know this?" he taunted, eyebrows raised. "Believe me, love, I wholeheartedly agree with your observation." He thrust his face close to hers, blue eyes chips of ice. "But I wouldn't expect you to understand the heady rush of power—of holding another's fate in one's hands, with the power to preserve life or take it away, all of your own choosing."

Her expression changed then, a sort of pitying sadness overtaking her lovely features. "No, I do not know that power," she answered quietly. "And I hope I never will."

He stood still, quite taken aback at her response.

She pitied him.

The small kernel of guilt rooted in him sprang up tightly around him, winding around him until he was in its chokehold.

"Spare me you compassion," he hissed, avoiding her gaze, the words a complete contradiction to his real thoughts. "I have no need for it."

He felt her hand on his shoulder, but he remained facing away from her. He couldn't bear to see that look again, searing into his soul—

"Maybe not," she said. "But you do have need of something else." She sighed. "My apology."

He tensed, uncertain, but his intense curiosity caused him to nod, his mouth set in a grim line.

She plucked up her courage. "I was—am—still upset about that poor girl, and I haven't forgiven you-yet. But I realize that I said some harsh words to you as well. It was badly done, and for that I am sorry."

He had slowly revolved back around to face her while she was speaking, and only then did Caroline realize how close they were. Unconsciously, her eyes darted down to his lips. It would be so easy to lean in and—

"I accept your apology, Caroline." His breath tickled her skin. "As for myself…I believe I might have over-reacted."

 _"Might_ have?" she repeated, but Klaus could see her wry grin. He could feel the tension between them dissipating.

"My behavior was perhaps a bit too dramatic," he elaborated, his tone light, but his glance meaningful. He had never outwardly apologized to anyone in his long life, and it would take time for him to do so; but, as usual, Caroline made him want to try.

Understanding that this was as close to a sincere, spoken apology that she would receive, Caroline sighed, but still her smile continued to grow. She felt immensely relieved that they had come to some sort of truce, at least for now. The past three days spent agonizing over the incident had been draining, and her mind felt peaceful once more.

She took a step backward, unsure as to her next move.

Luckily, Klaus seemed to catch on to her hesitance. "How have you been getting on with Rebekah? No missing body parts, I presume?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Not yet. A flair for the dramatic seems to be a family trait, but we have learned to tolerate each other just enough to plan a wedding."

"Well Rebekah never was good at working well with others."

"Another family trait, I think."

He placed a hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "Such accusations, sweetheart. I am an excellent collaborator. I'm beginning to think you don't know me at all."

Caroline's eyes snapped up. "I don't," she said honestly.

Klaus paused, considering. Then, he held his hand out to her. "Then talk to me, Caroline. Get to know me."

She raised an eyebrow, questioningly, not sure if he was joking or not.

In return, he smirked at her, leaning forward into her space. "I dare you."

She rose to the bait. "Fine."

Accepting his proffered hand, she followed him over to the bench underneath the curtain of weeping willow branches, trying to ignore the effect his mere presence was having on her. She remembered all of what Bonnie had told her about his past. For some reason, she felt the slightest bit guilty that she knew so much about him and he knew so little of her own life.

He was such an enigma, and she found that she very much wanted him to open up to her on his own.

"So, how exactly old are you?" she began as soon as they were seated—a little too close for her comfort, to be honest. She had never before known how distracting a man could be.

"Ah, ah, ah. Ladies first," he said, grinning.

She shot him an unamused glare, but relented, shaking her head. "Alright then; what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about you." The words came out in complete sincerity, those unfathomable eyes boring into hers. "Your hopes, your dreams…everything you want in life."

The question, so simple yet so complex, disoriented her. No one had really ever asked her that question, except Stefan, perhaps.

Her brow creased as she pondered how to answer. On the one hand, she did truly want to confide in him; on the other, however, some dreams were entirely too personal for her to share, and especially to someone who had had endless experience of the real world.

"I want to travel," she spoke up suddenly. "All my life, I have lived in Mystic Falls, and never once have I set foot outside its gates. I love this city; it's my home, after all, but I can't help but imagine what it must be like out there. Different cities with different people and traditions and great monuments and sights—it must be wonderfully exciting."

She stopped just as suddenly as she had started, realizing that she had rambled, and mentally smacked herself. She must sound so naïve-

"I'll take you. Wherever you want to go."

She looked over and found him regarding her with an earnest, determined gaze.

Ignoring her shocked expression, he continued on, shifting ever closer to her on the bench. "We can begin in Rome, spending one day for each of its seven hills, and then onto Paris." His eyes twinkled knowingly at her. "Oh, yes, there are a great many things I could show you in the city of love."

A burst of heat spread through her like wildfire at that. For a split-second, she imagined how his skin would feel against hers, with absolutely nothing in between their bodies…

She quickly squashed that line of thought and tossed her curls over her shoulder, letting out a light, teasing scoff. "As I have proven before, I am entirely too smart to be seduced by you and your charming words."

But her heart fluttered at the look of utter satisfaction on his face. "That's why I like you, Caroline."

She held his gaze, feeling for the very first time that she was on the edge of some precipice, ready to fall.

And she feared that the white-hot flames raging at the bottom—as blue as the eyes of the hybrid before her—had already begun to consume her.

* * *

 


	15. Chapter 15

Elijah had always prided himself on his intelligence. Five hundred years on this earth had certainly taught him much, and having a network of spies to keep him informed of any changes in the world had always served him most advantageously.

However, informing his siblings of any threats could be a tiresome task.

Especially with Niklaus. Such a volatile temper, his little brother possessed.

But it had to be done, and sooner rather than later, which is why Elijah found himself knocking loudly on the king's door after midnight.

"What the bloody hell is it, Elijah?" Klaus opened the door to his chambers, clearly miffed at the interruption.

"Forgive me, brother, but there is urgent business I must discuss with you."

"And it couldn't wait until morning?"

"Obviously not."

He strode past Klaus, taking a stance by one of the windows, looking up at the moon that cast its ethereal glow over the darkness.

"Well?" He heard Klaus inquire impatiently from behind him.

Elijah turned back toward him, a slight frown creasing his brow. "I have just received word from one of our spies. It seems that there has been some movement on the part of the Crescent wolf clan."

Instantly, Klaus tensed, jaw set. "Are you certain?"

"Quite. No warfare, not yet at least, but they have been moving their camp closer to our borders as of late."

"Those traitors wouldn't dare come back," Klaus growled, beginning to pace restlessly.

"Well, considering most of them allied with our father and you made certain they never returned to Mystic Falls by defeating the soldiers and exiling those not involved with the war, revenge would never be far from their thoughts," Elijah replied lightly.

"They should consider themselves fortunate that I showed them mercy," Klaus snarled.

Elijah nodded. He knew Niklaus would never admit it to another soul, but he had done his own investigation of the reason his brother had not murdered the entire clan on the spot. If what he had discovered were true, then there was a chance the hybrid's true father had come from that clan. Perhaps it was his brother's wolfish instincts that led him to show the werewolves a modicum of mercy; perhaps it was the idea of killing off those who potentially had familial ties to him.

He supposed he would never truly know.

"I've informed our forces to double their vigilance and for the spies to report immediately if there are any attacks, small or otherwise," he continued. "Is there anything else you would have me do, Niklaus?"

Klaus stroked his chin thoughtfully, his fury fading as he took on the role of the cold, calculating strategist. "No. Let them believe we are not watching. But it would be wise to double the guard at the castle, particularly in light of the wedding taking place so soon." He smirked, devilish glint gleaming from yellowed eyes. "But if it's war they crave, war they shall receive."

Elijah sighed. "And let us hope it does not come to that."

Klaus inclined his head. "Indeed. But remember, brother, what is it we always say when it comes to our enemies?"

Elijah couldn't help but smile. "One step ahead, Niklaus. One step ahead."

* * *

The afternoon before the wedding found Caroline in her new garden, safely tucked away from any prying eyes. Had it really only been a week since the announcement? Life was so different at the castle, she feared her concept of time had been forever ruined amidst Rebekah's flaming temper and Bonnie's soothing disposition.

One thing she did know: she was to be married tomorrow, and she needed one last moment of peace and quiet in solitude.

And so she wandered amidst the garden, every once in a while picking up a blossom and inhaling deeply, soaking up the healing powers of nature that gave life to her power.

She stopped at a particularly lovely yellow rosebud. Touching her hand to it, the petals began opening and closing of their own accord, to her utter fascination and delight.

"Will you show me?"

She dropped the petal, jumping about in a fright.

 _How does he do that? I didn't even hear the air move!_ Still, her heart calmed considerably knowing that it was Klaus who had interrupted her musings, and not some stranger. She couldn't deny that his presence was less threatening to her as each day passed, and she was not sure at all what that meant.

"I'm still something of a novice, but I have a few tricks." Winking rather mischievously at him, Caroline closed her eyes, chanting with quiet intensity. A sudden splash directed his attention to the pond, where the water was bubbling up into a small fountain, sending droplets of water into the air.

She smiled sheepishly at him. "I've been waiting to try that spell."

"Well it seems that you've been a very diligent student."

"I try to be." She looked over at the fountain, then back again, a though crossing her mind. "Do you ever miss it?" she spoke up, abruptly. "Being human, I mean?"

He glanced at her. "No," he answered, tension rolling off of him in waves, though he spoke with an affected stoicism.

She could see right through him.

"Why?" she pressed her advantage, inching towards him. "Does it…is it because of your father?"

She knew she had guessed correctly from the hard expression crossing his face. "You've been talking to Bonnie, haven't you?" he asked, his tone surprisingly calm in spite of his rigid posture.

She nodded.

"Then I believe you already know the answer."

"Maybe so, but I want to hear it coming from you."

He sighed then, still not looking at her. "My father made me feel weak. Becoming a vampire—a hybrid—gave me the strength to defeat him once and for all. Why would I want to go back—to stop being the most powerful creature on the planet?"

He spoke confidently, but his eyes betrayed him. He looked so lost in that moment, so unbearably empty, that Caroline's heart ached for him.

"So there's not one single moment in your whole life that you wanted to be human again?"

He finally faced her, mouth pulled up in a wry grin. "Sorry, love. It's your turn to answer a question now."

Caroline huffed, but let the subject go, for now. She would have to try again later. Klaus could be so infuriating—wanting her to spill all her deepest secrets to him, and yet so reticent about his own. Their little game of alternating questions was the compromise.

She waved her hand, waiting for his question.

He stroked his chin, considering her. "How did you react when you first discovered your powers?"

Caroline laughed lightly. "To be quite honest, I was shocked, terrified, bewildered…and the smallest bit excited," she admitted wryly. "Actually, I found out by accidentally setting part of my room on fire. I had just torn a hole in one of my gowns and I was angry and the next thing I knew, the curtains were ablaze. Fortunately, Stefan was at home and managed to calm me down before it escalated any more."

"Ah, Stefan. Your cousin, correct?"

"Yes. He's been taking care of me for years, ever since…" she trailed off, a sadness overtaking her features.

"Ever since your parents died," Klaus finished her sentence, watching her closely.

She avoided his eyes and nodded.

"What were they like? Your mother and father?"

She gave him a droll look. "That's not how the game works."

"Indulge me just this once, love."

She made no response, instead gazing into the shallow waters of the pond.

Klaus opened his mouth to ask her again, but she cut him off. "I only have vague memories of them. The fire happened when I was very young, after all." She paused, and he noticed her delicate fingers rubbing the lapis lazuli necklace that constantly adorned her neck. "My father was a soldier. He wasn't home very often—always out on duty, protecting those in his care. But when he was home, he made time to play with me. He made me a wooden knife, and I used to pretend I was the knight slaying the dragon, and I would sit on his back and make him be my noble steed."

Her face lit up more and more as she talked, and Klaus couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked then, reminiscing about her loved ones. "And your mother?"

"She was a wonderful seamstress, a trait that I sadly have not inherited. She would sit for hours in her sewing room, and I would watch her work, or read to her, or simply talk about happenings in the neighborhood. But one thing she always insisted on was taking an evening walk, to enjoy the sunset and the cool air." Her voice had grown quieter. "It was during one of those walks that the fire happened. Stefan had walked with me instead of my mother, and we had had so much fun running about the streets together. When we arrived home, however, the house had been burned to ashes, with only a few blackened bricks left standing. And they were gone." She sighed, looking up at the twilit sky. "The most vivid memory I have from that night was the sun, glaring orange and red in the sky behind the acrid smoke and ash billowing into the air. And now…now the sunset always reminds me of them."

She stopped, the grief still evident in her face. Klaus shifted closer to her, an irresistible urge to comfort her overtaking him. He placed a hand over hers. "It must have been a very difficult time for you."

She turned her head towards him, slightly surprised at his gesture, but she made no move to escape him. "It was indeed. The worst of it is that my parents weren't the only ones who were lost. My uncle—Stefan's father—was with them as well. And so, as neither of us had any other relatives left, we stayed together ever since."

"Do you have any idea as to what caused the fire?"

Caroline shook her head. "No, but Stefan has always suspected that it was not an accident. I can't think why. My mother was a witch—a fact that I didn't know at the time, as she and my father hid it very well from me. I think they wanted to protect me and shelter me from the dangers that being a witch entails on the chance that I had no powers, but in the end it made no difference. But my uncle was a warlock as well. Stefan always believed it was a possibility that someone was after them, but neither of us knows of anyone who would have reason to harm them. Or else, it might have been a random vampire feeding attack."

Klaus nodded slowly, a frown creasing his brow. Privately, he found it difficult to believe that a common vampire would go to such lengths as all that without a motive. That sort of finesse usually came with age. Perhaps it was a rival witch? Fire was a common weapon for their kind after all.

His curiosity in the whole affair had most certainly been piqued.

"But enough about me," he heard Caroline sigh, shifting towards him. "What brings you here?"

"Other than seeking your stimulating company?" Klaus teased her, not untruthfully. "I have something to show you, actually."

"What sort of something?" Caroline asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

He merely smiled at her. "Come now, sweetheart, we haven't got all day."

Grimacing, she made to get up, but suddenly her whole world went dark as she felt a blindfold covering her eyes. Shrieking in surprise, she felt herself being lifted up in Klaus's strong arms.

"Klaus, put me down at once!" she cried, wriggling helplessly against him.

His answering chuckle rumbled deeply in his chest. "Hold on tightly, Caroline"

And in a whoosh of air, they were off, Klaus flashing through the garden gate at inhuman speed. Caroline could hardly breathe, the colors of the surrounding foliage blurring together in swirls of brown and green.

As suddenly as it had happened, it stopped, and she wobbled on her legs as Klaus set her down gently. A familiar, earthy smell invaded her nostrils, but for the life of her she could not place the scent.

"Where are we?" she asked, breathing deeply to catch her breath.

"Not so much a 'where' as a who,'" Klaus replied, his voice sounding very close to her ear. "There's someone who very much wants to meet you."

With a swift motion, the blindfold fell from her eyes, and she gasped at the sight before her.

They were standing just inside the stables, and in the stall in front of her was the most beautiful chestnut horse, pawing the ground and whinnying softly.

"She's yours," Klaus whispered to her, and her heart swelled. But a thought occurred to her and the word leapt from her mouth before she could think.

"Did she belong to Tatia as well?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Why would you think that?"

"Your other gifts to me once belonged to her."

"And that offends you." He seemed genuinely surprised at the knowledge.

She could almost laugh at him if the moment wasn't so awkward, but remained silent.

He collected himself quickly, giving her a slight bow. "I apologize for making you feel uncomfortable or inferior. Believe me, it was not my intention."

"You cared for her, didn't you? Queen Tatia?"

Caroline was looking at him strangely, her head tilted to the side.

He stiffened at the unexpected question, taking a steadying breath. "Once upon a time, yes."

"Did you love her?"

"No."

"But you regret taking her life."

It wasn't a question.

He considered. Did he? Did he regret driving a stake into her heart, watching the life draining from her eyes as her body turned to dull grey ash? Had he felt the slightest ounce of guilt tugging at him as he ignored her pleas for understanding for him to listen to her, the woman who had spent so many years by his side? The very same woman whom had so often sought comfort and friendship in Elijah as time had worn on, a gleam of triumphant defiance flashing in her eyes?

His fists clenched even more tightly at the memories. "No."

She studied him for a minute, nodding her head slowly. She opened her mouth to respond, but she must have thought better of it, for instead she simply replied, "I see."

That would not do.

"Care to elaborate, love?"

She shook her head firmly. "No. To be perfectly frank, your past with Tatia is just that: the past. I may not like what you did to her—and I don't—but I believe constantly dredging up the subject would do more harm than good." She dropped her eyes, shuffling her feet. "But thank you."

"For what, love?"

"Your honesty."

He searched her face intently, looking for any signs of deceit.

He found none.

As she was walking away from him, he caught up to her, encasing her hand with his.

She made no move to pull away, and he had never felt more alive.

* * *

Katherine Gilbert had never been one for following rules.

In a castle where things ran like clockwork, breaking rules was certainly a temptation.

It was not so bad, after all. She had her own little apartment close to Caroline's, and she saw her friend every day, busy helping her with the wedding arrangements. They had even stolen down to the kitchens a few nights ago, making off with some delicious pastries for a midnight snack.

But sneaking about the dungeons was an entirely different matter. Especially at night, on the eve of the royal wedding.

She had only stumbled upon the entrance yesterday, as it was far away from the glittering front wings of the castle, nearer to the servants' quarters. Still, she could hear the faint moans and rattling breaths, hidden deep underground in the bowels of the castle.

Call it morbid curiosity, but she had wanted to see the place where so many lives had been taken, some innocent, some guilty, but all exposed to some torture or another. She supposed it was in her nature, to be drawn to the darkest parts of life, to experience that singular thrill at the stench of blood and crushed bones.

Katherine had just placed a hand on the iron handle when the sound of approaching footsteps reached her ears.

"What are you doing there?"

She jumped back immediately.

"Oh, forgive me, I seem to have lost my way. Is this not the way to the kitchens?" she feigned ignorance, forcing a confused look on her face.

The man laughed heartily, waving his hand in the direction he had come from. "I'm afraid that's on the other side of the castle, Miss…?"

"Gilbert, Katherine Gilbert."

"Mason Lockwood, lieutenant in the Royal Guard." He returned her curtsy with an equally elegant bow. "You've arrived with the lady Caroline, haven't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Wonderful." He smiled at her, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, putting her instantly on her guard. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Miss Gilbert, I'd best be off to my duty."

"Oh yes of course," she replied hastily, moving away from the entrance.

Mason gave her a salute, and disappeared.

After a split-second decision, she followed him, taking care to tread carefully, thankful for her enhanced senses.

Stealthily, she crept down the hall.

Suddenly, Mason stopped walking, and she heard him murmuring something. He was just out of range for her to hear.

Holding her breath, she took a few steps closer.

"…yes, it is all arranged for tomorrow. I promise, I will not fail you."

"See to it that you don't, Lockwood, or I promise you, you will be begging for death," a muffled voice that she didn't recognize answered. "Now, I suggest you go back to your post before you are missed."

She heard Mason's muttered farewell, and she had just barely enough time to retreat at vampiric speed before he rounded the corner.

Katherine did not stop running until she was safely in her room, panting slightly.

Somehow, she knew the conversation she had overheard was no trifling matter—no, it had sounded much more sinister.

She paced the room, running her hands over her face. Perhaps she was overreacting, and it was merely two guards conversing? _Yes, that had to be it. Stop acting so ridiculous!_

She flopped onto her bed, cursing under her breath. _Still…one can't be too careful, I suppose._

Abruptly, she jolted upright.

Hurrying out of her room, she knew it was a wise decision.

She needed to find Elijah.

* * *

The morning of the wedding arrived much more quickly than Caroline believed possible. The morning sun shone down through the window as she sat at her vanity, clad in the radiant white gown, sitting dutifully still while Bonnie fussed with her hair.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, feeling conflicting sensations of certainty and doubtful anxiety. Was she ready for this life, to bind herself to the life of a royal, to pledge her loyalty to Klaus for eternity? After all that had happened, the troubling thoughts and insecurities still gnawed at her insides. There was no denying that Klaus cared for her, very much so—and deep down, she knew that their mutual happiness would almost be decided entirely on her part, if she gave in fully to the feelings he had stirred up within her from almost the very first moment they had met.

Only time would tell.

But for now, at least, they would be friends, and they would marry. A ghost of a smile crossed her lips.

"What is it, then?" Bonnie asked her, catching the brief movement as she finally finished fixing Caroline's hair into a gorgeous mass of braids and curls.

"It's just…overwhelming. Marriage, I mean." Her smile remained, but Bonnie could see the sadness in her eyes. "I always fantasized about it as a child, living happily ever after with my husband, raising a family…it seems I am fated to gain one but lose the other." A glitter of tears shone in her eyes. She had so wanted to be a mother, and now she would never have that chance.

"There, there," Bonnie soothed her, massaging her shoulders until she mastered herself once more, feeling slightly better.

A knock at the door broke through the quiet.

"Caroline, it's time."

Taking a deep breath, she stood up, looking at her reflection once more before she turned to Rebekah, who eyed her up and down with a critical eye.

"You'll do," the female Original said with a curt nod, but with an edge of pride in her voice that took Caroline by surprise.

"Come on, then," Bonnie urged, taking her hand with an easy smile. "Let's not keep the king waiting."

Her stomach fluttering with nervous energy, Caroline smiled back, and followed her out of the room.

* * *

Klaus stood at the small altar of the city's chapel, tapping his foot impatiently against the marble floor. Waiting had never been one of his strong suits, but this was absolute torture.

After today, Caroline would be his, and he would be one step closer to earning her heart as well as her hand.

So focused on the entrance to the chapel, he barely even glanced at the glorious interior of the church. Truth be told, he hadn't even wanted a grand wedding—a small private affair at the castle would have satisfied him—but Elijah had insisted, uttering some nonsense about appeasing the public and keeping up traditions that he had long ago forsaken.

But the sight of his intended gracefully entering the church, absolutely glowing in her pure white gown, caused him to change his mind.

The strain of violins could not block out the thunderous beat of his undead heart, his blood rushing through his veins and the air dispelled from his lungs as he saw her, on Elijah's arm, coming slowly but surely towards him.

Beautiful, strong, full of light…his own description of her echoed through his mind, but the words fell so short of the reality.

She was all silver threads and golden tresses, her form beautifully encased in a simple white gown that bared her shoulders, the expanse of soft skin causing him to lick his lips.

All too soon, she was right before him, face partially obscured behind the gossamer lace veil, but there was no mistaking the bright flash of her eyes, cutting him to his core.

Elijah presented her hand to him. He reached out his hand for her own, the warmth of her skin searing through the delicate silk glove she wore as he grasped it and drew her towards him.

She gave him a small, sweet smile, and he knew that he would move heaven and earth to ensure that it never left her face.

With that though it mind, the ceremony began.

Caroline could feel Klaus's eyes on her, but she withstood the temptation to turn towards him, focusing instead on the elderly priest's gentle words, calling upon the people to give their consent to their union. A resounding chorus of approval rang out from the crowd of courtiers and citizens.

Nodding his head in acknowledgement, the priest addressed Klaus.

"Wilt thou have this Woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

With a squeeze of her hand, Klaus answered, "I will."

The priest repeated the words to Caroline, who responded with quiet firmness. "I will."

Bidding them to join hands, the priest quietly prompted him to recite the vows.

As he spoke the ancient words, a sweet ache grew in his chest.

"I, Niklaus, take thee Caroline to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto I grant thee my troth."

_Til death do us part._

Words that had seemed so ironic and unnecessary for one of the immortal race. He could never die. He had nothing to fear.

But the words struck him with the full force of Caroline's mortality. How fragile she was in her humanity, in spite of nature's power running through her veins.

It pained him to think of.

Silently, he made one more vow.

He would never let anything happen to her. She would never be parted from him.

He forced the dark thoughts away, focusing instead on his bride.

Until that moment, Caroline had lowered her lashes, a blush gracing her cheeks, but her eyes flashed up to meet his steadily as she made her vow to him.

"I, Caroline, take thee Niklaus, to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to be bonny and buxom at bed and at board, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth."

Her voice, though shaky, was filled with an honesty that struck him to the bone, and for a moment he was overcome with emotion.

To be bound to Caroline for the rest of his long life made the burden of eternity one he would carry with joy, no matter how long it took for her to return his affection.

He barely heard the priest bless the rings before he was sliding the intricate golden band around her finger. "With this ring I thee wed, and with my body I thee honor, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow."

His fingers caressed hers, and he noted with satisfaction the slight gasp and trembling hand of his bride.

As quickly as it had begun, the wedding was nearing its end, as the priest gave the final blessing.

"For as much as Man and Woman have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a Ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce therefore that they be Man and Wife together, in the Name of the God, and our King Niklaus, the bridegroom, who is the protector of our people. Amen."

"Amen!" A shout rang up from the congregation.

Caroline glanced over at the priest, who was smiling benignly at them. "Your Majesty, you may now kiss the bride."

Her heart stilled as Klaus carefully removed the veil from her face, lifting it over her head. The entire world fell away—there was only the two of them, and his hands caressing her face, as he bent his head ever nearer. Caroline held his passionate stare, her eyes darting to his full lips for the barest of moments, her whole body trembling in anticipation—and quite suddenly, his lips touched hers, a whisper of a kiss, just barely brushing hers.

Shocked, she couldn't move, or breathe.

As quickly as it had come, the kiss was gone, Klaus's lips moving away—until she suddenly moved forward, seeking out his mouth with her own, her lips caressing his fervently as she pressed herself against him.

A heady rush flowed through her body, lighting her on fire, the flames only increasing in heat as she felt his soft growl as he matched her kiss, tilting his head to bring her closer.

It was only when Klaus broke away, smiling that damned, dimpled grin, that she registered the thunderous applause and raucous cheers surrounding them. And despite the din, she could still hear his reverent whisper.

" _Mine_."

* * *

 

**  
  
**


	16. Chapter 16

The hour immediately following the wedding was a blur to Caroline, as she and Klaus were whisked away back to the castle in a splendid coach. The thundering roar of cheers and whistles from the lips of their loyal subjects exploded all around them as she mustered a bright smile, waving politely to the people lining the streets as they sailed past. The air was warm, and made even warmer by the feel of her other hand safely ensconced in her new husband's, who sat silently beside her. She glanced at him, wondering at his silence, and found him looking at her once more, just as he had been ever since he had led her down the aisle…ever since the first kiss they had shared.

He looked at her as if she were the dawn after an eternity of darkness and swirling shadow. As if she was the most precious possession he had ever owned.

Possession.

How true that was. She was now his. She belonged to him—just as much as he belonged to her. The thought struck a chord in her being, and she was surprised to find the idea was not an unwelcome one. It almost made her smile. Who would have thought that she, Caroline Forbes, had the highest claim one could ever have on another being, and on the King himself of all people?

Her heart did not stop fluttering until they arrived back at the castle, only increasing when Klaus assisted her down from the coach, drawing her close as she alighted on the ground, his strong arm supporting hers as he steered her inside.

"The feast will begin in a short while," he finally spoke to her, his lips brushing her ear. "You may go and refresh yourself beforehand, if you wish."

"Thank you," she replied softly, reluctantly pulling herself away from his warmth. "I shall be down soon."

He smiled down at her, swiftly pressing his lips to her cheek. "Do not take too long, my lovely wife. I find my temper grows shorter the longer you are absent from my side."

With a roguish wink and one last stroke of her cheek with his finger, he strode off in the direction of his chambers, leaving Caroline feeling rather lightheaded, and rather furious that she felt so.

 _The man is entirely too charming for his own good_ , she thought not for the first time, trying fruitlessly to stop the frantic pounding of her heart. Once inside her chambers, she splashed some rose water from the basin on her vanity on her face, cooling her reddened cheeks.

A knock at the door stopped her ministrations.

"Come in!"

She was nearly knocked over by two squealing bodies throwing their arms around her in a tangling embrace.

"Elena?" She gasped, meeting her friend's laughing brown eyes. "And Lexi! What-"

"You didn't think we would miss your wedding, did you?" Elena crossed her arms in mock offense.

Caroline shook her head, laughing. "How could I have ever doubted it? You are a Gilbert, after all, and we all know nothing stops a Gilbert."

"Or a Branson," Lexi chimed in, her bright eyes crinkled with mirth.

"I don't suppose Katherine smuggled you in to the ceremony without my knowledge? I didn't notice you among the crowd," Caroline frowned, bewildered. She had been so wrapped up in the anxiety of the wedding proceedings she had barely noticed the hundreds of faces watching her, let alone any familiar faces.

"Oh, no. Rest assured, we were cordially invited by Bonnie," Lexi replied exchanging a sly glance with Elena. "However, speaking of smuggling…we might have done a bit of our own." She turned toward the door. "You can come in now!" She called out.

The door burst open, revealing a familiar pair of dark eyes.

"Your Highness," Stefan bowed formally before her, and Caroline's mind immediately flashed back to that morning that seemed like years ago, where he had made that same gesture in gentle mockery. How different things had turned out to be than what she had imagined on that far-off day, before she had been swept up into life at the palace…into Klaus's life.

Seeing Stefan bow, as if he were no more than one of the nameless palace guards, made her cringe in embarrassment.

"Oh, Stefan, get up, I'm no royal to you," she choked out, tears of joy filling her eyes at finally seeing him again.

He soothed her with a warm embrace. "Let me look at you." He took her in, lips curved upward in approval. "You are the most radiant bride I have ever seen." He hugged her again, whispering in her ears so only she could hear. "Your mother and father would be so proud of you. As am I."

Caroline gripped him tighter. "Thank you," she whispered back. Straightening, she pushed him back, frowning. "Wait, what on earth are you _thinking_ , coming in here? No one can know we're related, remember? Someone could see you!" she hissed frantically, shoving him toward the door.

"Don't worry, Caroline. We made sure the coast was clear before I slipped away. Besides, I was already here in the castle, as I am on guard duty tonight at the feast." He shook his head. "I just wanted a chance to congratulate you in private."

A lump grew in her throat. As much as she had begun to accept her new life, she would miss Stefan. They had been through so much together for so long…it was difficult to leave him.

But she must. She had already done so as soon as she uttered her vows.

Casting aside the melancholic thoughts, Caroline swept him a regal courtesy, barely concealing a grin. "I accept your congratulations, good sir. You may now kiss the royal hand." She held out her hand graciously, to the amusement of the other girls.

Stefan rolled his eyes, but readily complied. "I thank you for this great honor, Your Highness. But alas, it seems our time together has come to an end, as duty calls me once more to my post." He squeezed her hand affectionately one last time, and turned towards the door, stopping to give Elena a brief kiss on her cheek before he left.

Blushing furiously, Elena turned back to Caroline, ignoring Lexi's muffled giggle. "Do you need any help preparing for the feast, Caroline? Anything at all?"

"No, I only need to take a few minutes rest. I shall be down soon." Caroline said, smoothing out her dress and glancing at her reflection in the mirror, swiping an errant curl out of her face.

"Are you sure?" Lexi asked.

"Be off with you! Go enjoy yourselves, I'm sure that the guests have already mostly arrived after all," She laughed, but as they turned to leave, it was her turn to gather them into her arms. "And thank you- _both_ of you-for bringing Stefan here, and for taking care of him. It means so much to me," she said softly.

"It is no more than you'd do for any of us," Elena replied truthfully. She squeezed Caroline's hand. "We'll see you in a little while, Care." With one more affectionate smile, she turned and followed Lexi out the door.

Sinking down into the nearest chair, Caroline felt a sense of emotional exhaustion overwhelm her. Rubbing her temples, she took in a deep breath, savoring a few precious moments alone before facing the evening of revelry and socializing with a whirlwind of guests.

As she closed her eyes, however, her mind suddenly flashed to Klaus and the memory of his kiss. Heat stirred in her as she recalled the feeling of his lips pressing ever so gently against hers, his hands splayed across her back, holding her steady, coaxing out her pleasure, so unlike his harsh, violent demeanor.

It was a sweet contradiction—one that Caroline could not help but want to explore further.

She wondered how it could be between them, if only she allowed it. If only she took a chance on him, as he had dared her to so often.

The idea had tempted her over the last few days, only increasing with as the wedding drew near, and now that the event had finally happened, she found herself treading on very dangerous ground, as if she were on the brink of some boundary that if, once crossed, she could never return from.

Shivering, she finally stood, staring at herself in the mirror. She could do this.

She could face Klaus. Hadn't she faced him many times before and succeeded?

Except this time was different.

This time she was his wife. And it was not his feelings she did not trust. Not this time.

Oh, no. This time, it was her own.

* * *

In all his long existence, Klaus could not for the life of him think of a time when he had ever felt this content. Seated on his magnificent throne, looking down on the scores of his loyal subjects feasting and making merry, he felt every inch the king of the supernatural realm.

Even more so because of his beautiful bride at his side.

His queen.

Try as he might, he simply could not take his gaze from her. The white of her gown only enhanced her fair porcelain skin, her keen eyes twinkling every bit as brightly as the diamonds sewn into the dress.

She looked like a veritable goddess sent to him for a dual purpose-to both torture with beauty and heal with her kindness. An appealing paradox, one that he was all too willing to put his faith in.

Driven by his near desperate desire to hold her in his arms again, Klaus rose and offered her his hand. "Might I have this dance, wife?"

That he could now call her by that title only heightened his hearty mood. One more way, however small, in which to show that she belonged to him, and him alone.

He smirked as he caught the red blush stealing across her cheeks, her heartbeat increasing just so, her body speaking that silent, timeless language of attraction that revealed her feelings more clearly than he knew she would admit. At least for the present. Despite their union, he knew Caroline was not yet ready to fully accept him into her heart, however much he wished otherwise. However, patience had always rewarded him in the past, and he saw no reason to press forward forcefully on this particular matter either. Besides, it would make victory all the sweeter when she finally gave in to him and surrendered her heart into his keeping.

And he knew from experience that where a woman gave her heart, there also lay her passion.

Thoughts of Caroline tangled up in his bed ran unchecked through his mind as the lady in question politely accepted his arm, and it took all of his willpower to not simply flash her away from the celebration and thoroughly ravish her in his chamber.

Instead, he held her gracefully in his arms, holding her close one moment and gliding away from her the next, only to meet together once more, as the dance required.

He recalled vividly their first dance in this hall, where she had so easily engaged him with her wit and yet dismissed him in the same breath. Much had changed since then, and once more he felt that surge of possessiveness as they danced, not as king and subject, but now as husband and wife.

"Are you enjoying the feast, my lady?"

"Quite so, Your Highness," she replied. Her face was drawn in a sweet smile, but something in her eyes gave him pause.

"Is something amiss, sweetheart?" He frowned slightly when she shook her head, a little too quickly. "Look at me, Caroline." He searched her gaze, noting the anxious glint in her expression, the tenseness of her shoulders. "Tell me what is troubling you."

His plea had the desired effect, as Caroline shoulders drooped a bit as she sighed. "There is…something that we need to discuss." She met his gaze then, still with that nervous air about her. "I know that we are married, but tonight…it's just that I do not—"

"That you do not wish for our vows to be consummated tonight?"

She trembled in his arms, but kept her gaze firm. "Yes."

Klaus cursed himself for forgetting, or rather, pushing the detail to the back of his mind. Of course he had known she would ask this of him, but in this moment, surrounded by her scent, her body so pliant in his arms, knowing that he finally succeeded in having her by his side, he had foolishly clung to a sliver of hope that she would not turn him away, that she would somehow come to him of her own accord this night.

But it was not to be. Not yet.

Patience, he reminded himself sternly.

But that did not mean he would give in without a fight.

He allowed a wolfish grin to appear on his face before his hand came up to caress her neck, relishing in her small gasp. "Are you certain that is what you wish, my love?" he breathed in her ear, placing a lingering kiss on her cheek, rewarded with a quiet moan that escaped her lips. "I would be neglecting my duty as a good husband if I did not see to my bride's pleasure on her wedding night." He drew back just enough to press his forehead to her own, and, heedless of the audience surrounding them, pressed his mouth to hers in a searing kiss. "What I would not give to see you in my bed, flushed with pleasure, as I bring you to ecstasy again and again," he murmured against her lips, drawing her lithe body ever closer to his own, his blood pumping through his veins.

"Klaus—I…"

"If you but say the word, sweet Caroline, I shall give you such pleasure as Aphrodite herself could not fathom, and such passion that the bow of Eros could not stir with an entire quiver of his arrows." He spoke softly, entreating her, his words clearly affecting her as he heard her heart pounding ever faster, her blood singing in her veins beneath his touch.

She closed her eyes briefly, and he felt victory within his grasp when suddenly her eyes snapped open with determination.

"No. Please, Klaus…please do not ask it of me." Her tone was pleading, but firm.

Holding her stare for a moment, he finally relented, forcing his features into a cool mask. "Very well. I shall do as you request…but do not think that I will stop desiring you, Caroline," he lowered his voice to a quiet growl. "You _will_ come to me, one way or another. And then—" he shot her a wicked grin—"then you will understand the true meaning of pleasure."

She opened her mouth to retort, but the dance had come to an end, the applause and cheering of the guests cutting off her reply. Instead, she arched her brow in challenge, sank into a deep curtsy, and turned away.

Too pleased with her reaction to his words to be angered at her rather abrupt departure, he took his leave of the dance floor in good humor, which could not even be stopped by the drunken congratulations and general harassment of his person in the forms of Marcel and Damon. In truth, he welcomed their hearty company, joining them for a few drinks, skillfully returning their barbs about his shackling marriage with a forceful wit of his own; but his eyes never strayed far from the shining burst of light that was his wife, as sure as ever that he would have her in his bed, and sooner rather than later.

* * *

This had turned out to be one of her most magnificent parties yet, she had to admit it. The sparkling ballroom looked breathtakingly splendid, with festoons of white roses and blue hyacinths adorning the tables amid scrumptious foods accentuated by the burnished sparkle of their silverware. Wine veritably flowed out of carafes of crystal and glass, and the flames on the chandeliers cast a golden glow over the grand affair, illuminating the rich hues of silks and satins worn by the multitude of the court, the chattering of voices echoing through the enormous hall. In her gown the color of fresh blood, Rebekah sipped delicately from the crystal goblet, pleased with her success. Or rather, her and Caroline's success, though that was an insignificant detail she was quite willing to overlook as various nobles heaped praise and adulation on her management of the feast. Accepting the compliments with cool politeness, she moved about the room, sharing a dance here, eating some delicacies there, never lingering in one place for too long. That is, until her interest was caught by a pair of grey eyes, curly brown locks, and a tall muscular frame, all comprising one of the handsomest men she had laid eyes on—or at least, in recent memory. He returned her curious look with a winning smirk.

That was all the invitation she needed. Setting down her glass of wine, she prowled over to the stranger to where he stood near the entrance to the ballroom, half-hidden in the shadows, away from the crowded gaiety of the feast.

When she reached him, he bowed, kissing her hand reverently.

"My lady Rebekah," he said with polished ease, straightening before her.

"Have we met before, sir?" she returned, even as she was sure she had never seen him around. She would not be able to forget as handsome a face as his so easily.

"No, my lady, we have not."

His eyes gleamed strangely as he said it. Almost like he-

Rebekah realized her mistake a moment too late. Quick as lightening, the man thrust a wooden stake right into her heart, stuffing a large cloth soaked with vervain into her mouth to stifle any scream she might have made. But it made no difference. Her throat was dry as the desert, and she could feel every painful inch of her body doing the same, her skin turning a sickly grey. She panicked, willing her body to move, but to no avail.

"I look forward to becoming better acquainted with you—although I'm afraid it will be quite painful for you, my lady. Such a pity…"

The last thing she felt was his heavy footsteps carrying her further and further away from any hope of rescue.

Then the darkness consumed her.

* * *

Stefan was not one for large celebrations. In fact, had this not been in honor of Caroline and her marriage, he would have gladly exchanged places with one of the guards down at the gate, where he could exist with relative peace and quiet. However, seeing Caroline up on the throne next to the king gave Stefan a swell of pride and happiness. He knew that his cousin would do well—by heaven, he had known since she was a child that she was born for greatness. There was no doubt in his mind that she would do all in her power to be a good and just ruler, no matter how difficult the Original family could be.

Especially the king.

Stefan noted with interest the manner in which Klaus carried himself around his cousin. Any man in the room would have to be an imbecile to not recognize the territorial stance he took up whenever she was near, practically glaring at any nobleman who gave her the slightest passing attention.

It both unnerved and satisfied Stefan all at once, knowing that Caroline would be well-protected inside the castle walls, but concerned that the king would suffocate her spirit. After all, Klaus was used to having his own way, and Stefan chuckled to himself, picturing the rude awakening the king would have when Caroline inevitably lost a hold of her own formidable temper.

His hopes for the ending of the witches' plight through Caroline's influence put aside, Stefan could not help but think that the two were indeed a worthy match, that might grow into something more than just polite, friendly tolerance. And if the king's current behavior was any indication, one of them at least knew what it was to care for another, however improbable it might be coming from a cold-hearted vampire.

Speaking of the vampiric royalty, Stefan found the lady Rebekah passing just by his post on the perimeter of the hall, her shocking crimson gown arresting his attention. He thought not for the first time that she was lovely, but cold as ice, a queen of some wild northern land of snow and frost.

Her beauty led him to turn his head and search the room for another beautiful woman, although his dark-haired Elena could not be more different that the blonde Original vampire. He thanked his good fortune for the light and warmth that Elena brought into his life, smiling as he caught sight of her across the hall conversing cheerfully with Caroline, Lexi, and to his mild dismay, Damon.

He tensed as he watched his elder brother, a coil of pain rearing its ugly head inside. Despite their differences and the opposite paths they had taken in life, Stefan felt that subtle ache in his chest returning that only came at the memory of his wayward brother.

He barely even recognized Damon from the carefree youth he remembered all those years ago; but seeing him now, smiling and enjoying the celebration, awakened Stefan's long-held hope that Damon might not be a lost cause after all.

Perhaps, if he reached out to him, tried to mend their relationship, they could regain some semblance of how it was before their father turned Damon away.

Perhaps they could be brothers again.

Stefan sighed heavily. A fool's hope, he told himself...but something he hoped for all the same.

But first and foremost, he hoped that Damon had done as he asked and kept an eye on Caroline. The fact that she had not brought Damon up in any conversation was a good sign that the dark-haired vampire was keeping his mouth shut-for once-but Stefan worried that it would not last. Damon was volatile on his best days, and he was risking much in even trusting Damon's word; but Caroline was intelligent, and he knew that like as not she would figure it out before too long. He could only trust that his brother would not do anything stupid that would put her in danger-either to the Council or anyone else.

Indeed, he had half a mind to corner Damon tonight and remind him of his promise.

Turning his attention back to his duty, however, he suddenly felt uneasy. Being a blessed with magic had its advantages, and Stefan had an innate sense of knowing rather quickly when something was not right. Frowning, his eyes swept over the hall, glancing to Caroline and Damon with their friends, to where Klaus stood engaged in a good laugh with his three brothers, and back where Rebekah had passed him by a few minutes previous—to find the blonde Original missing from the spot he had last seen her.

The sense of dread growing ever potent, he searched the ballroom for any sign of Rebekah, looking for a flash of crimson velvet, all the while telling himself that it was nothing, that surely she was in some dark corner or simply blending into the crowd. But after he had made a thorough sweep of the hall, she was still nowhere to be seen.

Quickly, he traced his steps back to where he had last seen her, near the entrance to the hall, and what he found stopped him in his tracks. Barely discernible, a few drops of blood stained the white marble of the ballroom floor, along with the faint scent of vervain.

Rebekah had been taken.

Making a split-second decision, Stefan hurried into the darkness, swiftly drawing his sword, concentrating his mind on one single thought.

He only hoped his message would be received in time.

* * *

Caroline had spent the better part of the evening flanked by her friends and engaging in pleasant conversation with hordes of well-wishers. Every so often, to her chagrin, she found her eyes straying to her husband as he too made the rounds; more often than not he caught her eye, returning it with a dimpled, satisfied grin. His seductive words during their dance had affected her, whether she liked it or not.

She found herself, after a while, smiling back.

Something Kol had taken notice of rather quickly.

Caroline had been chatting animatedly with Katherine and Sage, who had seemed it her duty to share her experience as the first vampire who had married into the Original family. It was encouraging, knowing that someone else understood what she was currently going through, although Finn was certainly different in nearly every respect from his more volatile brother.

Sage had just launched into the story of her first fight with Rebekah—what she had termed an 'initiation' of sorts—when an exaggerated sigh sounded from beside her.

"Ah, poor Caroline. Sentenced to a life of misery shackled to the most pig-headed Mikaelson with a penchant for painting and a short temper," the dark-haired Original teased as he took up a position next to Caroline, shaking his head in mock sympathy.

Sage snorted. "That's rich coming from you, Kol. I'm surprised you haven't stumbled over from the weight of your inflated head, particularly when the ladies are fawning over you so."

Kol narrowed his eyes at the red-haired vampire, ignoring Caroline's amused giggle and Katherine's unladylike grunt of laughter. "If I fall over from an inflated body part, my darling sister-in-law, I can assure you it won't be my head," he replied suggestively.

"Kol!" Caroline smacked him lightly, equal parts revolted and amused at his bawdy joke.

"Oh, look, Bonnie's coming over here," Sage said nonchalantly.

Instantly, Kol straightened up. "Where?" He looked about nervously, as if expecting the witch to appear out of thin air beside him.

"Oops, my mistake. I thought that was her approaching us. A trick of the light, I suppose," Sage finished primly, casting Caroline a wink.

"Very amusing, Sage," Kol scowled, folding his arms over his chest as Caroline fought to keep a straight face.

"Consider that a taste of your own medicine, Kol."

"Medicine that seems long overdue," Katherine interjected smugly.

"Touche," he replied. "But I believe I have overstayed my welcome here chatting with you old married maids—I've a need for some company of the young unmarried female variety tonight and the night is fading fast." He cast an appraising look at a passing brunette, who shot him a coy smile as she floated by. "I take my leave of you, ladies—I truly do pity you for your choice of marriage partners. Adieu!"

Without a backward glance, Kol strode away.

Caroline shook her head while Sage huffed. "Of all the arrogant, insensitive, childish pricks, Kol is the worst."

"He is certainly a piece of work," Caroline agreed lightly.

"More like a masterpiece, if you ask me," Katherine muttered under her breath.

She turned to retrieve a glass of champagne on a nearby table, needing the alcohol to strengthen her for the hours left of the feast. As she reached for the crystal glass, however, a jolt of panic ripped through her skull, a fog swirling behind her eyes.

_Caroline….Caroline….help, dear one….get help…please…Caroline…_

"Caroline?"

Katherine's concerned voice broke through the fog.

Choking out a gasp, Caroline nearly dropped the glass. That voice sounded oddly familiar...

_Caroline..._

Her heart clenched. She knew that voice.

It was Stefan's.

"Why Caroline, whatever is the matter?" came Sage's worried tone from somewhere beside her.

Still reeling from the feeling of terror that had gripped her, Caroline tried to collect herself. "It's nothing, I...I need some air. Please excuse me."

Not waiting for a reply, Caroline strode off. She could feel Katherine hot on her heels as she scurried as fast as she dared out onto the cool night air of the terrace, which was blessedly empty of any guests.

"Caroline, what is going on?" Katherine asked anxiously, grabbing her arm to steady her. Only then did she notice how badly she was trembling.

"Something's happening-I can't explain, but I think it has to do with Stefan. He's in trouble," Caroline explained rapidly, a note of fear rising in her voice as another wave of terror gripped her. "Katherine, we've got to find him!"

"You mean you have some sort of magical mind-connection happening?" Katherine swore under her breath. "Damn-Caroline, listen to me. We need to alert Elijah and the king before we do anything-I should have told you earlier, but I didn't want you to worry-"

"Tell me what? Katherine, we don't have time for this!"

"Last night I overheard some guards talking. Don't know for sure, but it sounded a lot like they had a surprise planned for tonight. And not a good one either." Katherine gripped her hand hard. "Maybe they had nothing to do with this, maybe they do, but either way, you and the others could be in great danger. Promise me you'll wait here while I get help and then we'll think through this before running straight into trouble and getting ourselves killed."

"Katherine, I'm not-"

"Promise me, Caroline!"

"Alright! I promise!" Caroline fumed. "But hurry!"

Satisfied with her answer, Katherine sped out of the terrace, quick as a flash.

Caroline waited about half a minute before yet another wave of pure fear shot through her body, the voice pleading in her head. And this time, it was clearly the voice of her cousin calling to her.

_Caroline...the woods...help us...Rebekah...help Rebekah..._

Caroline went stiff with dread at the new message. Stefan in trouble was bad enough, but overpowering an Original like Rebekah took a great deal of cunning and someone with a formidable amount of power to subdue her.

Her gaze locked on inky darkness of the woods surrounding the rear of the castle, her hasty promise to Katherine already forgotten, Caroline broke into a swift run into the night, praying that she would make it in time.

Two lives depended on it.

* * *

 

**  
  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Katherine nearly bowled several bodies over in her haste to locate Elijah, a nigh impossible feat due to the sheer number of people crowding the ballroom. She shoved her way past sparkling skirts and impeccably starched waistcoats, cursing internally. Time was of the essence and if she didn't locate Elijah soon, heaven knew what would happen to Stefan and Rebekah.

Thinking quickly, she stopped short, closing her eyes and focusing her sharp hearing, searching for Elijah's cool baritone voice. A minute later she succeeded, her feet carrying her over to where he was standing with Bonnie, along the outer rim of the hall, looking especially well-dressed, not one dark hair on his head out of its place. His dark eyes stoically observing the revelry before him, an amused expression on his features as he listened to the witch.

"Bonnie, you know Kol never listens to any of us, least of all me, so why don't you try and restrain him—"

"Elijah!"

Katherine skidded to a halt in front of him, accidentally stumbling into his side. He caught her in his arms, looking shocked by her erratic clumsiness. His eyebrows rose when he saw her distress. "Miss Gilbert, what on earth is the matter? You're not hurt, are you?"

Ignoring the warmth that she felt at hearing his concern, Katherine shook her head, leaning forward conspiratorially and lowering her voice. "Remember what I told you last night? There's not time to explain, but we have to hurry, it's Stefan and Rebekah, something's happened, and Caroline is—"

"Rebekah and _who_?"

"Stefan," she insisted, rolling her eyes at his confusion. "He's—oh, never you mind, but the point is, they're both in danger and if we don't find them soon—"

"Katherine!" Bonnie firmly interrupted her convoluted explanation. "Which way did they go?"

"I'm not sure, but Caroline's on the terrace…"

"You two go get reinforcements," Bonnie cut her off, her face set with grim determination. "I'll find Caroline."

"Understood," Elijah said, his calm demeanor transforming into a mask of gravity and urgency.

Bonnie took off, leaving no room for argument. Before she could say another word, Elijah was already steering her through the mass of people towards the throne where Klaus was now sitting.

"Stay calm," he breathed into her ear as they made their way forward. "It would not bode well to frighten the guests unnecessarily."

"Right," Katherine nodded in agreement, carefully matching Elijah's measured but purposeful gait.

Despite her panic, she couldn't help but notice the warmth he brought with his closeness.

She shivered, pushing that thought away. _Certainly not the time for that!_

They were halfway to the dais when Katherine heard her name being called.

"Katherine! Where on earth have you been?"

She turned to her left, Elena's familiar face twinkling up at her.

"Isn't the ball wonderful?" Lexi sighed contentedly, her cheeks flushed a bright pink from too much champagne. "You must come and dance with us Katherine, there are plenty of willing partners to go around—"

"Excuse us, ladies, but Miss Gilbert and I are needed elsewhere," Elijah interrupted politely, but a slight squeeze of his hand on her own betrayed his impatience.

"Actually, we need both of you, too," Katherine declared on impulse.

"For what?" Elena asked, puzzled.

"No time to explain, come on," Katherine was already tugging them along.

"Kat, what—"

"I'll explain in a moment, but we need to tell the king first," Katherine replied sternly. Elena exchanged a confused glance with Lexi, and opened her mouth to reply, but thought better of it.

Winding their way through the crowd, Katherine was so focused on reaching the king, her heart sick with worry for Stefan and wondering how her sister would react when she explained he was in trouble, that she startled violently at the unexpected feeling of Elijah's breath tickling her ear.

"Are you certain including them in this mission is a wise decision, my lady?"

"Of course it is. We have no idea what to expect, and having reinforcements is never a bad idea. I thought you were supposed to be a brilliant military strategist?" Katherine fired back at him under her breath, rather miffed that he was clearly questioning her choices.

"Indeed," Elijah stated rather proudly, the ghost of a smirk flitting across his face. "You honor me with your compliments, Miss Gilbert."

She scoffed. "Don't thank me just yet. I fully expect you to earn that compliment tonight, or you'll find yourself experiencing the fullest extent of my wrath."

She glanced sideways at him, and to her surprise found him smiling widely.

"I eagerly look forward to either outcome… _Katerina_."

She swallowed hard, the heat she felt in his presence rising.

If she survived whatever evil was in store this night, she was certain that Elijah would be the death of her.

* * *

After whiling away the time drinking with Marcel and Damon until he deemed it safe to approach Caroline again, Klaus was feeling pleasantly relaxed, the alcohol having the desired soothing effect on his mind. He supposed it helped that Damon had offered him a bite of one of his human playthings. He had obliged, carefully ensuring that he was out of sight. Despite his progress with Caroline, he knew well enough that she would likely fly into a rage if she caught him indulging his bloodlust tonight of all nights. There was a time when he would be infuriated for any who judged his feeding habits, but that was before he met Caroline. It was maddening, but he found that he wanted to respect her opinion. And so, he had made a quick clean business of it, even bothering to wipe the girl's memory of the incident.

As he made his way back to the dais, he cursed himself and his weakness. What did it matter what she wanted? Hadn't he explained to her that blood was a vampire's life source? Did she expect him to starve? No, not that. She only expected him to treat humans with some semblance of dignity.

Ah well. He could not begrudge her that. At least not on their wedding day.

He smirked to himself. If all went according to plan, Caroline would understand the plight of a vampire perfectly.

_Someday…_

Rousing himself from his musings, he reached the dais, ordering one of the pages to fetch him more wine, his eyes searching the great hall for the telltale white flash of his bride's gown, his ears yearning for the tinkling laughter of her voice.

He had just drained his first glass and was about to call for another when a polite cough sounded beside him.

"Elijah," he acknowledged in a bored tone, not even deigning to glance up at his brother.

"Niklaus."

The edge in Elijah's voice made his head snap up, lifting his brow in surprise at seeing his brother and a few of Caroline's friends—he knew for certain that the curly-haired twin was the maid who'd caught Elijah's fancy, with her more demure twin and that blonde he'd first interviewed—standing next to him, worry etching the lines of their faces.

One glance at Elijah thrust his jovial mood away in an instant, cold wariness taking its place.

"Tell me," Klaus demanded, his eyes flickering with gold.

Elijah's dark eyes roved over the hall. "We may have a problem."

* * *

Fire and darkness.

That was all Rebekah could discern as she groggily came to herself, the acrid smell of woodsmoke mixing with the pungent fumes of vervain that still stung her face. She was at once aware of her prone position lying on the leaf-strewn ground, her hands tied behind her back with a strong cord. An instant of struggle made her hiss in pain, the ropes having been soaked in vervain as well. Her stomach ached where her assailant had staked her, although fortunately it seemed he had pulled it out while she was unconscious, leaving behind a gaping hole that was healing at an extremely low rate due to the copious amounts of vervain weakening her body.

Her ears pricked up at the low murmur of voices around her.

"Is everything ready?"

"All but her blood to seal the spell."

"Excellent. The master will be pleased."

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Rebekah cried, mustering as much bravado into her tone as she could under the circumstances. There was no way on earth she'd show these scoundrels an ounce of fear.

"No one of consequence," a voice crooned. She felt the ground beneath her shake with footsteps coming closer to her.

"Whoever you are, release me immediately. I command you!" She ordered.

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"Do you know who I am?"

"Of course I do. I know all there is to know about you. The beautiful princess Rebekah, the youngest Original, always hiding in the shadows of her older and more important brothers, giving her heart away to any man who shows the slightest interest." He was behind her now, leaning over her, the darkness concealing his face. "Is there anything else I missed?"

"Yes," she snarled, his cruel words stinging. "I get my temper from my father."

"Much good that'll do you—he's dead," the man laughed. "And if all goes well, you'll be joining him."

He leaned closer to her, grabbing her arm with an iron fist. She had just enough time to see the silver flash of a dagger before she felt it slice deeply into her shoulder. Biting back a cry of pain, she swore under her breath. "What do you want with me?"

The man ignored her for a moment, inspecting the blood-stained blade, his lip curling in triumph. "The blood of an Original." He whispered, almost reverently. "At last."

"I said, what do you want with me? The king will have your head for this!" Rebekah screamed, trying in vain to pull apart the ropes binding her wrists.

"Oh, I very much doubt that." A smooth voice interjected, stopping her struggles. Rebekah could just make out another figure, smaller than the man, who stood closer to the fire behind some sort of stone altar. "Forgive me, I seem to have forgotten my manners." Her lip curled into a sneer. "Allow me to introduce myself, your highness. My name is Sophie Devereaux."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes. "Devereaux? As in, Jane-Ann Devereaux? My father's favorite witch?"

The brunette witch made a mock curtsey. "My sister, as it happens."

Rebekah felt a sliver of fear coil inside. The Devereaux line was a powerful one—nothing to the Bennett line, of course—and the French coven had been quite easily swayed to Mikael's influence when he was martialing his forces against Niklaus and her other siblings.

She supposed the fact that Niklaus had personally seen to Jane-Ann's execution would not help her in this predicament. A witch on a good day was moody at best, but a witch with a personal vendetta concerning the death of one of their own made the chances of her escaping unscathed near non-existent.

"As I was saying," Sophie continued coolly, "I have everything I need for a little linking spell. Once it's complete, you and your precious family will be linked as one. I wonder how long you would last in that condition? I'm sure you've made many enemies over the centuries."

"That's impossible," Rebekah spat, the first inklings of fear creeping into her heart. "My mother was a powerful witch, and you would need the blood of my brothers as well to cast such a spell—"

"Ah, but there's another, much faster way," the witch answered swiftly. "The blood of your father will do just as well to link together all of his children, as his blood flows through all of your veins. I must say it took a powerful locator spell to find the Destroyer's body, but it seems the king was not so invested in concealing Mikael's final resting place. A shallow grave in a remote section of the forest was easy enough to find. And with the help of a simple dagger—" The witch pulled a glass vial from her pocket, the glass glittering in the firelight. "His blood was ours for the taking."

Rebekah paled, but forced herself to keep her talking, anything to distract her from performing that spell. "Even if you manage to link us together, how exactly do you plan on killing us permanently? There's only one weapon on earth that can kill an Original, and those are all destroyed."

Her confident façade faltered as Sophie merely laughed. "Is that what you think? That nature would allow for such an imbalance? Oh no—you father and mother saw to that long ago."

"What are you talking about? How do I know you aren't lying?"

"You don't. Nevertheless, I am telling the truth. What would I gain by lying to you, after all?"

"What weapon are you talking about?"

"Another white oak stake. But unlike the others, this one is spelled with indestructability. Your mother cast the spell herself, before her death, and gave it to your father in his mission to purge you from the earth."

"And I'm simply supposed to believe your lies? What proof do you have? I've never heard of such a thing."

"Esther kept record of it in her grimoire, which was in Mikael's possession all these years. The witches in his service, particularly my sister, knew of its existence and his plans to kill you with it. Unfortunately, he was also no fool. The whereabouts of the stake are currently unknown, a secret that died along with Mikael." Sophie glowered, clearly displeased. "But our allies are out searching for it as we speak. It won't be long before it is discovered, and then—" Her eyes glittered maliciously. "You and your family will be utterly destroyed."

Rebekah hissed dangerously at her words. "You little bitch—I swear, when I get my hands on you, you'll beg for death—"

The witch ignored her, barking out an order to her accomplice to keep her quiet before she disappeared to the edge of the treeline, muttering an incantation under her breath.

Rebekah seized her chance, struggling against her bonds with renewed vigor. "You won't succeed! My family will find me and you will pay, you bastards!" she shouted after the Devereux witch.

The man, who had remained silent, sprang forward with a vicious kick to her side, knocking the wind out of her. "Shut up, princess," he grunted. "Your days are numbered." He came so uncomfortably close that she could feel his hot breath on her face; she shuddered violently when he traced her cheek. "Such a waste of a pretty face…still—" Her heart stilled as she saw his knife, held inches from her face. "I have all the time to make some improvements to you, and no one around to hear you scream—"

"Think again, you traitorous dog."

Startled, the man leaped to his feet, his knife held aloft. "Who goes there?"

"Someone concerned with the princess's safety. Lower your weapon and release her, if you know what's good for you," the calm voice of her rescuer stated. Twisting around as much as she could, Rebekah could just make out the uniform of one of the palace guards. Relief crashed over her. There might be a chance out of this yet.

"I don't take orders from lowly palace guards," the man sneered, advancing on the guard.

Stefan remained silent, narrowing his eyes. "And here I was hoping we could settle this peacefully." After abandoning his post to search for Rebekah, his instinct had led him to the woods, his senses tingling with awareness of magic with every step deeper into the woods until he found the clearing where Rebekah's captors had taken her. He had remained hidden beneath the cover of the darkened foliage, listening for the opportune moment to intervene.

"There will be no peace until I see the Originals dead and cold in their graves!" the man snarled, as he suddenly sprang forward, brandishing his dagger.

Quick as lightening, he raised his arms, chanting. Her captor dropped to the ground, screaming and writhing in agony.

"A lowly palace guard, did you say? I prefer the term reasonably powerful warlock, if you please," Stefan growled, channeling all his anger into his magic. "I heard every word of you plan, and make no mistake, you will suffer for your treason!"

So concentrated on his victim, however, he didn't see the witch coming until she was upon him.

"Look out!" Rebekah shouted, but it was too late.

Sneaking out from the shadows, Sophie hit him hard with a stout tree limb, an unforgiving blow that knocked him out cold, the wind from his spell instantly ceasing, leaving behind a deadly silence.

Breathing hard, the witch slowly turned to face Rebekah, her smile grim and cold. "Now then—let's not waste any more time, shall we?"

* * *

Klaus was the first to reach the terrace.

It was empty. Ominously so.

Fear threatened to rise like smoke in his lungs and choke him.

He sniffed the air, his heart clenching painfully as he inhaled her sweet rosy scent.

_Caroline…_

"Where is she? Oh my God, if anything happens to her or Stefan—" Elena cried hysterically, burying her head in her hands. Klaus barely refrained from snapping her neck to shut her up.

"She was right here not two minutes ago! I told her to wait for us—she must have run off!"

Katherine's worried cry barely pierced the sound of Klaus's blood pounding furiously through his veins, his thirst for vengeance only exceeded by his crippling fear for Caroline's safety. It was exactly like Caroline to through herself in danger to save others—something he had admired about her, but also exasperated him to no end. If something happened to her….well, at this point he didn't think he could bear it.

"Where could they have gone?" Lexi said fearfully.

Elijah, true to form, immediately took charge.

"Elena, Lexi, listen very carefully. Make a search around the outside perimeter of the castle. Leave no alcove or courtyard untouched. If you find them, do not engage in a fight. One of you come find us and one of you remain to watch their every move."

"And what if we don't find them?" Elena sniffed, but her voice held steady.

"Meet us in the forest behind the castle. Go!"

The two vampires sped away, leaving him with Elijah and Katherine.

Wordlessly, the three of them started towards the woods, making a quick sweep of the gardens before they reached the enormous stretch of grass that faded into the distant line of trees.

Klaus let his anger increase as he moved, feeling that primal need for blood and vengeance take over his sanity. He was already planning a slow, agonizing death for whoever was responsible for hurting Rebekah; if the criminals responsible so much as touched a hair on Caroline's head, however, their pain would last for at least a century.

Elijah must have read the murder in his face, in spite of the darkness. "Niklaus, we must keep calm about this, we can't afford any rash decisions—"

"Damn it all, Elijah, this is no time to talk a carefully planned out military strategy, we have to act, now—"

He stiffened, cutting off his heated response. A slight rustling that creatures of lesser hearing might have mistook for a breeze echoed softly around them.

They were not alone.

He halted, and felt Elijah and Katherine tense beside him as about a score of shapes materialized out of the darkness, each man armed with a long sharped stake. His blood boiled as the light from the moon overhead shone on the intruders, the Mikaelson crest emblazoned on the armor that signified a guard of the Original family.

"Good evening, men," Elijah broke the tense silence with his tranquil lilt, casually maneuvering to stand between the half circle of traitors blocking the path to the woods and Katherine. "What might you be doing out here? Surely not all of you are posted outside the castle?" He inquired evenly, his dark eyes assessing the imminent threat.

One of the guards stepped forward, a grim smile on his face. "We've come to pay you a visit, my lord," he replied harshly, hand resting on the hilt of his sword at his belt.

"Ah, I see." Elijah returned in the same diplomatic manner, but his hands slowly balled into fists at his sides.

"And pray tell, what is the purpose of your visit? I assume you didn't bring a wedding gift?" Klaus asked mockingly, never taking his eyes from the leader's face. A face he faintly recognized…

"On the contrary, my liege. In fact," the man advanced closer, baring his teeth," we've come to offer congratulations." His eyes changed strangely, and it was then that Klaus caught it—that unmistakable scent.

"Werewolves," he heard Elijah hiss beside him. Katherine let out a soft gasp.

Their leader grinned wickedly. "The Crescent clan sends their regards."

* * *

The evening breeze brought an unwanted chill to her bones as Caroline threaded her way as quickly as she dared through the woods, the moonlight casting its silver mantle over the dappled-grey foliage. It was eerily silent, no sound of bird nor beast, save for the delicate murmur of the stream. She wished she had been able to change out of her lovely white wedding gown, feeling a slight pang of guilt when she thought of the dirt and grime that must be now soiling the hem.

She paused for a brief moment to catch her breath, concentrating, trying to connect again with Stefan's voice inside her head. Her heart seemed to grow heavier with every step she took into the trees, his plea for help growing stronger as stumbled along.

But now…she felt nothing.

That was most certainly not a good sign.

Deciding there was nothing to be done except press forward and hope she would come across him one way or another, she moved forward when a hand clamped over her mouth from behind. She gave a muffled cry, instinctively jamming her heel down hard onto her captor's foot.

"Ouch! Caroline, stop, it's me!"

"Bonnie?" Caroline said in astonishment. Indeed, there was her fellow witch leaning up against a tree, glaring at her and massaging her toes. "Oh, I am so sorry! I thought you were—"

"An enemy? Hardly," Bonnie said wryly, letting out a pained chuckle. "I'm so glad I found you. Katherine alerted us about Stefan and Rebekah; I sent her and Elijah to warn the others while I looked for you. They should be here any moment now."

Caroline nodded. "Good. I've got a terrible feeling Bonnie—I know they're here in the woods, somewhere, but there's no time to waste. We've got to find them."

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" Bonnie bit her lip, torn.

Caroline leveled her with a glare. "Bonnie, Rebekah and Stefan need us. Now."

Without another word, she picked up the muddy skirts of her wedding dress and strode back through the darkness.

Bonnie gave a small smile.

_Queen material, indeed._

Klaus had chosen well.

* * *

The ring of werewolves surrounding them moved in closer, slowly, swords and spears posed for battle.

"Gentlemen, I beg you to be reasonable," Elijah said steadily, sweeping his arms in a grand gesture. "There are three of us."

There was a sudden burst of air, and Elena's voice rang out behind him. "Five of us."

Elijah supposed they had heard the commotion and doubled back to assist them. So much the better.

"Five," he acknowledged gracefully, and cocked a meaningful brow at the werewolves. "You are making a grave mistake if you think you can beat us. You can't."

The leader shrugged his threat off easily. "Beat you? Who said anything about beating you?" He brandished his sword expertly, still with that infernal smile contorting his face. "Oh no, my lords. Consider us merely a distraction." His eyes glittered gold. "The real question is, will you reach your precious Rebekah in time to save her?"

Klaus bristled. "Enough of this," he thundered, and all of a sudden, he sprang into action.

He reached the first guard in seconds, taking a vervain-tipped spear to his shoulder before he reached into the man's chest and tore out his heart, red rivulets of blood trickling all over his hand. The lust of battle was upon him, and he took a fierce joy in every cracked bone, every dismembered limb, the blood of these traitorous dogs flecking his face. He could hear Elijah in the vicinity, dodging every blow with calculated skill and inflicting his own with precision.

Cries of death and muffled moans of the wounded filled the air, along with the feminine yells of Caroline's friends, who had rushed in behind him to help. Finished skewering his current victim with his own splintered spear, he turned to his left, just in time to hear Lexi cry out in pain.

The next moment, he was upon her opponent, wrestling him to the ground before sinking his fangs into his neck, a literal taste of impending victory. He felt the werewolf's heartbeat slow until it ceased into nothingness.

Jumping swiftly to his feet, he turned back to the blonde vampire, but what he saw stopped him short.

Lexi lay in the grass, her gown flowing around her, her face pale and greying.

The butt end of a spear was embedded deep in her chest.

He froze, unable to look up from her body. In the dim light, he could almost mistake that long blonde hair for another woman far more precious to him. The thought infiltrated his head before he could stop it.

Caroline, dead and gone. Caroline, laid to rest in a coffin, dressed in a beautiful gown, her light extinguished.

The inevitability of her mortality.

His worst nightmare, and here was the first glimpse into that reality of her fragile humanity.

He clenched his fists, shaking with fear, but with new determination.

No, she was strong. Caroline was not weak, and she would not die. She never would.

Not if he could help it.

Pulling himself away from the sight of Lexi, he straightened, taking in the grotesque scene of bodies that littered the lawn, blood splattered on the grass, the stench of death fouling the air.

He flashed over to where Elijah had successfully managed to pin their leader to the ground with a sword through his shoulder, the guard howling in pain.

Klaus towered over him, recognition finally dawning on his face.

"Mason Lockwood," Klaus growled in recognition. "I should have known you'd turn out to be a filthy mutinous traitor, with your conniving ambitious ways."

The guard spat in his face. "Kill me, you Original cur!"

Klaus shook his head, letting out a devious chuckle. "Kill you? Oh no—death would be far too great a mercy for you. Besides," Klaus took the sword hilt and thrust it deeper into the werewolf's shoulder, satisfied with the answering scream of pain, "I believe you have a great deal of explaining to do on just how exactly you and your werewolf friends managed to connive your way into the castle guard undetected. A cloaking spell, I imagine?"

When the guard remained silent, glaring malevolently up at him, Klaus sneered, turning to Elijah. "Take him down to the dungeons. We'll deal with him later."

Elijah nodded silently. "And what of the girls?"

Klaus sighed heavily, jerking his chin towards where the twins had gathered around Lexi's cold dead body, Katherine whispering soothing words to her twin through her own silent tears, Elena's sobs carrying over to where they stood.

Elijah's face was grave. "Miss Branson is dead, then?"

Klaus nodded curtly. "See to it that her body is taken care of and treated with honor. I'll go on ahead and find Caroline."

"Not by yourself, I hope?" Elijah asked. Original Hybrid or not, it was not exactly wise to walk blindly into a probable trap without any help.

Klaus scoffed, and opened his mouth to belittle his elder brother's concerns, when his answer was cut off by a mischievous laugh.

"Of course he's not, brother," a cheerful voice sounded nearby. Out of the darkness, Kol emerged slowly, surveying the damage with mild interest. He looked up at Klaus and Elijah, smirking and rubbing his hands together eagerly. "So, what have I missed?"

* * *

They had been walking for a good quarter of an hour or so before Bonnie flung out her arm, halting Caroline in her tracks.

"See that light up ahead?" she muttered under her breath, pointing at a distant glow in the trees. "We must be close."

Stealthily, they kept up the pace, pausing every few minutes or so to listen. Caroline's heart pounded in her chest with every step they took.

Finally, they found it. Quickly, Caroline took in the scene, from the slab of rock to the roaring fire to the figure standing over the hard stone, grimoire in hand. There were no signs of any other creature.

"We can take her," Caroline looked at Bonnie, pleadingly. "Together. She's outnumbered two to one as it is."

Bonnie nodded slowly. "Alright." She cocked her head, listening intently to the witch's faint chanting. Their position at the edge of the clearing gave them a clear view to the bonfire, but the rustle of the wind was making it difficult to comprehend what exact spell she was casting.

_"Phasmatos, tribuat invocavi ad virtutem. Per sanguinem et semen patris , quod una anima coniungeret."_ *****

Bonnie blanched, suddenly grabbing Caroline's hand tightly. "By the spirits, she's reciting a linking spell."

"A linking spell?" Caroline whispered urgently. "For what?"

"My guess is that she's somehow found a way to link the Original family together. It certainly explains why they took Rebekah," Bonnie whispered back. "This cannot be good."

"Bonnie, we need to stop her! Now, before she completes it!"

She made to run, but Bonnie yanked her backwards. "Caroline, wait! We can't just run in there without a plan!"

"You want a plan? Fine—we sneak up behind her, and we both cast an immobilization spell. That should do the trick," Caroline snapped fiercely, more out of concern than anger, keeping her voice low so as not to alert the witch to her presence.

After a beat of hesitation, Bonnie gave a firm nod of agreement, slowly getting to her feet. Caroline followed suit, and they took off into the trees, treading with extreme caution as they made their way around to the other side of the clearing. Luckily, the moonlight together with the roaring fire was bright enough to cast enough light for them to see without also exposing their cover.

As soon as they were in position behind the witch, Caroline called a halt. "Look, that shape over there..."

She could just make out what looked to be a body bound and splayed on the grass in front of the witch's makeshift altar, a glint of golden hair shining in the firelight.

"Rebekah," Bonnie replied grimly. She glanced at Caroline. "Are you ready?"

The blonde tossed her head in answer, her face hardening, body twitching to attack.

Bonnie inhaled a deep, steadying breath. Caroline tensed in anticipation, wildly wondering where on earth Stefan was at this moment, hoping that he hadn't been captured as well. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"On the count of three," Bonnie whispered. "One—"

"Three!" Caroline scrambled out of the thicket, hands raised, already beginning her immobilization spell.

 _"Phasmatos, immobiles!"_ ****** she cried in a bold voice. The heady rush of power flowing through her fingertips invigorated her, the last vestiges of fear melting away as the familiar sensation consumed her being.

She ran forward, hearing Bonnie race after her, repeating the spell.

Rebekah's captor whirled around to face them, a mask of surprise that quickly melted into sheer anger. A sharp flick of her hand, and Caroline felt a sharp pain in her head. She bit back a cry, but by force of will she kept moving, slowly but steadily, focusing all her power onto the woman. The wind picked up around them, the bonfire suddenly blazing and roaring with the bursts of magic coming from the three witches, leaves from the trees fluttering all around in a veritable maelstrom of nature's power.

_"Phasmatos, immobiles!"_

"No!" The witch screamed in fury, her last struggles ceasing, her arms clamping to her sides. Bonnie and Caroline's combined power was too strong.

As she advanced on the witch, Caroline felt whole again, all the time spent at the castle in the presence of vampires where she was forced to suppress that most integral part of herself.

A fierce rush of triumph surged through her veins at the sight of the brown-haired witch almost completely over-powered, although she still had enough power to keep up the pain she had inflicted in Caroline's brain.

Willing her mind to ignore the dull throb, she suddenly caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She could see Rebekah struggling to get out of the thick ropes tied around her wrists and ankles.

But still there was no sign of Stefan.

"Bonnie, hold the witch! I'll get Rebek—"

A brawny, hulking body collided with her, a sharp pain in her side faintly registering in her mind as she was pinned to the ground, the shock of the blow breaking her concentration and snuffing out her magic. She gasped for air, choking on the rancid smell of ale and sweat and dirt.

"Trying to be brave and stop us, are we, little witch?" a guttural growl rasped in her ear. "You'd best give it up now, my sweet, or I'll forget to be nice."

"Where is Stefan?" Caroline demanded, attempting to wriggle her body loose, but it was no use. She was no match for the enormous muscle of her opponent. "Get off me!" she spat in his face.

He hissed, wringing one large hand around her slender throat and squeezing slightly. Caroline saw black spots swimming before her eyes, her crushed windpipe slowly cutting off her air.

"Looking for your beau, then? Don't worry, we were just putting him to sleep." He crooned tauntingly.

A red rage overtook Caroline then. With one last surge of effort, she twisted under him, positioning her knee just right and then forcing it upwards right into his groin. He cursed vividly, curling inward on his pain, and Caroline seized her chance. Rolling away, she got swiftly to her feet, and raised her hand menacingly.

 _"Phasmatos, percusserit!"_ **†** She cried, but instead of flying backward several feet as she intended, she heard a rush of air and a sickening crack. The man fell forward straight on his face, his neck splayed in an odd angle, blood seeping from his nose and mouth.

He was dead, and Caroline was looking straight into the dark, feral eyes of Klaus.

* * *

 ***** Spirits, I call upon thee to grant me power. By the blood of the father and his offspring, unite these souls as one.

 ****** Spirits, immobilize.

 **†** Spirits, strike.

* * *

 


	18. Chapter 18

Klaus stared at Caroline for what seemed an eternity, breathing hard, a myriad of emotions flitting through him, not the least of which was utter relief at seeing her unharmed, aside from a few scratches and dirty tears in her once-white gown.

However, another primary emotion was strongly overriding his rational thought, one he had been accustomed to for too long, one that he even welcomed in this moment.

Rage. Murderous rage at whoever wished to harm his sister and by extension his family and Caroline.

The witch's crony dead at his feet, he could hear Kol taking the main perpetrator into their custody, and none too gently either.

She was still alive. Excellent. He would enjoy making her suffer a long torturous punishment for her misdeeds.

But first things first.

"Rebekah! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" he called out curtly, and was rewarded with an answering groan.

"Over here Nik, and there's no need to be such an arse," his little sister grumbled.

He rushed over to her, Caroline hot on his heels.

"Are you alright?" Caroline asked anxiously, and Klaus felt a burst of pride. Foolishly impulsive or not, his wife had certainly risked much to come to Rebekah's aid, and he felt the faintest stirrings of gratitude.

Whether she would ever admit it out loud or not, Caroline cared about his family. Tonight she had proved her loyalty.

Maybe one day she would extend the same courtesy to him.

"I've just been held hostage with witches and werewolves, I've been tied down with vervain ropes and my dress is completely ruined by this filthy dirt, not to mention that you have been hiding the fact that _you are a witch_ from me—and you're asking if I'm alright?" Rebekah asked with a huff, but the ghost of a smile flickered across her face.

Caroline rolled her eyes slightly, with a small smile. "You are quite welcome, I'm sure."

"And how is Bonnie?"

"I'm fine," Bonnie's voiced rang out, shaking the leaves off of her dress. "A little shaken up, perhaps, but no permanent damage."

Kol sighed audibly with relief, making Caroline's lip quirk up a bit at his concern for her friend.

"Good." Rebekah's face grew grave. "But where is the other warlock? The guard?"

"Guard? Do you mean Stefan?" Caroline asked, anxious.

"I don't know his name, but he came upon us and tried to overpower the Devereaux witch, but she knocked him out and I don't know what happened to him. I dearly hope he isn't dead. That would be such a waste of a handsome face," Rebekah said, frowning as Caroline spun on her heel and sprinted into the forest, calling out for the warlock in a shrill voice.

Shaking her head, she turned back to Klaus, who by this time had untied all her ropes and was helping her to her feet.

"Are you truly unharmed, sweetheart?" His worried eyes betrayed his concern in spite of his carefully calm voice.

"Yes, Nik. It's certainly not the worst that I've endured," she laid a grateful hand on his arm in a brief moment of filial affection. As much as Nik drove her to her wit's end, it was in times like these where she could see a passing glimpse of who her favorite brother used to be, before the unending centuries twisted all of their hearts to indifference.

A strangled cry broke their moment, and Klaus's sharp hearing could pick up Caroline's sobs of relief about a stone's throw into the forest.

No doubt she had found this Stefan.

The name sounded familiar…ah, right. Her cousin who had raised her, and who had taught her to dance so skillfully.

He caught sight of Caroline clinging to her relative with a smile on her face, her around wrapped around him and helping support his weight. He was clearly in pain, his face bloody, but he was alive.

They made a pretty picture, and he felt once more that intense yearning for the devotion and loyalty so plainly etched on her face to be directed at him.

Stefan startled, seeing that he was in the presence of royalty, shrugged off Caroline's arm and bowed low before them. "Your majesty…Princess," he said quietly, lowering his eyes in deference.

Rebekah offered him a bright smile. "At ease, good sir," she replied, and held out her hand for Stefan to kiss.

He did so readily. "I am glad that you are unhurt, my lady," Stefan said, returning her smile.

Rebekah nodded. "And I you. You have proved you have courage. A bit of recklessness, too, perhaps, but it was brave of you all the same to come to my rescue. Even if it didn't work out exactly in your favor."

Stefan merely bowed once more. "It is my honor and duty to protect my king and his family at whatever cost to myself," he said honestly, and Caroline could not have been more proud of her cousin for his chivalry.

She was then aware of her husband's eyes locked onto her.

He held her gaze for a moment, before it traveled to Stefan. Looking her cousin up and down appraisingly, he gave a curt but respectful nod. "Well done. My family could use more men like you."

His thanks spoken—or as close to a declaration of gratitude as he was wont to give—he strode over to where Kol was still enjoying taunting their captive, who still struggled to free herself from Kol's iron grip.

She stiffened as Klaus towered over her.

"Well, well. If it isn't Sophie Devereaux," Klaus greeted the witch, his hands clasped behind his back. "I must say I'm surprised to see you here, although it does make this whole affair that much easier to understand." He leaned closer to her so that he was directly in her face. "And how is your dear sister faring? Still living a delightfully torturous life on the other side, I hope?"

Sophie remained silent, but she was shaking with fury.

Klaus shook his head in amusement, then looked up at Kol. "Throw her in the dungeons, brother. I have no wish to deal with any more traitors at the moment." He made to turn away, and then stopped. "Oh, and one more thing, brother. She stinks of vervain. You'll have to bleed it out of her." He smirked. "I do hope you don't mind the trouble."

"No trouble at all, Nik!" Kol sang, his face positively gleeful at the prospect of torture. "Come along now, darling," he sang in Sophie's ear, picking her up as easily as if she were a feather. "I'm sure we can find a nice damp cell for you to sleep in before your execution."

He sped off, cackling.

Klaus sighed, and Caroline could practically feel his irritation mixed with a hint of exhaustion.

"Come, all of you. There is much left to do to deal with this development, and I'm afraid it won't be a pretty sight," Klaus said sternly, addressing the rest of their party.

Rebekah took her place beside Stefan, ignoring his stammering excuses that he didn't need her assistance and offering her arm so he could walk more steadily. Bonnie walked beside them, leaving Caroline behind with her husband.

Coming over to her side, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, holding her close to him. She leaned into him gratefully, her hands on his chest, his scent enveloping her and bringing with it a measure of peace to her tired mind.

"Caroline."

She looked up at him, wary of his serious tone.

He took a steadying breath. "You acted impulsively tonight, running off alone. My first instinct is to call your behavior foolish…" He tilted her chin up with one finger. "But I admire your courage and loyalty. And…I wish to thank you, for helping Rebekah, especially as you had no obligation to do so."

"No obligation?" Caroline cocked an eyebrow, studying him intently. "I disagree." She smiled softly. "We are family now, after all—and I will always protect my own."

He was taken aback at that.

 _Family above all._ Those words that had been ingrained into his being for centuries, Caroline had taken to heart this night. He found himself once again in awe and admiration of her loyalty—loyalty that she had proved to him, by protecting his family.

He pressed his forehead against hers, his lips just brushing the corner of her mouth. "You never cease to surprise," he said, smiling slightly.

She surprised both of them when she tilted her head and kissed him full on the mouth, her hands moving to stroke his stubbled jaw. He moaned, his control slipping at the heady feeling of her taste, and he quickly deepened the kiss, tilting his head and nipping at her lips.

She broke away then, breathing hard, and he couldn't help but simply stare at her in that moment: his fiery, valiant witch goddess of a wife, looking back at him with a fondness that he never wanted to leave her face.

As they began their long walk back to the castle, he felt her clasp his hand in her own, and she didn't let go until they reached the castle.

* * *

As soon as they reached the castle, which Elijah had mercifully had emptied of guests by the excuse of the newly-wedded sovereigns desiring privacy (and if they were too inebriated to listen, compulsion did the trick nicely), Klaus left Caroline to the care of her friends. He had decided that it would be much better for her to hear about Lexi's demise from them rather than himself. Pressing a swift kiss to her cheek and a whispered promise that he would return to her soon, he caught both Rebekah and Elijah's attention, an unspoken request for them to follow him passing between them.

Elijah told him he had informed Finn and Sage of the events that had transpired, and had advised them to set off immediately for France to begin reconnaissance on any enemies who may be mustering forces.

Klaus nodded at his brother's foresight. Trust Elijah to take care of the minutest details.

On the way to the dungeons, Rebekah recounted Sophie's actions in the forest and her intended plans to exterminate them. Klaus felt his ire spike ever higher as he listened.

"An indestructible white oak stake. Could such a thing be possible, let alone exist?" Elijah wondered aloud, his brow furrowed. "Surely we would have heard of it before now. Our father never was one to allow a chance to openly boast of his power to simply slip by."

"No, but you forget that he is as calculating as he is prideful. He knew that we knew of the existence of the other stakes, so he had no need to conceal his possession of those. Besides, they can only be used once, and there aren't enough to kill each of us. But one that is indestructible? He would have been able to hunt down and destroy each of us, and he would most certainly ensure that none outside of his inner circle knew of it in case it feel into the wrong hands," Klaus retorted.

"But would a linking spell using father's blood even work on you, Nik?" Rebekah wondered.

Elijah chanced a quick glance at his brother, who had immediately tensed at the insinuation, before he shook his head thoughtfully. "I don't believe so. For the spell to work properly for all of us she would have needed Mother's blood. Although she still could have taken down the rest of us and then tried to kill Niklaus. Perhaps that was her plan all along."

"Or perhaps she simply ignored the rumors circulating in the city, and didn't know about Mikael not being your true father—"

"Whatever her plan was, she will suffer for daring to threaten this family," Klaus bit out angrily, wrenching open the entrance to the dungeons. The mere mention of Mikael set his teeth even more on edge. Even in death, the man he had called father still had the power to torment him, the bastard son, who would always be less worthy, never good enough for the name of Mikaelson—

Barging into the long dank passageway with dozens of cells, he could not suppress a triumphant smirk upon hearing the sharp anguished cries further down the passage.

"I take it you incarcerated Lockwood as well, brother?"

Elijah pointed to a cell to their right. "Knocked out cold by an effective blow to the head—if I do say so myself."

Rebekah snorted while Klaus laughed. "Excellent." He patted Elijah on the back, garnering a wry smile from the elder Original. "I'll leave you to interrogate him later. As for right now, there are a few more pressing concerns we must take care of first."

Reaching the farthest cell where their other brother had taken their captive, he sauntered into the cell, followed by his other siblings, just in time to witness Kol marking a deep gash into the forearm of the Devereaux witch, her blood dripping steadily onto the stone floor.

She was held up by heavy iron chains that hung from the ceiling, her mouth gagged, and from the looks of it she was barely conscious from the wounds Kol had already inflicted on her.

"Excellent timing, brother," Kol said cheerfully, handing over the knife. "Would you like a turn?"

Smirking, Klaus accepted the blade, humming to himself and twirling it between his fingers while he decided which part of her body would feel the most pain. Choosing a spot near her cheekbone, he dragged the knife deliberately slowly through her skin, reveling in her moans of pain as the blood flowed down her cheek and neck.

Leaning close to the fresh cut, he sniffed her. "Looks like the vervain is out of her blood."

He caught her chin in a steely grip, forcing her head up to look at him. She struggled, trying to close her eyes, but he was too quick for her. His pupils dialated, his voice taking on that soft, commanding tone. "Now then, love, I need you to do me a few favors. Think of it as a slight atonement for your sins, if you will. First, you will forget that Caroline is a witch, and you will forget seeing her use magic. You will not reveal either of those details to any other being from now on. You only remember being attacked by Bonnie, and that Caroline was simply fighting your little minion before my brother and I arrived."

Sophie repeated his instructions in the dazed, flat voice typical of the compelled.

Satisfied, Klaus turned back to his siblings.

He knew he had to tell them about Caroline. After all, that was the reason he had assembled them down here, away from the prying eyes of the rest of the castle's inhabitants. It certainly helped that Bonnie had sealed each cell with sound-proofing spells to prevent any communication between prisoners once the door was shut, which prevented any unfriendly ears from hearing this conversation.

But for some reason, he hesitated.

He loved his siblings, but they had all betrayed him at one point or another over the years. Trusting them with Caroline's true identity could be exactly the information they could use to exploit him and break his fragile trust in them once more.

But then, not telling them could be even worse, and it would be better for all involved to simply come clean.

He was still trying to decide on how to begin when Rebekah sparked the topic herself. "Nik," she said, crossing her arms over her chest in a show of seriousness, "you need to tell us. About Caroline. We all deserve to know the truth."

"What about Caroline?" Kol asked, puzzled.

Elijah instantly had his impassive gaze trained on Klaus's face.

He exhaled loudly, clasping his hands behind his back. "Caroline is, in fact, not a vampire, as you have been led to believe. At first, I thought so, though I had sensed that something was not quite as it should be. But it was not until the evening I proposed to her that I discovered her true heritage." He sighed, steeling himself for their reactions. "Caroline is a witch."

Kol gave a low whistle. "Gods above."

Elijah's eyebrows shot up in mild surprise. "And you did not deem it important to tell us about that little detail until now?"

"Of course not, 'Lijah," Rebekah chimed in impatiently. "You know as well as I that Nik would never trust us with anything that he might consider a weakness."

"Mind your tongue, little sister," Klaus bit out, a firm denial on his lips, but Kol cut him off.

"Oh, go on, Nik. Anybody with eyes and half a brain can see that you care for her." Kol clapped him on the back. "My brother, the hybrid king of Mystic Falls, married to a witch. I'm impressed, Nik. I must say, I am quite looking forward to seeing her using some magic on you—"

"You will not be seeing any of that, Kol, because it is of the utmost importance that no one outside of this cell knows of Caroline's secret," Klaus finished, his eyes swiveling around to ensure his siblings understood.

"What of Marcel and Damon? Of Sage and Finn? Surely they should be informed of this, as part of the Council?" Elijah asked.

"No," Klaus said with finality, daring his brother to argue. "Caroline is still young, and vulnerable enough as it is being a member of our family now. She already has a target on her back for that, and we would be inviting every witch-hating assassin to our doorstep were her identity common knowledge."

"But Finn's our brother, too," Rebekah argued. "He has a right to know just as the rest of us. After all, this is family business."

Klaus rubbed his temples, frustrated. "Fine. But I will tell him after he and Sage return from their venture into France. Agreed?"

They each murmured their assent.

"Good. I believe we're done here." He fixed Elijah with a stern look. "Drain Lockwood of vervain and compel him to forget Caroline. I don't believe he knows of her heritage, but I will take no chances. And find Marcel and have him ensure that there are no weak links in the city's defenses."

Elijah nodded. "Understood, Niklaus." Mouth grim, he swept from the cell to fulfill his task.

Kol followed after, giving Klaus a wide grin. "Thank you for a truly exhilarating evening, Nik. I expect Caroline will be quite happy to thank you for your part in the rescue mission," he said with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows. "Perhaps she will find a way to thank me as well—"

"Good night, Kol!" Klaus growled, flaring at his insinuation, no doubt the precise reaction Kol was hoping for.

He could hear Kol's laughter echoing off of the stone walls as he flashed out of the dungeons.

Still growling, Klaus turned back to his sister, who was looking at him with a mixture of irritation and curiosity.

"What?" he muttered, well aware that it was in his best interest to allow Rebekah to say her piece now instead of later.

"You know exactly what! A witch, Nik? How could you?" Rebekah said incredulously. "I know that for some strange reason, you are attached to her, but this can only bring trouble."

"I know what I'm doing, Rebekah," he hissed.

"Do you?" She asked, in a surprisingly sympathetic voice. "Use your head, brother. What if she tries to overthrow us? She could be planning an alliance with the others from the city, and I know that we have our own witches and Bonnie is powerful enough, but you know as well as I that if the witches believed for one second that they could take control of the city, they would instantly rally together and wage war on our family." She took his shoulders, shaking him slightly. "Are you willing to take that chance? Is she truly worth everything we have built here?"

He swallowed visibly, considering. Deep down, he knew that Rebekah's fears were quite valid, and he had known from the moment Caroline had attacked him with her powers that he would be taking an enormous risk.

But against all logic and reason, he had fallen for her. And no matter what the future held, he could not think of a world without her in it.

Caroline was worth it, and he would do anything and everything in his power to keep her safe.

Rebekah must have read his thoughts, for she released him with a sigh of resignation, crossing her arms petulantly. "I hope to the gods you are not making a grave mistake." She looked up at him with a small half-smile. "But I will help in whatever way I can to protect her, even if she is still a witch peasant and I don't like her all that much," she finished with a little disdainful sniff.

Klaus simply smiled, relieved. Of all his siblings, Rebekah was the one whose opinion he cared for the most, and although he would never admit it to her, having her support in this matter meant a great deal to him.

He placed a quick kiss on her cheek, murmuring his thanks.

She huffed, taking his arm firmly and steering him away from the dungeons, switching back to her usual bossy attitude. "Now that it's settled, I believe you have better places to be." She smirked. "After all, it is your wedding night."

* * *

Dead.

Caroline stared down at Lexi's sickly grey body, a gaping hole in her dead chest where the stake had pierced her heart. Blackish blood still oozed slightly from the mortal wound.

Katherine had related to her in a low tone of the events leading to their friend's death.

Elena was still crying silently, now in the comfort of Stefan's arms. He too regarded their dead friend with a sad, shocked expression.

"Elijah promised an honorable burial for her," Katherine murmured quietly. "She has no family or friends here, and he believed it was best if we lay her to rest here, as she died defending the Original family."

Caroline gave a shaky nod. "Yes. She deserves that much and more," she answered, tears pricking her eyes. "She didn't deserve to die. If only I had waited for you, I might have been able to help—"

"No, Caroline," Katherine took hold of her shoulders and shook her firmly. "Don't you dare start blaming yourself. If you hadn't acted so quickly, who knows what would have happened to Stefan and Rebekah. This is not your fault. The blame rests squarely on the werewolf defectors. Do you understand me? Blaming yourself won't bring her back, Caroline. Yes, of course it's terrible that she's dead, but she lived a good life. Lexi wouldn't have wanted you to feel guilty."

Her tears trickling down, Caroline allowed herself to be pulled into her friend's embrace.

This was not at all what she had envisioned the evening of her wedding to be like. No one was supposed to die—they were all supposed to be dancing and enjoying the celebration and the company of good friends, not fighting off enemies and scheming assassins.

But Lexi was gone, and it hurt to think that the decaying body arranged peacefully on the chaise before them was once the sweet, carefree vampire that had befriended her so easily at the beginning of this adventure.

She couldn't stand to be in this room another minute. She needed to get away, to make peace with what had happened, before she lost complete control of her emotions and her magic. That would only make the evening worse.

Untangling herself from Katherine, she wiped her cheeks furiously. "If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone for a little while."

"Of course," Katherine replied. "Go. I'll stay here until the servants come to take care of her."

Caroline gave her a watery, grateful smile before she walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

It seemed to take hours to reach her chambers, and once inside she simply slid her tired body onto the bed, welcoming its soft warmth. Not bothering to even change out of her wedding dress, she curled up and let the tears roll freely.

* * *

XXX

On the other side of the door, Klaus clenched his jaw and felt a burning ache in his core as he listened to her grief-stricken sobs.

He knew that Caroline was loyal to a fault, and that she would feel the loss of anyone, even a friend she had only known for such a short time, very deeply.

The guilt that had already begun to seep into his heart made him ache.

If only he had turned around a second earlier, the girl would still be alive…

He wished he could change it, if only to spare Caroline pain, to cease her tears.

Steeling himself, he pushed the door open gently, stepping into the room slowly so as not to startle her.

He knew the exact moment she realized he was there, because her sobs gave way to a brief gasp f surprise and she sat up, averting her face and furiously wiping at her cheeks, trying to compose herself.

For a moment, he hesitated. He was not the sort of man to offer comfort, even to those few creatures in this world that he cared about.

A brief flash of memory swam to his mind, of a young human Rebekah, sniffling over a scraped knee, while he washed it clean and bandaged it, ticking her to make her smile again.

A split-second later, he had poured the cool water from the pitcher on the bedside table into the washbasin, setting the small linen washcloth in it to soak.

Very carefully, he sat down on the bed near her, feeling another pang of anger at the sight of the bloody scratches that marred her fair skin.

Wringing out the damp cloth, he began to gently cleanse the grime and scratches from her ordeal. Her breathing had somewhat slowed, and her eyes peeked up at him from under her lashes, watching him intently as he continued to wash her face, then her neck and arms.

She shivered when he brought his arm around her back, urging her to stand.

Silently, he began to ease her out of her gown, turning away from her to retrieve the warm robe that had been laid out on a chair for her. Averted his gaze, he held it out to her, forcing his awareness of her state of undress out of his mind.

A rustle of fabric a small sigh of warmth caused him to turn back to her, now wrapped tightly in the robe.

Even now, she was still achingly lovely, the remnant of her tears glimmering on her cheeks.

He was seized with an urge to paint her like this.

Catching her hand with his, he gently urged her back onto the bed, tucking her into the silken sheets and warm coverlets. Once she was comfortable, he bent down next to her, breathing in her sweet scent, before brushing his lips across her temple in a fervent kiss.

"Sleep, Caroline," he breathed, forcing himself pull away from her, his hand tugging out of hers.

But she didn't let go.

Swallowing, he flicked his gaze up to hers in a silent question, before he glanced down at their joined hands, marveling at how soft and delicate she felt in his grasp.

"Stay," she said softly.

It wasn't a request. It was a command—a _need_ for him, for his presence and warmth and comfort.

In all of his life, he couldn't for the life of him remember anyone asking this one simple thing of him. His help, his assets, his opinion, his word of honor—his siblings had always demanded those things of him. But his comfort and compassion—those had been buried for so long that he wondered if they even existed within him anymore. He was not certain he had any left to give at all.

But for Caroline, he would try.

He kicked off his boots and removed his tunic, aware of her eyes on him as he moved. After he had finished, he slid cautiously under the covers next to her, leaving a fair space between them so as not to touch her. He knew it would be a tortuous night ahead, but he was determined to keep his hands away from her. Any thoughts of seducing her tonight were utterly out of the question.

He shivered in surprise however when she snuggled into his side, laying her head on his chest tentatively.

He didn't move a muscle, afraid that she would move away.

Instead, she raised her head to look up at him, a watery smile playing across her face. "Goodnight, husband," she said, before pressing the barest of kisses against his jaw and returning her head to his chest.

He could not for the life of him stop the beaming smile that spread across his face. Bringing his arm around her waist, he pulled her closer, stroking her blonde curls with his other hand.

"Goodnight, my dearest wife," he murmured into her hair.

He could feel her smile against his chest, making his heart explode in a warm, pleasant ache.

Soon after, her breathing evened out and she slept.

Klaus lay awake long into the night, still stroking her hair. Although she was peaceful now in her slumber, he knew that Lexi's death had caused her much pain, which would once more consume her in the morning.

He hated seeing her in grief. The mere thought of her tears had fury boiling his blood, the lust for death and blood growing inside him once more.

The Devereaux witch and all who plotted with her would be dealt with swiftly and forcefully.

He couldn't wait to begin.

And once it was over, he would make it his mission to make Caroline smile once more.

* * *

The morning dawned bright and clear, casting a warm glow over the lawn behind the castle, the sunlight filtering through the leaves of the ancient cherry tree where they had buried Lexi.

Elena had said some kind words about the blonde vampire who had so quickly become their friend, laying a lovely red rose over her grave. Caroline and Katherine did the same, each whispering their private farewells.

As she returned to stand by Klaus, she chanced a glance at Damon. His face was controlled, but she could sense the sorrow floating just beneath the surface.

It seemed he had cared for Lexi in some small way after all.

Elijah had finished the small ceremony by thanking Lexi for her part in fighting off the werewolves, before Stefan came forward and together they buried the wooden casket in the fresh-smelling earth.

One by one, they departed. Klaus made to move her away, but she gave him a whispered plea to allow her to stay on her own for a bit longer. He kissed her hand in acquiescence, his concerned eyes lingering on her before he walked away.

When she turned back, only Damon, Stefan, and Elena remained, her friend crying softly into her cousin's shoulder.

Finally, Damon looked over at her, his eyes hollow, his brow raised in question.

Caroline took the hint, knowing that he would like a moment alone to grieve, but that he was too prideful to ask aloud. "Come, Elena," she beckoned softly. "We should return to the castle."

Elena looked up and nodded, moving to embrace her.

Over her friend's shoulder, Caroline caught sight of Stefan looking at Damon with an odd, pained expression.

She wrinkled her brow as Stefan took a step toward the raven-haired vampire, moving to lay a hand on his shoulder, speaking in a low voice.

"Damon—"

"Don't touch me," Damon hissed very quietly, shrugging Stefan's hand away and fixing his attention back on the grave.

Stefan sighed, and walked back over to where she and Elena stood, still wrapped up in their embrace.

The moment between the two men had passed so quickly that she almost thought she imagined it. Her frown deepened. Was it possible that they knew each other somehow? She supposed it wasn't exactly out of the realm of possibility. As a guard, Stefan could be stationed in different parts of the city. Perhaps they had met in passing. That must be the explanation.

But still, Stefan had acted with such…familiarity. As if they had known each other as more than acquaintances.

It puzzled her.

She broke away from Elena, who once more leaned on Stefan's arm, the three of them setting off for the castle.

Caroline walked very closely next to her cousin, taking his other arm and leaning in close to his ear. "Do you by chance know Damon from somewhere?"

Stefan started slightly, his arm tensing under her palm. She inwardly smirked in victory. So there was something.

"Well…a little, if you must know," Stefan replied, his tone casual. "I have met him once or twice when on duty, as he is part of the Council and sometimes comes around for inspections of the garrison." He exhaled audibly. "But there was a brief time, years ago, before he became a part of the Council, where we were friends."

Caroline glanced over her shoulder at Damon's distant figure, surprised at this new information. "Truly? What happened, then? Did you have a disagreement, or something?"

Stefan shot her a wry smile. "You could say that, yes," he answered, before looking straight ahead.

Caroline waited, expecting him to elaborate, but he said nothing, still looking away from her.

She knew that it was pointless to push him any further on the subject, at least for the time being. Stefan could be very closed off when he wanted to be, and she knew he would tell her the rest if and when he was good and ready to—if he ever would be, that is.

They reached the castle, and against Stefan's wishes Caroline absolutely forbade them from returning back to the city, insisting that they rest in the castle until the morrow.

Stefan huffed at her persistence before shaking his head in defeat. "As you wish, your Highness," he bowed graciously. "Now, as your honored guests, I must say that I am rather starved." He eyed the entrance to the kitchens hopefully while Elena giggled.

Tugging him forward, Caroline laughed aloud. "But of course, you are right. Follow me—quickly, before Katherine eats all of the good food."

Stefan gazed at her in absolute horror before walking faster. "In that case, we'd better hurry!"

And so, laughing heartily, they ran down the passageway, their heavy hearts lightening somewhat at the promise of good company and food to lessen the sorrow of the day.

* * *

"Sophie Devereaux, you have been brought before this assembly on the charges of plotting and attempted treason and murder against the crown, and on your king's wedding night no less," Klaus proclaimed in a steely tone, stone-faced and unyielding.

It had been two days since the wedding, and Klaus had been fairly itching for blood. He had tortured Sophie long and hard for her crimes, and to make her humiliation and failure complete, he had denied her a private execution in favor of making an example of what happens to her brand of traitors.

A dramatic, public trial in front of the court seemed just the thing.

He had already disposed of the Lockwood wolf the day before. He had been merely a pawn, it seemed, as he had claimed that he had joined forces with Sophie to seek revenge for his pack, but he knew nothing of the white oak stake or its location. It had in fact been a complicated cloaking spell that had hidden the werewolves from the superior senses of the vampires. Lockwood confessed that Sophie had approached them with the offer of revenge first, and had taken great pains to ensure that no one would notice the presence of werewolves working within the castle.

Lockwood had taunted him for his blindness to their plot, as they had infiltrated the castle's defenses right under his nose for a few months.

Drowning him in a tub of boiling water laced with wolfsbane had been most satisfactory and had taken off the sting to his wounded pride. He could still hear the man's screams.

No, the wolves had merely jumped at the opportunity to inflict punishment on their rival vampire foes, rather innocently.

It was their manipulator who was more dangerous, and she was standing right in front of him and the rest of the Council, chin jutting out defiantly, and refusing to back down.

"Treason?" Sophie laughed darkly. "I see it as justice."

"Justice?" Elijah echoed from his place beside him. "And by what reasoning could you justify such actions?"

"I was simply taking an eye for an eye. You executed my sister. I was only trying to return the favor. For too long, you and your precious family of murderers have sat on your thrones, killing any who oppose you without a thought, and you dare speak to me of justice?" She laughed.

"And what of the wolves? What grievances have they with the crown?" Elijah questioned, ignoring her thinly-veiled accusation.

"Much the same as I did. Mason Lockwood wanted to avenge the Crescent wolves your brother slaughtered with such indifference—"

"Those traitors deserved much worse than the quick deaths I gave them for aligning themselves with Mikael," Klaus interjected, sneering down at her. "And did I not spare the others from the same fate? They should be thanking me for sparing their skin!"

"Did you really think the survivors would be grateful to you for sparing them, grieving over their fallen husbands and brothers and fathers and sons, and leave you unchallenged?" Sophie mocked. "You must know that loyalty to the pack and its members is the ultimate virtue among their kind, and Lockwood was no exception. His brother Richard was among those you murdered, and as a result he bided his time until the opportune moment came by."

"Surely there is more to this than a simple revenge fantasy?" Elijah probed. "Linking spells require specific ingredients, and therefore take time and patience. But linking five people together at once? I must ask—and forgive me, brother, for my question—"he glanced at Klaus, then turned back to Sophie, "but isn't your quarrel rather directed at the king? Why go after the rest of us? We had no quarrel with you, except to defend ourselves against our father's attack."

"Isn't it obvious?" Sophie raised an eyebrow. "It's simple, really. I want and end to the vampire race, and in exchange the witches would rise up in freedom from their oppression."

"Oppression?" Klaus laughed. "Are you not free to practice your magic?"

Sophie's eyes flashed with fury. "You call being coerced into performing spells on the whims of bloodthirsty ruffians who only care about themselves, who threaten and terrorize to ensure they get their way—you call that freedom?" She shook with fury. "No one should have to endure being beaten into silence and submission for being born with magic." She shook her head. "That is not freedom. No, I want the witches to finally rule as it should be. By right of our duty as keepers of nature's balance, we should be the rulers."

"Well, I'm sorry to say, love, that if you think I'm going to suddenly hand over the throne that I have worked for centuries to control and maintain, you are sadly mistaken," Klaus returned, amusement coloring his features.

Sophie glared at him, and suddenly her gaze traveled over to where Bonnie stood off to the side of the dais, Caroline standing beside her. "Do you hear that?" she said to them in a dangerously soft voice. "That is who you have chosen to align with—a king who gives no thought to the suffering our people have endured. And yet, after all this time, Bonnie Bennett, you have stayed by his side and served him."

She spat on the floor in her direction. "You are no witch."

Bonnie did not so much as flinch, but Caroline could see the knuckles on her clasped hands whiten.

She felt sick. Klaus had told her that he had compelled Sophie to forget her involvement, but the words hit her hard.

In the whirlwind of preparing for the wedding and its aftermath, she had barely given a second thought to her conversations with Stefan. How she was in a position to make changes, to make her voice heard to Klaus and the Council and represent the magical community.

In spite of what Sophie had done, she couldn't help the pangs of guilt and even some sympathy for the witch. Sophie Devereaux wanted the same thing as she and Stefan did, and she had done what she thought was necessary to try to achieve that end; her revenge for her sister and loathing of the Originals aside, her motivations were not entirely without some merit.

And here Caroline stood, wondering how she could have possibly forgotten her people and their misery, feeling the full force of Sophie's insult.

"Enough!" Klaus thundered. "I will tolerate your insolence no more, witch." He snapped his fingers, and a guard swathed in black garments materialized in front of Sophie, sword drawn and glittering in the light.

Elijah rose to his feet, looking down solemnly at the witch. "Sophie Devereaux, you have been found guilty of treason against the crown, the punishment of which is immediate death."

Instantly, the executioner set his sword to her throat.

"Do you have any last words?" Elijah intoned.

Sophie sneered at him in answer.

"Very well." Elijah flicked his hand lazily.

A flash of steel, and a dull thump echoed in the silent hall.

Caroline flinched, her eyes taking in the horrific sight.

Sophie Devereaux's head lay at the foot of the dais, blood seeping out and spreading in a thick pool on the marble floor.

She was dead.

A great roar from the court spectators startled her out of her trance. She could feel her hands shaking in shock, still fixated on the dead witch's body.

A gentle nudge on her arm made her turn around quickly.

"Come," Bonnie urged her quietly, "let us leave before it gets any worse."

Confused, Caroline allowed herself to be led out of the great hall, but not before seeing the beginnings of a vampire feeding frenzy as Kol called for drinks to be served, the line of compelled humans servants already filing into the hall. It seemed that executions were more a cause for celebration than gravity.

It was not until Bonnie had practically forced her to sit in the dining hall and eat a few bites of the lavish meal that the idea hit her.

Perhaps there was a way for her to have a greater influence on the Council.

"Bonnie?"

"Yes, Caroline?"

Caroline took a steadying breath, her resolve already forming. "How does one go about being elected to the Council?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?" she asked, eying the new queen warily.

Caroline felt a grin spread across her face. "Because I believe it's high time that the queen has a say in how the city is run. Especially," she added as she reached for her glass, "if that queen is a disguised witch."

She laughed as Bonnie nearly spat out her wine.

Oh, but this would be quite the interesting undertaking.

* * *

 

**  
  
**


	19. Chapter 19

"So it's true that one cannot simply walk into the throne room uninvited and unannounced? Why ever not?" Caroline mused aloud after she had practiced and succeeded in casting a cloaking spell on one of the books she had brought from the library, while safely hidden away in Bonnie's quarters.

It had been a week since the calamitous events surrounding the wedding. Katherine had decided to take some time away from the castle and stay with Elena, promising to keep an eye on Stefan as well. With Katherine gone for the time being, and with her newfound resolve to convince Klaus into allowing her a seat on the Council, Caroline had been spending much of her time with Bonnie. The Originals' witch knew practically everything that went on in the castle, and was turning out to be a wonderful help in deciding how best to approach the situation. They had settled on Caroline at least attempting to ask Klaus personally, but Bonnie had advised that they come up with a second plan just to be safe. After all, Klaus was incredibly stubborn, and she had told Caroline that there was a very good chance he would refuse her.

Still, it was worth a try.

"Well, for one thing, it ensures that there is not an angry mob of perturbed citizens pounding on the gates of the castle every single day, demanding that the king hear their complaints and deal out justice," Bonnie replied. "And it does ensure that people are allowed audiences according to the gravity of the matter, and to make it a more orderly system. But I would be lying if I said that it has nothing to do with giving a dose of fear into people, either. Disruption of royal proceedings, particularly to Elijah, is not taken lightly; nor is defying an order of the king, no matter how small it may be."

Caroline hummed, taking it into consideration. "Perhaps the Council has this law in place simply to control the circumstances and place who they see and when they see them under their own terms, and not anyone else's."

Bonnie's lips quirked up slightly. "Perhaps."

"But what about you? Surely you are allowed in?"

"Only if I am summoned."

"What about me, then?"

Bonnie pursed her lips. "Truly…I don't precisely know. You are the queen, but not on the Council either, not yet, that is. I do not believe Klaus or the others would outright kill you over it…but then again—"

Bonnie stopped short, looking suddenly uncomfortable with her line of thought.

Caroline knew exactly what she had been thinking of. Tatia.

How quick Klaus had been to be rid of her for her defiance of his wishes.

The knowledge was not encouraging.

But Caroline could not— _would not_ —think of that. It was in the past, and despite the darkness surrounding him, she felt somewhere deep in the recesses of her mind that he would not harm her.

They had turned a corner, that night, when she had so quietly implored him to stay with her. She had woken to the feel of his warm, strong body pressed against hers, her head resting on his solid chest. She had lifted her head, her heart in her throat, catching a glimpse of his face, the lines of care softened in repose, before he had stirred, his arm around her waist tightening for the briefest moment. He started a bit, confusion furrowing his brow before his stormy gaze settled on her face peering up at him.

The early morning light pouring through the window was nothing in comparison to his beaming smile. It had felt so right to be there with him, waking by his side—so much so that the next night, she asked him to stay with her again, blushing as she made up some excuse that she feared she would have nightmares about Sophie and the wolves.

And every night since then, though they had not yet consummated their marriage vows, he slept beside her, his body beside her exuding warm comfort and quiet strength.

"You needn't worry, Bonnie," Caroline reassured her friend as much as she reassured herself. "I can take care of myself. And Klaus—he may be angry at first, but I believe he will understand. Eventually."

Bonnie sighed. "For your sake, I hope you are right."

* * *

Caroline's opportunity to speak to Klaus came much sooner than she would have thought. She had awoken one morning, and instead of feeling the warmth of his body next to her, she had found a note on the bedside table.

She carefully nudged open the crimson wax seal.

It was a lovely sketch of two horses prancing in a meadow, and a small note written in his elegant script at the bottom.

_Stian and Eira grow restless. Fancy a ride?_

Her mood lightened at the wonderful idea. She loved her horse, Eira, as soon as Klaus had introduced her to the beautiful creature. She had visited the horse a few times, and Klaus had stayed true to his word to teach her how to ride. Slowly but surely, Caroline was improving in the art, but they had yet to take both their mounts out together as of yet.

She felt a small thrill of anxiety. She knew this was it—the perfect chance to ask Klaus about joining the Council, the first step down the arduous path of righting the past wrongs done to her people.

In theory, it should be easy. They would enjoy themselves for the day, and when his mood was at its best she would simply ask him. All there was to it, really.

As she put on her riding attire, however, she allowed herself a brief shake in confidence. Talking to Klaus about it was the easy part.

The hard part, however...Klaus would either react badly or, well, _badly_.

She could only hope that Klaus would listen to her.

"That's it, love, easy does it…now slow her to a trot…there you go. We'll make a horse-mistress out of you yet."

"We? If my sore legs are any indication, I'm doing all the work," Caroline complained, but her self-satisfied smile escaped her despite her petulance. She did so love riding, and although a free spirit, Eira proved to be patient and receptive to her commands.

Slowing their mounts to a stop, Klaus leaped gracefully off of the saddle, reaching out for Caroline's hand to assist her down.

He smirked wickedly at her words. "What I wouldn't give to hear you say those words from the comfort of my bed."

"You are absolutely incorrigible!"

"Quite so…and yet you enjoy my company nonetheless."

Caroline remained quiet, but couldn't bring herself to disagree. After all, he wasn't lying. Somehow, some way, they had fallen into this friendship.

Caroline supposed that foiling nefarious plots of rogue witches and vengeful werewolves together and surviving tended to have that effect, and that there were some experiences in life that made relationships stronger than ever.

Deep down, however, she knew that perhaps friendship was too weak a word to describe them.

And she found that that fact was less and less frightening every moment she spent in his company.

Silently, they saw to their horses' needs, settling them back into their stalls, Caroline sneaking Eira a bit of sugar as a reward for the day's exertions. The horse whinnied happily back at her.

"Thank you, for the lovely outing," Caroline said.

"Of course, Caroline."

He returned her smile, his face content, eyes sparkling at her. Caroline knew she should speak now. She might not get a better chance for a few days, and time was of the essence. Otherwise the weight of anxiety would only settle that much harder on her heart.

But the words would not come.

Instead, she tucked her arm in his, and they threaded their way back up to the castle.

It took her the entire walk back from the stable to Klaus's chambers, where he had invited her for a drink of champagne, to regain her confidence.

"May I ask something of you?"

He smiled as he took a sip from his goblet. "Anything for you, love."

"Will you promise to act rationally after I ask it?"

This roused his suspicions. He cocked his head at her warily, stroking his chin. "It depends. What is it that you are asking of me, exactly?"

"It's just…what I mean to say is that—that—" She rubbed her temples, furious at her inability to voice her request.

She started when she felt his finger bringing her wrists away from her face. He tilted her chin up to meet his gaze.

"Caroline," he told her, with an edge of concern, "You know I'd never hurt you. Surely you know that. Whatever you it is you want, name it."

She took a fortifying gulp of the alcohol, savoring its warm burn down her throat before she finally spoke.

"What I want, more than anything is…is for you to allow me to join the Council."

Klaus immediately snapped up to look at her. He was clearly taken entirely off-guard by her answer.

Caroline hastened to explain. "Please, hear me out before you make a decision."

"No. I forbid it and that is final."

To underscore his point, he immediately turned his back on her and took two steps towards the door—before it flew shut with a resounding crack. He tugged on the handle before spinning to face her again, unamused at her little magical interference.

"You're not going anywhere until we discuss this to my satisfaction," she stated firmly.

He growled angrily. "Caroline, it is not your place to partake in the duties of the Council—"

"Then what is the point of my being here?" Caroline cried out. "Why do you need a queen if all I am here for is to stand next to you and look beautiful? Why am I not allowed any say in the rule of this city? I have lived here for my entire life. It is my home as much as yours, and I would do anything in my power to protect its people and ensure its prosperity. Why can you not see that I want to help?"

"Sweetheart, it's too dangerous—"

"That is rich coming from you," she interrupted hotly. "You are much more of a danger to my life than any of the vampires or werewolves out there. Or have you forgotten that you are the alpha male Original hybrid?"

"I would never hurt you—"

"But you are hurting me, right at this moment! You are dismissing my proposition without even giving it due consideration!"

"I have already considered it, and my answer has not changed."

Caroline groaned, furious. He was entirely too stubborn for his own good.

Perhaps another approach.

"Listen to me, Klaus," she said in a softer tone. "I just want a chance to prove myself. I know you think it's dangerous, but you can't keep me away from the world forever. Besides, you and all of your family are on the Council, not counting Marcel and Damon. Do you honestly believe that something terrible could happen to me with you there?"

For a few moments, she believed she had convinced him. She waited with baited breath while he mulled it over. She could practically hear his intelligent mind running the possibility through every possible scenario.

But all her hopes were dashed to pieces when he raised his head, his face stern with resolve, but with the smallest hint of sympathy emanating from his eyes. "I'm sorry, Caroline. But I won't allow you to do this. It's for the best."

She put a few feet of distance between them. "Best for everyone, or best for you?" she replied coolly.

Before he could reply, she had already turned her back on him.

Klaus threw a vase at the door where it shattered, his fury seething. Every time he seemed to make progress with Caroline, something happened to slide them right back to where they had started.

What a confounded mess.

* * *

"Niklaus, forgive me, but after the many years we have shared together on this earth, do you still believe you can fool me with all your bluster?" Elijah smiled knowingly. "Come, brother. Clearly something is bothering you, and I am willing to bet that it has do with Caroline." He cocked his head. "Am I correct in my assumption?"

Groaning, Klaus slumped into his chair, resigned. Damn Elijah and his uncanny perceptiveness.

He dragged a hand down his face. "She wants to join the Council. As a fully-fledged member."

Elijah's face remained impassive, his only reaction a mild creasing of his brow. "And you agreed?"

"No...or at least, that is what I told her. You can only imagine how thrilled she was at that answer."

If Klaus had not known better, Elijah's answering chuckle could have been mistaken for a polite cough. "And what reasons did she give for this interest?"

"She wishes to act as a representative of the witches and even the humans. She made a point of referencing the fact that neither of those factions have any to support them on the Council, and has made it abundantly clear that she finds that unacceptable."

"Well, one cannot argue that Caroline is unjust or unprincipled."

"Are you actually considering this ridiculous idea?"

Elijah shrugged. "Not at all, Niklaus. I personally tend to agree with you in that admitting Caroline to the Council would make her more vulnerable and in the public eye—more than she needs to be, at least. But that does not mean that I don't find her reasons admirable, even noble." He sighed. "The young have such idealism, and optimism…something that we have lost, I think, over the centuries."

Klaus knew that wistful look, the distant, faraway gaze that overtook his brother's face when he talked of their long-lost humanity. He hated that look. "Ah, reminiscing about the virtues of humanity once again, I see."

"You think me a fool, brother, and so I may be—but I am not the one you should be worried about."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you know, Niklaus?" Elijah smiled. "It's you. You, who for all your scorn for love and friendship, have found all that and more in a small wisp of a girl, whom you have come to care for above any creature you've ever met, family aside. I must admit, when you revealed her powers to us, I had my doubts as to whether it would be safe to keep her here. After all, if she was not a threat as a human, she most certainly is as a witch. You of all people should know that."

"I do," Klaus agreed, somewhat begrudgingly. It was true. He had not forgotten what Caroline was capable of, of the possibility of her turning against him.

Still, he waved his hand, prompting Elijah to continue, for once interested in what Elijah had to say on the subject.

"Now…not only do I think she should stay here, but I believe she may prove to be a very… _rational_ influence on you, which can bring about good results," Elijah finished, a wry smile on his face. "And before you contradict me with your usual sentiments of love and compassion and goodness being forms of weakness, let me say my last word on the subject. You might believe that love makes men powerless and frail…vulnerable."

He clapped Klaus on the back as he moved past him toward the door. "But on the contrary, brother—Caroline, and your caring for her are not a weakness. They are the greatest strength."

* * *

Caroline felt the persistent fluttering of anxiety with each step she took forward.

This was the moment. She would walk in there, as the queen of Mystic Falls, and take what was hers: a share in the ruling of the city that had been a home to her for her whole life.

Well, at the moment she had only gotten as far as thrusting open the door to the throne room and taking enough carefully measured steps into the hall that she would be noticed.

She could almost feel the tension grow exponentially as many pairs of eyes focused their attention on her form. A shiver raced down her back the precise instant Klaus's gaze found her.

Not for the first time did she wish that Stefan was here to give her his silent but strong support.

A deafening silence descended on the crowd of courtiers and peasants as she moved to stand before the Council, her deep curtsey gracefully elegant, but head held high, belying the merest hint of stubborn challenge.

"Ah, Your Majesty," Damon broke the silence with his lazy drawl. "What brings you here to the hearings? I assume the king has invited you in?" He glanced sideways at Klaus for confirmation.

Caroline's gaze also flicked to the Original Hybrid. To her complete satisfaction, he seemed frozen, staring her down with his usual mask of indifference, but it was his eyes that gave him away. Those twin blue depths burned through her, the expression in them equal parts furious and intrigued.

His siblings were a different matter entirely. Elijah and Rebekah looked scandalized at her sudden appearance, while Kol glanced between his brother and Caroline, a slight frown marring his usually cheeky face.

She could hear the shuffle of booted feet and the clink of metal, a few of the castle guards coming up behind her, looking to the king for the word to seize her.

Focusing her attention back to Damon, she shook her head and gave a light laugh. "No, no, His Majesty did not invite me," she explained, eliciting a round of whispers and gasps from the onlookers. "I'm afraid it must have slipped his mind."

And there it was—her gauntlet was thrown, issuing her challenge to him. Would he give in to her, allowing her to stay in spite of the law? Or would he humiliate her in front of the people, all for the sake of his pride and his need to be in control?

As she looked at him, his face seemed to harden, so infinitesimally that one might hardly notice.

But Caroline did. And for one terrifying moment, she feared he might turn violent.

But as quickly as the moment came, it was gone, and she watched closely as his features melted into an arrogant smirk. Slowly, he rose to his feet, lifting one hard out to her, beckoning her forward.

She fought back a gasp of relief.

He would not fight her. At least, not today, and in public no less.

Her face lighting up in a genuine beam, she moved forward and took the empty place on his right that belonged to Finn, giving his hand a slight squeeze of gratitude when she placed her hand in his.

And she could not help but grin in victory seeing the faces of the rest of the Council: Damon looking rather impressed, Kol shooting her a hearty wink, Elijah's eyebrows raised to high heaven in relief, Rebekah huffing indignantly but smirking into her goblet, and Marcel with a look of blatant disbelief on his charming face.

The low undertones of the gossiping crowd had grown louder, and Damon clapped his hands, calling for order once again. The murmurs dwindled down to hushed whispers, the guards slinked back to their positions, and the proceedings continued once more.

A good half hour flew by, in which Caroline listened intently to each case, many of them territorial disputes between vampires, from two vampires laying claim to a single human that they fed from, or bickering over where one vampire's feeding territory ended and the other began. Despite her dislike of the concept of feeding off of humans, intellectually Caroline knew they needed blood to survive, and she couldn't helped but be interested in—and even in some rare instances, sympathetic to—the everyday lives and problems of the people whom she now called her own. To her surprise, a good deal of the vampires apparently didn't kill humans when feeding, at least not all the time. Many of them would explain that they would heal a human afterwards, compel their memories and allow them to walk free, if only so they could feed from them later on.

Caroline would be lying if this alternate way of vampiric feeding did not put a different perspective on her view of the species as a whole.

She wasn't sure if she should be disturbed by this new feeling of understanding or not.

"Thirsty, sweetheart?"

She glanced over to see Klaus offering her a glass, never taking his eyes off of her.

There was no mistaking the scent of the dark red liquid.

She swallowed nervously.

She was about to politely decline, when she detected the smallest shake of his head. As if he were trying to tell her something.

All at once, she understood. He wanted everyone present to see her feed, to drink the blood that was the life sources of vampires, and keep the illusion of her true heritage intact. No one would think twice about her identity if she acted the part well.

Her mother's necklace that still cloaked her humanity felt heavy around her neck.

Slowly, she brought the glass to her lips, the scarlet liquid swishing at the movement.

Keeping her eyes locked with his, she drained it in one gulp, silently cursing the bitter taste as it slid down her throat.

His eyes turned dark as he watched her drink, a dangerous mixture of lust, pride, and anger.

A dribble of blood that escaped dripped down her chin, and she felt a bolt of hot desire rip through her when he caught the viscous drops with his finger and brought them to his mouth, sucking them off.

Caroline shivered, and unconsciously licked her lips.

She heard Kol chuckle, breaking the cloud of desire that had descended upon the two of them.

"If you two are _quite_ finished," Kol chastised them mockingly. "Or perhaps you should consider retiring to a room to _really_ finish—"

He hissed angrily as Elijah wordlessly turned to him, unsheathed the small dagger at his belt, and shoved it into his side.

The rest of them smirked, inducing yet another round of whispered conversation from their audience.

"Settle down, settle down now!" Damon called out sternly, though his grin never left his face. "Will the next in line come forward and state his business with the Council."

A handsome young man, with a proud countenance, clearly a vampire, stepped forward, dragging behind him an older man with thin and haggard features.

It took Caroline one brief perusal of him, from his ill-fitting garments to his guarded expression to his upright bearing, to know what he was: a warlock.

This could not be good.

"Members of the Council," the vampire addressed them, "you are most noble and generous of heart to lend your ear to my grievances-"

"Oh, get on with it," Rebekah interrupted in a bored tone. "What do you want?"

The vampire looked quite put out at her interruption of his obsequious little speech, but recovered quickly. "Justice, Your highness," he replied smoothly. "This charlatan promised me a spell of my choosing in return for a loaf of bread. He has yet to deliver on his oath, despite my generous allowance of one month's time to complete the spell. I ask only for a suitable punishment to fit the crime."

"Such a breach of good faith certainly calls for admonition," Elijah mused, nodding his head slowly.

"Perhaps a week in the dungeons is in order?" Kol chimed in, tossing Elijah's knife back to his elder brother, his wound already healed. "What do you think, Marcellus?"

Marcel laughed. "I was thinking a week in the stocks down in the city. After all, it's hard to resist a free meal."

Kol clapped him on the back, chuckling at his friend's jest. Even Rebekah couldn't keep from snorting.

Caroline, for her part, could not believe what she was hearing. She knew that her new family were no saints, but she could sit no longer without voicing her thoughts.

"Just a moment," she interrupted, forcing her voice to be polite. "Haven't you all forgotten something?"

The rest of them exchanged confused looks. "I'm not quite sure what you mean, Caroline, love," Klaus replied, although from his innocent tone Caroline wasn't all that convinced.

She took a deep breath and continued patiently, "You've forgotten that there are two sides to every coin." She motioned to the warlock. "You there. Explain your side of the story, if you would be so kind."

"Now is that really necessary, Your majesty?" Marcel spoke up lazily.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is," she retorted.

Marcel gaped at her, before snapping his mouth shut in a thin line. Damon snickered.

Caroline could see the grateful look the warlock gave her at the chance to speak. "If I might, Your Majesty, he is omitting a portion of the truth. The spell he requested is complex, and although I have many of the ingredients, it will not work properly unless it is performed under the light of a blue moon. Unfortunately, the next occurrence of that event is not until a year from now. Once I explained this to him, however, he would not listen to reason, and took my son from me as a hostage."

The warlock's voice had shook then, his eyes glimmering with unshed tears, and Caroline's heart ached for him, for how worried he must be for his child, who had most likely been tortured and abused.

"You speak the truth?" Klaus asked mildly, watching the warlock intently.

"He lies!" the vampire hissed, shoving the man so hard that he fell to the floor with a painful thud. "Can you not see he is playing to your sympathies, to manipulate his way out of his just reward?"

Caroline seethed at the vampire arrogance. She leaned forward, glaring. "We shall see about just rewards in a moment. Perhaps you would do well to remember that false accusations are punishable by imprisonment."

The vampire face paled slightly at her words. Satisfied, Caroline turned to Klaus, who was watching her with an unreadable expression on his face.

After a moment, he nodded at her unspoken question, seeming to know exactly what she was thinking.

"Damon, take them away and compel the truth out of them," he said calmly. "Do not forget to check for vervain. Release the truthful one and imprison the perjurer in the dungeons for a month."

Between the vampire's enraged shriek and the warlock's thankful bow, Caroline couldn't stop the victorious smile spreading all over her face.

* * *

The Council ended the day's work late in the afternoon, the guards hustling the citizens from the castle with a promise that their business would be taken care of the next day.

Klaus could not have been more happy to leave the throne room, and scarcely had the hall emptied before he strode purposefully right up to his fiery little wife, who was conversing with Rebekah about having a family dinner sometime in the next few days.

"If Kol wasn't so keen on wreaking havoc on the city most evenings, it would be easy," Rebekah huffed. "Perhaps we could snap his neck before he set foot outside the walls—"

"Rebekah, I need to speak to Caroline, now," Klaus cut in, coming up behind Caroline laying a firm hand on the blonde witch's shoulder.

Caroline simply shrugged him off, crossing her arms and glaring at him. "I'll be ready in a minute, Klaus."

_Well, that won't do, sweetheart._

Quick as a wink, his patience gone, he picked her up and flashed her to his chambers, dropping her onto his bed rather unceremoniously.

"Seriously? You couldn't even wait for one minute to talk to me?" she complained, brushing her hair away from her face and standing up.

"I don't know, love; you couldn't wait one whole day before you blatantly disobeyed me; and actions speak much, much louder than talking ever could."

He had her pinned to the wall before she could reply, his body pressing her back and his hands on either side of her head. "What on earth did you think you were doing, coming in unannounced and forcing my hand? I was well within my rights to punish you right then and there for such insolence!"

"I won't apologize for what I did," Caroline argued back, struggling against his hold, breathing hard. "I am a member of this family now, something you seemed quite happy with you may recall!"

"And as a member of my family, I am responsible for your protection! Did I not explain to you that it is dangerous for you? You are mortal, Caroline. Your days on this earth are numbered. Do you realize how easy it would have been for one of my siblings or one of the guards to have snapped your pretty little neck right then and there for your defiance of the law?"

He shook her slightly, a crazed, frantic energy emanating from him.

"As if you care if I live or die! You are only upset because you cannot control me, like you did with Tatia! Tell me, _Your Majesty_ , are you going to kill me for bending one of your precious rules?" She taunted, throwing caution to the wind.

"Of course I care!" he roared, "By the gods, Caroline, can you not see that?"

Caroline stilled, taken aback by his outburst. "Then show me," she offered quietly. "Show me that you are capable of compromising with me, and allowing me to live my life and make my own choices."

He paused, contemplating her words. "Compromise," he repeated at last, his voice a low rumble, like thunder. "And why would I want to do that?"

"Because we are _equals_ , and _partners_ , you and I; and if not for that reason, then…then because I know that you're in love with me. And love is putting someone else's needs before your own."

He stared at her, his undead heart beating more rapidly each moment that passed.

_Love is a vampire's greatest weakness. We do not feel and we do not care._

He had lived so long by that creed. So many years of razing cities to the ground, massacring entire villages, thrusting daggers through the hearts of his brothers and sister when they made choices he disliked or caused him too much trouble. Years spent running from Mikael, never staying too long in one place, taking no time to form any lasting attachments, lest his father discover them and use it against him.

But Mikael was gone. His siblings had remained loyal to him, and Caroline…

Caroline had brought the light back into the darkness of his heart, causing it to beat again.

He brought his hands up to cup her cheeks, caressing her face with his thumbs. She closed her eyes at his touch. Aching to be closer to her, he moved his face closer, until their noses touched, moving his arms to her waist and holding her close.

She opened her eyes, looking up at him through her lashes, pleading with him.

Feeling as though she had pierced his soul with that one look, he made his decision.

"What would you have me do, then, Caroline?" he asked quietly, a whisper against her lips.

"Just as I asked before."

"And what will you give me in return?" He nearly laughed at her bewildered expression. "I believe this is all part of a compromise, love, as both parties must cede something for it to be fair."

She nodded in agreement, suddenly looking unsure of herself. She dropped his gaze and shifted slightly, attempting to pull back from him and failing as her head hit the wall behind her.

"Well?" he coaxed gently.

"If you promise me a seat on the Council, I will be honest with you about what I want."

She looked up at him with a level gaze, the barest hint of a smile pulling up the corners of her mouth.

"And what is it that you want, Caroline?"

"You." She breathed the word with a reckless abandon, pressing into him. "Klaus, I want _you_. As a wife wants her husband."

His heart stopped, clenching inside him painfully. She wanted him-of her own will. He hardly dared believe it. Surely it was too good to be true.

"And are you certain of that?" he asked her softly, afraid to push her too much, lest she change her mind. He would be damned if Caroline left him now.

She nodded. "Yes," she confirmed, with such sincerity that his gut twisted with this new feeling, of acceptance and being wanted by another.

"As you wish, my love—I accept your terms."

"Good," she whispered, and then she was kissing him, with such sweet passion, that he could barely recall why they had argued in the first place. What did it matter, when the taste of her lips brought a whole new reality—of her fingers threading through his curls, her eyes bright with desire and bliss when she pulled away for breath.

He took the opportunity to kiss her forehead before trailing down her cheek to her ear, taking the lobe in his mouth and biting down gently, pleased with her answering moan. "I have waited for this night, Caroline," he rasped in her ear, "The night where I will worship every inch of you, my beautiful blonde goddess, ravishing you until the only truth you can speak is my name."

She moaned once more, cupping his cheeks and pressing her lips to his. Klaus growled, deepening the kiss, his tongue running along her lips until she parted them, thrusting into her mouth, tasting her. He would never get enough of her, her lavender scent enveloping him and driving him to near madness.

Eventually, he pulled away, urging her to turn around. His nimble fingers made quick work of the laces at the back of her dress, and he pulled the fabric until it fell with a whisper of silk at her feet, leaving her in nothing but her chemise. Placing a kiss to her bare shoulder, he turned her back around to face him, holding her in his arms again, reveling in the feeling.

" _Klaus…_ "

He shushed her, kissing her lips swiftly, before he picked her up, one arm behind her back and one under her knees. Depositing her gently on the bed, he stood before her, taking in the sight of her sprawled out on the silken sheets of his bed.

Caroline looked every inch the temptress, her nipples straining against the thin cotton of her chemise, her lovely blonde curls mussed, her lips parted and swollen with his kisses, hot desire burning in her gaze.

He would never forget this moment. Perhaps he would even commit it to canvas...

Klaus discarded his tunic and kicked off his boots before he crawled, onto the bed, hovering over her, molding his hard body to her soft curves, kiss her with a fierce possessiveness.

She was his, and his alone, and he meant to brand her with his touch.

Caroline whimpered when he kissed her neck, marking her with light nips and then soothing her skin with his tongue before he moved to her collarbone, his stubble scraping pleasantly against her.

She pushed him back, until they were both sitting upright. He caught a brief flash of uncertainty in her eyes before she pulled her chemise off, leaving her bare before him.

He drew in a sharp breath.

She was magnificent.

Blushing furiously at her brazenness, Caroline brought her arms up to cover her breasts, but Klaus caught her wrists, opening her up to his gaze. "That blush is a lovely color," he murmured. Lowering his head, he took one dusky pink nipple into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue.

Caroline's breath caught in her throat and she writhed against him, lost in the sensation of his lips on her body, flaring to life under his touch, her hands wrapped around his neck as she urged him closer.

His free hand skimmed down her body, reveling in her soft skin, until he reached the soft curls between her legs.

Gods, but she was wet for him, the scent of her arousal nearly robbing him of his faculties.

Urging her to lie back down, he covered her with his body once more, stroking her entrance lightly with one finger, whispering in her ear. "So wet for me, Caroline, and only from my touch?" He sucked gently on her pulse point, smirking against her neck when she gave a breathy little gasp. "I want to taste you, my love."

In response, Caroline leaned her neck to the side, exposed her throat. "Yes," she breathed, her nails digging into his shoulders.

He chuckled quietly. "Not there, sweetheart," he clarified, and swiftly left a trail of wet kisses and licks down her body until he reached her entrance.

"Spread your legs," he ordered. Caroline obeyed, sitting up on her elbows and watching his movements intently, her breathing harsh.

He pressed a kiss to the inside of each thigh, causing her to shudder, before he pleasured her with a fleeting kiss.

"Klaus, please…" she whispered, and then he brought her fully against his mouth, sliding his tongue against her clit before thrusting it inside her.

He took his time exploring her, marveling at her exquisite taste and the soft mewling noises she was making, her hands fisted in the sheets. He inserted a finger into her, pleasuring her slowly, his name falling from his lips like a prayer.

She was so close now, a few more thrusts should do it—

He stopped, and she half-sat up at the loss, her mouth opening to protest, but he cut her off with a deep kiss. "When you come for me the first time, Caroline…I _will_ be inside you."

Her blue eyes darkened with lust, and she took him by surprise when she rolled them over, pinning him to the bed, frantically undoing his trousers and shoving them down his legs and casting them aside.

It was his turn to groan as she looked at his naked body, his arousal for her evident. She leaned over him, taking him in her hand and pumping him slowly. He hissed in pleasure, his head falling backward, her soft delicate hands moving just right…

" _Gods_ , Caroline…"

She increased her pace, never taking her eyes off of his face, clearly determined to give him the same pleasure he had just given her.

He allowed her a few more moments of control before he could bear it no longer.

Grabbing her arms, he brought her back up to him, kissing her senseless and flipping her onto her back, pressing her into the sheets once more. He was ablaze by the heated friction of their naked bodies, skin sliding against skin. Her soft breasts pressed so tantalizing against his solid chest, and her hands were everywhere, touching every inch of him she could reach.

"Klaus…I need you," she moaned softly.

In response, he settled himself between her thighs, hooking one leg around his waist, his length teasing her entrance.

"Look at me, Caroline," he commanded, holding her fiery gaze as he entered her in one smooth thrust of his hips.

Caroline's back arched, her head tipped back, biting her lower lip to keep from crying out at the unfamiliar sensation.

She knew he was holding back, allowing her time to adjust to his size, his body shaking with suppressed power and passion just waiting to be unleashed. He stretched her, pushing forward ever so gently; and soon the twinge of discomfort faded away into bliss as he filled her to the hilt.

He began to move, never taking his gaze from her face as he pulled all the way out and then thrust forward again, this time more powerfully.

Caroline wrapped her legs around him, urging him in deeper, her hips rising to meet him thrust for thrust.

She cried out in ecstasy when his hand began to rub her clit once more, her nails raking down his back in response.

He sped up his pace, his lips lingering on her neck, whispering sweet nothings in her ear; and just as she reached the brink of ecstasy, he plundered her mouth with his sensual tongue, claiming her and sending her over the edge of utter bliss. A few more frantic thrusts, and he joined her, growling out her name in abandon as he came. Her body was tingling with the incredible sensation of their lovemaking-she had never felt so overwhelmingly whole before.

Minutes passed, and neither of them said a word,calming their breath and racing hearts, until Klaus rolled onto his side and pulled her into his side, kissing her cheek softly and running his fingers through her curls. She snuggled into him, resting her hand over his heart, caressing his chest with her fingers, and gave him a tired but brilliant smile.

He returned it, but she could see the faintest stirrings of doubt in his eyes.

"Caroline?"

"Yes?"

He sighed, moving his hand up to cover her won that still traced patterns on his chest, and suddenly, she knew what he was going to say. The guilt was clear on his face, that he believed that they had taken this step too soon, that they had rushed into this...

He opened his mouth to speak, but she hushed him, pressing her finger to his lips.

"No," she said firmly. "Don't you dare tell me that this was a mistake, or that I- _we_ -were not ready." She kissed him, parting their lips and lazily tangling her tongue with his. "I know myself, Klaus, and although it took time for me to realize it...I fancy you too." She looked up at her lashes, blushing as his grip on her tightened. "And I want be with you."

She knew that what she felt for him was not quite love. Not yet, at least. She cared for him, of course, and enjoyed their friendship. But love...somehow, without him voicing it, she knew instinctively that there was no going back once she pledged him her love. And eternity, even with someone you care about, is still a long time, and the idea still frightens her.

And from his piercing, thoughtful expression studying her, she knew he understood that, that she still needed time for that particular emotion to fully bloom.

Still, her little speech cannot stop the wicked smirk from spreading across his face, clearly triumphant that she had confessed that she enjoyed him. He pinned her back to the bed, burying his face in her neck and breathing in her scent. "Well then," he murmured, nipping at her neck before kissing her lips, sucking gently on her lower lip, "I suppose you shall just have to convince me of just how much you fancy me, then, love. After all, I'm a suspicious man."

"Hmm," she agreed, wrapping her legs around his waist and flipping them over before straddling him, "I believe that can be arranged."

She hovered over him, rubbing her already slick entrance over his hard length, making him growl, until she took him inside her, the muffled cries of fevered bliss falling once more from their lips.

The sound of their breathless sighs filled the air, with the slapping of skin against skin, as they gave themselves over once more to that ancient, passionate embrace, the sheets tangling and twisting, the light outside the window growing pale and dim as the late afternoon sun faded into the blue evening twilight.

* * *

 


	20. Chapter 20

Life passed by quickly, or at least, it did for Caroline, with her human perception of time. A month had passed, and Katherine had returned last evening from her stay with Elena. She promised that Stefan was well, and that Elena practically lived in his home to ensure his well-being. The fact that they had a romantic understanding might have also contributed to the new living arrangements. Caroline, for her part, was happy for them, though she did miss their company. However, there was enough to do on the Council that kept her from worrying over them too much.

She had worked diligently over the past month, using her influence on the Council to try and save as many innocents as she could from any unjust punishment. Of course, she did not always get her way, particularly if the Mikaelson siblings (excluding Elijah, who surprisingly had taken her side more than once during a trial) were in one of their many dark moods. Still, if the grateful looks and steady stream of letters from pardoned citizens expressing their thanks for her mercy, it was entirely worth the arguments (and often insults) traded with the other Council members.

And over time--and despite their rough beginning--Caroline found she rather liked the Mikaelsons. Elijah had taken to calling her ‘sister’ whenever they crossed paths, his dark eyes crinkling and smile dare she say affectionate; and not a day passed by that Kol, for all his wild ways, forgot to bring her some supplies for her magic, whether it be herbs for a potion or a new grimoire he had discovered far back in the library’s shelves.

But it was Rebekah who had truly taken Caroline in, taking long walks on the grounds, amusing themselves with backgammon or chess, and planning spectacular dinner parties.

It was at one such party where, to Caroline’s apprehension, Stefan’s name was brought up in casual conversation, by no less than Rebekah herself.

Klaus and the rest had been going over any news of possible threats, from either witches or werewolves. Ever since Sophie Devereax and the Crescent wolves had attacked, the Council had taken measures to keep Mystic Falls secure from any foreign enemies, and to ensure the castle itself allowed no threat inside its walls. Bonnie herself had put a protective barrier around the castle to keep out any intruders.

“What news from Finn and Sage?”

“We received a letter from Finn this morning. It seems that there is restlessness among some of Mikael’s former associates, and a few smaller wolf clans appear to be on the move in our direction; but there is no conclusive proof of any plans to rebel against us, not yet at least. However, Finn did mention there were movements from some of the covens coming closer to Mystic Falls, notably the Claires. Apparently there was a nasty incident of some tortured and staked vampires, it seems.”

“Who are the Claires?” Caroline asked, furrowing her brow. The name sounded familiar, perhaps from one of the grimoires back home, when she had read up on some of the covens and their lines.

“Allies of the Devereauxs, and a rather powerful line of witches at that,” Kol said grimly. “They won’t be too happy with Sophie’s death. Looking out for their own and all. But the Claires are much less excitable than the Devereauxs in a crisis. I doubt they would openly denounce us unless they were sure of both their strength in numbers and in favorable odds.”

“And what of the Crescent clan?” Klaus turned to Marcel and Damon for their report. As captains of the guard, the two vampires shared the task of overseeing the security of the city and its surrounding country, ensuring its borders were kept safe from any threats, supernatural or otherwise.

“Still licking their wounds, from what we can tell,” Marcel answered readily. “The forest has been relatively quiet, although my scouts reported the clan deserting their campsite in favor of moving deeper into the forest.”

“It seems your little massacre sent them slinking off, at least for the time being,” Damin inclined his head towards Klaus, impressed.

“Still, it is possible they could be moving to a more defensible position to regroup, and gather their strength for another attack, despite their lack of men,” Klaus pointed out, thoughtful. “It would be prudent to keep a closer watch on their movements.”

Marcel and Damon nodded, acknowledging his orders.

“Oh, must we talk of enemies and strategy all evening?” Rebekah piped up, huffing in complaint. “Let us talk of more palatable subjects for a change.” Ignoring the men’s chuckles, she turned to Caroline, easily changing the subject. “You’ve been settled in here nicely for quite some time now, Caroline. It seems so long ago that you and Nik were wed, despite that messy business with the Crescent wolves and that witch,” Rebekah commented, helping herself to a glass of blood-laced wine. “Whatever happened to that guard? Stefan, was it?”

Caroline stiffened slightly, keeping her face neutral. Rebekah might know Stefan to be a friend of hers, but she still had no intention of enlightening her or the others of her true relationship with her cousin.

Klaus seemed to pick up on her anxiety instantly. “I had no idea you were so interested in a guard of such...humble status,” he answered smoothly, taking Caroline’s hand under the table and giving it a firm squeeze.

“Well, he did play a rather successful part in stopping the Devereax witch and her schemes. I don’t suppose you were planning on thanking him, then?” Rebekah queried, absently toying with the gold bracelet that adorned her wrist.

Klaus paused, contemplating. The Salvatore guard certainly did deserve some sort of honor--not to mention that he was a relative of Caroline’s. “Did you have something in mind, sister? Another ball, I presume? You do like just about any excuse for a party,” he smirked at her.

“Hmm, the thought is tempting,” Rebekah agreed. “Although I was actually thinking you should give him a promotion. Though I wouldn’t say no to a party, either.”

Klaus nodded slowly. “A promotion, you say? Perhaps Damon and Marcel could use another captain…”

Marcel laughed. “Another captain? Do you doubt our capabilities, then?”

“Of course not,” Klaus shook his head, raising his glass in toast towards his captains. “But loyalty must be rewarded, and Salvatore has more than proved his worth to the crown. Who better than he to be awarded a high-ranking position?”

Marcel opened his mouth, as if to protest, but shut it, thinking better of it. “Who indeed,” he replied, his lips quirking up once more into his usual charming grin.

“Excellent.”

* * *

 

Katherine could never resist the temptation of a midnight snack, especially when the castle’s kitchens offered much richer fare than back down in the city. A little blood and a few strawberries wouldn’t be missed by the cooks. The kitchen maid she had compelled from sleep tasted delicious, and Katherine sighed in contentment as she drank her fill and then retracted her fangs, the blood dripping from her chin. Releasing the compelled servant, she fed the girl some blood to heal her wounds and sent her off to bed. She licked the blood from her lips before popping a ripe strawberry into her mouth, moaning at the taste.

“Ah. So you’re the strawberry thief. I might have known.”

Startled, Katherine turned around slowly at the voice, her expression guilty, even more so when she spotted her intruder. “Good evening, my lord.”

Elijah raised an eyebrow. “I see your manners have improved during your absence. You haven’t called me ‘my lord’ in a long while.”

In response, Katherine simply shoved another strawberry into her mouth, chewing the fruit loudly, and swallowing it with an inelegant gulp.

He merely smiled at her, moving closer. “You’ve just returned, then?”

She nodded, avoiding his gaze. “My sister is...a delicate creature. I wanted to ensure she would be alright, after the attack on the wedding, after Lexi’s death.” She sighed, looking back up at him. “And I do not like leaving her for too long at time...but…”

“But you are also loyal to Caroline,” he finished her thought for her, studying her intently. “And you find it difficult to be there for them both when they need it.”

Katherine cocked her head to the side. “I imagine you feel the same sometimes, don’t you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean splitting your loyalty between your siblings and yourself, of course.” She blushed, immediately wishing to take the words back. How tactless he must think her!

“Is it so bad to work for the good of one’s family, even if it’s a personal inconvenience?” He asked mildly.

“No, not necessarily,” Katherine reasoned. carefully taking a step away from him, acutely aware of their close proximity. “But mustn’t one also put oneself first from time to time? Isn’t it exhausting, always putting others’ whims and wishes before your own? I would hardly call that living.”

Her breath caught in her throat when he reached out to stroke her cheek, her skin tingling with awareness at his touch. She didn’t believe Elijah would hurt her, but the monster inside of her recognized his controlled power, crawling just beneath the surface of his handsome face.

“Pessimistic words for a young vampire who has seen little of the world,” Elijah murmured.

Her spine straightened. “Forty year is hardly young, my lord. I am no stranger to the ways of the world, and I am not a child.”

“No,” he breathed. “No, indeed you are not.”

And his lips found hers. Katherine couldn’t suppress the dreamy sigh that escaped her lips, throwing caution to the winds and wrapping her arms around him. His arms encircled her waist, his lips warm and soft against her own.

All too soon, he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers, a small smile on his face.

“I missed you, Katerina.”

Warmth spread from her heart through her veins at his words, at the reverent use of her real name. They had been dancing around each other since their first meeting, and had it really been a whole month she’d not seen him, and been near him?  

The feeling of his strength and heat surrounding her was too much. She captured his lips once more, whispering against his lips.“Take me to bed, my lord.”

She could feel his smile widen, and nearly shrieked when he picked her up bridal-style and carried her bodily out of the kitchens. “How many times must I remind you, Katerina? Call me Elijah.”

* * *

The night was cool when Stefan took over his shift on the watch, pulling his cloak further about him. He greeted the few other men posted near his position, exchanging a few jokes and pleasantries before settling in for another night. The sounds of the city were slowly ebbing down as the sky deepened, the last few rays of light disappearing.

An hour into his shift, his peace was abruptly disturbed.

“You know, I thought I might find you here,” a voice drawled out behind him.

Stefan turned slowly, squinting in the torchlight before drawing in a deep breath. “Marcel,” he acknowledged shortly.

“That would be Captain to you, Salvatore. Really, with such lack of manners, one might question your upbringing, not to mention your heritage.”

“Yes, _sir_ ,” Stefan replied, grimacing. He and Marcel had always been at odds, since the moment they first met in the ranks of the royal guard. Marcel’s natural charms and prowess in combat had catapulted him through the ranks until he became captain of the guard, a position which he certainly used to his advantage. Stefan himself had no cause to be jealous of his status--he had never been much interested in the life of a soldier, despite being one--but something about Marcel had always made him wary. It didn’t help that Marcel was a good friend of Damon’s, and Stefan found that knowledge to be a little too painful. The guilt of the rift between him and Damon was still too great, even after all those years. Perhaps he was envious of their friendship, when his brother barely acknowledged his existence. Or perhaps it was Marcel’s renowned loathing for the witches that made him dislike the handsome vampire. Not to mention Marcel was always quick to humiliate him when he was on duty. “How can I be of service, sir?”

“I have a favor to ask of you. I have it from a credible source that there is talk of your being promoted. If such an offer indeed is made to you, I want you to decline it. Simple, really.”

“And why would I do that?” Stefan couldn’t stop the small grin playing around his mouth. “Are you afraid I might outstrip your rank?”

Marcel narrowed his eyes for a moment, then chuckled darkly. “Don’t patronize me, warlock. I can have you arrested for insubordination and executed at a moment’s notice.”

He pushed past Stefan, calling over his shoulder. “Remember my orders, Salvatore. Or one night you’ll come home to a staked corpse of your pretty little brunette wench. And what a shame that would be, to waste such a pretty face because you couldn’t obey a simple request.”

Stefan’s blood turned to ice in his veins at the threat. Marcel knew about Elena, meaning he had been spying on them. Why and for how long, he had no idea--but Marcel was never one to make idle threats.

Trouble was brewing, and he’d be damned if he didn’t try to stop it.

* * *

“Tell me about your family.”

Caroline had spoken aloud, as she watched the mesmerizing brushstrokes of Klaus’s deft fingers as he worked on his newest painting--one of her.

In retrospect, she might have been more flattered and pleased by his interest in capturing her image on canvas if she hadn’t foolishly given him her word that she would follow his exact instructions on how to pose.

Which was how she had ended up here one evening, artfully draped across the divan with her curls mussed about her shoulders, completely and utterly naked.

She had nearly gone back on her promise, but after his insistent ‘ _it shall be for my eyes only, sweetheart, and I have no intention of sharing you_ ,’ she found little will to refuse him. Smirking in triumph, he had slowly divested her of her clothing, pressing lingering kisses to every revealed inch of her body, before positioning her on the divan so she lay on her side, one arm behind her head. ‘ _Absolutely breathtaking_ ,’ he had breathed into her ear; and with a passionate kiss on her lips he had retreated to his canvas.

Despite her current discomfort, the room set aside for his artist’s work had become a favorite haunt of hers ever since he had shown it to her the morning after their first night of lovemaking, when she had asked to see more of his work. It never failed to fascinate her at how utterly absorbed in his work Klaus became, and though she disliked breaking him from his concentration, she desperately needed some way to distract herself from her current situation.

The brush paused in his hand for a fraction of a second before he continued painting, cocking his head to the side slightly to look at her.

It was a simple enough request.

“What do you want to know?”

“Anything...everything,” she shrugged.

“You shall have to be a bit more specific than that, love.” His answering tone, though teasing, belied that underlying guardedness that always emerged when she broached the subject of his past.

“Alright...you siblings,” she began. “The five of you have lived for centuries, traveled the world, lived through so many different changes...and yet through it all you are all still together, as a family. Didn’t any of you want to break away from the fold?”

“Yes. Several times, in fact. Kol in particular has always had a habit of escaping into the night without a word for decades at a time, only to return more mischievous than before. He’ll hang about for a few years, wreaking havoc, until I’d--” He suddenly shut his mouth, avoiding her gaze.

“Until what?”

He studied her a moment, before reminding himself of their little unspoken agreement of honesty in their conversation. Dabbing some more paint onto the canvas, he continued his line of thought. “Until I’d dagger him, to keep him out of trouble.” He looked straight ahead, before adding quietly, “It was always easier for Mikael to track us all down when Kol was in one of his more unpredictable moods.”

Still not looking at her, he waited for her inevitable railing on his actions.

But it never came.

“What about the others?”

“Rebekah occasionally takes her leave for a year or two, but never stays away for long or goes too far. Finn with Sage travel, when it catches their fancy.”

“And Elijah?”

He smiled wryly. “Elijah stayed behind by my side the longest of all of them. Mostly to keep an watchful eye on me, I believe. My brother is one who feels compelled to fix those whom he perceives are broken and in need of repair. Over the years I’ve become his most spectacularly failed venture.”

Caroline suppressed a smile, seeing that Klaus had grown gravely thoughtful at his last words. “Well, anyone can see that you are fond of each other, in your own ways. I always wished for brothers and sisters when I was a child, but my mother grew too frail after I was born.”

Klaus was tempted to make some biting remark on how fortunate she had been to never have to deal with the chaos that many siblings brought to one’s life; but she had a look of such yearning on her face that he kept silent.

They stayed that way, the only sound her steady breathing and the soft strokes of his paintbrush, until she broke the silence once more. “It’s because you love them too much, isn’t it? That you keep them locked away?”

He faced her fully then, his face and unreadable mask, but his eyes burning. “Why would you think that?”

She scoffed lightly. “Well why else would you do it?”

Klaus sighed, neither confirming nor denying her statement. “Because they have all betrayed me, one by one, and needed to be taught a lesson.”

“Would you care to elaborate?”

“No.”

“Please,” Caroline pleaded softly. “I only wish to understand.” And it was the truth, though she would be lying if she said that she wasn’t curious about any and all stories from the many decades that the Originals had lived.

Klaus seemed to struggle internally, before taking up his brush once more and focusing on the painting. Caroline opened her mouth to protest, but his voice stopped her.

“When we were human,” he began quietly, “my siblings and I loved each other, in spite of our sufferings at the hands of our parents--our father’s fiery temper that was rarely extinguished, and our mother’s unwillingness to save us from it. But after Henrik died, our whole family was weakened by the force of his death. My siblings….well, they blamed me in part for his death, as I had foolishly gone out with him on a full moon. And when our mother turned us into vampires, my first kill triggered my werewolf gene. You can imagine our surprise, when my true parentage was manifested in the breaking of my bones that began right after I drained a human dry. My father, outraged at the revelation that I was not his son, called for my death, as I was one of the creatures that had killed his real son...and when my mother tried to curse me, to make my wolf side dormant...not one of my siblings rushed to my aid.” His voice had an edge of anger to it now. “Mikael had chased the others off before they could intervene, but not Elijah. No, he watched my mother forsake me, but did nothing. Not until I had already killed her myself. Then he came to me, pledging his eternal devotion and begging forgiveness. Which he neither deserved, nor fully received.”

He paused, seemingly lost in the memories. Caroline cleared her throat. “What of Kol? Rebekah?”

He laughed humorlessly. “Rebekah likes to give her heart too easily, always falling for the first man who gives her the slightest bit of attention. A group of hunters who were under the command of our father, wielding the daggers that a witch had forged and spelled to be our downfall, nearly incapacitated us. Their leader had used his flattery and flirtations towards Rebekah to lure her into a false sense of security, into her bed. Had it not been for me and the fact that the dagger doesn’t work on a hybrid, Alexander and his men would have taken us to Mikael and we’d all be dead. As for Kol,” he shook his head, smiling bitterly. “Kol has always been wild--and though I daggered him for a few years here and there at a time for attracting too much attention, he had his bouts of treachery. Once, a few centuries ago, he was so furious when I awoke him after nearly a decade’s sleep, he joined Mikael, offering his services to help him find us. We had been living in Utrecht at the time, and barely escaped with our lives in the fire that Mikael set ablaze across the city, thanks to Kol’s inside information on us. Eventually, he came back to us, sending Mikael off to the other end of the world on a wild goose-chase, claiming that he never intended to actually help Mikael kill us. And all that because he missed a few years of his immortal life,” he ended, a harsh edge to his voice.

“I see,” Caroline said finally, looking at him with an unreadable expression in her bright blue eyes.

“You must despise me.”

“Don’t start putting words in my mouth, husband,” she warned him. “Of course I don’t despise you; but neither do I or will I ever condone your actions. From what I gather you mostly dagger them when their actions could plausibly put you all in danger from Mikael, and now that he’s dead, the only threat to any of your lives is the missing white oak stake. I doubt that your siblings will need much ‘protection’ now.”

He had stopped painting altogether now. “And if I should ever deem it necessary to put them down again?” he challenged, watching her with a calculated gaze.

She sighed, closing her eyes briefly before fixing him with a serious gaze. “I won’t stop you, should the situation ever arise, as you need to make your own decisions and live with the consequences; but I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to dissuade you from it. Your family loves you, in their own way, and in my experience time does heal many wounds; but there is only so much pain and betrayal one can take, however noble the intention of the one inflicting it.”

Staring at her until she flushed with its intensity, Klaus finally gave her a sharp nod. “Very well. For your sake, and your sake only, I shall… _endeavor_ to keep the daggers out of any future spats.”

Caroline flashed him a brilliant smile. He was trying, for her, and who could fault him for that? “Thank you,” she whispered sincerely.

Seeing her contentedness, Klaus’s expression melted back into its usual dimpled grin, crossing the space between them quickly. “Now, where was I? Ah, yes…”

He gathered her in his arms, fusing his lips to hers in a hungry kiss, calloused hands roving along the curves of her body. She moaned, threading her fingers through his hair and tugging lightly as he nuzzled her neck.

“Klaus, you’re supposed to be painting me--”

“Already finished with you, love, I simply need to paint the rest of the background,” he responded, his husky voice causing frisson of pleasure to slide down her spine. “And that I can do later.”

“But--”

“ _Later_ ,” he murmured against her skin, kissing down her throat. “Now I wish to make love to you, Caroline.”

A haze of lust descended on her mind, making it difficult to remember why she even hesitated in the first place. She moaned as he licked and sucked and kissed his way down her body, his hands following the path of his mouth. Klaus had shown her what it was to be truly worshipped by a lover. And she loved every moment of it.

Klaus smiled wickedly against her skin, pleased that his distraction tactic was working. Now this--Caroline aroused and taking her pleasure from him--this was something Klaus could handle. He had shared enough of his past memories and regrets with Caroline for one night, and although part of him felt a sense of relief--that soft corner of his soul he had allowed only Caroline to see--the other part only felt more terrified at how easy it had been, to allow her the power to sink her sunshine claws into him and break down the walls he had constructed around his heart for centuries.

“You’re breathtaking like this, Caroline,” he whispered against her stomach, his hands sliding against her thighs, gently spreading her legs. “All spread out before me like a feast.”

She moaned, her hips bucking up against him when he pressed light kisses against her inner thighs, his breath hot on her skin. He meant to devour her, and the thought lit a fire in her veins.

She cried out when his finger delved into her, creating such pleasurable friction, that she barely hesitated in threading her fingers through his hair and moving his head closer to where she needed him most.

“Klaus...I need more….oh _god_ …”

Her entire body shuddered at the first touch of his tongue. He was everywhere, hands pinning her hips against the sofa, his tongue brushing her clit while his fingers pumped into her steadily. After spending so long without a stitch to wear with Klaus’s eyes on her, stoking her arousal, it didn’t take long before she shattered, writhing against the sofa as he softly sucked on her clit, easing her down from the euphoric sensations.

Smirking, Klaus delicately licked his fingers. He could see her eyes darken as she watched him, and before he knew it she had pulled him back to her, kissing his mouth fiercely before reversing their positions.

She wasted no time in divesting him of his clothing, her nails lightly scratching his chest as her hands roamed all over the exposed skin, making him growl in contentment. Straddling him, she ground her hips down on his hard length, swallowing his little gasps with her lips, teasing him, until she finally took pity on him and positioned him at her opening. She gently slid down, enveloping him in her warm sheath, sighing in satisfaction. He hissed at the feeling, his hands urging her hips on as she rode him, slowly at first but gradually increasing her speed, the exquisite sounds falling from her lips making his blood sing with bliss.

“Klaus, I’m so close,” Caroline panted against his lips, fusing her lips to his and sucking on his bottom lip. “I need you to come with me...please…”

A jolt of lust shot through him at her plea, and he sat up so their chests brushed. He thrust into her, his hands moving to her breasts, deftly caressing and pinching her nipples before his mouth replaced them, reveling in her moans.

“Let go, Caroline,” he commanded in a low growl, his hand moving between them to roughly massage her clit. She came with a soft cry, her lips parted, her body shaking in his arms from the force of the pleasure. A few more deep strokes later, he joined her, burying his face in her shoulder and sucking hard on her pulse point, his fangs dropping the barest bit to scrape lightly against her skin.

They lay there, tangled up in each other, sweat-soaked and flush in contentment; and it was only until Caroline yawned loudly that Klaus looked down at her, her chin now propped up on his chest.

“Much as I disapproved of your painting me naked, I cannot deny it has favorable results.”

Klaus laughed, twisting his hands into her hair and bringing her up for another tender kiss. “And much as I approve of our christening this sofa, I cannot deny it is a damned uncomfortable piece of furniture for these particular activities.” His blue eyes twinkled at her. “Shall we move this to our bedroom?”

She glared at him, yawning again. “You are quite mistaken if you believe we are continuing this tonight. Posing for you was exhausting.”

She shrieked as he picked her up and flashed her to their bedroom, finding herself laying underneath him on the sheets, smiling seductively down at her. “Oh, sweetheart, I’m not nearly finished with you yet.”

“Your majesty, you are absolutely incorrigible.” She suppressed a smile.

“What man would not be in your presence, my love?” He murmured, and she could sense he was serious. “For you, Caroline,” he breathed, lavishing her neck with kisses, “I am insatiable.”

This time, she couldn’t hide her smile.

* * *

 

Far away, under the same moon that Caroline had gazed upon before retiring to sleep, the pale light shone faintly over the ruins of an ancient keep, built into the slopes of the snowy Alps. Long ago abandoned, time had taken its toll in the form of overgrown foliage and broken stone. The courtyard was still as death, much as it had been for years.

But this night, the sinister solitude was disrupted by faint shuffling of feet and hushed whispers, and the shadows of two hooded figures swiftly making their way through the ruins.

The figures made their way to the battered entrance to the castle’s crypt, the entrance almost concealed completely by a thick curtain of ivy and lichen.

Brushing the plants aside, they silently passed through, down the winding stairs and through the damp, crumbling underground passageway, their only light a small torch that chased away the close darkness.

Finally, the passage ended, and the two trespassers stopped short at the sight in front of them: a raised altar with a large black coffin resting atop.

There was a threatening aura to the place, and it made Joshua Rosza’s skin crawl. “Let’s make this quick, shall we? I don’t believe I can stand another minute down in this dark place. ” The vampire shivered slightly, nose wrinkling at the dank smell of the air.

His companion threw off her hood, shaking her dark hair loose and fumbling with her satchel, pulling out a thick tome and rifling quickly through its dusty pages. “Patience, Joshua,” Davina Claire murmured. “This is no time to be hasty, not when we’re so close.”

Joshua clamped his mouth shut, watching with increasing apprehension as Davina busied herself  setting up bunches of candles around the altar and lighting them with a wave of her hand. He had no interest in potentially dying down here, no matter if he was assigned as her protection. It’s not as if she really needed him there, anyway--she had more than enough power on her own. Idly he wondered how long it would take him to reach home if he ran fast enough. Vampiric powers were a wonderful thing.

Davina surveyed the coffin, pursing her lips in concentration. “It seems to be sealed shut. Well, nothing I can’t fix.”

She closed her eyes, focusing her energy on the coffin. A few minutes and incantations later, the coffin sprang open with a loud creak.

They both moved forward cautiously, creeping up to peer into the coffin. Joshua gasped audibly.

Mikael the Destroyer looked much the same in death as he had in life--cold and cruel. His lifeless mouth was set in a harsh line, his face barely visible beneath the grey veins and ashen skin. Clothed all in black, the gleaming object in his hand stood out brilliantly, glinting in the candlelight.

“At last,” Davina breathed, reaching forward and pulling the object from Mikael’s lifeless grip.

“Is that…?”

Davina nodded, a feverish light in her eyes as she held it up to the light. “We’ve found it, after all this time...the white oak stake.”

“By God,” Joshua whispered, never taking his eyes off the piece of wood.

“Get me a quill and some parchment,” Davina ordered, her voice gleeful. “I must inform him at once.”

Joshua rummaged around in his pack, handing over the items. He watched as the witch scrawled out a brief message, the ink nearly spattering all over her in her haste.

_We found it. It is time._

She muttered a few incantations, and the parchments caught fire, then vanished, leaving behind a smoky haze.

Joshua coughed. “I hope you know what you’re doing, Davina.”

Davina grinned at him, brandishing the stake. “Don’t worry, Josh,” she purred. “Marcel will be most pleased with us. And finally, we will have our revenge.”

* * *

**  
  
  
  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Did you miss me? I certainly missed you all and this story! I'm so sorry it took literally a year to get this chapter to you. I just needed a break from writing for my sanity; hopefully you understand. I'm still really rusty getting back into writing, so I hope that this chapter isn't too OOC or anything. Apologies in advance for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I looked it over in a hurry before I lost my nerve to post!
> 
> A huge thanks to Belle (missingstars89) for beta work and encouraging me, and also to Laine (lalainajanes) and Kate (accidental-rambler) for talking me down from the edge when I was getting too anxious about posting! See you on the other side :)

 

Chapter 21

"A promotion?" Stefan asked blankly, his shock obvious. "To captain? Really?"

Caroline smiled fondly at him. "Really. You've earned it, Stefan."

They were in one of the smaller receiving rooms off of the throne room, Stefan standing before his king and queen. Once more, he was struck by how well they looked together-the ageless hybrid and his vivacious witch. If he had had any doubts as to whether Caroline could handle a life beside Klaus Mikaelson, a glance at their barely-clasped hands laid them to rest.

Now he bowed to his strong cousin, Marcel's warning still ringing in his ears. Not to mention the fact that he would be thrown into Damon's company again. "Forgive me, Your Majesty," he said, bowing respectfully to the king, "but why me? Surely there are others more capable?"

Klaus regarded him over steepled fingers. "I can think of none better to lead my armies than the man who saved the life of my sister, and my whole family."

Stefan stood straighter. "Your Majesty, it was nothing-"

"I know what you think of me, Salvatore. The hybrid king who seeks only his own gain at the expense of all else, who murders and schemes and tortures his way to power; and in this, you are quite correct," Klaus interrupted smoothly. "However, I am not so barbaric that I forget those who pledge their allegiance to my family, or fail to reward that allegiance." He smirked. "Besides, Caroline insisted you were the man for the job."

Caroline flinched at Stefan's pointed glare. "I know you will do us justice, Stefan."

Stefan hesitated. Marcel's threat was very real, and although he knew Elena could take care of herself, he had no desire to see her caught in the crossfire of Marcel and his games.

And Damon...well, Damon would likely ignore his existence whether he accepted the position or not, which was hardly comforting.

Still...Caroline was looking so pleased, and her smile was so expectant.

Stefan groaned internally. He could never say no to Caroline when she looked like that, so young and joyful and bright.

Slowly, he saluted the king. "I am at your service, Your Majesty, and I thank you for your generosity."

"Well then," Klaus said, clapping his hands together, "we must have you installed at the palace as soon as possible, to start your new duties. I will give you three days before I expect you back here. Damon and Marcel will be delighted to have a new toy to break in."

Caroline glared at him, smoothing the skirt of her emerald-green dress with her hands. "I think what the king is trying to say is that we are glad to have you join us here."

"Indeed," Klaus grinned, taking Caroline's hand and kissing it. He nodded at Stefan, who promptly turned away, but not before exchanging a small smile with Caroline.

He sighed, and dearly hoped that he had made the right decision.

* * *

Ever since her first moment from being part of the Council, Caroline had immersed herself in studies: of magic, swordplay, and archery. Though Bonnie was in charge of her magical and mental training, Rebekah had taken an interest in her physical training.

"I'll not have you unable to defend yourself after that mess with the Devereax witch," she had said. "And I'd dearly like to see a more fair fight the next time you decide to kick Nik in the arse."

Now, after a grueling day of sparring that Rebekah had pushed her through, complete with Kol standing by and shouting out his usual quips, Caroline lay in the luxurious bath in her chambers. She scrubbed away the dust and grime, and was now relaxing her sore muscles in the warm water.

Alone with her thoughts, she couldn't help but reflect on how she had gotten here to this moment. Had it been mere months since she had lived her quiet life with Stefan? It seemed a lifetime ago. So much had happened-so much had changed, and yet, she didn't regret one moment. Yes, she had lost a life of comfort and safety, but what she had gained in exchange-a family, the power to help her city, a sense of purpose, and a husband who loved her with his every breath-was entirely worth every minute.

"My, my, what have we here?"

Caroline looked up at Klaus, shivering at the pure temptation of that voice, even after all this time. "An exhausted witch." She settled deeper into the water, groaning as her muscles tightened with the movement.

"Really?" Klaus mused, his eyes roving over her form. "I see a beautiful, if not grumpy, queen." He grinned at her answering grunt.

"You would be grumpy too if you'd been repeatedly thrown on your back for an entire morning," she grumbled. "Is your sister always so relentless?"

"You forget, Rebekah has four older brothers. Therefore, she had to be the best at everything to be able to hold her own against us." He leaned over her, giving her a swift kiss on her cheek.

She threw her arms around his neck, holding him to her, and their mouths met. Their lips moved with a searing passion, and Caroline felt dizzy from the heady feeling.

"Much as I would love to ravish you in this bath-and mark my words, I intend to follow through later-I thought you might like to accompany me on a ride," Klaus murmured, kissing her neck. "We're overdue for an appearance in the city. Nothing too dramatic, just taking in the sights in an open carriage, and remind the people we exist. "

"I'd love to," she whispered, running her hands through his hair with a sigh before he broke away from her. "Although the idea of you ravishing me right now is very appealing."

His eyes flicked down to her body, still mostly concealed by bubbles. "Tempting me, are we, little witch?"

In response, Caroline lifted one leg out of the water, running her hands along her calf, taunting him. Klaus followed the movement with eyes tinged with copper.

Caroline loved it when his wolf prowled close to the surface. It made their coupling much more intense, to say nothing of rough.

"Well?" she asked innocently, stretching her arms above her head. "Are you going to join me? The water's turning cold."

Klaus's iron-clad control snapped. He pulled her swiftly up by her arms, tugging her naked form firmly against his clothed body.

She kissed him, biting down on his lower lip, something she had learned quickly that he enjoyed. He dug his fingers into her hips, and she moaned at the delicious friction between them.

"I want skin," she breathed between kisses, hands pulling impatiently at his shirt.

"Not yet," he murmured forcefully, one hand closing around her breast and squeezing it with rough strokes.

Caroline thought she would burst from the pleasure then and there.

She was wrong; for no sooner had the thought registered in her head that Klaus stroked her slit with those clever artist's fingers, and she saw stars.

"My Caroline, so wet for me," Klaus whispered in her ear as he touched her so intimately. "I adore you like this, so breathless with wanting."

Caroline panted, her eyes closed, her hips rolling against every stroke of his fingers, the cloud of lust almost fully upon her-

-until suddenly she was standing alone, the cold air her only companion.

She opened her eyes.

Klaus stood once more by the entrance, with that mischievous look of his, every stitch of clothing in its proper place. "I'll meet you in the entrance hall in ten minutes then, sweetheart. And I do so admire your attempt at seduction; it was a valiant effort. Perhaps you will succeed tonight." With a bow and a triumphant smirk, he disappeared in a gust of air.

Frowning at being left on the brink of pleasure, Caroline cursed him soundly and slipped back into the water. "Damn teasing wolf." Still, she couldn't help but smile to herself at their little game, and wishing he had stayed to finish what they had started. She could imagine it now: Klaus would have taken her from the bath and pinned her to the wall, before putting his mouth on her, and that skillful tongue-

"Enjoying your naughty dream?"

Caroline shrieked, splashing water over the lip of the tub. "Katherine! Mind your manners!"

The pretty vampire laughed, folding her arms and raising her eyebrows in amusement. "I assume I just missed all the fun, as I just saw the king leave your chambers," Katherine said, looking positively gleeful. "I hope it was good."

"No, we weren't-"

"Yes, yes, deny it all you want, I know the truth. You are disgustingly in love with each other, I understand," Katherine said with a wave of her hand. "Now I suggest you dry off before your skin gets too prune-like. I've already laid out your riding clothes."

Caroline groaned. "Katherine, for the hundredth time, you know you don't need to help me dress. I am perfectly capable of it myself."

Throwing her the fluffy white towel. Katherine snorted. "Rubbish. You have the worst taste in fashion, and besides, it gives me something to do besides run about with the courtiers, or worse, Damon and Kol." She shuddered in horror, before they both burst into giggles.

"I'm so glad you're here with me, Kat." And she meant it, every word. Katherine was one of the few links to her old life, and despite her fondness for her new life and family, it was good to have the reminder of the past and its pleasant memories.

Katherine shrugged, but Caroline could tell she understood. "Well, who else is going to give you all the palace gossip?"

Eyes twinkling, Caroline shook her head. "Indeed."

* * *

Stefan sensed something was amiss the moment he stepped over the threshold into his home, exhausted from the day's work on the wall, and from his visit to the castle the day before. It was still rather incredible that he had been promoted, despite his relationship to Caroline; and although he was flattered and rather excited to begin, it was still a rather nerve-wracking concept. Of course, as soon as he remembered that he would be working more closely with Damon and Marcel, the enthusiasm inside him threatened to fade entirely.

But now, his whole body was on alert. Treading carefully, he moved through each room of the house slowly, eyes flicking over everything. Nothing looked out of place, not even the pile of dirty dishes on the table he had forgotten to clean last evening.

It was so strange. The protective spell around the house that he usually cast while he was away was intact; yet, he couldn't help but feel that something-or someone-had disturbed it. The air felt tense, not with its usual magic, but with foreboding.

Perhaps he imagined things. Perhaps it was just Elena, merely forgetting to replace one of the wards on the windows (a rather unfortunate habit of hers).

"Elena? Are you here?"

There was no reply. Not that that was unusual either-Elena was bound to be a little late sometimes, especially if she was out feeding.

Stifling the growing apprehension in his mind, Stefan proceeded to remove his soldier's uniform, changing into his commoner's clothes. He had just barely settled down with a good mug of ale and a new grimoire he had borrowed from a neighboring witch when it happened.

_BOOM._

A deafening crash echoed from out in the street, followed by the tramp of booted feet and harsh voices. Stefan ran to the window, peering out into twilight. He drew in a sharp breath.

Soldiers from the castle-a fair number of them, some he even faintly recognized-filled the street, and they looked to be searching the houses, although for what, Stefan couldn't imagine. Before he could think anymore, a loud knock rattled against his own door, some plaster falling down from the walls and ceiling with the force of the blow.

"Open up in the name of the king!" A gruff voice rumbled. "And be quick about it!"

Stefan hurried over, pulling the door open before more damage could be inflicted on it. "May I be of service, sir?" he asked politely, straining to keep his face impassive at the sight of two guards looming over him with identical sneers. Beyond them, he could make out a large group of his neighbors being rounded up into groups in the streets, their angered voices demanding to know why their homes were being searched.

"Step aside, warlock, and no harm'll come to you," one of the guards grunted. "We have orders to search all homes in this sector of the city."

"Searching? For what?" Stefan followed after them as they shoved past him and began tearing apart the room.

The guards ignored him, turning over tables and rifling through drawers, leaving no object untouched.

Stefan felt his ire rising. "As a fellow guard of the watch, I demand to know the reason for this! What could you possibly be looking for down in this end of the city?"

"Why, a white oak stake, of course," a smooth voice answered from behind him. Stefan's hackles raised.

"Marcel," he greeted coolly, standing stiffly while the captain swaggered into the room. "What brings you here?"

"Merely doing my duty, Salvatore-and you may call me captain, or have you forgotten our little chat already?" Marcel replied easily.

"Does your duty include ripping apart people's homes for amusement, _captain_?"

"Just being thorough. Wouldn't want to make any mistakes, not with a weapon that could kill Original vampires," Marcel said.

"And you honestly believe that one of the witches has the stake?" Stefan asked, incredulous.

"A reliable source tipped me off. Naturally, we had to investigate," Marcel said. "Although if the source is correct, I certainly wouldn't want to be in your shoes."

"Meaning?"

"Well, rumor has it that a number of witches found the stake, and are biding their time for an opportunity to end the vampire race by picking off the Original family one by one."

Stefan chuckled, though inside he felt anything but humor. "Surely you don't believe that?"

"Whether I believe it or not is irrelevant-I merely seek the truth. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a particular interest in this theory."

"Oh? And why is that?"

Marcel smiled viciously. "Why? Because you, Salvatore, were named the ringleader. I wonder, if we search your room, what might we find concealed in some hiding place?"

As if on cue, a shout of victory sounded from his bedroom. "Captain! We've found it!"

Before Stefan could even register the shock flooding his body, Marcel had crashed him into the wall. "Well, well, well...I believe we have our winner," he purred. He shoved Stefan out the door into the street.

"You can't do this, Marcel, I swear, I had no idea how it got there-"

"Save your lies for the Council, Salvatore," Marcel snarled. "Guards! Take this lot up to the castle dungeons." He gestured to the group of Stefan's neighbors who were looking on in utter confusion.

Stefan's hands were roughly shackled behind his back and he was unceremoniously thrown into the back of a wagon with the other witches, their cries of protestation met with harsh jeers and even the occasional slap across the face.

Stefan's heart beat erratically, panic-stricken, trying to calm his mind down enough to think rationally.

Someone must have planted the white oak stake in his house for a reason...and it was almost too much of a coincidence that Marcel had been there when they found it. He was certain the vampire had been involved, if not completely behind this plot.

He only hoped Caroline would believe his innocence.

* * *

"Yield!"

Caroline groaned, once again finding herself shoved to the floor of the armory, her sword just out of reach with the tip of Rebekah's blade just brushing her throat. Breathing heavily, she raised her hands in defeat. "I yield."

Rebekah grinned, sheathing her sword quickly and offering Caroline her arm, which the witch gladly took, her muscles aching from the exertion. Rebekah had lately been training her to swordfight. Klaus had originally wanted to train her, but Rebekah insisted on the task, a conversation which ended with Klaus begrudgingly admitting that his younger sister was extremely gifted with a blade, even more so than he was.

"Don't worry, it just takes practice," Rebekah reminded her for the umpteenth time. "You're progressing marvelously. Just remember to watch the blade, not my eyes."

Caroline nodded, still a little put out at yet another defeat, but retrieved her sword, ready to go another round. "At least I may take comfort that I would beat you spectacularly with my powers." She began circling Rebekah just as they'd practiced, every sense alert, waiting for the vampire to strike.

Rebekah chuckled, mimicking Caroline's movements, every inch the graceful predator that she was. "Of that, I have no doubt."

A sudden burst of voices and loud shouts stopped them in their tracks, their heads turned toward the direction of the entrance hall where the commotion was seemingly coming from.

"What on earth?" Caroline wondered aloud, sheathing her sword as Rebekah did the same, a frown marring both of their faces.

Hurrying down the corridors, they made it quickly to the entrance hall-and the sight had Caroline skidding to an abrupt halt.

Flanked by an escort of burly palace guards, with heavy manacles chaining him up, stood her Stefan, in a group of at least twenty other prisoners, whom she could instantly sense as her magical brethren, some of whose faces she recognized from her home sector. They were bruised and some even bloodied up, trying to break loose from the chains that Caroline guessed to be spelled against any breaking of the magical sort.

Her blood ran cold.

"What's all this, then?" Rebekah asked loudly, striding confidently forward. Catching sight of Marcel, she paused. "I take it this is on your orders, Marcel. Would you care to enlighten us?"

Marcel bowed gracefully, his grin sharp. "Merely rounding up traitors, Highness. We received word that a group of rebel witches harbored the white oak stake in hopes of destroying your family. I'm pleased to report we have found both the stake and the traitors plotting to overthrow you. This one-" he shoved Stefan to his knees-"was in possession of the stake when we searched his house. No doubt he's the leader of this despicable plot."

Caroline could barely comprehend what he was saying. Stefan, scheming to kill the royal family? Utterly impossible.

Rebekah's eyes flickered to Caroline before returning to Marcel. "And you're quite certain of this, Marcel?"

"The stake was found inside his home, locked in a trunk," Marcel replied smoothly. "What further evidence do you need?"

Caroline's fingers tightened into fists. "Surely, you must consider that he could have been framed?"

Marcel's expression remained neutral, but Caroline caught the slight sneer in his tone. "I very much doubt it, Your Majesty."

Still on his knees, Stefan interjected. "Of course I was framed! I have been nothing if not loyal to the crown for my entire life and-"

Marcel spun on his heel and backhanded him across the face, the slap cracking through the air. Stefan doubled over, a purple bruise already forming on his cheek.

Caroline gasped, automatically taking a step forward to help him up before Rebekah placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"That's enough, Marcel," the blonde Original said firmly, gaze turning to ice. "You may take the prisoners to the dungeons for further questioning and for Nik to deal with as he deems fit. I thank you for your continued loyalty to my family."

Recognizing the dismissal, Marcel bowed. "As my lady commands," he replied politely, before signaling to the guards to carry out their orders. "I shall personally ensure they make it to the cells without incident."

Rebekah inclined her head, and Caroline caught Stefan's eye. _I will find a way to free you. I promise._

Stefan seemed to read her thoughts, as she shot her a grim smile before he was roughly pulled to his feet by a beefy guard.

She released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding as he was led away, the heavy footsteps of the guards and the pained mutterings of the prisoners fading away into silence.

"It wasn't him," she said at once, spinning to face Rebekah.

Rebekah inhaled sharply. "It doesn't look good for him either way. Nik will be furious when he finds out about this."

Caroline prayed she was wrong.

Because if Klaus didn't believe him, Stefan was as good as dead.

"Caroline?"

"Speak of the devil," Rebekah muttered. She gave Caroline a sympathetic look before slipping away. Caroline wished she had stayed.

Klaus reached her, pressing a swift kiss to her temple. "What's going on, sweetheart? I heard Marcel has a special report from the city? Something about a threat to the family?"

Forcing herself to remain calm, Caroline grabbed his hand. "First, promise me you won't fly into a rage."

Klaus looked affronted. "Me, become enraged? What a thought. Come now, out with it."

She took a steadying breath. "Marcel just returned from rounding up some witches who were supposedly caught with the white oak stake in their possession. Apparently, they were planning on killing your family with it. And...and my cousin has been branded their leader."

Klaus's face had darkened as she spoke, but now his expression turned black with fury. "Salvatore is the leader?"

Caroline nodded, wary. "According to Marcel, one of his sources pointed him in Stefan's direction, and they found the stake in our... _his_ home." She shivered, before her spine straightened and she gave Klaus a level look. "But he must have been framed. Stefan is my family. He would never hurt me, or you. For goodness' sake, he helped save your lives! You can't possibly believe this, can you?" Her eyes searched his, pleading.

Still furious, Klaus ran his hand through his curls. "What am I supposed to believe, Caroline? You know I take threats against my family extremely seriously. I cannot simply let him go, on the chance that he is indeed guilty."

"Question him, then! You'll see he's telling the truth!"

"Is he? Are you so sure?"

"Yes," she said emphatically, tilting her chin up defiantly. "I know Stefan is innocent. I believe him."

Klaus regarded her thoughtfully. "There's that loyalty I so admire," he murmured, his face softening the slightest bit.

"Please, Klaus. You must trust me on this."

He arched a brow. "Trust you?"

And there it was.

She nodded, hands gripping her skirts. "Yes. Or forever ruin what is between us."

He stepped forward, eyes flashing, jaw tightening. "I don't do well with ultimatums, love. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip Salvatore's spine out."

"Because he's _mine_ ," she hissed, stepping into his space, until their breaths mingled. "He's my family, and he has my loyalty. Have you learned nothing of me in our time together? I protect my own. As you protect yours." She brought her hand up to cup his face, gently. "I ask you now to trust me in this." _Don't throw away this gift….please._

Lowering his lashes, he leaned into her touch. Then he looked at her, still stern, before finally sighing. "You have my word I will not kill him...yet," he said. "But I cannot let him go," he added at the relief on her face. "He must be questioned for information, and I won't release him until this matter is resolved and the perpetrators are found. "

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you," she whispered, giving him a watery smile.

He responded with a sharp nod.

"You had better hope you are right about him, Caroline," Klaus warned as he took his leave, heading toward the dungeons. "Otherwise, death will be a mercy compared to what I have in mind for him."

He spun on his heel, leaving her to sag slightly against the wall.

Things couldn't possibly get any worse.

* * *

In his study, Klaus turned the stake over in his hands, the intricate carvings on its surface a stark contrast to its silvery glow, the weapon almost pulsing with sinister power. Two ideas warred within his chest-intense relief that the one object that could harm him and his family had been recovered, and cold anger that Mikael had so cruelly betrayed their weakness to their enemies. Had Mikael not broken them enough, now that he was toying with them yet again, even beyond the grave?

Klaus muttered a soft curse under his breath. The bastard would not win so easily.

He stood before the painting of a large brown wolf that adorned the main wall of the room. He had painted mere days after his first shift into his own wolf. The thought of that first transformation, of the utter freedom to finally be his true self-he could still taste the euphoric feeling whenever he looked at the painting.

His monster appeared, his fangs just sharp enough to prick the skin of his wrist. Blood welled up swiftly from the cut, and he pressed it carefully against the painting's gilded frame. With a groan, the painting swung forward as if on a hinge, revealing a shallow shelf.

The stake's sheen faded as Klaus thrust it into the dark place, safely hidden from the world.

He gently replaced the painting and clasped his hands behind his back, exhaling. It was done.

The door creaked open, and he stiffened instinctively.

"Klaus?"

The Original hybrid remained where he was. "I assume you need something, Marcellus?"

He heard the younger vampire laugh from the threshold. "I merely wished to ensure the stake has been properly taken care of."

Klaus tilted his head in acknowledgement. "It has. And rest assured, it will be quite difficult to obtain this time."

"Just as I supposed," Marcel said, flashing his charming grin and moving to stand by him. "It's not wise to meddle with the Mikaelsons."

"Indeed."

"Although, now that the stake is in a safe location, wouldn't it be prudent to guard it more heavily?" Marcel asked, his face sober. "Our enemies have grown more insidious in the recent days, and I would hate for a spy to slip through our ranks yet again and obtain the one weapon that can kill you."

"And what exactly are you suggesting, Marcel? A squadron of guards?" Klaus snorted derisively. "I think not. I don't particularly like the idea of giving away the stake's location, even to those in our employ. It's too risky."

Marcel clapped him on the shoulder. "You and your paranoia," he said wryly, shaking his head. "Very well, here's a better idea: why not just me? I'm the Captain of the Guard, after all. It would be my honor to guard it with my life, and to defend it in case the location is ever compromised."

Klaus studied him for a moment, taking in the earnest expression, the proud stance of one who had earned his loyalty time and again. "It is hidden in my chambers," he said at last. "That is the most I will say, even for you, my friend."

"I understand," Marcel nodded. "Thank you."

Klaus waved his hand in dismissal. "No need to get sentimental, Marcellus. Or I might be tempted to roughen that handsome face."

"The ladies like a man with scars," Marcel quipped back, chuckling as he left the room.

Klaus grimaced, and reached for the bottle of ale on his desk.

He needed a good long drink.

* * *

The worst part of reconnaissance missions, Finn decided, was certainly the damp living conditions. Making camp instead of taking up lodging in one of their family's many properties was necessary in order to avoid alerting enemies to their presence, but tents did little to keep out the elements. The light rain drummed a relentless beat on the tent roof, while he inspected the large map spread out on a table. The map was dotted with markings, locations of their own allies as well as those of known enemies.

Finn looked up as a fluttering of cloth announced a visitor. "Well?"

Pulling off her hood, Sage's flaming hair glinted in the candlelight. "All seems clear on the southern front," she said, laying one hand on his shoulder. She pointed to a spot on the map. "The witches here are peaceful, according to our sources. Don't care much for interfering in vampire wars."

Finn nodded. "And the scouts?"

"They should be here within the hour, although it's possible the rain may cause them some delay."

"Good."

"I do wish this weather would stop. I had fancied talking you into a race to pass the time. It's been too long since I've beaten you."

Finn snorted. "I believe it was a tie the last time, and besides, you cheated. Escaping from that rope trap was no simple task."

Sage laughed, stooping to kiss him softly on the cheek. "Now, now, don't pout. It's most unbecoming to an old man like yourself."

Finn bared his fangs, but his eyes twinkled at her. "Says the four centuries old vampire."

Smiling, Sage threw off her cloak, setting it down near the fire to dry, before coming back to the table.

"What do you think of Elijah's message?" She said, sitting down beside him, picking up the slightly scorched missive that Bonnie had no doubt sent to them by spell. Her eyes flicked through its contents for the umpteenth time.

Finn rubbed his brow. "I think it's no coincidence. Two threats to the family in the past month? It must be another piece on the chessboard. Now if only we could find the mind behind this game and put an end to his delusions of power."

"You know, my darling, I love your family, but why on earth must you be so quick to make so many enemies?" Sage said mournfully, taking a swig from a nearby waterskin.

"Diplomacy was never a Mikaelson trait, I'm afraid," Finn said, with a small smile. "Although Caroline has certainly worked wonders for Niklaus' temper."

"I'll drink to that," Sage said, raising the waterskin before draining the rest of its contents. "Now if only we could find someone to rein in Kol-"

She paused as Finn suddenly cocked his head, both hearing the unmistakable sound of footsteps treading quickly into the camp. A moment later, a man entered, shivering at the blast of warm air. He saluted smartly at them.

Before Finn could open his mouth to question him, Sage had already handed the younger vampire a canteen of blood. He drank it down greedily, wiping his mouth on his sleeve before catching Finn's gaze.

At his grim look, Finn's every sense were instantly on alert. "What news?"

"Give the boy a moment, Finn. He's been out for over a week, and dealing with the Claires is no easy task." Sage glared at her husband before smiling kindly at the scout. "How are you, Joshua?"

"Josh, please. And overall, I am well, thank you, my lady. Except for being soaked through, of course. The weather in this region is terribly dull-"

" _The news_ , Joshua," Finn interrupted, exasperated.

"Yes, right. Well. Miraculously, I believe I may have found the answer as to whom is behind this whole scheme against your family." For all the weight his words carried, his tone sounded as though he was merely commenting on the weather.

"What?" Sage breathed just as Finn sprang to his feet with a barked out, "Explain."

Josh clasped his hands behind his back, looking rather pleased with himself. "It was quite simple for me to befriend Davina, as we were childhood friends before I was turned. I ensured to comment on how much I despise the royal family, fed her the old line about wanting to see the Mikaelsons destroyed at all costs. And wouldn't you know it, two days later she's asking me to accompany her as a protector while she retrieves the white oak stake that she'd been searching for. Mikael's dead body was quite horrid to look at, I must say, but the stake was there, plain as day."

"So the Claires are behind this. Not entirely a surprise, I suppose," Sage mused.

"That's not all, Your Highness." Josh's face suddenly grew dark, his voice lowered. "She...she told me who she was giving the stake to, to finish off your family for good."

Finn held his breath, waiting.

Josh steeled himself, shoulders tense. "Marcel Gerard. She's working on orders from Marcel Gerard."

Nothing could be heard but the steady pounding of the rain.

"Marcel?" Sage whispered. "But-it can't be! You're saying that all this time, he's been plotting against us? After we took him in for all these years?"

"That is certainly what is appears to be," Josh replied soberly, drawing his cloak tighter about his shoulders. "Davina gave no indication of his motives, but I warrant it has something to do with his lust for power. Marcel has a lion's share of ambition, after all."

Sage turned to her husband, who had thus far been silent. "What do you think of this?"

"I think we need to warn Niklaus and the others, before it is too late. If it truly is Marcel, there's no telling what he'll do now. Did Davina leave for Mystic Falls right away?"

Josh nodded. "I left her a little over two days ago. The stake may already be in Marcel's hands, with that head start."

"Then we must make haste," Finn stated, already throwing on a thick traveling cloak. "It's nearly a three day journey to Mystic Falls by horse, but we're much faster on our own." Despite the grim set of his mouth, he winked at Sage. "Still fancy going for that run, my dear?"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I hope the wait was worth it and that I didn't accidentally retcon anything and that it wasn't too confusing. Thank you so much to all of you who still read this fic and especially to those of you who review and who've dropped me some lovely asks about it on Tumblr. I appreciate your support and you all are absolutely wonderful. Until next time 3


End file.
